


Before Just for Tonight: Background Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Just for Tonight [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 122,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This set will contain random background stories for different characters in theJust for Tonightuniverse. Each chapter title will show the main characters in the story. All stories take place before Just for Tonight begins and I will attempt to carve out the timeline so you can follow along. :)





	1. Gabriel, Felix, Adele, Adrien, and Nino

_43 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Your highness, the child has been born,” the female attendant announced with a bow, keeping her gaze on the floor. “You have a son.”

Gabriel stood from his desk, eyes bright. “A son,” he echoed. “Madeline. How is she?”

“Your wife is exhausted but stable for the time being. I can make her presentable if you would like to see them now.”

He shook his head. “Don’t put her through that. I’ll go in as is.”

“Sir, she has been through a tremendous labor and is not suitable to be seen. If you would allow me to run a bath--”

Gabriel brushed past the woman and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Madeline was reclined against pillows in their large bed, a bundle of blankets resting against her chest. She gave him a weary smile as he drew near. “He needs a name, dearest,” she whispered.

The man looked down at the newborn, soft tufts of light hair on his pink scalp. “I had rather hoped he would get your beautiful dark hair,” he said quietly, one finger brushing the wispy strands.

“He’ll look like you. I’m glad of it.”

Gabriel settled down on the edge of the bed and gave his wife a steady look. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a little nervous.”

“Nervous?”

She chuckled softly and turned their son’s face up, pressing her finger against his lip. “Apparently he’s an early bloomer.” Tiny pointed teeth glistened right below his top gums and the infant made a small huffing sound and pulled away. “I don’t think I’ll be trying to breastfeed.”

“He’s vampire.”

“Isn’t that what you hoped?”

Gabriel studied the small baby and then looked up at his human wife. “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Your father will be pleased,” Madeline said carefully. “I know he was sure I wouldn’t be able to bear your children, much less give you a vampire heir.”

He smiled softly at her, leaning forward to kiss her head. “You need your rest, my sweet.”

“His name,” she prodded.

“Did you have any ideas?”

Madeline ran a gentle finger along the infant’s cheek. “Well, he is good luck for us, isn’t he? A son and vampire. Your father will have to give you his place on the throne. I was thinking Felix.”

“Felix,” Gabriel nodded. “Yes, Felix will do nicely.”  
_______________________

Gabriel straightened his spine and entered his father’s office and library. Though the room was large and open, it had always felt stifling to him. Despite his resolution to appear strong, he bowed his head as soon as he spotted King Christian by one of the towering bookcases. “Your Majesty.”

The old king glanced in his direction. “Gabriel.”

“I wanted to inform you that Madeline has given me a son. He already shows signs of his vampiric heritage.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And is the woman still human?”

Gabriel froze. “Of course.”

“I see.” Christian pointed to three books and the servant at his side pulled them from the shelf and took them to the large table in the middle of the room. “When you have turned her, we can speak again.”

Gabriel stepped forward. “I have no intentions of turning her, Father. She wants to remain human and I respect her wishes.”

“Her wishes do not deserve your respect. That is what you don’t understand. She is your property, Gabriel. You’ve never seemed to grasp that.” Christian gave him an assessing look. “If you can’t even bring your wife to heel, how are you expected to rule over an entire country?”

“She has given me a son.”

“As was her duty, but the infant will be weak. Half human.” Christian scoffed and pointed to another section of books, his servant quickly pulling them down. “It would be a favor to drown it and the woman and start again with a proper bride.”

Gabriel felt his hopefulness evaporate. “You will not make me king, will you?”

“Not while either of them lives, no.”  
_______________________

_25 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You called for me, Father?” Felix stood in the office doorway, tall and lean. Gabriel stared at him for a moment, searching for any sign of the young man’s mother but nothing was there. It was as if Madeline had only been the carrier with no input on his physical appearance at all. The thought made his heart ache. There was nothing left of the first woman he had loved now. If Felix hadn’t stood before him, he may have thought she had never been there to begin with.

“I would like you to wait with me while your sibling is born.” He gestured to an open chair.

Felix remained in the doorway. “To what end?”

“Excuse me?”

“Will my being here affect the birth in some way?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why would you have me stay?” Felix asked, face guarded.

“Because we are family.”

The young man inhaled deeply and entered the room, ignoring the offered seat and taking one further away from his father. “The king has offered to send me to Italy,” he finally said. “King Jonah is looking to marry off his eldest daughter and is willing to entertain me, despite my,” he frowned, “muddied bloodline. Our marriage would be one of mutual benefit to both kingdoms.”

Gabriel frowned. “He’s said nothing to me.”

“I suppose it doesn’t concern you.”

“You’re my son.”

Felix didn’t respond.

A female attendant entered the room, bowing her head. “Your highness, the child has been born. You have a son.”

Gabriel’s eyes flicked to Felix but the young man stared down at his lap. “Very well, thank you. How is Adele?”

“She is preparing herself for your visitation now whenever it pleases you, sir.” The attendant bowed and then turned to leave.

Felix stood. “You have your son, Father. I think I’ll take my leave.”

Gabriel reached out, grabbing his son’s arm. “You will not go to Italy. Your younger brother will need you.”

“He will have plenty of people vying for his attention.”

“He will need his brother. I know this. As I need both my sons.”

Felix looked up at him, eyes cold. “As you needed my mother?”

Gabriel felt his pulse speed. “I loved your mother.”

“Perhaps. Love seems convenient though. Adele is a very nice replacement. Perfect in every way. Quick too.” Felix stepped back and Gabriel’s hand dropped heavily. “It’s a wonder why I would think this infant would have a similar standing where I’m concenrned.” He turned on his heel and strode from the room.

Gabriel stood alone, memories of Madeline laughing with him over their favorite books in that very spot haunting him. He heard a small cry and looked towards the bedroom door.

“Your son, Gabriel,” Adele said in greeting as he entered. She held the small infant close to her chest and he blinked up at her with big eyes. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“He’s quite handsome.”

“Would you like to hold him?”

Gabriel frowned, Felix’s words still ringing in his ear. “I think not right now perhaps.”

Adele gave him an assessing look but nodded, cradling the baby closer. “I would like to name him Adrien.”

“His name is to be Louis. The king has requested that name.”

“I’m aware of that,” she nodded. “But his name is Adrien.”

“Adele.”

“Can’t I have this one thing, Gabriel?” she asked, cupping his cheek. “Haven’t I given you everything you’ve asked of me?”

He kissed her hand. “Only when your mood allows it,” he teased quietly. “You’re rather disobedient when no one’s watching.”

“As if that isn’t why you like me,” she smiled. “Now take your son.” She held the baby up and Gabriel took him.

“Hello, Adrien.”  
_______________________

_6 Months before Just for Tonight_

“Father, you can’t be serious,” Adrien exclaimed, entering the library.

Felix glanced up from his book and gave Nino an exasperated look as he followed behind the prince. Nino shrugged and shot the other prince a wink.

“Adrien, that is not the proper way to enter a room,” Gabriel said, eyes on his work.

The young prince held up his phone, reading from an email. “Must be blonde? Are you kidding me with this?”

“The royal family is expected to have a certain coloring.”

“So if I find a perfect mate but her hair isn’t blonde, I’m out of luck? That’s ridiculous! I may as well marry Felix if we’re going to just keep everything royal!”

“I’m not interested,” Felix drawled, earning a snort from Nino.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, then you are welcome to stay here and I will choose your mate from the courts,” Gabriel replied, watching his youngest son over the frames of his glasses. “I am trying to give you a choice.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Felix muttered, closing his book and standing.

“Fe, tell him this is ridiculous.”

“I’m afraid you’re on your own with this, Ren.” Felix touched his shoulder as he left the room and Adrien turned to Nino. The other vampire gave him a helpless look.

“Nino, leave us,” Gabriel instructed.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Nino leaned closer. “Don’t fight him on this, Adrien.”

Adrien watched him close the door before facing his father. “Well?”

“I’m not sure who is the worse influence, Felix or Nino.”

“Father, I don’t understand these rules. Must be vampire, must be blonde, must be quiet, must be obedient. This sounds like I’m shopping for some kind of supernatural dog.”

“The mate you bring back will be the potential queen. There are certain attributes that are expected.”

“Felix’s mother wasn’t blonde. And she was human.”

“And she’s dead,” Gabriel interjected harshly. “I’m trying to save you the heartache, Adrien. Follow the rules the first time.”

Adrien’s mouth snapped shut, his retort dying on his tongue.

“I love your mother very much,” Gabriel said slowly. “You can follow those rules and still be happy. You must be strong, Adrien. You will need to realize that love comes with a price. You have to be the one in control.”

“And if I don’t want to be king?”

“You don’t have a choice,” Gabriel replied, tone stern. “The people will require a fresh king or they will attempt to overthrow me and our bloodline would be lost. This is literally what you were born for.”

“When can I leave?” Adrien asked softly.

“I need to discuss a few things with your servant--”

“Please don’t call him that.”

“With Nino,” Gabriel amended. “But I am hoping to send you out within the next six months.”

“Thank you.” Adrien turned to leave and paused in the doorway. “Oh, and Happy Father’s Day, your Majesty.”


	2. Gabriel, Nino, Adrien, Adele, and Lila

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

Gabriel studied the young man in the chair across from him. Adrien was still clinging to him, but the toddler’s grip was visibly loosening as his eyelids dipped lower.

“You’re going to kill me when he goes to sleep, aren’t you?” Nino whispered, arm involuntarily tightening around the little boy.

“Most likely, yes,” Gabriel nodded. “But since you seemed to be protecting my son, I’ll make it quick and painless.” He tilted his head as if that would give him better insight on the young hunter. “I would like to know why.”

“Why?” Nino gulped. “I...I didn’t know what they were planning.”

“What was the plan exactly?”

Nino’s expression shut down. “You killed my brothers.”

“They tried to kill my son. They did kill my servants. It seems fair.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “Tell me the plan.”

“All I knew is that they were sent out to assassinate the prince to cripple your power structure.” Nino glanced down at the blonde head resting against his chest. “I didn’t know he was just a little kid. I thought he was a man.”

“You say they. Were you not a part of it?”

Nino winced. “I wasn’t supposed to be. I tagged along at the last minute. It broke protocol but Samir...” He trailed off and turned his face away, blinking rapidly.

“Your brothers are dead,” Gabriel said, tone matter-of-fact. “They won’t be coming back. There’s no need to mourn them.”

“No need to...” Nino looked up at him with a horrified expression. Adrien shifted in his lap and he held the little boy tight. “So if something had happened to him, there would be no need to mourn?” he shot back angrily, voice low.

Gabriel smiled. “So you aren’t quite as spineless as you seem. That’s good. It’s a delicate balance between useless and useful.”

Nino frowned. “Useful?”

The vampire king stood and crossed the small space between them. He lifted the sleeping Adrien easily from Nino’s arms and the younger man froze, bracing himself for the worst. Gabriel held his son and gazed down at the man. “Stay,” he ordered. He went to the large door at the far wall and opened it, handing the small boy off to someone on the other side.

“Your name,” Gabriel demanded as he returned.

“Nino.”

“What’s it mean?”

“It’s just a name.”

“Rarely.” Gabriel went to the small bar and poured a thick amber liquid into a glass. “Names are important. They have meaning.”

Nino shifted uneasily. “I don’t know. I think the definition of it is priceless or something? I’m pretty sure my mother just liked the name.”

“Tell me about your family.”

“If you’re going to kill me, why does it matter?”

“Humor me.”

Nino’s shoulders slumped. “I guess I’m wondering if my parents will ever know what happened to us. They didn’t know I was with them. I don’t know if they’ll guess or not but I assume when they realize I’m missing, they’ll know I’m gone too.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

Nino glared up at him. “How do you think it makes me feel, you sick bastard? If you’re going to kill me, just do it!”

Gabriel pursed his lips and then took a long drink. “I try not to destroy what might be useful to me, Nino. I think you might be one of those things.” He returned to his seat across from the younger man. “I have one more question and then I’ll make my decision.”

“Fine.” Nino crossed his arms, trying to hide the tremble that was fighting its way to the surface.

“Why did you protect Adrien? Do you consider yourself a hero?”

Nino’s brow furrowed. “No, I told you, he’s just a little kid.”

“Why does that matter? You said you knew the prince was to be assassinated. It would have had the same effect, possibly moreso.”

“I guess...”

“So then perhaps you are the villain. You went against what you’ve been told is right. You betrayed your people. Adrien is a vampire, therefore he must be evil,” Gabriel pushed.

“I...”

“But you spared him and I would like to know why.”

“He’s hardly more than a baby. There’s nothing he could’ve done at this point that deserves death. I don’t know what other answer to give you.”

Gabriel nodded. “I believe my son will need someone like you watching out for him.”

Nino swallowed thickly but didn’t respond.

“This world isn’t kind to the soft-hearted and I can already see that in him. I will give you a choice, Nino. I can end your life here in this room and you will be no more or I can give you a new life, a new existence, but you will be tied to my son until death.”

“I don’t understand what that means,” he whispered.

“Choose. Now.”  
_______________________

“You look exhausted,” Adele murmured as Gabriel entered their bedroom.

He eyed the small lump curled up against her side. “He should be in his room.”

“If you think I’m letting him out of my sight for the next decade, you’re crazy,” Adele shot back, draping her arm over Adrien’s sleeping form. “We almost lost him today.”

“I know,” he sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Nathalie told me there was a young hunter brought back with him.”

“Nathalie will be spoken to about keeping information confidential.”

Adele narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare give her a hard time. She’s the only one in this whole damn place who treats me like an actual person and she will not be punished for it.”

“Her place--”

“Is by my side so hush. Now tell me why you brought him back here.”

“Adrien wouldn’t let go of him at first.” Gabriel reached out and smoothed Adrien’s hair. “And the boy didn’t seem to want to let go of him either. It seemed...opportune.”

“You turned him.”

“I’m going to have them blood bonded the night after next.”

“Gabriel...”

“Adrien needs protection we can’t give him. I did what I thought was best.”

“What’s his name?”

“Nino. We can change it.”

“We aren’t changing his name,” she sighed. “Did he agree to this?”

“Of course. He didn’t understand what he was agreeing to but he didn’t seem to want to die, even though he put on a brave front. I almost drained him. He’ll be weak for the next few days.”

“That seems unnecessary.”

“To you, perhaps,” he nodded. “I thought it important that he begins his vampiric life in pain and realizing how little he matters.”

“Yet he matters enough that you plan to entrust him with our son.”

“The blood bond will ensure his cooperation. If Adrien dies, so will he.” Gabriel stood. “I think I’ll wash before I come to bed.”

“Yes, the stink of death isn’t becoming,” Adele grimaced. “Have you given any thought of how your son will take this when he gets older?”

“What do you mean?”

“That you turned this young man and welded his fate to Adrien’s all for Adrien’s sake.”

“It’s his right as a prince.”

“We will all be in trouble if he develops that sort of attitude,” Adele said softly, her hand hovering over Adrien head. “Please don’t blood bond them, Gabriel. What’s done is done with the hunter but please don’t do this to him.”

“Of course,” he said softly, bending over to kiss his wife’s cheek. He gathered Adrien in his arms. “And I am taking him to his bed. We don’t need to start him sleeping with us again. It was awful to break the last time.”

Adele nodded. “Fine, you can take him for now but I’m not making any promises that I won’t go get him again.”

Gabriel chuckled and nodded.  
_______________________

Gabriel laid Adrien down and the toddler rolled, curling against the still body on the bed. “Can it be done now?”

Lila looked at him from where she was stretched out on a loveseat on the other side of the room. “The man is on the edge of turning. A blood bond now could kill him”

“But you can do it.”

“For a price,” the elf smiled. “More than the original. You’re pushing the time up and you did make an awful mess of draining him.” She stood and walked over to the bed. “You barely left me anything to work with. Anger issues, perhaps?”

“Just do it,” Gabriel demanded. “I want my son protected.”

Lila pressed two fingers to Nino’s forehead. “Even if he does survive, a forced blood bond so quickly after a turning could cost him his mind. He may simply be a puppet.”

“That would be preferable.”

She smiled wickedly and began to pull items out of a small bag. “It’s funny. Everyone pegged your father for the harshest king but I have a feeling you’re going to give him a run for his money.”

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

“No harm will come to Adrien.”

“Of course not.”

“Promise me, Elf.”

She fluttered her eyelashes. “Would that make you feel better, your Majesty? What are promises but pretty words? If you pay my price, I will do what I have said.”

Gabriel glanced down at his small son, sleeping peacefully and curled against the man who had kept him safe against even his own family. “Do it,” he demanded.


	3. Gabriel, Christian, Lila, Marynn, and Nathaniel

_61 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You wanted to see me, your Majesty?” Gabriel asked, bowing his head before his father.

“Yes, I have something I need you to take care of this week.”

“I’m scheduled to leave for the city in an hour, Father. It’s Fashion Week in Paris. I let you know I would be attending as I do every year.”

“And you still will this year,” the vampire king nodded, “but there will be official business for you to attend to while you are there.”

Gabriel ducked his head dutifully. “Of course. What would you have of me?”

“Reginald of the Pamphrey line was having dalliances with an elf,” Christian spat. “The entire bloodline will be executed at sunset.”

“Father, with all due respect, that seems harsh--”

“It is necessary. We can’t allow the elves any sense of power in our kingdom. The Pamphrey line is weak anyway. It will not be missed.”

Gabriel frowned. “There are children in that family, royal children. Surely you don’t mean to--”

“It will be done, Gabriel. And you will hold your tongue.”

The prince nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. “What would you have of me?”

“A child has been born to the elf whore. It must be destroyed as well.”

“That isn’t possible.”

Christian sighed, settling into his armchair. “No, it shouldn’t have been, but my sources tell me a baby was born to her with the traits of the Pamphrey line. A male. It must be killed, my son, for all of our sakes. A male child of royal vampire blood and elven magic would be too powerful. I will not sacrifice the safety of our status.” The king gestured to a folder on the coffee table. “The elf and child were last seen in Paris. While you are on your trip, you will look for them and kill them both. I have set up a contact for you there. She’s elven but her loyalty lies with wealth. She will help you.”

Gabriel crossed the room and picked up the folder, flipping through it.

“I can see that you aren’t pleased with this, but if you ever want to be king, you must realize that sometimes the harshest path is the one you must take, Gabriel. Someday you will have a child and understand how precious he is and what you would give to protect him, to keep this kingdom strong and your power intact. You must destroy the weakness inside you to do what needs to be done.”

“I’ll do as you ask,” he murmured.  
_______________________________

“You grew up nice,” Lila leered, holding out her hand. “I haven’t seen you since you were a little baby vamp. Do you have my payment?”

Gabriel shifted uneasily, producing the thick envelope the king had provided him with and handing it to her. “I’m on a tight schedule, elf. Tell me what I need to know.”

Lila grinned. “Her name is Marynn but she is currently going by Kathryn, posing as a seamstress for the event. I will warn you, she is quite skilled in disappearing. You’ll need to move fast if you want to catch her.” She thumbed through the money in the envelope. “Or don’t. I won’t mind your father paying me to find her again if you mess up tonight.”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“Certain words for an uncertain tongue.”

He turned on her. “I don’t want your riddles.”

“No riddle here,” she smiled. “I’m curious to see the man you are, Gabriel of the royal Agreste line. It will be entertaining to watch either way.”  
_______________________________

“Please let us leave,” Marynn whispered, holding the blanketed bundle tight to her chest. “We will disappear. I don’t want to make trouble. Please don’t take away all I have left of Reginald.”

Gabriel stood in the doorway of the small apartment he had followed the woman to after the show. He hadn’t been able to enjoy a single design that strutted across the walkway, his every thought on this very moment. His single respite from the life of a prince had been ruined and he could blame the shaking woman before him. “You broke the laws,” he answered simply.

“Haven’t you ever been in love?” she asked, stepping back. “Love doesn’t follow any law.”

“Love is a weakness.”

“You don’t believe that. Please. I can see it in you. You will let us go. You will have mercy.”

Gabriel stiffened. “Give me the child.”

“No.” She stepped back again and the blanket shifted, bright red hair peeking out through the gray cloth. Marynn began to chant, holding the small bundle to her chest tightly.

Gabriel steeled himself, pulling a thin dagger from its sheath underneath his jacket. He advanced on the woman, her eyes squeezing shut and chanting growing louder. He had killed before just for pleasure, and this wasn’t the first assignment his father had given him. To have her so sure he would have mercy grated at him. The king often spoke of a weakness he saw in Gabriel and now this stranger, this elf, had all but said the same. The knife slid into the softness of her stomach easily and Gabriel lost his balance, expecting more resistance. His eyes met Marynn’s and the pain in them cut at something inside him. The bundle of blankets dropped to the floor, empty.

“You won’t find him,” she whispered, magic heavy on the air.

He was angry. Angry at himself for letting her words get to him and angry at his father for putting him in this situation. He twisted the knife in her gut, hearing her gasp, and wrenched her head to the side with his other hand, burying his fangs in her neck. He let her blood run down their bodies, reveling in the taste of something rare, until she went limp and her heart stopped. He let her body drop to the ground, blood slick on his chin and soaking his designer suit.

Gabriel looked around the small apartment, chest heaving. He grabbed up the empty baby blankets with a frown and used them to clean himself as best he could. Marynn’s dead eyes stared up at him and he stamped down the small screaming voice inside. This is what had to be done. It did worry him that the baby was gone but without his mother, he wouldn’t survive very long.

He straightened the knot on his blood soaked tie and stepped over the body in the floor. If he made it back to his hotel and changed quickly enough, he may still be able to make the aftershow party.  
_______________________________

Lila watched Gabriel exit the apartment, suit blood spattered and the stench of death floating around him like a cloud. The baby in her arms let out a soft cry and she rocked him with a smile. “Hush now, Nathaniel. Everything will be just fine.”


	4. Gabriel, Madeline, Christian, Nathalie, Pierce, and Felix

_45 Years before Just for Tonight_

Gabriel watched the young woman frown at the spine of a book, smoothing the creases before she eased it back into place on a shelf. She picked up the next book on the cart and went up on the tips of her toes, trying to push it onto the top shelf.

“Would you like some help?” Gabriel stood and crossed the small bookshop to stand by her side.

She blinked up at him. “Oh! Yes, thank you. My footstool keeps running away from me.” She handed him the book and Gabriel slid it easily into place.

“Maybe you should get a leash for it.”

The woman frowned. “Excuse me?”

Gabriel felt his cheeks warm. “Uh, the footstool. You said it kept running away so I, uh...you know, a leash?” he winced.

She laughed then and Gabriel felt warmth spread through his entire being. “Oh, I get it. Sorry,” she gave him a tentative smile. “It’s been a bit of a crazy day. I wasn’t thinking clearly. It was quite funny.”

“Now you’re being too kind. It wasn’t that funny.”

“No, it really wasn’t,” she teased. “Well, thank you for your help anyway...”

“Gabriel.”

Her eyes lit up. “Gabriel. I’ve always loved that name.”

“Oh, uh, thanks?”

She offered him her hand. “Madeline.”  
___________________________

“We’re going to have to start cutting you a paycheck if you keep shelving all my books for me, Gabriel,” Madeline smiled, offering him a cup of coffee. “I believe this is the third time this week.”

“Ah, but see, now you have all of this extra time to converse with customers.”

She made a show of looking around the small shop. “Unfortunately I don’t seem to have any at the moment.”

“And what would you call me?” he asked, sipping his coffee.

Madeline gazed at him for a moment before answering. “A mystery.”  
___________________________

“Can I touch them?” Madeline asked, eyes bright. She was straddling Gabriel’s lap, the shop lights dimmed and the closed sign on the door.

“You want to touch my fangs?” he laughed. “They’re just teeth.”

“They’re vampire teeth!” she exclaimed. “Before yesterday, I didn’t even realize I would ever be this close to a vampire.”

“I’m just like you,” he grinned. “Well, mostly.”

“Whatever you say, your highness,” she teased. She poked her finger at his lips and he opened his mouth with a roll of his eyes. She pressed the tip of her finger under one of the fangs and Gabriel watched the fascination flow across her face as the tooth began to retract.

He gently pulled her hand down by the wrist. “See, you might’ve been close to a lot of vampires,” he winked. 

“They just disappear?” Madeline was staring at his mouth curiously.

Gabriel shook his head. “No, not really. They are still right there, they can just grow longer with will. It makes it easier to pass for human.”

“But not all vamps can do that?”

“Only royal born. Turned vampire fangs are permanently fixed in place.”

“I can’t believe you’re a vampire prince and you just hang out in my bookshop. This can’t be real life.” She brushed his hair back. “Why do you keep coming back?”

He smiled softly, pulling her closer for a kiss. “You really haven’t figured that out yet?”  
___________________________

_44 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You don’t have my blessing,” Christian said, raising his chin defiantly. “This woman has no business here.”

“I love her and we’re being wed today, Father. That isn’t changing.” Gabriel checked his tie in the mirror. “I don’t need your blessing. If you want to go out in front of your people and tell them you don’t approve of this and no longer have an heir, be my guest, but I’m still marrying Madeline.”

“You will regret this, Gabriel.”

“She’s the only thing in my existence I don’t regret.”  
___________________________

_39 Years before Just for Tonight_

Gabriel stood before the polished gravestone, Madeline’s name etched in a curling script in the facade. Tears blurred his vision but still he stood and stared as the day turned to night. Once full dark fell, he heard footsteps approach behind him.

“Sir, no one has been able to calm Felix down. He is asking for you,” Nathalie said, voice soft.

“I can’t do anything for him right now.”

The woman frowned but held her tongue, turning to go.

Gabriel hung his head. “Wait.” He looked back over his shoulder. “Please tell Felix I’m on my way.”

“Yes, sir.”

He listened until the sound of Nathalie’s footsteps were indistinguishable and then knelt down, placing a book with a worn spine on top of the grave. “I’m so sorry, Madi.”   
___________________________

_2 Months before Just for Tonight ___

__“Where was he?” Gabriel asked, sensing the head of his security behind him._ _

__“Bakery,” Pierce grunted. “The same one he’s been going to.”_ _

__“What doe Felix do while he’s there?”_ _

__The larger man shrugged. “He usually just has a pastry and reads his book for a few hours. He got a coffee today. That was new.”_ _

__Gabriel nodded. “Does he interact with anyone?”_ _

__“A human girl works there and she’s usually the one to serve him. They don’t seem particularly chatty though.”_ _

__“But everytime he leaves without an escort, he goes to the same place?”_ _

__“As far as we can tell, sir.”_ _

__“Please send Felix to see me and that’ll be all.” Gabriel watched Pierce leave the room before sinking down into his armchair. An uneasy suspicion nagged at the back of his mind._ _

__Half an hour had passed before Felix entered the study without a knock. “You realize I’m in my forties, Father? You don’t need to keep sending someone to look after me.”_ _

__“You are also a prince and I have many enemies. What’s so special about this bakery?”_ _

__“The croissants are fluffy,” Felix replied dryly, moving to one of the bookcases and glancing over the titles._ _

__“I employ the best chefs in the country.”_ _

__“The bakery also isn’t here,” the younger man added. “Adrien may be content to spend his days locked on this estate but I’ve grown tired of it. There is no reason I can’t go out when it pleases me.”_ _

__“Of course,” Gabriel tilted his head in acknowledgement. “As long as you take a guard with you.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Then you won’t go back to the bakery.”_ _

__Felix pulled a book from the shelf and cradled it to his chest. “Fine. Is that all?”_ _

__“Pierce mentioned a girl.”_ _

__“Good for him. He’s always seemed a bit lonely.”_ _

__Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Is she why you continue to go back to this bakery?”_ _

__“The bakery girl?” Felix scoffed. “We’ve hardly spoken.”_ _

__“I don’t want you going back there, Felix. You will not go back there.”_ _

__The younger man clenched his jaw and nodded. “As you wish, Father.” He turned to go but paused with his hand on the doorknob. “I would like to remind you, however, that I am not you. I don’t plan on making your mistakes.”_ _

__“Your mother wasn’t a mistake,” Gabriel whispered._ _

__“Wasn’t she?” Felix opened the door and left his father alone in the study._ _


	5. Gabriel, Felix, Adrien, and Nino

_10 Years before Just for Tonight_

“So I understand,” Felix said, “you just want us to walk around?”

Gabriel nodded. “The three of us don’t do enough together. I thought it would be nice to take the day away from our responsibilities and enjoy a long walk around the estate.”

“The four of us,” Adrien interjected.

Gabriel glanced back at Nino trailing them and sighed. “Yes, Adrien, the four of us. My apologies.”

“You do that a lot. Nino’s important too.”

Nino grimaced behind the royal family’s backs but didn’t respond, keeping a polite distance from them. 

“Very important,” Felix agreed. “I would wager Adrien has no idea just how important. What do you think, Father?”

Gabriel glared at his elder son. “That’s enough, Felix.”

Adrien looked between them in confusion. “Wait, what does that mean?”

“Nothing to worry yourself about.”

“I’m fifteen. Stop treating me like a child,” Adrien grumbled.

“Yes, he’s practically an ancient at this point,” Felix drawled.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Boys,” Gabriel interjected.

“I’m thirty-three, Father. I believe the term ‘boy’ no longer works for me,” Felix sighed.

“Ah, well, I will be turning one-hundred and seventy this year so you can see why in my eyes you are very much still a boy,” Gabriel replied dryly. “Perhaps with an attitude adjustment, you would seem older.”

Felix crossed his arms but didn’t reply. Adrien grinned back at Nino who winked at him. 

Gabriel watched the exchange. “Adrien, if you’re going to keep looking back, you may find yourself tripping over your own feet.”

“You’re right,” the young prince nodded. “Nino, come up here and walk with us so I don’t fall and break my neck.”

Felix snorted and moved to the side to allow Nino to step up between them. 

“Really, Father,” Adrien said, “it’s like you have three sons. Nino’s been around almost as long as I have.”

Nino looked down at his feet as they walked, feeling Gabriel’s stare.

“Be that as it may, he is not,” Gabriel replied stiffly. “But I do appreciate his diligence in keeping you safe.” 

Adrien frowned. “Why doesn’t Fe have to have an attendant?”

“I’m not nearly important enough,” Felix answered quickly, gaze challenging as he looked towards their father.

“You know that isn’t true,” Gabriel argued. “I tried to place someone with you many times, but no one was ever deemed compatible.”

“In other words, Fe, you’re a super grumpy grump,” Adrien grinned.

Felix rolled his eyes but smiled at his younger brother. “Yet you keep coming around to bother me, Ren.”

“The leaves are changing,” Gabriel commented, taking in the trees surrounding them. “Madeline always loved fall.”

All four men grew quiet as they walked along the path. Adrien looked between his now solemn father and brother but was unsure of what to say. Nino gave him a small smile, bumping his arm against Adrien’s shoulder.

“Maybe we could go down to the royal village and pick up some flowers for Mom,” Adrien offered. “She would probably like to make a fall centerpiece for the breakfast table.”

Gabriel’s expression clouded but he nodded. “Yes, I think that’s a fine idea. Felix, will you be joining us?”

“Please, come, Fe!” Adrien smiled. “I like us being together and Father rarely takes a day off.”

Felix sighed heavily. “If I must.”

“And Nino can stop in and get some of that spiced rum he likes,” Adrien added, glancing up at his father, “that he definitely has never, ever let me taste.”

Nino winced, hunching his shoulders.

“I’m sure,” Gabriel said dryly. “Well, it will be nice to continue are time together at any rate.” He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulders and looked to Felix. “Thank you for giving me these moments. They’re precious to me. I hope you know that.”


	6. Gabriel, Nathalie, Pierce, and Adele

_38 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Nathalie, remind me why I’m even here,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Nathalie tried to hide her smile, keeping her head bowed. “The king had requested that you attend this function to strengthen foreign ties, your highness.”

“I think you meant to say so I would stop ‘moping around’, as he put it.” Gabriel shook his head. “My sorrow seems so off-putting to my father that he has shipped me to the middle of Tibet to vanish, it seems.”

“Overdramatic,” Pierce grunted.

“Watch it,” Gabriel warned but there was no real threat in his words. He turned his head. “Have you heard of Felix?”

“He’s insisted on sleeping in the library during your absence but seems to be obeying other than that, from my reports,” Nathalie answered. “His tutor has been impressed with his knowledge for such a young boy.”

“I miss him.”

“I’m sure he misses you as well, sir.” 

Gabriel sighed heavily. “This pompous idiot heading over, remind me his name again.”

“King Tashi, sir, king of Tibet. He invited you here.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel pasted a brilliant smile on his face, offering his hand. “Your majesty, thank you so much for inviting me to this wonderful event.”  
_______________________________

“Nathalie?”

“Yes, your highness?”

Gabriel glanced around the room. “Be honest with me, am I all that intimidating?”

“Very much so, sir.”

“Are you being honest?”

The corner of Nathalie’s lip quirked and she dared to raise her eyes to his for just a moment to wink.

“Hmmph.” Gabriel shifted his weight in irritation. “I’m aware of why my father sent me here. I’ve been approached by three kings already on the first night, offering their daughters to me. One offered to throw in his younger son as well if that fit my tastes.”

“King Christian may have had multiple goals when sending you here,” Nathalie admitted. 

“Did he ask you to keep an eye on me?”

“Always, sir.”

“But I know where your loyalties lie.”

“You are my sire,” she nodded. An older male vampire passed them and Nathalie lowered her head even more, speaking from the corner of her mouth. “Your father does hope you will choose a bride soon though.”

“Madi’s barely been gone a year.”

“I know.”

Gabriel turned his head to her slightly, trying to keep their conversation private. “Do you agree with this push?”

She was quiet for a few moments. “I think for the sake of the kingdom, it would be wise to see the prince remarried to a royal and able to give a proper heir, and I am expected to encourage that if you seek my council as your father assumes you will.” She saw Gabriel open his mouth but she continued anyway, keeping her voice low. “However, you will remember that I know what it is to have a broken heart. I also believe that Felix makes a fine heir, fullblood or not.”

“Then you wouldn’t press me?”

“It’s not my place to. I am only a servant.”

Gabriel eyed her. “You know that isn’t true,” he griped, looking around the room once more. “All of these women are so...lifeless.”

“Can I speak freely?”

“Don’t you always?” he asked, giving her a wry grin.

Nathalie gave him a small nod, keeping her eyes downcast. “The difference between these women and a woman like me, a woman like Madeline was, is that all they have known their whole lives is that they are lesser, sir. If I had been brought over by your father instead of you, I may have been broken by now.”

“I wish I could say that isn’t true.”

“You’ve allowed me my opinions and voice in the right circumstances and I appreciate that. These princesses and heiress have been raised knowing they are nothing but pawns, possessions of power. They aren’t allowed personalities.”

“I hate all of this royal shit sometimes,” Gabriel muttered. “I was happy, Nathalie. I was in love and happy and now she’s gone and I’m supposed to keep living somehow.”

“That was always going to be the case, Gabriel.”

He looked back at her in surprise at the rare use of his name. Nathalie was looking back at him so he turned fully towards her, giving his back to the room. “Explain.”

“She didn’t want to be turned and you wouldn’t do it against her will. She was going to die at some point and leave you alone. You’re immortal. You know that.”

“It was too soon,” he argued.

“I’m not arguing that.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “I can’t just replace her. She was...everything to me.”

“I lost Michelle and you turned me forty-seven years ago, sir. There is not a day that goes by in my existence that my heart doesn’t ache for her, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t still room for more love.” She glanced over his shoulder. “Pierce is coming with another king. Ready yourself.”

Gabriel turned, his polite smile sliding into place and hand already going out for a shake as Pierce returned to his side with a grunt.

“Gabriel, my boy, are you as utterly bored as I am?” King Alfred asked, shaking his hand. “You would think we were actually dead with the way this party is going.”

The prince laughed. “So it isn’t just me then?”

“Well, you’ve seemed quite popular. I heard Lovelli tried to offer his entire line to you for a piece of the French pie.”

“Rumors,” Gabriel smiled. “It’s good to see you, your majesty.”

“I would be amiss if I didn’t at least offer my Adele.” Alfred turned to bring a young woman to his side. “Say hello to Gabriel of the Agreste line, prince of France, dear.”

Adele offered her hand flippantly. “You’re charmed, I’m sure.”

“Adele!”

Gabriel genuinely laughed, taking her offered hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “It’s an honor.”

“She’s going to get me beheaded one of these days,” Alfred grumbled. “Please forgive her.”

“I find her quite refreshing actually.” Gabriel straightened and held out his arm. “Could I interest you in a drink, Adele?”

She eyed him cooly for a moment before looping her arm through his. “I suppose I have the time.”

“Oh, for the love of...” Alfred shook his head. “Believe me, Gabriel, if you take her, the dowry will be be bountiful.”  
_______________________________

Nathalie and Pierce stood at the edge of the room, watching Gabriel smile at something Adele said.

“Been a while,” Pierce remarked.

“I do wish he had more time.”

“Be fine. We were.”

Nathalie didn’t have the strength to argue the validity of his statement.


	7. Gabriel, Madeline, Christian, Felix, Adrien, and Nino

_43 Years before Just for Tonight_

Madeline rubbed her swollen belly. “He’s getting so big.”

Gabriel glanced up from his work to smile at her. “You’re so sure it’s a boy?”

She nodded happily. “I just know.”

“I’m sure you do. You’ve always been the smarter one.”

“That is true,” she grinned, reclining more on the couch. “He’s going to be long too. I feel like he’s trying to stretch and there’s no more room.”

Gabriel closed the ledger he had been working in and stood, crossing the room to join his wife. “But you’re feeling okay?”

“As okay as I can right now. It isn’t pleasant growing a baby, you know.”

He placed a reverent hand on her stomach and Madeline covered it with one of her own.

“I’m glad I can do this for you,” she whispered.

“You make it sound as if this is only about me.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I can’t wait to meet our child. I’m already so in love with him. I just know how against us your father was...well, is. I’m not blind, Gabriel. I know he doesn’t approve of me.”

“Please don’t worry about that. I love you more than--”

She pressed two fingers to his lips. “Hush now. I only meant that I’m glad I can give you an heir. Despite what you say, I know you want to be king.”

Gabriel kissed her fingers gently and pulled her to him, wishing for all the world she wasn’t right.  
_______________________

_39 Years before Just for Tonight_

The smell of death is what woke him. It tickled his nostrils until his eyes were sliding open in confusion. If it hadn’t been for that, Gabriel may have rolled over and gone back to sleep. He turned on his side, studying Madeline. There had always been something peaceful about watching her sleep, but no peace came. A sickening cold trickled through his veins as Gabriel sat up beside his wife.

She was too still. She wasn’t breathing. 

Gabriel knew before he called for help that she was gone. Her heart wasn’t beating. Her skin had cooled. Yet he went into the hall and yelled and screamed for help. He held her close to his body, willing her to open her eyes. He ignored Felix’s cries in the next room as he rocked his dead wife.  
_______________________

“Humans are fragile,” Christian said. “She was never going to last, Gabriel.”

“She was thirty-three,” he growled, pausing in his pacing of the office to glare at his father. “Someone did something to her. She didn’t just die!”

The king sighed heavily. “There are no bite marks, no signs of struggle. She was sleeping right next to you, my son. There is no villain here.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Your mother passed when you were barely fifty. Do you recall?”

“Of course I do,” Gabriel snapped.

“We were together for two centuries. She was my right hand. I still miss her, but I cherish the time we had together.”

“Five years, Father. I got five years with her! That wasn’t enough. Forever would’ve never been enough!” Gabriel speared his hands into his hair. “I can’t...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.” He looked towards the closed door. “And Felix...”

“You chose not to make her vampire, Gabriel.”

The younger man swung around in disbelief. “Are you saying this is my fault?!”

“Yes,” Christian answered simply. “I told you when you married her. I told you when Felix was born, but you refused to listen. You left her human and now she’s gone and you’re left to raise her half-blood child.”

“Watch how you speak of my son,” Gabriel warned.

“Watch how you speak to your king,” Christian challenged. “You may be my son but I am still your ruler.” He put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You will move past this. You will remarry and you will do it correctly this time. You will have another son and then when I am ready to step down, you will become king.”

“I don’t want to be king.”

“You can lie to yourself if you like.”

Gabriel glowered. “I have a son.”

“Felix will never be king. The vampires won’t bow to a half-human ruler. He would be assassinated within his first year. Is that what you want?”

“No,” he sighed. “Of course not.”

“Take some time for your grief and then we will find you a proper mate.”  
_______________________

_17 Years before Just for Tonight_

Gabriel was about to meet his elder son in the library when he saw Adrien join Felix on the couch. His sons so rarely interacted in front of him that the temptation to watch them was too much. He cracked the office door quietly with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” Adrien peered at the book in Felix’s hand.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Ren?”

“Reading.”

“Then I believe you have your answer,” Felix replied dryly.

Adrien stuck out his tongue and Nino shook his head, taking a seat in the armchair by the couch. “What’s a half-blood?”

Felix paused, putting his finger as a placeholder and looked at the young boy at his side. “Where did you hear that?”

“Jean-Luc called you a filthy half-blood and told me I should be ashamed to have you as my brother.” Adrien picked at the cuff of his shirt sleeve. “Nino told me I couldn’t hit him so I told Nino to beat him up but he said no.”

“I happen to like my head where it is, thanks,” Nino commented, picking up a book from the coffee table. He glanced up and caught Felix’s eyes. “Also he was eight or I would’ve been more tempted.”

Felix gave him a small nod.

“Yeah, but what is a half-blood?” Adrien pressed.

“It means I’m only half vampire,” Felix answered. “My mother was human.”

“But how?”

Felix gave a small huff. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

“I thought we were all vampires.”

“We are, Ren. Don’t worry about it.”

Adrien frowned. “I knew Jean-Luc was a jerkface.”

Felix sighed. “I’m different and some people think that makes me...less.”

“Less what?”

“Important, I suppose.”

“But you’re Felix,” Adrien answered simply. “You’re super important.”

Nino hid his grin, holding his book higher. 

“You’re the smartest guy in the world and you’re really tall,” Adrien continued. “And you have blue eyes like Father and he’s the king so that’s important.”

“All good qualities,” Nino agreed in amusement.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “So why does it matter what kind of blood you have?”

Felix studied his younger brother for a moment. “You know, you’re pretty smart too, Ren.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Felix tapped his book. “This used to be my mother’s favorite book. Would you like me to read some of it to you?”

Adrien beamed at him and then turned to Nino. “Can we please stay?!”

Nino glanced at the clock. “You have lessons in fifteen minutes but we can stay until then.”

Gabriel eased away from the office door as Felix’s voice drifted through. He heard Adrien interrupt and Felix answer before continuing with the passage once more. His heart clenched, hearing the familiar words on the air. He could remember the way Madeline’s voice would lilt when she would read that passage to him, curled against him in her small bookshop.

He would sometimes find himself wondering if it had been a mistake to fall in love with her. His relationship with Felix was strained and what the young man put up with was unfair. But seeing him with Adrien...

Gabriel had loved Madeline with everything in him. Before her, he hadn’t put much thought into love as a real thing. He thought he would never heal and then he met Adele who was everything he had been expected to have in a mate and queen. He knew there were those who wished they could erase Madeline and Felix, pretend that everything in the Agreste line was royal and pure.

He went to the door again to see Adrien looking down at the book as Felix pointed something out and smiled. Gabriel regretted many things in his life, but his love and his sons would never be one of them.


	8. Nino, Gabriel, and Felix

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

Nino shivered, huddling in on himself and squinting against the bright overhead light. “Everything hurts,” he whispered. 

“Yes, I’ve heard it’s quite unpleasant, turning.” Gabriel sat in a folding chair across from the shaking man. “I had you brought down here after the ritual was completed and Adrien was taken to bed. He’s quite worn out from the day’s events.”

“Ri...ritu...al?” Nino’s teeth chattered as near-violent tremors took over his body.

“You’re becoming a vampire,” Gabriel replied simply. “I’ve never felt the transition, of course, but I’ve brought over others. It can be mostly painless if done a certain way with care.” He stared at Nino. “I chose a different method for you.”

“I would also assume that the blood bond is having some effect. Lila mentioned it might.” Gabriel crossed one leg over the other, leaning back. “I’ve tied your existence to my son’s, Nino. If anything happens to him, you’ll die with him. That should be enough motivation to protect him, however I know there are some turned vampires who loathe their existence so intensely that they choose to end it before it begins.” He leaned forward with a fierce smile. “I took that into account, as well.”

Nino’s chest felt too tight and he tried to breathe but no air would fill his lungs. He hacked miserably, crumpling further to the ground as his insides burned and reformed with a new purpose.

“Your life as you knew it has ended, Nino. You belong solely to me now. If you attempt to kill Adrien, you will die. If you attempt to kill yourself, you will be brought back over and over and over. There is no escape.”

The shaking man buried his face in his arms, curling into a tight ball on the cool tiled floor, silent sobs racking his body. Gabriel watched him for a few moments before standing with a sigh. “I suppose you’ll be worth it if it keeps my son safe.” He opened the cellar door and startled.

Felix stood on the other side of the door, expression blank. He looked past his father to see Nino’s crumpled form. “What did you do?”

“This doesn’t concern you, Felix. Go back upstairs.”

“I was listening through the door at any rate. I’ve read about blood bonds,” Felix said, ignoring his father’s demands. “They’re dangerous if not done properly.”

“I’ve seen it done before. Everything went smoothly. Go back upstairs.”

Nino stared up at Felix through cracked glasses, expression pleading as his fingers scrabbled at the floor, trying to push himself up. “H...hel...p.”

“How old is he?”

Gabriel sighed. “I don’t know. I would say early twenties perhaps.”

Felix glanced up at him. “My age then.”

“He’s nothing like you.”

“Human though,” Felix pointed out, tone bland. “Like me.”

Gabriel huffed. “You aren’t human, Felix. He is nothing like you. He was a hunter who made a choice that has brought him here to suffer in a basement for a while. Now can we please go upstairs? It’s late.”

“He saved Ren?”

The older man’s brow softened. “Yes, he saved your brother.”

Felix nodded, giving Nino one last look before turning around. “Very well.”

Gabriel watched him glide back up the stairs and then shook his head, turning off the light and plunging Nino into darkness.  
_________________________

The shaking had finally stopped but Nino didn’t try to move. He wasn’t certain he was actually still alive. The room was darker than any darkness he had ever experienced and there was no sound. Could a person experience total silence? He couldn’t even hear his own heartbeat.

He was cold. He felt like ice had seeped into his bones and spread out into his body and somehow he knew he would never feel warm again. He wanted to grieve but it seemed like so much work and he was so very tired.

A sharp light suddenly pierced his eyes and he pressed his face into the hard tile with a whimper.

“Shit, sorry.” Felix cut the light and felt his way over to Nino. “Can you stand?”

Nino opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t force any sound out. His throat felt raw as if he had been screaming. Had he been screaming?

“I didn’t think you would be able to but it would’ve made things easier,” Felix grumbled, heaving the other man’s body up. “My father can be a good man but he can also be an utter asshole. Tonight he was an asshole.”

Nino’s head swam as he sagged against the prince. He tried swallowing but he couldn’t make his throat work.

“I’ve never turned anyone,” Felix continued as he led them out of the room. “To be honest, I’ve never bitten anyone. I’m not sure I work the same way. I mean, I suppose I do. I have the fangs but...but I digress.” He cleared his throat, eyeing the stairs. Taking a deep breathe, he began to walk the limp hunter up them. “I’ve read my fair share of the process and I can say with absolute authority that almost draining a human, forcing a blood bond on them, and leaving them to transition in a dark prison is an equation for disaster.”

Felix paused, listening for the security guards to finish their sweep before he shifted Nino’s weight and continued out into the hall, glad to leave the stairs behind them. “Father doesn’t think sometimes. He’s rash. He believes he is calculating but I’ve come to observe that he assumes things will work in his favor simply because he is powerful.” He shook his head disdainfully. “He’s bound you to Adrien for some reason that I’m sure he’s convinced himself is right but then he leaves you down there like discarded trash. What effect will that have on your mind? I can’t imagine a pleasant one, but because he wants to punish you for, from what I understand, doing the best thing for my brother, he thought it best.”

The prince struggled for a moment to turn the door knob to his room but he finally wrenched it open, both men stumbling inside. Felix eased Nino onto his fainting couch and slumped on the edge of his bed. Nino stayed still where he had been placed, eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness.

“I don’t think I’ve ever spoken that much to anyone at once,” Felix chuckled humorlessly. “Or perhaps no one has given me the chance. Or, if I’m being honest, I haven’t given them the chance.” He frowned. “I don’t even know why I’m still talking. You obviously can’t hear me.”

Silence fell over the room and Felix pulled the large blanket from his bed and covered Nino’s body. “I bother people,” he whispered, carefully taking the broken glasses off Nino’s face. “The fact that I live bothers people. How am I supposed to react to that?”

He kicked off his slippers and crawled into his own bed, dimming the lamp to a bare glow. “I don’t even know why I went and got you. I gave you an explanation but that isn’t why.” He pulled the sheet up around his shoulders. “But when I saw you in that room...I knew this is what I needed to do.”

“I will admit that it does give me some joy to know my father will be furious when he wakes and finds you gone. Don’t worry. I’ll confess. You had nothing to do with this. He’ll write it off as another oddity of mine. I suppose that does come in handy.”

Felix shifted, the sheets rustling. “I assume you have a name. I’ll find it out. I think it might be nice to know your name.”


	9. Nino and Felix

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Is Adrien asleep?” Felix asked as Nino slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah. Well, he’s in bed anyway. He took three cars and a handful of blocks with him though so I feel sure that sleep isn’t going to happen immediately, but I checked in with Pierce so I’m good for the night.”

Felix scooted to the far side of his bed, lifting the blankets as Nino crawled in. “How was your day?”

“Long. I’ve never been good with kids. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nino admitted. “I play with him and he seems to like that well enough but he threw a huge tantrum today and interrupted some meeting and I was sure your dad was going to kill me.” 

Felix snorted. “Don’t worry about it. The sunshine child never does any wrong. Besides, Father put too much effort into you to get rid of you. Relax.”

Nino settled his head on the pillow. “Maybe I shouldn’t keep coming in here. If Gabriel finds out--”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“Yeah, but...” Nino trailed off, closing his mouth.

“Do you like sleeping in here?” Felix finally asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, I like you sleeping in here too.” He rolled onto his back. “Sad as it is, I think you’re my only friend and this is the only time we get to talk when no one else is around.”

“You’re the only one who even speaks to me like I’m not trash,” Nino sighed. 

“I would say it gets better but time hasn’t shown me that.”

“Awesome.”

Felix chuckled. “Are you still having trouble drinking?”

Nino shifted uneasily. “It’s just weird. My brain is still telling me I need food but I guess I don’t actually, but the thought of blood is just...” He frowned. “Have you ever watched any vampire movies?”

“No.”

“Okay, well, I have and, like, when people become vampires, they are immediately on the blood train, but that’s not how it feels. I know I need the blood now, but I don’t want it.”

“Maybe there’s a difference between knowing blood is fresh or not when you first turn?” Felix pondered. “I can have food and blood. I don’t know what I would do if suddenly I could only have one.”

“It sucks,” Nino groaned. “I’ve been thinking about this awesome chicken dish my mom used to make and I swear my stomach was rumbling because of it.”

“Do you miss her?”

“My mom? Yeah, of course. I miss both my parents a lot, but...but I know I can’t go back to them. They wouldn’t accept me like this.”

“You’re still you, aren’t you?”

Nino shook his head. “They wouldn’t see it like that. In their eyes, I would be better dead.”

“Harsh.”

“It’s what they believe.”

“But you don’t.”

“I don’t know what I believe.”

“I think if you really shared their beliefs, you wouldn’t have thought twice about killing Adrien, kid or not,” Felix said. “You should give yourself some credit.”

“They aren’t bad people.”

“Everyone is bad,” Felix argued, “but I understand what you’re saying.” He turned on his side to face Nino. “I think I’ve forgotten what my mother looked like.” His voice was quiet as he spoke. “There are pictures but they don’t feel like her. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.”

“I was so young and sometimes I wonder if I’ve imagined things about her. If my memories of her are even real.”

“Do they feel real?” Nino asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Then maybe it doesn’t matter.”

“Perhaps.”

A gurgling sound came from Nino’s body and he groaned, covering his face. “That’s embarrassing.”

“You’re thirsty.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t bring myself to drink anything earlier,” Nino grimaced.

“You know you’re going to have to start drinking more than the minimum to survive. I know Father won’t allow you to kill yourself but there’s no reason to be miserable.”

Nino scrubbed at his face with the heels of his hand. “How is this even my life now?”

“Wrong place, wrong time, I suppose.”

“Very funny.”

“It wasn’t a joke.”

Silence fell over them for a few moments, the soft glow of the lamp the only light in the room.

“I’ve never bitten anyone,” Felix said carefully.

“Neither have I.”

“Well, perhaps it would be beneficial to both of us to try it at some point.”

Nino stiffened. “You want to bite me?”

“I thought maybe you could bite me first, see if that helps with your blood problem.” Felix swallowed hard enough for it to be audible. “I...I find myself curious as well to be on both sides of it.”

“I’ve been on the receiving end and I can tell you for sure it is not pleasant,” Nino grumbled.

“That’s because Father was being an asshole about it. I’ve heard it doesn’t have to be bad.”

“Do vampires just bite each other though? That seems...”

“No,” Felix said flatly. “At least, not usually from what I’ve gathered, but it isn’t completely unheard of.”

“Oh.”

“It wouldn’t have to be a continued thing, just an experiment. If it makes you uncomfortable though, consider it forgotten.”

“No, no, it isn’t that. I’m not completely opposed to trying it,” Nino murmured thoughtfully. “Tonight?”

“You could bite me tonight if you want and then maybe you could drink more tomorrow and I could bite you?” Felix offered. “I don’t want to weaken you or anything and since you haven’t been drinking much lately...”

Nino nodded, eyes a little wide. “Okay.”

They both sat up slowly, pushing the blankets away and not meeting each other’s eyes. 

“I don’t even know how to start this,” Nino finally admitted.

Felix tilted his head, looking towards the ceiling as his cheeks warmed. “I guess just bite?”

Nino scooted closer, hands hovering awkwardly around Felix until he finally settled them on his shoulders. “Okay,” he breathed shakily. “Just tell me if I should stop or it hurts or something.” 

Felix gave a small nod and let out an unsteady breath. Nino rearranged his hands so he could cradle the back of Felix’s neck as he brought his lips closer to the other man’s skin. Instinct took over and he was sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, Felix’s hands coming up to grasp onto Nino as a gasp fell from his lips.

Nino made an appreciative hum as Felix’s blood began to fill his mouth. This was different than the bagged blood he had been tossed at the end of each day since he had turned. This was warm and sweet and purely Felix, the only adult who had treated him with any care since he’d arrived. He pulled Felix closer as he drank and the other man was pliant in his arms.

“Enough,” Felix said quietly. “Can...can you stop?”

Nino forced himself to pull back, gentle of the wound he had created. Felix’s fingers went to his neck, coating the tips in the blood. “Messy,” he murmured.

“Sorry.” Nino sat back and awkwardly wiped at his mouth.

“Was it...okay?” Felix was looking at the blood on his fingers curiously.

Feeling almost lightheaded with the fresh royal blood running through his system, Nino grabbed Felix’s wrist and pulled his hand closer, closing his lips around his fingers. Felix gasped softly, watching Nino’s eyes slide shut as he sucked away the last of the blood. 

Felix gently pulled his hand away but moved closer to Nino, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips met hesitantly. He could taste his blood on Nino’s lips and it was an odd sensation but not an unpleasant one. Their lips moved against each other for a few moments and then they were both pulling back, blinking at each other in muted surprise.

“Oh,” Nino whispered.

“Yeah.” Felix cleared his throat, turning away to reach for the tissue box on his nightstand. He pulled out a few and pressed them against his neck. “I’m sorry if--”

“No! That was...uh...”

“We should get some sleep,” Felix said, sliding back down into the blankets. “That is, if you still want to sleep in here.”

“I’d like to.” Nino laid back down, turning on his side. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Felix closed his eyes, hand still holding the tissues to his neck. “Goodnight, Nino.”

“Night,” he whispered.

“Nino?”

“Hmm?”

“Please never speak of this to my father.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”


	10. Felix and Nino

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You’re early.” Felix closed his book and set it on his nightstand. 

“I don’t think Adrien is feeling well. He fell asleep on me during his TV time so I took him to bed.” Nino closed the door behind him. “I can come back later if you want.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Did you finish your dinner?”

Nino shifted uneasily and lifted a thermos. “I haven’t been thirsty but I brought it in case.”

Felix frowned but nodded. “Come get in bed.” He watched Nino move closer. “I want to apologize about last night.”

Nino froze, holding the blanket up. “Why?”

“I...I shouldn’t have kissed you. That was inappropriate and not a part of our experiment.”

“Oh, uh, okay then.” Nino slid into the bed but sat up against the headboard, keeping space between himself and the other man.

“So I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable,” Felix continued. “And I understand if you would like things to go back to the way they were before.”

Nino frowned, looking at his hands. “How did you feel about it?”

“The bite or the kiss?”

“Both, I guess.”

Felix pursed his lips. “Do you want honesty?”

“Always from you,” Nino answered quietly. “You’re the only one who ever tells me the truth around here.”

“Very well.” Felix’s fingers went up to the mark at his throat involuntarily. “As far as the bite, I must admit it was surprisingly enjoyable. I wore a turtleneck today but found myself in front of the mirror more than once, pulling it down to check that the mark was still there.” He dropped his hand. “I’m not sure why it felt important that it was, but it just did.”

Nino licked his lips, eyes still on the mark. “Has it hurt?”

“Perhaps a dull ache more than anything, but I haven’t minded.”

Nino finally met his eyes. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay.”

“I guess...I had never done that either and it felt like the right kind of moment?” Felix flushed, ducking his head. “But as I said, you don’t need to worry about that for the future. It was a spontaneous error on my part.”

Nino nodded. “Did you still want to try biting me tonight?”

“Only if you’re still comfortable with it.”

“I think I’d like a more pleasant memory with biting than the one I currently have,” Nino replied. “I thought about it a good bit today, the biting and...and the kissing.”

“Oh?”

Nino turned his body more towards Felix. “Are you saying no kissing because you didn’t like it or because you think I didn’t like it?”

Felix inhaled sharply. “I don’t know honestly. I never really thought about another man before so I think it caught me off guard. Although saying it out loud seems odd since I was the one to initiate. I suppose your bite made everything feel more intimate.”

“I’ve never really thought about kissing a guy either,” Nino admitted, tugging on the hem at the bottom of his pajama pants. “But it was...it was really nice. I mean, with you, at least.”

“Yeah.” Felix worried his bottom lip, fang indenting the flesh.

They wouldn’t meet each other’s eyes for a moment until Nino cleared his throat. “So if you want to take your turn biting me tonight, I’m still okay with it.”

Felix nodded and got up on his knees. “Do you want me to do it in the same place or--”

“The other side,” Nino answered quickly.

“Okay.” Felix leaned too far forward and Nino chuckled softly, scooting closer.

“It’s okay if you need to hold on to me for balance, you know.”

Felix braced one hand on the bed beside Nino’s hip and used his other to cradle the back of his head. He stayed still for a few moments, lips hovering over Nino’s skin and breath coming out in soft puffs. He swallowed thickly and pressed his lips to Nino’s throat in a kiss and the other man shivered. “I don’t know if I can,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Nino breathed. 

Felix kissed his throat again, scooting even closer, and then again. His tongue tentatively darted out, laving against the skin and Nino let out a strangled whimper. Felix felt an unfamiliar ache in his fangs and then he was biting, lips pillowing gently against Nino’s throat.

Nino fell forward with a soft groan and Felix caught him, arms wrapping around his body as he drank. Gabriel had told him he would never have need to bite anyone. He was offered the freshest blood that wasn’t directly from someone’s neck when the mood hit him and never argued it. While he knew he was, in essence, a vampire, he had tried to keep that part of himself hidden away. He was the half-human heir of the king. There was no reason to try to be anything other than that.

He heard Nino’s whisper his name and suddenly he was surfacing back to awareness, pulling back with wide eyes and stained lips. Nino’s head fell to Felix’s shoulder, his breath warm against his skin as he panted softly.

“Are you okay?” Felix asked. “I’m sorry if I--”

“Fine.” Nino swallowed and lifted his head. “I’m...I’m good.” He touched the bite mark, fingers sliding against the blood. 

Felix quickly turned to get a few tissues and held them up to Nino’s neck, cleaning away the blood himself. Nino watched him through heavy eyes and Felix frowned. “I think you need to drink. I may have taken too much. I...I lost myself for a moment.”

“Kiss me?” Nino asked softly. “Please?”

Felix leaned forward immediately, capturing Nino’s lips with his own. He pulled the other man closer as they kissed, nerve endings exploding with sensation everywhere they touched. After a few moments he pulled away enough to look at Nino’s dreamy expression. “You really need to drink now,” Felix said. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“Good kiss,” Nino slurred with a slow smile.

Felix smiled, feeling his cheeks burn with fresh blood as he reached past Nino for the thermos on the nightstand. He opened the lid and tipped the bottle towards Nino’s lips. “Drink,” he demanded.

Nino grimaced but drank the cooled blood. Felix slid down into the bed, curling on his side and watching him. Nino wiped his mouth and returned the thermos to the nightstand. He laid down, pulling the blankets up and facing Felix.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, I guess I maybe needed that,” Nino admitted.

“You have to start taking better care of yourself,” Felix insisted. “This is your life now. That isn’t going to change.”

“I guess I’m starting to realize that.”

“And I’m sorry I took too much.” Felix dropped his gaze. “I knew you were low but I kept drinking and--”

Nino cut him off with a kiss, closing the distance between them quickly. Felix made a surprised sound but melted into the kiss, hand coming up to cup Nino’s cheek. 

They jumped apart when there was a heavy knock on the door. 

Felix cleared his throat, eyes too wide. “It’s late,” he called, tone irritated.

“I apologize, your highness,” Pierce grunted through the door. “Your father requires Nino back in his quarters immediately.”

Nino’s face filled with fear and Felix crawled to the edge of the bed. “I don’t know what you mean, Pierce.”

There was a heavy sigh. “Young sir, I know he’s in there. Don’t make this worse.”

“Give us a moment then, Pierce,” Felix demanded, already sliding off the bed. Nino stayed frozen in place, half propped up on his elbow and eyes trained on the door.

Felix grabbed a turtleneck from his wardrobe and tossed it at him. “Put that on,” he hissed quietly. “Whatever you do, don’t tell him about it. Tell him I ordered you to come keep me company and you were too scared to say no.”

“Felix--”

“Just do it, Nino, please.”

Nino nodded, yanking his t-shirt over his head and pulling the turtleneck on. He got out of the bed and, giving Felix one last look, went to the door. Felix watched him disappear, the door closing behind him and heard Pierce murmur something to him. His heart was racing, ears straining to keep up with them as the pair moved further down the hall. After too long, he crawled back in bed, grabbing up Nino’s discarded shirt and stuffing it under his pillow, fingers grasping the material as he tried to fall asleep.


	11. Gabriel, Adele, Felix, and Nino

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

Gabriel watched Nino cower under the short awning of Adrien’s playhouse as the toddler ran around the yard, chasing bubbles popping out of a small machine.

“You’re being harsh,” Adele said, coming up behind her husband. “He’s going to be sick if you make him stay out in the sun much longer. He’s just a baby vamp, Gabriel.”

“He’s got enough shade not to burn. He’ll be weak but I’m sure he’ll find the motivation to keep going. He was created to watch Adrien and that’s what he’s doing,” Gabriel replied, catching Adele’s reflection in the window. 

“We have plenty of people who can watch Adrien during the day. You’re punishing him. Why?”

“Apparently he’s been spending his nights in Felix’s room.” 

Adele blinked. “Oh. Well. I don’t suppose there’s anything wrong with that, is there?”

Gabriel turned to her. “You can’t be serious.”

“And if I am?” she challenged. “Why shouldn’t Felix have a friend?”

“He can have all the friends he wants, just not the one vampire I turned to be by his brother’s side.”

“Has Nino been neglecting his duty to Adrien?”

Gabriel frowned. “Not that I’m aware of. Pierce has been keeping an eye on it and Nino goes to Felix’s room every night after Adrien has been settled in.”

“I see.”

“Still.”

“Yes?” Adele smirked.

“It isn’t right. I won’t allow it.”

“Just so I understand, dear, is it their friendship you won’t allow or something more? I would like to remind you that this is the first person I’ve known for Felix to willingly interact with.”

Gabriel glanced around the empty room. “And if he is more than a friend?”

“Would you deny your son love for ridiculous antiquated politics?” Adele pressed. “He won’t be king. What could it hurt?”

The king hung his head. “I had them bonded,” he muttered.

Adele’s eyes sharpened. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“I did what I thought was best.” He stiffened his spine. “And I still believe I did what was right.”

“Gabriel.”

“Adele, it’s done. There’s nothing that can change that.” Gabriel turned to see Adrien tugging on Nino’s arm and the older vampire staying firmly crouched in the shadow of the playhouse, shaking his head. “Even if I allow whatever is going on between them to continue, Nino belongs to Adrien. He will never be able to leave his side. Wouldn’t it be better to curb,” he paused, grimacing, “any possibilities between them now?”

“I could slap you,” Adele murmured. “I’m tempted to.”

“That wouldn’t be wise. You would be punished.”

“I’ve never been known for my wisdom,” she snapped. “Gabriel, look what you’ve done to your sons.”

“Nothing has happened. I will tell Felix he is not to spend time with Nino. That will be it.”

Adele crossed her arms. “That easy, is it?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“So where are you sending Felix off to then?”

Gabriel’s brows knitted together. “Why would I send him anywhere?”

“Well, Adrien has to stay here and Nino has to stay with Adrien. Did you have another plan on keeping Felix and Nino apart for the next few decades?”

Gabriel floundered and Adele pressed on, stepping into his space. 

“Have you even spoken to Felix about the nature of their relationship?”

“No, but--”

“But I’m sure you’ve spoken to Nino, haven’t you? I feel certain you became your calm and cool self and spoke down to him until he felt worthless and then threatened him with some kind of torture you thought up on a whim to be the most frightening. So even if Felix says they are only friends and he enjoys having someone to talk to, you have most likely terrified that poor hunter into avoiding him at all costs. Are you proud of yourself, your majesty?” Adele poked a finger into his chest, eyes blazing. “Fix this, Gabriel. For your son’s sake.”

“You will not speak to me like this,” he glowered.

“I will and you’ll listen because you know I’m right,” she huffed. “Now, I’m going to bring my son inside for his bath and let that poor boy take a break and try to gather his energy back after you forced him to be outside during the day.” She gave him a challenging look but Gabriel only nodded.

“As you wish,” he murmured.

“And speak to Felix. Today.”  
__________________________________

Gabriel nodded to the guard outside the library as he stepped inside. Felix was at the table, a stack of books beside him and one open in front of him. His head was bowed as he furiously scribbled in a notebook, a cup of coffee cooling to the side.

“I would like to speak to you if you have a moment,” Gabriel said, moving towards the table.

Felix slapped the book and notebook closed and looked up at his father with a blank expression. “Yes?”

“What are you working on?”

Felix moved his arm over the cover of the book. “Is that what you came here to speak with me about, Father?”

Gabriel eyed the stack of books on the table. “Are you studying magic?”

“Reading about it. I’ve read most of the books in here. You know that. What did you need?”

Gabriel shifted uneasily and then cleared his throat, straightening. “I would like to know the nature of your relationship with the turned hunter.”

“He has interesting stories and I was curious. I’ve never met a hunter before so the first-hand knowledge was nice.”

“Was he sleeping in your room?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Felix picked up his coffee and slowly took a sip.

“Felix?”

“Yes, Father?”

Gabriel opened his mouth and then shut it, rethinking his words. “Do you consider him a friend?”

Felix looked up at him. “Is it safe to admit that?”

“I’m not a monster.”

The younger man took another slow sip of coffee.

Gabriel growled under his breath. “I will not ask the details of your...friendship as long as those details stay behind your door. You must realize that whatever this is can’t last. He is bonded to Adrien.”

“I’m well aware of that, Father.”

“Perhaps I should’ve let you go to Italy when my father wanted to send you. You may have been happier.”

“Instead you kept me here. Will that be all?”

“Yes, I suppose for now, it will be,” he frowned. “You’ve gotten new clothes.”

“Not new,” Felix corrected. “I’m just trying something different with clothes I already owned.”

“The turtleneck and vest are a bit much with the tie.”

“I’ll take your opinion with the due consideration it deserves.”

“Felix,” Gabriel warned.

Felix stood and began to gather the books from the table. “I think I’ll turn in early. I’m rather tired.”

“It’s still daylight.”

“A nap then.”

Gabriel watched his son balance the stack of books and back into the door, nudging it open to be caught by the guard outside. He looked towards the large library windows to see that Adele had already gathered Adrien and Nino was no longer hiding in the playhouse.   
__________________________________

Nino was curled on his side, shivering under the thin blanket he had been given. He heard the door to his small room open but didn’t turn around. His last visitor had been his sire, the King of France, and had successfully scared him into never wanting to leave Adrien’s side for more than a few designated hours so he wasn’t keen on knowing who was visiting him currently.

“Is it okay if I stay with you for a bit?” Felix asked, standing in the doorway.

Nino rolled over warily. “I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

“I know,” he nodded. “But my father is also under a ‘what he doesn’t see, he’ll pretend he doesn’t know’ policy at the moment, it seems.” He frowned, holding a book and notebook to his chest. “But if you would rather I stay away, I understand.”

Nino sat up, glancing around the small room. “I don’t really have much here.”

“I’m not here for the amenities,” Felix shrugged, pulling the door closed behind him. “But we can go to my room if you would be more comfortable.”

The other man worried his bottom lip. “He said he would cut me open and make me stay awake and watch as he pulled different pieces out of me if I continued to spend time with you.”

“Fuck,” Felix breathed. “Asshole, shit-brained, power-mad dick.”

Nino blinked in surprise. “Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

Felix clenched his jaw, lifting the books in his arms a bit. “I’m going to fix it.”

“What?”

“The blood bond. I’m going to figure out how to break it so you can go live whatever life you want away from here.”

“Is that even possible?”

Felix frowned. “I’m not sure yet, but I’m working on it.”

“I won’t have anywhere to go.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

Nino tried not to smile. “We will?”

Felix sat down on the edge of the bed and set his books on the floor, grabbing the notebook off the top and opening it in his lap. He took Nino’s hand in his but didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah, we will.”


	12. Adrien, Nino, Gabriel, and Felix

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

Adrien cackled as Nino swung him around, dipping his head low to the ground only to quickly bring him back up. 

“Again! Again!”

Nino laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think I can again, buddy. I’m tired.”

“Again! Pwease!”

“One more time but then we have to settle down and read, okay?”

Adrien nodded excitedly and whooped as Nino spun and dipped him. The small boy crumpled to the ground in giggles as Nino eased him down. 

Nino grinned and crossed the room to the small bookcase. “What are we reading today?”

“Fiyah twucks!”

“How about this one with the monkey?” Nino held up a book.

Adrien stomped across the room, yanking the monkey book out of his caregiver’s hand and thrusting it back on the shelf. He pulled out the worn red book and handed it to Nino. “Fiyah twucks, Meeno.”

Nino sighed and settled down on the large floor pillow with a smile. “Okay, but tomorrow we’re reading the monkey one. This is probably day seventy-five of fire trucks. I don’t think Meeno can handle much more, got it, shrimp?”

“Fiyah twucks,” Adrien whispered reverently, opening the cover.  
___________________________

“You asked to see me, your Majesty?” Nino bowed his head as he stood in front of Gabriel’s desk.

The older man eyed him over the frame of his glasses. “Has Adrien gone to sleep?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. He will be starting speech therapy tomorrow directly after lunch so you will need to rearrange your activities to accommodate that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And I have decided it is time to begin implementing more blood into his diet so you will see a change in that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It may alter his behavior for a few days but he should settle back into his normal routine. I expect you to keep notes on any changes you see.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And how are you, Nino?”

Nino blinked in surprise, daring a quick glance up before looking down at the floor again. “I’m fine, sir.”

“But wondering why I would ask,” Gabriel said. “You are my fledgling after all. Your well-being is my concern.”

Nino began to reply but kept his mouth firmly shut.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure you would work out but the past few months have shown you making considerable strides.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Will you be going to see Felix now?”

Nino froze for a moment but nodded slowly. “He’s requested I stop by before going to my quarters.”

“Good. He will be able to tell you of his move then.”

Before he could help himself, Nino was speaking. “Move?”

“I’m sending Felix to England to study with a tutor for a few years. The king there has expressed interest in arranging marriage for his youngest daughter and it would be foolish to squander the opportunity.” 

Ice flooded Nino’s veins and he nodded numbly. “Of course.”

Gabriel watched his reaction with interest. “That’ll be all, Nino.”

“Yes, sir.” He did a quick bow and left the office.  
___________________________

Nino stood outside of Felix’s room, feeling more human than he had in months. He couldn’t lose the one person in this new world that meant something to him. He couldn’t.

“I know you’re out there,” Felix said quietly through the door. He opened it, eyes red and puffy. “Come in.”

Nino slipped into the room and Felix stepped back, keeping distance between them. “I’m leaving,” he said quietly.

“I know. Gabriel told me.”

“Of course he did,” Felix spat, beginning to pace. “I’m sure he enjoyed that.”

Nino winced and sat down on the lounger. “Do you have to go?”

“I suppose I could fight it but I don’t think that would go well for either of us.” Felix ran a hand into his hair and Nino realized he had never seen the other man so unkempt and agitated. His shirt was rumpled and cheeks and eyes pink from his upset.

“When do you leave?” Nino asked, voice soft.

“It’ll be a couple of months still. They have to do negotiations. I’m supposedly only going to study under a tutor there but Father isn’t trying to hide that he hopes to marry me off.” He slumped on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t think...I’m not important. I guess with Adrien around, I didn’t think I had to worry about any of this. My mistake.”

“He would force you to marry a stranger?”

Felix waved a hand. “It’s all political. It’s my duty,” he mocked in a grave voice. “I’m not really any good as a prince here so he may as well use me to strengthen an alliance.”

“You’re not just a prince; you’re a person. You’re his son, for crying out loud!”

Felix stared down at his lap. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“Is this my fault? Be honest with me, please. Maybe if I stop coming in here, he’ll let you stay. I’d rather be lonely and know you’re still here than have you gone.”

“He’s not going to change his mind. We can just...let’s not let it ruin the time we have left.” He stood and went to his desk. “I think I’m getting close to figuring out how to break the bond. We need a magic user. I don’t trust the one my father employs not to tell him so we’ll have to find someone else which will be tricky but doable. Maybe I can...” Felix trailed off when he felt Nino’s touch. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Nino suggested, fingers wrapping loosely around his arm. “We can talk about it later.”

“No, if anything, we need to spend more time on this. We don’t have much left.” Felix pulled one of the books from the top of a stack with his free hand but Nino released his arm and took the book, placing it back on the stack.

“Please?”

“I want you to be free,” he murmured.

“Without you, that isn’t going to mean much.”

“Don’t say that.”

Nino shrugged, looking down. “It’s true.”

Felix turned to him and touched his face gently, leaning in for a kiss. Up to this point, their kisses had been quick things in the heat of the moment after biting each other. It had happened a few times but they never kissed without the biting; they went hand in hand. This kiss was raw and pained but also gentle and sweet and Nino was clinging to Felix before he realized it, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“I’m going to miss you,” Felix whispered again and Nino heard a catch in his voice. Felix had buried his face against Nino’s neck and he held him tight. “Thank you.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “For what?”

“For being my friend.”


	13. Nino, Felix, and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a sexual scene. It is nothing overly graphic but I did want to put this warning here just in case. Thanks!

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

"Five days,” Felix growled as soon as Nino slipped into the room. “I leave in five days.”

Nino felt his heart drop into his stomach. “When was that decided?”

“Today everything was finalized apparently. As of now, I’ll be gone for at least three years. If the marriage goes through, I won’t be coming back unless Father calls me home.” His shoulders shook as he hunched over his desk. “I’m furious and I told him...I told him I didn’t want to go, but it didn’t matter. He’s convinced himself it’s for the best.”

“Felix...”

Felix straightened, wiping angrily at his face. “So that means that we have to put our plan into motion tomorrow at the latest. I contacted Marigold and she assured me she can break the bond. I’m going to have to figure out how to sneak Adrien out with us but I’m sure we can do it. Maybe after he goes to sleep, we can...” He trailed off as Nino pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Come to bed, Felix,” he said softly.

“I still want to check on the spells one more time. This is important.” 

“I know, but so is this.” Nino pulled on the chair and Felix let him scoot it back so he could stand. He took his hand and led him to the bed, making sure Felix was under the covers before he circled the bed to get in on the other side, dimming the lamp on his way.

Felix curled on his side. “If it works, what are you going to do?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If it works,” Nino said carefully, “would you be willing to run with me?”

“Yes,” he answered quickly. “I could walk out of here and never look back.”

“What about Adrien? What about your dad? I know you’re mad at him now, but they’re still your family.”

“Well, my father is sending me away anyway, isn’t he? It’s not like I’m going to be here for Adrien as it is,” Felix sighed. “He won’t need me. I know technically he’s my brother but it isn’t like we have some kind of relationship. He’s a small child. I doubt he’ll even remember me. You’re the only person I have here.”

Nino tried to temper the excitement he felt bubbling up. “Where could we go?”

Felix’s eyes brightened. “Anywhere we want. It would probably be best to leave France, but the world is big and I’ve always wanted to see it. I’ve read about so many places; it would be amazing to actually experience it.”

“I don’t know how easy I’ll be to travel with,” Nino winced. “Traveling during the day is kind of out and I’ll need blood.”

“We can only travel at night then and find somewhere safe to hole up during the days. And I can always give you blood if you need it,” Felix flushed, dropping his eyes.

Feeling emboldened by the blush painting Felix’s cheeks, Nino closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together. Felix made a surprised sound but quickly melted into the kiss, winding an arm around Nino to pull him closer. 

They kissed until they were both out of breath, skin too warm but not willing to break their connection. “I need to go back to my room,” Nino whispered. “It’s late.”

“Please stay. I don’t want to wake up and find you gone again. I hate it every time.”

“I can’t stay forever,” he said quietly. 

“You can. We’re fixing it.” Felix nuzzled his cheek. “Please. No one’s ever...”

“What?” Nino prodded gently when Felix’s voice trailed off.

“No one ever touches me,” he whispered, voice broken. “You’re the first... I didn’t realize how much I needed to be touched until you. My skin tingles and my heart races and I’ve somehow survived my whole life touch-starved...until you. I didn’t even realize it and you make me feel so...” He swallowed thickly and shook his head, hair rustling against the pillow. “It makes me feel real.”

Nino frowned and reached up to smooth his hair back again. “You are real.”

Felix melted into his touch. “Before you, before I brought you in here that first night, I may as well have been a ghost. I was rarely spoken to or acknowledged unless I was being asked to do something. I’ll admit I may have trained others to treat me that way but I was so lonely, Nino. I didn’t know how to change it and then suddenly you were on the floor and begging for help and my whole universe felt like it shifted. Does that make any sense at all? I know I’m rambling but I’ve never told you any of this and it all feels so important now. Everything is so important with you and I can’t...I can’t...”

Nino was suddenly kissing him again, moving his body to cover Felix’s with his own as his hands roamed up and down his sides, touching every bit of Felix that he could. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “I’m here. You’re real to me, Felix. You’re real.”

Felix’s hands began to explore Nino’s body, dipping under his shirt and skating across his back as they kissed. “Can you take it off?” he asked quietly, breaking away. 

Nino pulled back to study his face for a moment before nodding. He rolled off of Felix and sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the end of the bed. “Are you going to really make me do this alone?” he laughed, ducking his head shyly.

Felix smiled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to join Nino’s. “This is new.”

“The start of our big adventure,” Nino grinned, feeling drunk on emotion. 

“We’re really doing this,” Felix said, eyes wide with excitement. “We’re going to travel and see the world and experience everything.”

“Together.”

“Together,” Felix nodded. “We’ve got eternity.” His expression grew serious. “I think you need to drink from me tonight.”

“Why?”

“The ritual to break the bond is going to take a lot out of you. We need to be ready to run as soon as it’s broken.”

“After we get Adrien back safely,” Nino added.

“Right,” Felix agreed. “After we get him back safely.”

“And you’re sure it’s not going to hurt him?”

“He shouldn’t even realize anything’s different.” Felix tentatively took Nino’s hand and the other man instantly linked their fingers reassuringly. “So you should drink and then we should get some sleep.”

Nino looked at Felix’s bare chest and cleared his throat. “Right, sleep.” He closed the distance between them, cradling the back of Felix’s head and kissing along his jaw. Felix sighed happily, tilting his head to allow Nino more access. Nino ran his other hand up and down Felix’s back, feeling his skin bump up as his nails lightly glided along his spine. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck and felt Felix’s hands begin to explore his body. Nino shivered in anticipation, his skin singing out everywhere Felix’s fingers touched. He felt Felix’s hand slide to the hem of his pajama pants and he bit, fangs slicing into skin and Felix crying out against him.

Nino led him down to the bed as he drank, covering Felix’s body with his own once more. He could feel the other man’s hardness even through both layers of their pants and Nino pressed himself against it, Felix gasping his name. He stopped drinking, licking at the wound as he ground against Felix, the other man’s hands scrabbling against his back.

“Please, please, please,” he chanted and Nino captured his pleading between his lips as they continued to move together.

Nino wanted more, he needed more, but something kept him from changing his position. Felix whimpered beneath him, hips jutting up to knock against his frantically, Nino’s name spilling from his mouth in a stream. Nino dipped his head, lips caressing the shell of Felix’s ear. “I love you,” he breathed.

Felix sobbed, hips rising off the bed to press against Nino’s as he came. His whole body shook and Nino held him tight, whispering in his ear as Felix breathed heavily beneath him. They lay entwined together for a long silence until Felix made an embarrassed sound, face buried in Nino’s neck.

“What?” Nino chuckled, hands roaming up and down Felix’s arms.

“That was intense,” Felix murmured, not lifting his face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Nino went up on his elbows so he could look down at the other man. “That was...amazing.”

“How do you feel?” Felix asked, trying to regulate his voice even as his cheeks burned.

Nino gave him a fangy grin. “Strong, and I’m not going to lie, a little sexy.”

Felix laughed in surprise. “You should,” he nodded. “That was incredible.”

Nino dipped his head, giving Felix a soft kiss. “I meant it," he whispered. “Just in case that big brain of yours starts trying to convince you otherwise.”

“You may know me too well.”

“And I still want to learn more,” Nino grinned. He dropped down beside Felix and joined their hands. 

Felix turned towards him, kissing his cheek. “I love you too,” he whispered.  
____________________________

"You have two options.”

Nino startled awake, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Gabriel stood in the corner of his small room, arms crossed. A thin blade of light sliced across his face from the mostly closed door.

“I don’t want to send my son away,” the king continued. “I’ve been given a disturbing piece of intel that makes me question the wisdom of sending him to England. There are already threats being made on his life. He hasn’t set a foot on soil there and assassinations are already being planned because of what he is.”

Nino slowly sat up, keeping his back to the wall.

“But I can’t allow him to stay here either, can I? Especially when you two are plotting against me.”

Nino opened his mouth to respond but Gabriel continued to speak.

“I’ve known for weeks about the plan to break the bond,” he continued. “I’ll confess, I’m tempted to allow Felix to go through with it. He seems so sure of himself. It would be a good lesson.” He uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to the bed. “But I paid a lot to have you bonded to Adrien and I’d rather not start over again. Do you know what will happen if the bond is broken, Nino?”

Nino shook his head and swallowed thickly. The sound brought a small smile to Gabriel’s face.

“No, I didn’t think you did. One book explicitly explains blood bonds but it was never returned to the library once you and Adrien were bonded. Too dangerous, you see. So while Felix has researched everything he can, he was missing a very key book.”

Realization settled into Nino’s bones and he looked down at his lap. “Breaking the bond will kill me, won’t it?” he asked softly.

“Yes.”

He nodded. “You said something about options, sir.”

“I did. Felix can remain here but you will no longer have any contact with him. You will not speak, you will not be in the same rooms, you will not even be on the same ends of the estate. Felix will be moved to the east wing and you will be forbidden there.”

Nino felt tears sting his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to look up. “And the other option?”

“I send Felix to England and mourn the son I will lose.”

“You would still send him?”

“Felix won’t leave you alone if left to his own devices. I can’t allow him to stay here, knowing you two will be trying to break the bond I put in place to keep Adrien safe. I love both of my sons very much but Adrien is heir to the throne. I have to keep him protected. Even if you tell Felix it will kill you, he’ll search for a way. He’s like his mother. Madeline never ran into an unsolvable problem.” Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “If he stays, you will have to be the one to make sure my requirements are fulfilled. Say whatever you have to in order to make him believe you or tell me you’re fine with me sending him to England. Those, Nino, are your options.”


	14. Nino, Felix, and Adrien

_22 Years before Just for Tonight_

Even though he had been expecting it, Nino still flinched when he heard the soft knock on his door. He had felt sick all day; Gabriel finding reasons to check in on him and Adrien more often than ever before. 

“Nino,” Felix said quietly on the other side of the door. “Are you there? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago.”

He pushed himself off the bed and went to the door, pulling it open. “You can’t stay long.”

Felix frowned and slipped inside, letting Nino close the door behind him. “What’s going on? We were supposed to get Adrien and leave--”

“We can’t.” Nino sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. “It’s over, Felix.”

He froze. “What are you talking about?”

“Your...your dad knows everything. He visited me when I came back here last night.”

Felix paled and sat down beside Nino. “What did he threaten you with?”

Nino let out a humorless chuckle. “I’m not the one he threatened.”

“We can still run.”

“We can’t.”

“Marigold can--”

Nino grabbed his hand. “Felix, breaking the bond will kill me. Even if we still run, all your dad has to do is call me back. I’m not strong enough to fight the sire bond.”

Felix shook his head. “No, that’s not...this isn’t how it’s going to go. I’ll go talk to him. We’ll figure something out.”

“He said you can stay here if we don’t interact anymore,” Nino whispered, rubbing his thumb across the back of Felix’s hand. “So that’s what we’re going to do, okay? You can’t go to England.” 

Felix straightened, emotion leaking out of his expression as he mentally shifted gears. “What did he say exactly?”

Nino’s shoulders sagged. “He said there are plans for your assassination already being put in place in England, but he would still send you because he has to keep Adrien safe as the heir and if you were here and we were still trying to break the bond, Adrien wouldn’t be safe.”

“Fine. We’ll both go to him and tell him we won’t try to break the bond.”

“Will you still look for a way to do it?”

“Of course.”

Nino sighed and realized just how exhausted he was. “He said you would.”

“What has to happen for me to stay here?”

“He’s going to move you to the other side of the estate and make sure I’m not allowed there. We aren’t supposed to see or talk to each other.”

Felix nodded. “He thinks if he keeps us apart long enough, this will go away.”

“I guess.”

“Fine.”

Nino looked at him in surprise. “Fine?”

“Last night was... Nino, nothing in my life has meant as much to me as last night did. No one means as much to me as you do.” He swallowed thickly, jaw clenching. “If this is what we have to do for now, I can do it.”

Nino glared at his lap, willing away the tears stinging his eyes. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Felix whispered, squeezing his hand. “It might take some time, but this won’t last forever, I promise.”

Nino swallowed thickly and nodded. “You should probably go. I’m sure he’s timing us.”

“Let him,” Felix spat. “If this is the last time we’re going to be together for the foreseeable future, I’m spending the whole night in here. He can move me tomorrow.”

Nino glanced towards the door uneasily. 

“Please, Nino.”

“Okay,” he whispered.

Both men stretched out on the small bed, Felix curled against Nino’s chest. “You love me,” he said so quietly that Nino wasn’t sure he really heard it for a moment.

“I love you,” he agreed, kissing the back of his head.

Felix nodded and closed his eyes. “It’ll be okay then.”  
________________________

_2 Weeks Later_

Nino dropped down beside the short bookcase. The sooner he read a book to Adrien, the sooner he could put him to bed, and the sooner he could escape to his room and let his depression take him over for a few hours. “What do you want to read today, buddy?”

“Fiyah truck,” Adrien sounded out carefully.

Nino gave him a small smile. “Good job, shrimp.”

The small boy beamed at him. “I talk good.”

“Yeah, you’re talking good.” Nino reached for the book and a slip of paper fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, unfolding it but quickly folded it back up and slipped it into his pocket as soon as he saw Felix’s cramped handwriting. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and pasted on a smile. “Ready to read about fire trucks?”  
________________________

Nino’s fingers trembled as he carefully unfolded the letter. His room was dark except for the small lamp at his bedside and he leaned closer to it to see the dark blue ink painted across the paper.

_I’m sorry it took me so long. I wanted to make sure my father wasn’t suspicious. I’ve been refusing my meals since he moved me so I think he’s starting to get desperate to get in my good graces again. He’s been letting me visit with Adrien while you are in guard training. Don’t worry. My new room has an apple tree outside my window so I haven’t been completely starving myself, though I’ll admit that thought has been tempting some nights. Adrien’s been sneaking me animal crackers too. He seems fond of giving me monkeys for some reason._

_I miss you. I hate everything about this. He didn’t even move my furniture over. Everything is new and nothing smells like you anymore and I hate it._

_I hope you’re okay. You’ve stopped drinking enough again. You’re too thin. I saw you from my window last night when you were outside cleaning up Adrien’s play area. Please take care of yourself, Nino._

_You can write me back if you want. You don’t have to. I think Adrien’s books should be safe enough for now, but we should switch them up. I miss you. I know I already said that, but I do. I haven’t been sleeping much, and I’ve been sleeping too much. It doesn’t make sense. I don’t want to do anything._

_I guess that’s all for now. I love you, Nino._

_F_

Nino didn’t realize he was crying until a tear hit the corner of the paper and dropped off. He wiped his eyes and read the letter five more times before reverently folding it and tucking it under his pillow.   
________________________

_17 Years before Just for Tonight_

“What are you doing?” Adrien peered at the book in Felix’s hand.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Ren?”

“Reading.”

“Then I believe you have your answer,” Felix replied dryly.

Adrien stuck out his tongue and Nino shook his head, taking a seat in the armchair by the couch. “What’s a half-blood?”

Felix paused, putting his finger as a placeholder and looked at the young boy at his side. “Where did you hear that?”

“Jean-Luc called you a filthy half-blood and told me I should be ashamed to have you as my brother.” Adrien picked at the cuff of his shirt sleeve. “Nino told me I couldn’t hit him so I told Nino to beat him up but he said no.”

“I happen to like my head where it is, thanks,” Nino commented, picking up a book from the coffee table. He glanced up and caught Felix’s eyes, the other man giving him a slight nod. “Also he was eight or I would’ve been more tempted.”

Nino opened the book, slipping the folded piece of paper the fell into his lap into his left pocket and placing his own letter in the book before closing it again and setting it back on the table. He picked up the book beside it and began to flip through it as the brothers talked.

“Yeah, but what is a half-blood?” Adrien pressed.

“It means I’m only half vampire,” Felix answered. “My mother was human.”

“But how?”

Felix gave a small huff. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

“I thought we were all vampires.”

“We are, Ren. Don’t worry about it.”

Adrien frowned. “I knew Jean-Luc was a jerkface.”

Felix sighed. “I’m different and some people think that makes me...less.”

“Less what?”

“Important, I suppose.”

“But you’re Felix,” Adrien answered simply. “You’re super important.”

Nino hid his grin, holding his book higher. He peeked over the top to see Felix flush.

“You’re the smartest guy in the world and you’re really tall,” Adrien continued. “And you have blue eyes like Father and he’s the king so that’s important.”

“All good qualities,” Nino agreed in amusement.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “So why does it matter what kind of blood you have?”

Felix studied his younger brother for a moment. “You know, you’re pretty smart too, Ren.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Felix tapped his book. “This used to be my mother’s favorite book. Would you like me to read some of it to you?”

Adrien beamed at him and then turned to Nino. “Can we please stay?!”

Nino glanced at the clock. “You have lessons in fifteen minutes but we can stay until then.” Felix gave him a grateful look and Nino felt his heart clench.   
________________________

_6 Months before Just for Tonight_

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Nino leaned closer to his best friend, casting a wary eye in Gabriel’s direction. “Don’t fight him on this, Adrien.”

Nino closed the door behind him and turned to see Felix leaning against the wall. “Do you think my father will actually send you two out?”

“I guess,” Nino shrugged. “He seems to be planning to anyway.”

“How likely that Adrien brings back someone he approves of?”

“The odds aren’t good,” Nino chuckled. “I’ve seen the women he eyes when we’re in the royal village. I’m guessing I’ll get a stern lecture on what to look for and we’ll come back empty-handed. Honestly, I don’t really get it. Why wouldn’t he just pick someone from the courts anyway?”

“I doubt he could even answer that for you,” Felix sighed.

“Have you still been going to that bakery? I was thinking of trying to visit it while we’re in the city.”

“I’ll get you the address. It’s the best one I’ve found.” Felix pressed his thumb against the corner of the book he held, not meeting Nino’s eyes.

“It’s okay, you know.”

“It doesn’t feel okay,” Felix said softly.

Nino stepped closer. “It was never going to work with us, no matter how much we wanted it to.”

“Not while he’s here.” Felix glanced towards the library door.

Nino reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it quickly before dropping it. 

Felix gave him a small smile. “I really do like the croissants.”

Nino laughed. “I’ll be sure to try one then.”

The door flew open and Adrien stormed out, pulling it closed behind him angrily. “I want a drink,” he growled, stomping down the hall.

“Duty calls,” Nino grinned. “Tell your bread girl hello for me.”

Felix shook his head, a melancholy feeling settling over him. “Sure.”


	15. Nino, Felix, and Adrien

_15 Years before Just for Tonight_

Adrien eyed the game controller. “Are you going to try to beat it tonight?”

Nino grinned at him. “Sure am.”

“Without me?”

“It’s your bedtime, shrimp.”

“I’m not a baby; I’m ten! I should be able to stay up later,” Adrien huffed.

Nino rolled his eyes back to where Felix was sitting on the couch, pretending to ignore them both as he read. “Fine. If Felix says you can stay up, you don’t have to go to bed.”

“Awesome! Fe, can I--”

“No.”

Adrien stood up, tossing the game controller down. “You guys are both jerks.”

“You have to get up early in the morning, Ren. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Nino doesn’t play without you,” Felix said dryly without looking up.

“Fine,” Adrien sighed, shuffling towards his room. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Sleep well,” Felix called.

“Lights out by ten,” Nino warned. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Nino watched Adrien close his bedroom door and his shoulders sagged. “Sometimes, dude.”

Felix chuckled softly. “Just wait until he’s thirteen or so. That should be fun. I was a little shit.”

“And you’re so sweet now,” Nino winked.

Felix glanced down at his book again with an unreadable expression. 

“You’ve been hanging around a lot,” Nino said quietly.

“Does that bother you?”

“Not at all.” Nino toggled the controller absently. “Is there a reason?”

Felix shrugged. “I suppose I’ve felt lonely. And it’s nice to be able to hang out with you and Ren at the same time.” He turned his head towards the door at the other end of the large room. “Father finally moved you into a proper room.”

“Only took six years. I should thank Adrien for trying to sneak into the kitchen so many times after bedtime, I suppose.” Nino picked at a loose thread on his pants. “To be honest, sometimes I kinda miss my tiny room, but this one is really nice.”

“Does anyone come and check on you guys?” 

“Not since the first week I was here. I have the key to this room so Adrien can’t really leave once I go to bed anyway, and the guards are always patrolling. I just lock the suite door.”

Felix nodded.

“Do you want to see it?”

“What?”

Nino glanced up at Felix from his place on the floor, carefully setting the game controller down. “My room.”

Something heavy settled in the air between them and Felix stood without a word, placing his book on the couch. “Should you lock the door now?”

“Are you staying the night?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Nino swallowed thickly and crossed the room, fishing the key out of his pocket and locking the main door to his and Adrien’s suite. He held out his hand and Felix took it, allowing Nino to lead him into the other bedroom.

“I haven’t really changed anything from the original decor,” Nino said nervously, closing the door behind them. “I don’t really know--”

Felix pressed him against the door, covering Nino’s lips with his own. His hands were in tight fists at his sides but they began to loosen as Nino’s surprise turned into happy acceptance. Nino ran a hand into Felix’s hair, using his other hand to grab Felix’s hip to pull him closer.

“I’m so sorry,” Felix breathed, resting his forehead against Nino’s. “I shouldn’t have--”

Nino cut him off with a quick kiss. “Don’t.”

“I knew I was tempting fate,” he said softly, stepping back. “Every night I told myself I was strong enough.”

Nino pulled him towards the bed. “It’s been driving me crazy, just so you know. Having you so close after so long...” He trailed off and ducked his head. “Why tonight?”

“I don’t even know.” Felix suddenly grinned and Nino felt himself melt a little bit. It had been far too long since he had seen that. His heart clenched.

“Gabriel--”

“Won’t find out. I...this won’t be like last time. I just need...can we just have tonight?” he asked, cheeks darkening. “I promise I don’t want to get you in trouble, Nino.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Nino sat down on the edge of the bed but Felix stayed standing, awkwardly hugging himself.

“No, of course. You’re absolutely right. I’m being selfish.” He took a step towards the door and Nino grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Felix froze, half turned away. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Well, there was the kiss too,” Nino teased, coaxing him closer. “Please, Felix, sit.” Felix reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, leaving room between them. “Talk to me. What’s changed?”

He was silent for a few moments before shaking his head. “Nothing’s changed, Nino. I know you get my letters. You know how I feel.”

“I’m sorry I don’t write you back everytime,” Nino winced. “Sometimes I don’t know what to say.” He reached over and took Felix’s hand, thumb immediately beginning a familiar path along the back of it.

“That’s okay.”

“I still love you too,” he said quietly. “At night when I’m in here and I can’t sleep, I try to convince myself I don’t anymore, especially lately, but it never really works.”

“But it’s easier to pretend,” Felix nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I’ve made it harder by coming around again. Father hasn’t seemed as concerned with us being in the same space as Adrien’s gotten older so I’ve been trying to ease into it. I should’ve taken more care with how it would make you feel to have me around.”

“I wouldn’t trade any moment I got with you, blood-bonded little brother or no.”

“You saying things like that is why I can’t get over you, you know.” Felix scooted closer, bumping his shoulder against Nino’s.

“Please. You’re the one who attacked me as soon as the door was closed. I’m the victim here.” 

They both chuckled quietly, hands still entwined. 

“Maybe we should make some rules,” Nino suggested. “If we’re going to...if we’re going to be together, we have to be more careful this time.”

Felix blinked, expression frozen. “Be together?”

Nino flushed. “Oh, um, is that not what we’re doing?”

“I didn’t realize you wanted that.”

“If you don’t, that’s fine.”

“Of course I do,” Felix huffed.

“Obviously,” Nino replied dryly.

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Let me think for a minute.”

Nino tried to hide his smile and continued to rub his thumb along the back of Felix’s hand.

“Once a week,” Felix finally said. “We can be alone once a week. That’s all we can allow ourselves. And different days. No set pattern.”

“Okay.”

“Always here. It’s easier to hide. I could just as easily be sleeping on the couch.”

“Right.”

“And absolutely nothing in front of Adrien.”

“Agreed,” Nino nodded. “The less he knows, the safer.”

“Not that I don’t trust him.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “He’s a kid, Felix. It has nothing to do with trust really. He wouldn’t mean to get us in trouble.”

“But he would try to blackmail us into more game time.”

Nino laughed. “That’s a possibility.” He glanced up hopefully. “So, we’re doing this?”

Felix’s default serious expression eased away and he nodded, cheeks flushing. “Yes.”


	16. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content.
> 
> I'm not changing the rating on these stories because the majority of them are definitely Mature or below but there will be a few like this where I write explicit scenes between characters in backstories. I will always try to warn ahead of time though. The story does continue through these because I don't want to split my plot from smut.

_15 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Fuck, Felix,” Nino panted, hips rising off the bed. Felix pulled him back down, pressing his chest to Nino’s back as he sat behind him on the bed with his hand reaching around to pump Nino’s cock. He sucked on the wound he had made at Nino’s throat and the other man whimpered, hips jerking.

“You’re being loud,” Felix warned with a smile before licking along Nino’s neck again, the taste of his blood metallic but somehow comforting.

“S...sorry,” he breathed. “Light...headed...and...and...”

Felix pressed his erection along the crack of Nino’s ass and felt him shiver. He kissed the shell of his ear. “Cum for me, Nino,” he whispered.

Nino cried out, hips bucking and head falling back on Felix’s shoulder as he climaxed. Felix continued to stroke him until Nino was squirming. “Please, mercy,” he laughed shakily.

Felix kissed his temple and finally dropped his hand. “Sorry,” he grinned. “I may be addicted to seeing you like this.”

“I would think you be getting tired of it by now,” Nino chuckled.

“Not even a little.”

“I made a mess.”

“You are a mess,” Felix teased, wrapping his arms around him. 

Nino laughed, relaxing into Felix’s hold. “I love when I get to see this side of you.”

“The less stuffy side, you mean?”

“The confident, happy side,” Nino corrected, turning his head so he could press a short kiss to Felix’s jaw. “I’m the only one who knows that you.”

“Yes,” Felix replied quietly. 

“Thank you for the honor.”

“It’s your fault he even exists,” Felix smiled. 

Nino half turned in his arms. “I’ll take full responsibility then.” He reached between them, feeling Felix’s hardness. “Can I?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t worry about it.”

Nino’s lips quirked. “Would you let me try something if I promise to be really careful?”

Felix studied his face. “I feel like I should say no, but I have a difficult time doing that with you.”

“We don’t have to, but I kinda want to try.” Nino was already pulling away and turning over to lay on his stomach. “Scoot back towards the headboard.”

Felix obeyed, watching him carefully. “You really want to do this?”

Nino grinned up at him, fangs flashing. “I doubt I’m going to be very good at it because I’m feeling a little paranoid, but I think there are some things I can do maybe.”

Felix took a deep breath as Nino scooted closer between his legs. “I trust you.”

Nino wrapped his hand around the base of Felix’s cock to steady it, gently pressing his thumb along the underside as he positioned it. Felix was still above him, eyes a little wide and breathing shallow. Nino held his gaze as he dipped his head, closing his lips around the tip and swirling his tongue. Felix squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists at his side. Nino took that as a good sign and began to suck, careful of his fangs. He tightened his hold on Felix’s cock, beginning a steady rhythm as his tongue moved around the tip.

Felix looked pained and Nino honestly couldn’t tell if his partner was enjoying his ministrations or not so he pulled away slowly. “That bad?”

Felix inhaled sharply, opening his eyes and shaking his head. “Too good. I was afraid I was going to, uh, buck my hips and then...”

“Ah, yeah, that probably wouldn’t have gone well,” Nino winced. “Sorry. I wish my fangs could retract like yours. It would definitely make it easier.”

“We’ll make do, I suppose,” Felix sighed with a small smile.

“If we have to,” Nino teased, coaxing Felix down into a lying position and curling up beside him.

“We should shower.”

“Not yet. Just let me have you for a little longer.”

Felix let himself go pliant in Nino’s arms. They laid in silence together for a few moments before Felix spoke. “Are you happy?”

“Yes,” Nino answered finally.

“But?”

“It doesn’t matter because we can’t change it.”

Felix nodded. “Me too.”

“The past few months have been more than I ever hoped for with you though.” Nino pulled him closer. “I wish we had more time together. I wish we could be open with our feelings instead of hiding, but I’m so happy that I get any of you. The one night I have you a week makes the other six nights manageable for me.”

Felix ran his fingers along Nino’s arm. “I’ve been looking into blood bonds again.”

“Felix.”

“Nothing too serious. I’ve been smarter this time.”

“That still scares me,” Nino confessed.

“I’ve been in contact with Marigold. She’s still willing to try to break the bond. She’s been working on it too. Apparently the challenge of keeping you alive through it enticed her.”

“Please don’t do this, Felix.”

“You deserve to be free.”

“This life isn’t so bad. I have you and I really have grown to love Adrien even if he can be a little punk sometimes. Your father even seems to trust me now, for the most part.” He kissed Felix’s head. “I can’t lose you again. I just can’t. It almost killed me the first time. Even holding you right now, there is still a part of me that feels broken because of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Felix whispered.

“It isn’t your fault. Just...please let us keep this.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me.”

Felix knew he was lying even as the words fell from his lips. “I promise.”


	17. Nino, Felix, Marigold, Gabriel, and Nathalie

_15 Years before Just for Tonight_

Felix ran his fingers lightly along Nino’s bicep, tracing the intricate lines of the unfinished tattoo. “The hunter tattoo in my book has a bear above the crest. Why do you have a stag? Is there a different animal for different regions?”

Nino shifted uneasily, pulling the blanket up between them and covering his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Felix murmured, allowing Nino to pull away. “Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t really like thinking about it.”

“That’s fair,” Felix nodded. “Forget I brought it up.”

They were quiet for a few moments and Nino let out a tired chuckle. “You’re trying to puzzle it out in your head, aren’t you?”

Felix flushed. “You can’t prove that.”

Nino reached for him, pulling him down to lie beside him and rolling on his side so they could face each other. “I can tell you.”

“You don’t have to,” he whispered.

“I know, but...but I want you to know all of me. This is a part of me, no matter how much I want to hide it sometimes.”

Felix waited patiently, watching emotions flash across Nino’s face. 

“The journey to becoming a hunter for me started young. My parents were hunters. My brothers were hunters. It was only natural that I would be a hunter too. I was the youngest of five so maybe I was a bit over eager. My brothers started training me when I was a good bit younger than the normal age.” He bared his arm and pointed to the empty crest. “I got the outline of the crest when I was fourteen and passed my weaponry test. My brothers had made me a shield. Honestly, it’s a bogus position for the most part. With a group of hunters, the strength is in the attack. But they made me believe it was important; that I was important.”

Nino rubbed at the tattoo absently. “When I was sixteen, I went on my first real hunting trip. It was with my two older brothers and they told me we were going after a stag. I don’t know why I didn’t put it together but...” He trailed off, brows furrowing. “I had to be the one to kill it. Samir wounded him but I had to deliver the death blow to move onto my next phase of training.” He swallowed thickly. “Everything was too warm. He was hurt and his eyes...I should’ve known then, but everything was happening so fast. My brothers were cheering me on and I sliced his throat.”

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “He reverted back to his human form as he died,” he whispered. “I didn’t know. They didn’t tell me and I...I got so sick. They ended up carrying me home after I emptied my stomach in some bushes. I don’t think I spoke for days after.”

“You didn’t realize the stag was a shifter.”

Nino shook his head, not meeting Felix’s gaze. “I should’ve. I mean, it isn’t like I didn’t know what I was training for. I was going to kill shifters and vampires.” He chuckled humorlessly. “It was different though. From a young age, I was shown these hulking beasts who would tear me apart just as soon as look at me. That man hadn’t attacked us. He was just shifted in the wrong place at the wrong time and I took his life for it.”

“I didn’t want the stag tattoo but I let my brothers talk me into it. Apparently word got back to my father about what happened though and he refused to let me advance in my training until I had a proper kill. I mostly studied after that and trained in combat. The day I saved Adrien was the first day I had gone back into the field. I wanted to prove I could be a hunter. Look how well that turned out.”

Felix scooted closer, pulling Nino into his arms. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say,” he confessed, kissing the top of Nino’s head. “It feels crass to admit I’m glad things worked out the way they did because I never would’ve had you.”

“It feels like a lifetime ago. It really wasn’t though.” Nino shifted in his arms, finding a comfortable position. “I think I died that day. I know that isn’t how it works, but for all intents and purposes, I did.”  
_________________________________

“Lovely to see you on this beautiful night, your highness.” Marigold dipped low, periwinkle wings fluttering softly at her back. 

Felix glanced around anxiously. The guards would be making another round within ten minutes. “Have you made any progress?”

The fairy’s eyes lit up. “I have! I think I can break the bond without harm coming to your beloved.”

“I’m not going to pay you for something you think will work,” he growled. “I won’t risk Nino’s life. We don’t do the spell until you know for certain.”

“With all due respect, Prince Felix, I can’t know for certain until I do the spell,” she countered. “But it is the most benevolent counter I could create so both your brother and your beloved should be safe.”

Felix fished an envelope out of his pocket. “Here’s a down payment. Gather everything you need and let me know when it’s ready. I want to do this as soon as is safely possible.”

Marigold took the offered envelope with a smile. “Have no worries. I will contact you within the week.”  
_________________________________

Nino stood in front of Gabriel’s large desk, head bowed. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Gabriel didn’t look at him, keeping his gaze on his ledger. “Something has come to my attention that I would like to discuss with you.”

Nino felt cold rush his veins. Gabriel knew. They had been so careful and he found out anyway. He was going to kill him. There would be no mercy this time. Gabriel would kill him and then he would be gone and Felix would be alone again. Adrien would be unprotected. The two people Nino had allowed himself to care about would be hurt all because he had no self-control. Nino swallowed thickly and waited for Gabriel to continue speaking.

“When did you begin training as a hunter, Nino?”

He blinked at the unexpected question. “I’m not sure exactly,” he answered slowly. “I passed my first weaponry test at fourteen.”

“But surely it took you some time to master it.”

“I suppose so, yes.”

Gabriel nodded. “I will be setting aside a block of time in the guards’ training arena for you and Adrien every other day. You will begin training him as a hunter.”

“I don’t--”

“I’m not concerned with whatever excuse you are going to come up with, Nino. Adrien would begin self-defense and combat training at thirteen anyway. This will give him an edge.”

“He’s only ten, sir. Perhaps if we wait a year or two--”

“No.” Gabriel tilted his head, studying the younger vampire. “As you well know, when my son was three, a group of hunters tried to murder him. Age isn’t an issue.”

Nino dropped his eyes again. “Yes, sir.”

“You saved his life that day,” Gabriel said quietly. “I need you to teach him how to do it for himself.”

Nino dared a glance up to find Gabriel watching him and he dropped his gaze quickly. “Yes, sir.”

“I’m aware that you and Felix have begun a dalliance once again.” Gabriel watched Nino stiffen. “I have appreciated the discretion this time around at least,” he continued. “My son is stubborn and persistent. I should’ve realized time wouldn’t change him.”

Nino held his breath, trying to keep his hands from shaking at his sides.

“Look at me,” Gabriel demanded, enjoying the fear he saw as Nino’s eyes met his. “Do you love my son, Nino?”

“Yes, sir,” he whispered.

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Very well. That’ll be all.” He watched Nino stiffly make his way to the office door, escaping as soon as he could.

Nathalie looked up from her desk in the corner of the office. “What would you like me to do?”

“Have Felix watched the next few weeks. Anytime he is not is his room or Adrien’s suite, I want eyes on him. He is not to be trusted.”

“Your son, but not the guard?”

“Nino will do what he is told; he’s proven that time and again now. Felix doesn’t hold himself to any such rules.” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “He will be planning something.”

Nathalie nodded. “As you wish.”


	18. Nino, Adrien, and Felix

_15 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Breathe wrong and you end up like your associates,” Nino growled, tilting his head towards the men on the ground. “Tell me why.”

The man swallowed thickly, the blade of Nino’s dagger pressing against his throat with the motion. “The Agreste line has to end,” he whimpered.

“Not today, it won’t. Adrien, touch!”

Adrien’s hand shot out, grabbing onto the back of Nino’s shirt once more and Nino let himself relax slightly. He caught sight of the king’s guard hurrying towards them and dropped one of his hands to reach around and grab Adrien’s arm reassuringly.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, voice so low that Nino almost didn’t hear him.

“This isn’t your fault.” Nino glared at the man he still held with his dagger.

Pierce reached their side first. “Report.”

“Assassination attempt on Prince Adrien. One assailant killed, this one kept for questioning, and that one,” Nino moved his dagger to point to an crumpled man in the street, “may or may not survive. I was angry.”

Adrien peaked around Nino’s side. “They ruined our lunch, Pierce.”

“You’re lucky they didn’t ruin more than that, your highness. Back to the estate,” he said gruffly. “Alexander, Brienden, escort.”

Nino finally dropped his weapon hand as the would-be assassin was pulled away by guards. He turned to check Adrien for any injuries. “The first guy just got my arm,” he said, holding it up. “Do you think it’ll scar? Scars are cool, aren’t they?”

“Let’s go home and we’ll take a better look at it.” Nino nodded at the guards who had flanked their sides and the small group made the short trip to a waiting towncar.

“You ripped that guy’s arm off,” Adrien grinned excitedly, turning in his seat. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Blood went everywhere!”

“It wasn’t cool,” Nino muttered. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

“I can’t wait to tell Felix. I bet he’s never seen anything that cool.”

Nino winced, watching the royal village disappear as they entered the residential area.

“Can we open the window? I don’t feel so good. It’s too hot. Nino, it’s too...” Adrien suddenly slumped against Nino’s side. The last thing Nino remembered was yelling for the car to go faster before everything went dark.  
_________________________

Felix’s steady voice filled Nino’s ears slowly, quiet and faraway at first as if someone was adjusting the volume. 

“He had never felt anything like this before, and he very much doubted he would feel it again. It was a moment, a gift, a fleeting token of time that could never be reproduced. It was beauty and horror and...Nino?” Felix closed his book and watched Nino’s face anxiously.

Nino blinked groggily. “Hi,” he croaked.

“You’re awake!” Adrien suddenly filled his vision, green eyes wide and excited. “Are you okay?”

“Give him some room to breathe, Ren.” Felix pulled Adrien back. “Do you need something to drink, Nino?”

Nino swallowed against the dryness of his throat and nodded.

“You’ve been sleeping for days,” Adrien said as Felix went out into the shared living area of the suite. “You missed a lot of stuff. Father was so angry at those men. He said we can’t go to the village anymore though. Maybe you can talk to him; I really like when we get to go. Oh! And look, I didn’t get a scar.” He held up his arm with a pouty expression. “It healed up really fast.”

“It was kinda scary when you wouldn’t wake up, Nino. Felix has been staying in here with you though. I told him I could but he wouldn’t let me. We’ve been reading to you and playing video games. Hey! I beat that level we’ve been working on so we can start on the new boss later today if you want,” Adrien continued.

“Move, Ren.” Felix elbowed his younger brother out of the way. “Do you think you can sit up?”

Nino nodded and let Felix help him into a sitting position, gratefully taking the offered glass of blood.

“Go call Father and tell him Nino is awake,” Felix suggested. “Use the phone in your room.”

“But there’s one in here.” Adrien went to Nino’s desk.

“Your room,” Felix repeated sternly.

“You guys never let me hang out in here,” he grumbled, pushing the door too hard on his way out.

Felix’s hands were sliding into Nino’s hair as soon as Adrien was out of the room. He kissed him fiercely, breaking away only to press his lips against Nino’s forehead. “You wouldn’t wake up,” he whispered. “Four days and you wouldn’t wake up.”

“What happened?” he groaned.

Felix sat back, grabbing a hold of Nino’s hand. “The blood bond, I think. The assassins poisoned their blades. You had two cuts on you but they wouldn’t heal. Adrien’s was healed and he was up and back to full health by that night. The house doctor was flummoxed until Father had a private word with him. Your body took on the brunt of the healing for both of you.”

“That sucks.” Nino closed his eyes, leaning back to rest against the pillows.

“Another reason to break the bond.”

“Felix.”

“My mind won’t change.”

“Neither will mine, especially now,” Nino sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He grimaced with the motion. “Everything hurts.”

“I thought you were going to die,” he whispered. “I’ve been giving you my blood.” He pulled down his sleeve to reveal an angry red line across his wrist. “You wouldn’t drink much but I think it helped.”

“Thank you. I wish I--”

“Father’s on his way,” Adrien announced petulantly, leaning in the doorframe. “Am I allowed to come back in here? Nino’s my friend too, you know.”

Felix rolled his eyes but Nino shot Adrien an exhausted grin. “Come tell me what else I missed, shrimp.”  
_________________________

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Felix asked warily, watching Nino test one of the training swords.

“I told you I’m fine,” Nino grinned. “It feels good to be on my feet again.”

“I thought you were going to show me how to rip a guy’s arm off. You already showed me swords,” Adrien pointed out.

“Ah, but you haven’t mastered swords,” Nino winked. “Arm ripping comes way, way after swords. Also, I’m never showing you how to do that because it’s bad.”

“You did it and saved my life and it was awesome!”

Nino sighed. “Go grab your sword, shrimp.” He glanced at Felix. “I’m never getting away from that, am I?”

“You ripped a man’s arm clean off his body in the middle of the royal village. I’m afraid not.”

“I don’t even know how I did that.” They watched Adrien test out swords the way Nino had taught him to. “I’m not that strong. Most of the guards kick my ass during training.”

Felix flushed. “I think it might have something to do with your diet.”

“You think your blood had something to do with it?”

“You’re getting royal blood at least once a week. It’s been known to have crazy effects on turned vamps in steady doses. The blood bond could have had some effect as well.”

Nino shook his head. “It was almost like I blacked out a bit, I think. I remember attacking the men when they came after Adrien, but I almost wasn’t in control? I had to protect him.”

“That’s terrifying. Please, Nino. Marigold is ready to do it. Please,” Felix begged. 

“Adrien would’ve died without me there.” Nino watched the young prince smile at his sword choice and start heading back towards them. “No. The bond stays, Felix. It has to.”


	19. Nino, Adele, Adrien, Felix, and Gabriel

<15 Years before Just for Tonight

“You gave us quite the scare, you know,” Adele said gently as she and Nino watched Adrien race past them on a neon green ATV.

He ducked his head. “Sorry about that. I’m feeling much better now.”

“Adrien was very worried. He really looks up to you.”

Nino flushed. “He’s a good kid. I’m just glad it went the way it did and the poison didn’t affect him the way it did me.”

She put a hand on his arm and he looked at her in surprise. “I know about the bond,” she said, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You don’t need to talk in code with me.”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“I was against it, just so you know. It weighs heavy on the heart to know that someone else’s life could be taken in exchange for yours.”

“You sound like you know from experience.”

Adele gave him a sad smile. “We all have our burdens.” 

Nino looked out at the field again, past the large shade of the canopy they sat under. He enjoyed when Adele came to spend time with Adrien. She was easy to talk to and never treated him as less or ignored his aversion to sunlight. She was accommodating and kind but there was enough fire behind her eyes that made Nino never want to find out what would happen to the person who crossed her.

“You’ve been good for Felix as well.” Adele winked when Nino gave her a startled look. “I’m not blind, you know. Felix may have nothing to do with me but that has never stopped me from trying to watch out for him. He smiles more again. I believe you are to blame for that.”

“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but just know if you do need to talk, I’m here.”

Adrien called Nino’s name and he looked up, flashing a grin and a thumbs up as the boy whooped with laughter, making another pass. After a few moments he looked at Adele. “Is someone bonded to you the way I am to Adrien?”

“Yes. My husband is...paranoid, at best, sometimes.”

“I can’t blame him, really. Not after what I’ve seen.”

“I like to think that you’re Adrien’s guardian angel at this point,” Adele smiled. 

“I care about him.”

“I can see that.”

“Thankfully my bonded has never been tested like this. I’m not sure how I would handle it.”

He worried at his bottom lip. “Adrien doesn’t know we’re bonded. I’m not sure he would understand anyway.”

“No, not now, he wouldn’t. When he is older perhaps.”

“I don’t know how I would ever tell him.”

“It does mess with your head to know someone could die because of you, I’ll admit,” Adele nodded. “But after a while, like other things, it falls into the background.”

Nino scraped at an imperfection in the wood of the chair armrest. “Felix wants to break the bond,” he whispered. “And that scares me.”

“I know,” Adele nodded.

“You do?”

“Yes. Gabriel does as well.”

“Oh,” he breathed.

“Has Felix told you why he wants to break the bond?”

Nino frowned. “I think...I think part of it is that he’s scared for me. The incident last week only made it worse. Usually we only see each other once a week, but he’s spent every night in my room since. And even though he’s with me so much more now, he’s been secretive. He sneaks off when he thinks I’m sleeping and comes back smelling...I don’t even know how to describe it. Sweet, maybe?” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be telling you any of this.”

“You can’t keep it to yourself forever,” she prodded. “I promise you can trust me, Nino.”

Nino sagged a little in his chair. “I told him I want to keep the bond, but I don’t think he listened. It makes me anxious.” He watched Adrien dismount the ATV, giving the guard helping him a high five. “Adrien needs me.”

“There’s something about them, isn’t there; the males of the Agreste line. I swear they must have fairy blood in their history.”

“I’m not sure what that means.”

“Sometimes I forget how young you are. I just mean that they all have a little magic to them, something that pulls you in.” Adele held open her arms as Adrien neared them. “Did you have fun, my love?”

“Mmhmm.” He sat down on the arm of her chair, hugging her. “Did you guys see all the cool stuff I did? It was awesome!” He turned so he could look over Adele’s head at Nino. “I’m going to ask Father if we can get you one so we can ride together at night. Do you think he will, Mama?”

“I’m sure if you say please,” she smiled, poking his side.   
________________________________

“I’ve got to stop watching you train,” Felix murmured as Nino leaned down to grab a towel.

“Why is that?” he grinned, patting his face dry.

Felix quirked an eyebrow and nodded to his lap. “My book is only so big.”

Nino flushed at the innuendo. “Ridiculous.”

“When is Adrien supposed to be coming in here?”

“Any minute now.”

“Damn.”

Nino chuckled and the sound was full of unspoken things. “Surely you’re tired of me by now.”

“Not in a million years,” Felix grinned. He looked past Nino and his face smoothed out, the corners of his lips dropping into an even line and the fond look in his eyes washing away into blankness. Nino turned to see Gabriel by Adrien’s side in the doorway of the training arena.

“Father wants to watch us today, Nino. Can we do swords?”

Nino straightened and bowed his head to Gabriel before looking at Adrien. “Choose your weapon.”

Gabriel came further into the room, taking a seat on the bench beside the one Felix had claimed. “Felix.”

“Father.”

Nino cleared his throat and tried not to run to Adrien’s side to pick up his own training sword.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him again,” Gabriel remarked, watching Nino talk Adrien through his warm up.

“Yes.” Felix turned to look at him. “Do you have more plans to try to stop us, Father? The estate is only so big. I suppose you could send me off to be killed once and for all.”

Gabriel made an exasperated sound. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Pot, kettle, and all that.” Felix opened his book once more in a pointed attempt to ignore Gabriel.

“Felix, I know you’re trying to break the bond again. This is the reason I separated you to begin with. I was trying to spare you the pain. He is Adrien’s.” Nino’s laughter cut across the room and the men looked over to see Adrien flat on the floor with a scowl, his sword in Nino’s hand.

“He’s a person, Father, not an object.”

“That’s not what I mean. He doesn’t want to break the bond. I know he’s told you that.”

“Spies everywhere. I should be more careful.”

“Felix, please.”

Felix closed his book and stood, without looking at Gabriel. “I will never stop trying to free him from you. He deserves more than this.”

Gabriel’s hand shot out, grabbing Felix’s wrist as he tried to pass. “You will obey me, Felix. I am your king. That man is bound to your brother and he will stay bound to your brother.”

Felix pursed his lips, giving a tight nod. He glanced at Nino’s worried face before walking to the door.

“Nino!” Gabriel called, standing from his bench and shedding his jacket. “Let’s spar.”

Felix froze in the doorway, turning around with a look of horror on his face. Nino paled, dropping his guard and allowing Adrien to press the tip of his training sword against his chest with a wide grin. Gabriel watched as he unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off, folding it neatly over his jacket. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and went to the weaponry wall.

“Would you like to set the terms, Felix?” Gabriel asked without looking at his eldest son who was rooted to his spot by the door. “Perhaps you would like Nino to fight for his freedom?”

Adrien frowned, sensing the tension but unable to understand its origin. He looked up at Nino with a worried expression. “Are we in trouble?” 

“Don’t worry, shrimp.” Nino squeezed his arm reassuringly despite the panic he could feel mounting inside. Gabriel had been more tolerant of Nino’s presence over the past couple of years. The younger vampire doubted he would ever feel completely comfortable around Gabriel but he thought he was past the stage of absolute terror when the man was around. It all came back in a rush that was just on the edge of crippling. He would obey and survive. He looked at Felix but quickly dropped his eyes, unable to process the expression on his face.

“Adrien, go stand by Felix and I want you to watch for errors on either of our parts,” Gabriel instructed, swinging a sword experimentally. “Ready?”

Nino swallowed thickly and nodded, falling into position.

“Is Father mad at Nino?” Adrien asked, joining Felix’s side. “I’ve only ever seen him fight the guards when he’s mad.”

“Nino’s not a guard,” Felix replied stiffly.

“He kinda is,” Adrien shrugged. “He’s my guard.”

“Is that what you think?” Felix winced as Gabriel closed in on Nino.

“Well, he’s my best friend too,” Adrien shot back defensively. “But I’m not some dumb little kid. I know he’s around me all the time to protect me.”

Felix watched Nino dart away from Gabriel’s attempted blow. His father was large and strong and skilled but Nino was quicker and had been training more frequently. He wasn’t beating Gabriel but he wasn’t actively losing either.

Gabriel was smiling fiercely now. “Very good. Adrien, are you watching?”

Adrien turned away from Felix guiltily and nodded.

“Why haven’t I beaten Nino yet?”

“Because he’s fast?”

“That’s part of it,” Gabriel grunted, lunging at Nino but the other man wasn’t in the same space anymore. “What else?”

“Um, he’s strong?”

“You’re not paying attention, Adrien,” he chided.

Felix cleared his throat. “He’s anticipating your moves.”

Gabriel held Felix’s gaze for a moment, giving Nino the time he needed to press his sword to Gabriel’s chest. Nino’s eyes were wide with uncertainty, but he held his stance until Gabriel nodded. “Very good.”

Nino quickly dropped his sword and bowed his head. Gabriel studied him for a moment before crossing the room towards his sons. “He’s relying on the instincts he doesn’t even realize he still has. Join us Nino.”

Nino followed in his wake. “Yes, sir.”

“Has Nino told you how he grew up, Adrien?”

Felix tensed, keeping his eyes on Nino as Gabriel spoke. 

Adrien tilted his head curiously. “No. Was he a spy?” he asked, eyes going wide with excitement. “Nino, did you do spy stuff?”

“He was a hunter,” Gabriel said quickly, bringing Adrien’s attention back to him. 

“But hunters are bad.”

“Yes, they are.”

Adrien frowned. “But Nino’s not bad.”

“Nino changed for us, for you, but that doesn’t mean that we should forget what his experience has to offer.” Gabriel put a hand on Nino’s shoulder and felt him stiffen under his touch. “Nino started training when he was around your age, maybe younger. Correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Nino said quietly.

“So if you listen to his instruction, perhaps one day you’ll be able to beat me too,” Gabriel said, watching Adrien’s eyes light up.

“Really?” Adrien smiled widely. “I wish I could do it now! That’s going to take forever.”

“Don’t worry.” Gabriel caught Felix’s angry gaze and he squeezed Nino’s shoulder. “Nino isn’t going anywhere.”


	20. Felix, Nino, Marigold, Gabriel, and Adrien

_15 Years before Just for Tonight_

Felix pressed his palm against Nino’s. “My hands are bigger than yours.”

“Barely,” Nino scoffed, adjusting his hand. “I’m pretty sure you’re cheating anyway.”

“Am not.”

Nino interlocked their fingers and turned his face to kiss Felix’s temple. “Agree to disagree.”

Felix smiled, leaning back against Nino’s chest. “Sometimes when we get this much time in here with just us, I can imagine what it would be like.”

“What?”

“If our plan had worked a few years ago. If we had broken the bond and run away and had new lives somewhere in another country.”

Nino was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. “I’m not enough for you like this, am I?”

“You’re everything to me.”

“But?”

“I didn’t say anything else,” Felix argued.

“I’m a bit familiar with you at this point.”

Felix sighed. “You’re never going to be truly mine, and I would be lying if I said that didn’t bother me. I know it’s dumb. I know you and Adrien have a completely different relationship than we do, but at the end of the day, it still feels like a competition. My whole life has been a competition with him, even before he was born.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

“I don’t know what I would want to hear so that’s fair.” He hung his head. “I’ve ruined a nice night.”

“It isn’t ruined,” Nino argued. “I just...nothing is going to change and it feels like we keep going in circles. I’ve never felt anything like the way I feel for you. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I love you, you stubborn ass.”

Felix laughed in surprise, turning in Nino’s arms to see his wide grin. “Of all the rude things to say. I’m a prince, you know.”

“When it suits you,” Nino teased.

Felix ducked his head. “Stop. I have something I want to give to you, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

“I’m going to like anything you give me.”

“It was something of my mother’s.”

Nino’s face softened. “You don’t need to give me anything like that.”

“I want to. She had this music box she used to play for me before bed. The song you were playing on the piano earlier reminded me of it.”

“That’s something you need to keep.”

“You said you aren’t going anywhere,” Felix smiled. “I want to show you that I believe you.” He slid off the bed and kissed Nino’s forehead. “I need to go get it from my room. Will you wait here?”

“It’s late. Don’t you want to wait until tomorrow?”

“No. It has to be tonight.”

Nino’s brows furrowed but he nodded. “I’ll be here.”  
_____________________________

“Sir, Felix has brought a fairy in through the hidden passages. They are currently in his suite. Adrien and Nino haven’t left their quarters.”

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Pierce. I’ll take it from here.”

The larger man half-bowed and exited the room.

“Gabriel...”

“He’s gone too far, Adele. A lesson must be learned.” Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and Adele slid off the bed. 

“What are you planning to do? You can’t separate them again.” She stepped in front of him, one hand sliding up into his hair to displace the rigid strands while the other gripped his arm. “Be merciful. I know you can be. Nino didn’t do this.”

“I’m well aware that Felix is to blame.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I need you to take a breath and remember your life before me.”

“This isn’t the same--”

“Loving a woman you weren’t supposed to, willing to do anything to keep her with you, including disobeying your father, the king.”

Gabriel stepped back, forcing Adele to drop her arms. “And I lost her. We can’t afford to lose Nino.”

“He won’t forgive you for this.”

“Felix hates his own existence. He was never going to forgive me,” Gabriel replied, before closing the door behind him.  
_____________________________

The longer Felix was gone, the more anxious Nino became. He couldn’t pin down exactly why he felt anxious but something was off. He made his way into the living area of the suite, pacing the room. He glanced through the curtains but nothing outside caught his attention. He checked the fridge and it was stocked with fresh blood, soda, and bottled waters. He turned the television on and then off again as if to check the power even though he already had lamps burning in each corner of the room.

Restlessly, he went to Adrien’s bedroom door, easing it open and peering in. Adrien was asleep, a manga propped open against his chest, one hand barely gripping it. Nino shook his head with a small smile, stepping into the dark room and slipping the book away, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand for a bookmark and setting it back down. 

He watched Adrien sleep for a few minutes. Nino was the youngest of five brothers, but he imagined this is what it must have felt like to have a younger brother. To have someone he loved and wanted to look out for. Someone who drove him crazy. Someone he had to protect. He could never admit it to Felix for fear that it would add fuel to the fire, but Nino thought even without the bond, he would want to protect Adrien. There was something about the boy that cried out for it. 

Nino heard the suite door open and he left Adrien’s bedside, backing out of the bedroom and turning with a surprise to find that Felix wasn’t alone. He put his back to Adrien’s door, pulling it closed quietly but firmly. “Felix, what’s going on?”

Felix held up a hand. “I need you to hear me out.”

“Oh, he’s lovely!” Marigold exclaimed. “I can see what all the fuss was about.” Large, delicate wings rose behind her back as her skin took on a soft blue hue. “Is the young prince here as well? We’ll need him to break the bond.”

Cold filled Nino’s veins. “Felix, no. Get her out of here. Now.”

“Please, Nino! Nothing has to change. You can still stay here. You can still guard Adrien.”

“Don’t do this,” he warned.

Felix gave him a desperate look. “You aren’t in control anymore! The bond took you over in the village. What if it just keeps getting worse?”

“It will be painless, I assure you,” Marigold smiled gently. “For both you and the young prince.”

“You aren’t getting near Adrien,” Nino growled, shifting into a defensive stance.

“Even now you’re choosing him over me,” Felix said.

“Because you’re acting crazy! I’ve told you I don’t want to do this.” Nino’s eyes darted to Felix before going back to Marigold. “You don’t listen to me.”

“I’m trying to save you! Damn it, I love you so much it hurts, Nino. Please. Please let me do this for you.” Felix’s eyes were shining with tears and Nino’s heart began to ache.

“I love you too, but I can’t let you do this. I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Get her out of here before someone finds out.”

“It’s too late for that.” Gabriel closed the door behind him and everyone in the room visibly startled. 

Marigold’s wings began to flutter as she bowed deeply. “Your majesty,” she said, keeping her head down. “I am here on the summons of Prince Felix and--”

“I’m aware of why you are here,” Gabriel replied coldly, eyes locked with his son’s. “Is Adrien well?”

“He’s sleeping,” Nino answered in a less than solid voice, still at his place by the door.

“I would like you to take him to the first guest bedroom on third floor. Nathalie will be there waiting for you. You will both spend the rest of the night there and we will meet in the morning.” Gabriel shifted his eyes from Felix to Nino. “You will do that now.”

Nino swallowed thickly but straightened his spine. “Not until I know that Felix will be okay.”

“Felix will be punished.”

Nino stiffened. “Punish me instead.”

“No. This was all my doing.” Felix crossed the room to Nino, taking his hands in his. “Do what he says,” he whispered. “I’ll find you tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to leave you. He’s angry.”

Pain filled Felix’s eyes and he cupped Nino’s cheek. “I know I was wrong now. I’m sorry.” He kissed him and Nino felt tears against his face and wasn’t sure whose they were. Felix broke the kiss and reached past him to turn the doorknob. “Go,” he breathed.  
_____________________________

“Finish her,” Gabriel demanded.

Marigold struggled weakly in Felix’s arms, the amulet Gabriel had burdened her with sucking her magic away as Felix took her blood.

“Please,” he begged, tears running down his cheeks and mixing with the blood covering his mouth and chin. “I can’t, Father. Please.”

“Kill her, Felix.”

His head swam, the room swaying and Gabriel’s face going in and out of focus. There was a giddy feeling inside his chest that bubbled with laughter and Felix knew that wasn’t right. He was miserable. One didn’t laugh in misery. Marigold had only been trying to help him and now she was broken and dying in his arms, her eyes wide and pleading and mouth muted by the strange necklace Gabriel had forced around her neck. Her beautiful wings had begun to deteriorate, falling to ash on the carpet around them. Her skin had become a sickly gray-blue color.

Gabriel knelt down in front of Felix and lifted the fairy so that her neck was shoved back up to his mouth. “You will drain her. You will murder her. You will accept that this is your punishment. Do it.”

In the end, Felix wasn’t sure how long it took. As soon as Marigold’s eyes went unseeing and her body completely limp, Gabriel lifted the glowing necklace away and Felix was hit with a wave of energy that bowled him over and left him drowning and gasping for breath in a sea of misery and euphoria.   
_____________________________

Over half the week had passed before Nino found a letter on his bed, an ornate music box set carefully beside it. He had been desperate for any sign of Felix which is why Gabriel had him and Adrien quarantined. It had been months since he and Felix had communicated in the manner of letters and Nino’s hands were shaking as he unfolded the thick paper.

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t know what is so broken about me that I couldn’t trust you when you said to leave the bond alone. I’m the problem; not you. I need you to know that._

_I know you love me. I knew, but seeing you stand against my father...Nino, I’m sorry. I’m sorry my jealousy got the better of me. I feel like a broken record._

_I killed Marigold. He made me drain her. I’ve never_

A large smear of ink hid the following words and after a few moments, Nino gave up trying to decipher them and moved on.

_I’m leaving for a while. I’ll still be in the country. Father is sending a group of guards and personal attendants with me to a small house in a valley. It’s best if I get some space to clear my head. The past few days have been a hellish nightmare and even now I’m not sure that this is reality. Has this all been some awful dream and I’m going to wake up in your arms any moment? I hope so._

_In the case that it isn’t though, please know that I love you. I’ve loved you for years and I’m not going to stop loving you. I’m not good for you though. I’m not good for anyone. I don’t know if I can come back. Please take care of Adrien. I’ve never been the brother he deserved. You are._

_There are so many more things I want to say but I can’t seem to get them out. I hate this. Please know that none of this is your fault. I’m leaving on my own. My father isn’t forcing me out. You need peace more than you need me._

_Please keep the music box. I meant it when I said I wanted you to have it. It was my mother’s and is very dear to me, just like you. The piece it plays is beautiful. Your music always makes my heart feel light. I hope this will be a token to show that I pray you continue it._

_I love you._

_\- F_

Nino wasn’t sure how many times he read the letter, his heart breaking more with each read. He finally turned the intricately designed key on the music box and curled around it as it played.   
_____________________________

_11 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Is that your girlfriend?” Adrien teased as he and Nino left the small shop. “She was being all ‘Oh, Nino, you’re so funny!’ and you’re really not.”

“First of all, I’m hilarious,” Nino argued. “And no, she’s not my girlfriend. We just...went out once.”

“I know what that means, you know,” Adrien smirked.

“I’m not talking about that with you so stop.”

“Fine, fine. Hey! Remind me to show you a video when we get back home. There is this fighting style that looks so cool. I thought maybe we could try to learn it together.”

“That sounds good. And here I thought it was going to be another boring Thursday,” Nino grinned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you entertained.”

“No doubt.”

“Do you think Father would let me get a pet?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“But look!” Adrien tugged on Nino’s sleeve so he stopped in front of window. Fuzzy kittens were piled on top of each other and sleeping while one hunkered down over the food bowl. “They’re so cute! He could sleep with me and everything.”

“Are you going to change the litter box?”

“Yeah.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Come on, Nino! You’ll help me convince Father, right?”

“No.”

“Mean.”

“I have to share a suite with you and I don’t want to smell stinky cat poop.”

Adrien blinked up at him, eyes wide and bottom lip protruding. “Please.”

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty immune to that now but good effort,” Nino grinned. “Come on. I’m tired.”

“That’s because you’re ancient. I can practically hear your bones creaking.”

“I’m going to abandon you in a minute.”

Adrien shot him a smug smile. “I’m sure some lovely lady would enjoy taking care of this poor prince.”

“Ridiculous.”

“You know, in a few years, you’re going to have some competition around here, so just be prepared for that,” Adrien continued. 

“Going to be a total ladies’ man, are you?” Nino rolled his eyes.

“Only in the most respectful way, as soon as I get a growth spurt. You’ll see.”

“Naturally.”

Adrien kicked at a pebble as they neared the car. “Hey, Nino?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Nino paused for a moment before opening the car door. “Yes.”

“What was she like?” Adrien asked, sliding into the backseat.

“He was wonderful and complicated and amazing,” Nino replied quietly, pulling the door closed and nodding to the driver.

“Oh...oh!” Adrien blinked wide eyes and then nodded. “Okay.” He worried his lip. “But then there was the girl...”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Adrien’s brows furrowed. “So both then?”

Nino nodded.

“Good to know.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, now if I need to distract you, I know I can use pretty girls _and_ pretty boys,” Adrien grinned.

Nino narrowed his eyes. “But now you’ve told me your plan.”

“You’ll be too distracted by all the beauty and flirting. Don’t worry. You won’t suffer.” Adrien patted his arm patronizingly and Nino laughed. “Hey, looks like we have a visitor. Wonder if Father invited another dignitary to stay with us again.”

Nino and Adrien peered out the car window as it came to a stop. A large moving truck was parked in the garage, various pieces of wrapped furniture strewn along the parking pad. A large group of stacked boxes caught Nino’s eye, “books” scrawled across the sides in a familiar script that made his heart leap into his throat. “Felix,” he breathed.

“Felix?!” Adrien was out of the car and hurrying towards the truck. 

Nino felt like he was trying to fight against the current as he slowly pushed the car door opened. He could just see Adrien around the assorted pieces of furniture, the young prince talking animatedly to someone. His feet felt heavy as he made his way towards him. He had dreamed of seeing Felix again for years and now he was here and he felt sick to his stomach. 

Adrien was turning to him now, eyes bright. “Look who decided to finally come back home!”

Nino met Felix’s eyes and felt all of the years wash away. The tension he was feeling moments ago eased back and his whole body felt lighter as he took Felix’s offered hand. “Good to have you back where you belong.”

Felix squeezed Nino’s hand, the corner of his lips quirking in an almost smile. “Glad to be home.”


	21. Kim, Ivan, and Max

_Two Months before Just for Tonight_

Kim scratched at the label on his beer bottle with his clawed thumb. It had been a little less than two months since he had become a werewolf but he still wasn’t used to the claws. Supposedly he would be able to control them and get his normal fingers back eventually, but that wasn’t all that helpful now. He had scratched himself more than once and it made other usually pleasurable activities much more stressful.

He had been excited to be invited to hang out at the bar with some of the other pack members but it became obvious when they arrived that he wasn’t exactly wanted.

“Cheer up, Pup,” Ivan said gruffly, pushing a bowl of peanuts in front of him. “It’ll get better.”

“No one really likes me much.”

“It seems like a tight-knit group. Might just take some time to find your place.”

Kim glanced over his shoulder at the crowded table of werewolves. “Yeah, maybe.”

Ivan gestured to Kim’s bottle. “Want another? On the house.”

“Sure,” he smiled. “Thanks.” He glanced to the side to see the stool next to him taken. 

Ivan paused when he caught sight of the newcomer before setting Kim’s fresh bottle in front of him. “What can I get you, Max?”

“Hopefully information.”

“Fresh out of that. Want a drink?”

Max inhaled deeply. “Whatever’s on tap is fine.”

Ivan nodded and turned his back to them to grab a glass.

Kim eyed the man beside him, an easy smile spreading across his lips. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

Max gave him an assessing look. “It’s a possibility though the probability is rather that you haven’t noticed me here before.”

Kim frowned. “Is that different?”

Ivan set a mug of beer in front of Max and looked at Kim. “Maybe you should go try to sit with your pack.”

“I’m fine right now.”

Ivan sighed and busied himself behind the bar, never straying far from the men.

“What kind of information did you need? That sounds like spy work or something,” Kim chuckled, taking a drag of his beer. He looked over at Max. “Although you could be a spy, I guess. That sure is a lot of black.” He flushed. “I mean, your clothes, not you! I mean, yes, you, but more your clothes are a lot of black on black.” He hunched over his bottle. “Ignore me.”

Max studied him for a moment before taking a sip of his beer. “I’m not a spy.”

“Oh.”

“And yes, it’s a lot of black.”

Kim smiled down at the bar, feeling his cheeks warm. “Don’t worry, you pull it off.”

Max’s brows furrowed and he cleared his throat. “Well, there is...it’s the occupation.”

“What are you if not a spy then?” Kim asked, finally meeting his eyes again. He could feel his third beer easing through him, the very beginnings of a light buzz. Becoming a shifter was making it harder to get plastered, that was for sure.

“A hunter.”

“What do you hunt?”

Ivan coughed and nudged the bowl of peanuts closer to Kim. “You should eat some of these. Now.”

Kim pouted at the peanuts. “I don’t like them.”

Ivan eyed Max warily and leaned forward, voice low. “He hunts us, Pup.”

“Not you,” Max corrected. “Rogues. As far as I’ve seen, you’ve never done anything out of line, Ivan.”

“Appreciated,” Ivan replied dryly. 

“Wait, you hunt like bad shifters?” Kim asked.

“Not like them. I do hunt bad shifters.”

“So the bastard that turned me into this,” Kim held up his clawed hand, “and just abandoned me. He’s the kind of guy you hunt?”

“Mostly.”

Ivan gave Max a level look before moving down the bar to help someone else out.

“So what kind of information are you looking for?”

Max pursed his lips. “Anything relevant, I suppose. I like to know what is going on in the supernatural community but because of what I am, there are many who don’t want to interact with me.”

Kim nodded. “I know what that’s like.” His face brightened. “Hey, maybe I could be your guy! Does it pay? I need a job.”

“I would be willing to offer payment for the right kind of information.”

“Cool. That’s awesome. Do you have a phone?”

Max paused. “A phone?”

“Yeah. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in and then you can text me.”

Max unlocked his phone and handed it to Kim curiously.

“I’m Kim, by the way,” he said, inputting his number. “You can really text me whenever. It’s probably easier to text than call. And maybe if you wanted to just get a drink of something sometime, we could do that too.”

“It would be better to keep this professional,” Max said stiffly.

“Yeah, sure, it was just an offer.” Kim slid the phone back to him. “You’re cute. I had to try.”

Max stared at his phone with an unreadable expression before slipping it back into his jacket. “Thank you.”

Kim grinned. “You’re welcome...Max, right?”

“Yes. Max.”

“Max,” Kim repeated with a smile. “I look forward to hearing from you.”

“Kim, let’s go,” a deep voice yelled.

Kim glanced over his shoulder with a sigh. “It was nice to meet you, Max.” He tapped the bar. “Thanks for the beer, Ivan.”

“Take care of yourself, Pup.” Ivan watched the pack leave before turning to Max.

“It appears as if you have concerns.”

“He doesn’t know any better right now. Delete his number.”

Max held Ivan’s gaze. “I try to take advantage of my resources.” He pulled out money and set it on the bar. “Thank you for your time.”  
__________________________

Kim was startled to feel his phone buzzing against his side. It had become such a rare occurrence to get calls or messages since his transition that his phone had shifted into more of a gaming device than anything else.

**Unknown: This is Max. I am looking for information on a rogue weretiger that may be in the area. If you hear of anything, contact me immediately. Payment will be available upon receipt of information.**

Kim grinned and programmed Max’s name with his number. 

**Kim: I’m on it. Talk to you soon.**


	22. Marinette, Tom, and Sabine

_Four Years before Just for Tonight_

Marinette had watched her mother lock the front door half an hour before. She watched her parents go through their nightly routine of closing and cleaning the bakery through the bright windows. They weren’t laughing or smiling like they had almost every night of her life. They worked with expressionless faces until every chore was done. Marinette watched the bakery lights go out and knew they were going up the staircase that led to their home. She knew she was losing time but she couldn’t push herself away from her hiding spot. 

Tomorrow night. She would try again tomorrow night.  
_______________________

It took three more nights of watching them close down the bakery before Marinette found the courage to make it all the way to the front door. The lights blinked out as soon as she raised her fist to knock and her bravery faltered. Taking a deep breath, she knocked anyway, soft enough that she could flee if there was no answer. The lights immediately came back on and Tom and Sabine stood frozen behind the counter, eyes wide and unbelieving until Sabine was rushing towards the door and Tom was pulling them both into a crushing hug.  
_______________________

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered for the fifth time, keeping her eyes on her hands as she wrung her fingers together. “My cellphone was taken and I was terrified to see you after...” Her voice trailed off and she felt familiar tears sting her eyes.

“Thinking we had lost you has been the worst thing we’ve ever been through.” Sabine reached forward, covering her daughter’s hand with her own. “We will always love you no matter, Marinette. Nothing has changed.”

Marinette looked up, mouth dropping open to dejectedly show off her new fangs. “But something did change,” she said morosely.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re alive. The rest can be figured out.” Tom pulled her to him and Marinette melted into the touch, letting herself feel small and young and protected. Her father had always been so strong and warm and--

Marinette wrenched herself away from him, fangs aching. She quickly stood up and crossed the room. “I’m sorry. I...I can’t stay here.”

Tom and Sabine stood with her but stayed by the couch. “Please, Maribug, we can figure this out. We can’t be the first family this has happened to. We’ll make it work.”

She shook her head, the tears finally leaking down her cheeks. “I can’t hurt you. I won’t let myself.” She took a step towards the door and her parents followed with their own steps.

“Please don’t leave. We can figure this out.”

Marinette wiped at her face. “I’ve been staying somewhere nearby. I can try to come again tomorrow night.”

Tom put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, feeling Sabine tense as if to chase after Marinette further. “We’ll wait for you.”  
_______________________

_Two Weeks Later_

“Are you sure we can’t get you anything, sweetheart?” Tom spooned out a large pile of steamed broccoli onto his plate.

Marinette shook her head. “I ate before I came but thank you, Papa.” She gave him a sweet smile and Tom reached over to squeeze her arm.

“We want you to be comfortable when you visit.” Sabine took a sip of her tea. “I was going to order in some blood but I wasn’t sure if you have a preference.”

Marinette flushed. “You really don’t need to do that. I don’t mind having my meals before I come over. It can be unpleasant sometimes.”

Sabine touched her hand. “Please come back home.”

“I can’t. It isn’t safe.”

“We trust you.”

“You shouldn’t. I don’t even trust me.” She shook her head. “And it’s not just that. I could attract other vampires. I don’t want you guys getting that kind of attention here.” She fished a folded sheet of paper from her pocket. “I went to the library to do some research last night. Apparently there is a flower you can get that can be a protection against vampires. Willoki. I want you to order some.”

“We aren’t bringing anything in this house that would be harmful to you,” Tom said steadily.

Marinette shook her head. “It isn’t harmful really. It puts vampires to sleep. It’s humane and you could grow it on my...on the balcony and only keep a few in here and maybe in the bakery, just in case.”

Tom settled back in his chair. “We’ll look into it.”

“I was also thinking maybe you should hire someone. The bakery stays really busy and with just the two of you, it could get to be too much.”

Tom and Sabine exchanged looks. “That’s something we wanted to talk to you about tonight actually,” Sabine said. “Your cousin Bridgette is wanting to come stay for a while.”

“That’s perfect! She can have my room and help out,” Marinette smiled.

“While we would love to have her, we would rather you move back home.”

Marinette’s expression softened. “I can’t. These visits are the most I can do. Please.”

Sabine nodded reluctantly. “Okay, we don’t want to push.”

“I promise I would come home if I could, but I just...it isn’t safe.”

“That terrifies us for you,” Tom sighed. “So you know. Do you at least have someone helping you figure things out?”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “I did,” she replied slowly. “He’s gone now but he taught me a lot.”

“Was this a boyfriend?” Sabine asked, attempting to keep her expression neutral.

Marinette shook her head. “No, but he saved my life.”

“Can you tell us what happened? We haven’t wanted to pry but if you’re willing...”

“The night I went missing, I guess, was when I was coming home from Katie’s house.”

“We remember,” Tom nodded.

“A car went up on the sidewalk and hit me. Jonathan said it was a drunk driver maybe?” Marinette shivered. “He saw me there and turned me so I wouldn’t die.”

“Oh, my sweet baby girl.” Sabine was up and out of her chair, hugging Marinette from behind.

Marinette melted into the hug. She hadn’t realized how starved she was becoming for touch by keeping herself sequestered to the tiny apartment Jonathan had set her up in. She stiffened in her mother’s arms, unable to allow herself more than a few moments of comfort. Sabine pulled away reluctantly, rubbing Marinette’s arms before going back to her chair.

“So you have a place to stay and steady food?” Tom asked, eyeing his wife.

“Yes, sir,” Marinette nodded. “And I’m setting up a website to do sewing commissions so I was going to take my machine tonight if that’s okay.”

“Anything you need,” he nodded. “We’re sending more money with you too so don’t argue.”

She flushed. “Thank you.”

“We thought we lost you, Maribug. We’ll take you any way we can get you.”


	23. Ivan, Alix, and Mylene

_Five Years before Just for Tonight_

“Ah, man, you paid money for this place?” Alix kicked at a broken bottle. “It’s a shit hole.”

“Language,” Ivan muttered, trying to set a broken chair upright.

“I’m a thirteen year old runaway who can now turn into a snake. I can say shit if I want to. I can also say fu--”

Ivan held up a hand. “Well, while you’re staying with me, you’re going to watch your language,” he corrected. “You really think it’s bad?”

Alix grimaced. “It’s sure as shi...crap not good. And as soon as I can find my own place, I’m not staying with you anymore.”

“We’ll see.” He shook his head and carefully made his way to the bar, stepping over debris. “The city practically paid me to take it.”

“I would hope so.”

“Another shifter is having papers drawn up to partner with me.”

“What kind?”

“I’m not sure. He smells like a cat though.”

“Good grief, good luck with that.”

Ivan chuckled. “Carter’s a good guy. And you’ve only been a shifter for a little over a month. You shouldn’t be so quick to judge other kinds. Not everybody loves snakes, you know.” He looked back at her with a wink. 

Alix rolled her eyes. “Whatever. So can I work here?”

“Sure, as long as it doesn’t interfere with school.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m done with that.”

Ivan lifted the decrepit bar off the foundation with a grunt and let it fall again. “Uh, no, you aren’t.”

“You know you’re not my dad, right?”

“Think of me as your responsible older brother.”

“Yeah, I had one of those too. Didn’t go so well.” Alix turned around to look at the building. “Do you really think you can turn this into a place people will want to come?”

“I hope so,” he shrugged. “This is kinda my last ditch effort. I’m going to have to sink almost every bit of savings I have into it, but no one will hire me. I’m a threat.”

Alix frowned. “That’s really dumb. You’re like the nicest guy I know.”

“Yeah, but I’m a bear,” he sighed. “That’s all people see.”

Alix bent down and picked up a discarded bottle and then a broken plate a few steps away. 

Ivan watched her curiously. “What are you doing?”

She half-turned to him. “You’re going to need help cleaning up, right? I’ve got nothing better to do. We could use some tunes though.”

Ivan grinned. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
______________________________________

_Three Months Later_

Alix spun on the bar stool. “How was the crowd last night?”

“We barely broke even for the day,” Ivan sighed. “How was school?”

“Lame.”

“You hungry?”

“You better believe it, brother bear. Can we go to that new pizza place?”

He grimaced. “The alcohol vendor is on the way and I’m going to be completely empty after I pay him.”

Alix nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. “That’s cool. I’m sure there’s something at the house we can make.”

“I’m trying.”

“It’ll turn around.”

“Let’s hope so.”

A knock on the door had them both turning. A short, young woman stood at the entrance, clipboard in hand. “I’m looking for Ivan Bruel?”

Ivan raised a hand. “That’s me.”

The woman smiled, walking to the bar. “Hi, I’m Mylene, Fred’s daughter. He’s not feeling well today so I’m picking up his stops. Where do you want me to load in?”

Alix looked back at Ivan with a grin and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He startled, shooting her a quick glare. “Uh, sorry, yeah, if you want to bring the truck around back, I can unload.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.” Mylene stuck the clipboard on the counter. “Fill that out and sign it for me and I’ll come pick it up when I’m done.”

Ivan watched her exit the bar.

“You’re drooling,” Alix teased.

He wiped at his mouth. “Shut up.”

“You like her,” she sang. “You want to kiss her, love her, and marry her.”

“I will ground you.”

Alix hit the bar. “What are you doing up here? Go help her, dummy!”

“Right,” he nodded. “Right.” He turned and went through the backroom to the door. Mylene was hopping out of truck when he stepped outside. “Here, I can help.”

“I really can get it on my own.” She rolled the truck door up to reveal stacks of boxes. “But I guess if you’re just going to watch me, you may as well help,” she grinned. “I’ll move all of yours to the edge.”

Ivan nodded, watching her check labels and disassemble stacks. She was beautiful, metallic beads woven into her hair glinting in the late afternoon sunlight. Ivan was trying to stamp down the urge to pick her up but every time she came close to the edge of the truck, he found himself thrusting his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t be tempted. She smiled at him slyly as if she could read his thoughts and he quickly began to move the boxes into the store room to hide his blush.

His attraction to her had thrown him for a loop. Ivan hadn’t felt a strong attraction to anyone before and had assumed that perhaps he just wasn’t that kind of person. Some nights it made him sad, lying alone in his bed with the television playing on low just for the illusion of company; but for the most part, he had become content with his lot. Alix showing up at his front door and trying to scam him with girl scout cookies had been a nice change. He enjoyed sharing his home, even if it was with a punk weresnake kid.  
“You don’t say much, do you?” Mylene jumped down from the truck after moving the boxes to the edge.

Ivan blinked in surprise. “What would you like me to say?”

She gave him a wide smile. “How long have you had the bar?”

“We officially opened last month.”

“Are things going alright?”

Ivan shrugged, stacking boxes of rum.

“Sometimes it takes a while for things to pick up.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it,” he nodded.

“Do you have a kitchen?”

Ivan looked around at the backroom. “Technically this is it.”

Mylene frowned. “Oh.”

“Not good?”

“It might help business if you had food too,” she shrugged. “Just something I’ve noticed from helping my dad with bars.”

“You see a lot of bars without food close?”

She winced. “Honesty?”

Ivan nodded. “Please.”

“To be fair, I’ve seen plenty of both. A bar isn’t the easiest business. But yeah, food definitely helps. I could get you in touch with some other bar owners to chat with if you’d like. We’ve got some good people on our list.”

“That would be really great, thanks.”

“Sure.”

Alix stood in the doorway with the clipboard and cleared her throat. Ivan took it from her thankfully and she grinned before disappearing back into the bar.

“Your sister is really funny.”

“Oh, she’s not...Alix is complicated,” he chuckled, “but yes, she’s funny.” He looked down at the clipboard, quickly tearing off the napkin with “ASK HER OUT” scrawled across it and shoving it in his pocket. “I’ll just get this done so you can be on your way.”

“You’re my last stop of the day anyway,” Mylene smiled. “No hurry.”

Ivan realized he didn’t want their time together to end but he had no viable excuse to keep her there. As it was, he and Alix would most likely be eating frostbitten pizza for dinner at the house. It wasn’t as if he could ask Mylene on a date. He finished the paperwork with a sigh and pulled the check out of his pocket. “I think this should do it.”

Mylene took the offered clipboard and check and looked everything over, pursing her lips. “Looks good.” She shifted her weight. “So I guess that’s it.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

She stood there for a few more seconds before nodding and taking a step back. “I’ll be on my way then. It was nice to meet you, Ivan.”

“You too, Mylene.”

He watched her climb up into the truck and knocked his forehead against the doorframe. The first person he had ever felt any attraction for and he was too poor to even take her out for dinner. It was probably for the best anyway. She was obviously human. He doubted she would be into the idea of dating a shifter. This was definitely better. He turned away from the door when he heard the truck door open again and footsteps behind him.

“I may be way off,” Mylene said, cheeks going pink as she reached him, “but I was getting a vibe.”

“A vibe?” he asked, feeling his own blush.

She bit her lip. “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

Ivan swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’d love to.”


	24. Kim and Max

_One Month before Just for Tonight_

“You keep scratching at your neck,” Max noted, slipping his notepad back into his jacket pocket.

“Yeah,” Kim groaned. “I got something stuck in my fur and I thought it would go away when I shifted back but now I can feel it under my skin.” He rolled his shoulders with a grimace. “I asked one of the guys to help me get it but he told me to tough it out.”

“The things you’ve said about your packmates doesn’t make them seem friendly.”

“They’re not so bad.” Kim backed up until he hit a tree trunk and began to rub against it.

Max frowned, watching him. “So you can feel it even though it is on your wolf form?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda hard to explain but maybe it’s like my wolf is just under my skin? Like one of those action figures where you could flip the body inside out.” He put a finger to the back of his neck. “It’s here. When I’m a wolf it feels like it’s between my shoulder blades.”

Max craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse. “I think I see a protrusion.”

“Yeah, it freaking sucks. I just need someone to take it out, whatever it is.” Kim’s face brightened. “Would you? You know about shifters and stuff. I could just shift now and maybe you could find it and get it out of my fur?”

Max took a step back. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I should go.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Kim nodded, tone disappointed. “I guess just text me next time you need something.” He began to rub against the tree again and Max watched him.

“If I were to help you, could I ask for a favor in exchange?”

Kim paused. “Yeah, you could pretty much ask me for anything at this point.”

Max pursed his lips, hand dipping into his coat again to retrieve his notepad. “I’ve never gotten to study a docile wolf form up close. I would very much like to if it wouldn’t bother you.”

Kim grinned. “Yeah, man, that would be totally awesome. Study away, I guess.” He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. He reached for the button on his pants and Max coughed.

“Is that necessary?”

Kim looked up. “Well, yeah. If I try to shift in my pants, they’ll rip. I don’t want to go back home with no pants.”

“Oh, uh, of course,” Max nodded, slightly turning away to study the leaves of a tall bush.

Kim dropped his pants to the ground. “You know I won’t be able to talk, right? But, like, I can understand everything you say so you can talk if you want. Okay, here we go.”

Max turned in time to see fur begin to flow over Kim’s skin as he knelt down. He had only ever seen werewolves shift during a fight. He assumed that their transitions were always fast and explosive, bits of skin and body fluid flying out as their wolf form tore itself out of the human body. Kim’s was like a wave changing though. Within moments, the large gray wolf was dropping his bottom jaw, a long pink tongue lolling out.

Max stepped forward, reaching out with a gloved hand. He paused, his black leather glove dark against the soft gray. He pulled his hand back, peeling off the glove and tucking it into his jacket. Eyeing Kim’s large teeth as he stepped even closer, Max tentatively put his palm against Kim’s side. He hadn’t realized how tall Kim would be like this. Max reached up to touch the top of Kim’s back and the wolf made a chuffing sound as he lowered himself to the ground. He laid his head on his paws and waited patiently.

Kneeling down, Max bent over Kim, fingers gently searching in the fur between his shoulder blades. “Your fur isn’t what I expected. It’s not soft but it’s not coarse either.” He felt something sharp against the pad of his finger. “I think I’ve found the irritant. It feels like a briar. A large one. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He began to pull on it and Kim let out a soft whimper but stayed still. Max furrowed his brows, leaning in closer to work. After a few moments, he pulled the large briar free, blood shining at the point. “It’s out,” he sighed in relief, throwing it back into the brush. “Can you feel anything else?”

Kim turned his large head to look back at him and then returned it to rest on his paws. 

“I’m going to take that as a no,” Max nodded. “Would you mind if I examine you a bit? I’d like to make some notes.” He moved around so he could see Kim’s face and the wolf blinked at him with Kim’s golden eyes. They looked human enough on Kim but this was the face they truly belonged in. It made him wonder what color Kim’s eyes had been before. 

Max swallowed thickly and opened his notepad, jotting down a few quick points about Kim’s transformation. Holding Kim’s gaze, Max lifted one of his large paws in both of his hands, turning it carefully. The nails were long and thick and the pad of his paw was rough from the forest floor. Kim’s gaze followed Max’s every movement, his paw staying limp in Max’s hold. 

Max made his way around Kim, asking unanswerable questions aloud and making notes. He circled back around and sat at Kim’s shoulder, scribbling more observations down in a race against the sunlight. Kim finally butted his head against Max’s arm and yawned, jaw cracking and sharp teeth glistening in the setting sun. Max closed his notepad and returned it to his jacket. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “Sometimes I get caught up in something. Thank you for your time.”

He stood and Kim stood with him, dropping forward into a downwards stretch before straightening again and shaking out his coat. He let out a soft bark and then he was changing again, fur disappearing so lightly tanned skin could take its place. Max cleared his throat, turning away as Kim picked up his clothes.

Kim took his time pulling his pants up, keeping his eyes on Max’s back. “Sorry. I was just getting bored.”

“I appreciate the opportunity. I’ve never gotten to see a calm werewolf so close.”

Kim tilted his head. “But you’ve seen others?”

Max frowned, ignoring the question. “How’s your neck?”

“Sore but better. Thanks again.” Kim rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and made a show of stretching, enjoying catching Max’s gaze roam to his abs. “Can I maybe pay you back with dinner or something?”

Max straightened. “That won’t be necessary. Letting me see your wolf form was more than enough. I’ve never gotten to see any shifter like that.”

“Oh, man. You should totally ask Ivan to show you his. He looks badass as a bear.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Twilight had settled around them pleasantly and Kim finally pulled his shirt on. “Want me to walk you back to town?”

“I have my own means, thank you.”

“Oh, okay.” Kim scrubbed the toe of his sneaker against a patch of dirt. “So I guess until next time?”

Max wouldn’t meet his eyes before turning. “I’ll text you when I need you.”

Kim watched him disappear into the trees. “You always do,” he sighed.


	25. Sabrina, Chloe, and Roger

_Twelve Years before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina frowned, chewing on the end of her pen. “I’m not sure I understand this wolf versus coyote question.”

Chloe leaned back in her chair. “This is such a waste of time.”

“Come on, it’s important. We have to know this stuff if we’re going to be hunters.”

“If some big slobbering beast is charging me, I’m not going to stop to check the design of its claw to know what I’m killing first,” Chloe scoffed. “I’m just going to kill it.”

Sabrina frowned down at their homework. “What would you do if something happened and I was turned into a shifter?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“It could. I’m sure it has before.” Sabrina turned in her seat. “I mean it, Chlo. We’re training to be partners. What if we are in the field and something attacks us?”

Chloe shifted so she could look at her. “We’d figure something out.”

“Would you kill me?”

Chloe grimaced. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I think we need to though.”

“Just drop it, Sabrina.”  
_____________________________

“Mom’s not back?”

Roger turned to his daughter as he lifted a casserole out of the oven. “She called earlier. They’re tracking a group of werefoxes that have been terrorizing a small town. She’s hoping to be back by the weekend.”

Sabrina dropped her backpack by the door. “Oh, that stinks.”

“But hey, we’re still going to have a good time, just you and me, right?” Roger grinned, setting the casserole dish on a potholder on the table. “I’m making brownies too. We’ll just forget to tell our nutritionist,” he winked. 

She laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure that won’t show up in the blood work at all.”

Roger waved a hand. “My appointment isn’t until Friday. I’ll be fine.”

Sabrina giggled and kissed his cheek as she went past him to go freshen up in the bathroom. She was glad her father had chosen to be on the Hunters Council instead of a hunter in the field like her mother. She thought about how lonely that would be to have both parents in the field and the image of Chloe mostly alone in her large house, filled her mind. It was definitely something to think about for the future.

“How was studying?” Roger asked, spooning a large pile of noodles onto her plate when she entered the kitchen again.

“Eh, it was studying.”

“Chloe doesn’t love it, huh?”

Sabrina shook her head. “Not so much. I feel like it’s really important though.” She took the plate he offered her and sat down. “Papa?”

“Hmm?

“Have you ever known any hunters who were turned?”

Roger paused. “Why?”

“I guess I’m just curious. There’s nothing in the books. Any recorded attacks end in death but the probability of that doesn’t add up. Sure, death should be high but certainly there are some hunters who would end up transitioning into a were or vampire, right?”

“Have you heard something?”

Sabrina furrowed her brows. “No, I’m just curious.”

Roger kissed the top of her head before circling the table and sitting down with his own plate. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, sweetheart. You’ve still got a couple of years before you’re going to be in the field anyway.”

“Chloe says Andre is going to take her out soon.”

“Andre has to make his own decision about that. As for me, I don’t want you exposed to that quite yet.” His face grew serious. “It’s dangerous out there.”

“Is that why you stay here?” Sabrina watched her father’s expression grow dark. “Because it’s dangerous?”

“I’m not a coward,” he mumbled, shoveling a forkful of casserole into his mouth.

“I don’t think you’re a coward at all. It’s important for people to be here. I wish Mom stayed here too.”

Roger’s shoulders sagged. “I do too, but that’s not the woman she is. Everyone here has to make their own choices.”

Sabrina nodded, pushing noodles around with her fork. “I’m beginning to think I might be more interested in staying here as well.” She pursed her lips, rolling her thoughts around for a moment more. “I’m not sure I’m capable of killing someone.” She glanced up to see her father’s reaction but Roger kept his eyes on his plate. “I mean, they are people, right? Or they were at some point, at least, the weres and vampires. Some of them go crazy and kill but humans do that too.”

Roger finally met her eyes and Sabrina was startled by the stricken look in them. “Please don’t say that in front of anyone else,” he requested quietly. “You and I can talk about it in here alone, but saying something like that is dangerous.”

“Why?”

He shook his head. “It just is, trust me. You don’t want someone of higher authority to be under the impression that you need to be reconditioned.”

Sabrina blinked and adjusted her glasses in habit. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, the only sounds in the room their chewing and the forks scratching against the plates.


	26. Sabrina, Chloe, Kagami, and Max

_Ten Years before Just for Tonight_

“I heard you failed your third field test yesterday, Ri,” Kagami said, running the tips of her fingers along Sabrina’s hair as she passed behind her. “Bad luck, I suppose. I would’ve thought if she could do it, anyone could.” She nodded her head at Chloe who in turn stuck up her middle finger without looking away from her laptop.

“I’ve decided to shift my focus to Council work,” Sabrina said quietly. “I think it suits me better.”

“I would agree with that assessment.” Max rounded one of the bookcases with a stack of thick volumes and joined their table. “Council members are equally as important as those in the field.”

Kagami snorted, falling into a chair. “Agree to disagree on that one, Maximilian.”

“I’ve asked you not to call me that. My name is Maxwell, although my preference is the shortened Max.”

Kagami ignored him, returning her attention to Sabrina. “So what is it about killing that has you hung up?”

Sabrina frowned, feeling three sets of curious eyes on her. “It’s just...I don’t believe it should be an easy thing.”

“Well, if it was easy, you wouldn’t have failed three times,” Kagami pointed out. 

“I think she is referring more to the mental and emotional aspects rather than the physical ones,” Max suggested.

Sabrina nodded. “Exactly.” She scratched her fingernail against the paper of her book. “Can I ask you guys something that stays just between us?”

Chloe gave her a warning look, eyes shifting to Kagami. “Some of us may be more trustworthy than others.”

“Good grief. I may be better than all of you but we’re still friends,” Kagami sighed. “Spill it, Ri.”

“Who decided we have get to play executioner? The vamps and the shifters were human once too, right?”

“Sure, but now they’re monsters,” Chloe shrugged.

“I understand that, but,” Sabrina paused, gathering her words, “I don’t know that them turning really takes away their humanity.”

“We’ve seen shifters commit mass murders,” Max pointed out.

“So have humans,” Sabrina rebutted. “That’s my point.”

“Humans can’t control each other through bites like some vampires can,” Chloe argued.

“Okay, sure, but there are also charismatic humans who have a certain sway over others. We wouldn’t hunt them down just because they have followers,” Sabrina sighed, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “I think the way we operate is flawed, that’s all.”

“And what would you suggest?” Kagami asked, eyes sharp.

“I understand that some individuals are fatefully flawed and would be trouble no matter what. I don’t disagree that in some cases, ending a life is the only logical solution,” she replied slowly. “But what about rehabilitation? Surely every supernatural we have cut down hasn’t been beyond hope.”

“It does seem like an impossible probability,” Max agreed, brows furrowed.

“And then there are all the fae. We don’t hunt them down. What separates them from the vampires and shifters?” Sabrina asked.

“You were arguing we should hunt less and now you’re offering more?” Kagami asked, eyebrow raised.

“Not at all,” Sabrina shook her head. “I would just like to know why.”

“Because,” Chloe said simply.

“But--”

“No.” Chloe stood, closing her laptop. “This is the way things are. We don’t question it.”

“I can’t believe this, but I’m siding with Incompetent Barbie.” Kagami stood as well. “Want to go spar?”

Chloe scoffed. “Sure, if you’re in the mood to get your ass kicked.”

Sabrina watched them go before turning to Max. “What do you think?”

“I need to research your theory, but it seems logical. Would you propose the Council set up some sort of rehabilitation program?”

“It makes sense that it would fall to us, doesn’t it? Human authorities haven’t shown any signs of getting involved. Who knows, one day there could even be shifter and vampire hunters who just want to make a difference.”

Max frowned. “I fear this won’t be a popular opinion.”

Sabrina slumped. “Probably not. It’s bothered me for years though. I guess now that I’m getting old enough to be an actual part of things, I want to make it count.”

“I believe it would be beneficial to have professional relationships with certain members of the supernatural community. They would be privy to information we may not be able to obtain in any other manner. It is definitely something to consider once I’m officially in the field.”

“I guess so.”

“You’re still concerned.” 

Sabrina closed her book and glanced around to confirm that they were alone in the library. “If the hunters keep killing anything that isn’t human, does that really make us heroes?”

“I don’t think the hunters ever set out to be heroes. They began as a group of people trying to do what they felt was right.”

“Yes, but if we aren’t heroes, are we villains?” Sabrina asked. “Because according to the black and white rules we have, that’s the only other option.”

Max opened his mouth to reply but the door opened and two junior hunters entered the library, talking in hushed whispered. Sabrina frowned, sharing a look with Max, and then they both went back to their books.


	27. Sabrina and Chloe

_Two Years before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina looked around nervously. “You’re sure no one else comes around here?”

“Positive, your secret’s safe,” Chloe nodded. “No other hunters or Council would be caught dead in a place like this unless they were tracking someone. That brunette from Region Four tried to claim it but I convinced her to back down.”

“Politely, I’m sure.”

“You know me so well.”

Sabrina shot her half a smile. “So this is what a vampire club looks like.”

“Not pretty, is it?” Chloe sighed. “It’d probably be better to put all of these dumbasses out of their misery and kill them now.”

“Chloe!”

“What? They’re going to end up being drained or turned anyway. Nothing good can come from hanging out with vampires, Sabrina.” Chloe turned to give her friend her full attention. “The only reason I indulge this little observation hobby of yours is to show you what it’s really like out here, okay? I know you have certain views but you’re not seeing what we see everyday in the field.”

Sabrina nodded and pulled out her phone, opening her app for notes. “I understand.”

Chloe gave her an assessing look. “Right. Stay by my side. We aren’t going to be here long. I’m not well-liked.”

“That’s shocking.”

“Hush.”

Sabrina laughed softly and followed Chloe through the crowd of vampires and humans. 

“Well, well, well, you better not be here to make trouble, little hunter,” a large woman leered, fangs glinting. 

Chloe gave her a flat look. “Not unless provoked. Now leave us alone, bitch.”

Sabrina froze, hand dipping into her purse for the small gun Chloe had convinced her to bring. Chloe turned, grabbing her arm and pulling so that her hand came up without the gun. “Come on,” she murmured, steering her in another direction.

Sabrina tried to normalize her breathing again as she let Chloe guide her. They found a small table near the wall and settled down. “You can’t trust anyone here,” Chloe said, eyes sharp as she looked over the room. “Don’t eat or drink anything and for the love of all, don’t take anything someone offers you. There are fae around here too and I’ve seen more than one person tricked.”

“This is all so sad.” Sabrina noted a young woman with dark purple hair seemingly hanging on every word an older vampire was saying. A blue-haired young man who didn’t look to be that much older sat on the other side of the vampire, eyes wide with excitement. “Why do these people come here?”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe they hate themselves.”

“That can’t be it,” Sabrina frowned.

“Vampires are walking death. I don’t know another reason anyone would want to be in their company.” 

Sabrina watched the young woman. She was pretty but something about her screamed sadness, her eyes perhaps. “Maybe they’re looking for something here that they can’t find in their everyday lives.”

“Opposite wall, back corner,” Chloe said, eyes trained on the spot.

Sabrina followed her gaze and stiffened. Two women had a man bent backwards over a table, one’s face buried in his neck while another held his wrist to her mouth, thin rivulets of blood running down her chin. Sabrina gasped. “Isn’t that something we should stop?!” she hissed.

Chloe shook her head. “Look at his face,” she sighed. “If they kill him, I guess I’ll make sure he’s really dead and not coming back, but it’s not worth doing anything now. I’ve seen him here before. He’s addicted. Even if I save him tonight, he’ll be back here and begging for more tomorrow.”

“This is insanity.” Sabrina wanted to stand. She wanted to storm across the room and separate the little group, but she couldn’t. She was frozen in her chair, her stomach roiling.

“This is what it’s like, Sabrina,” Chloe said softly. “I wanted you to see this. This is what you think you’ll be saving when you bring up rehabilitation.”

“Maybe it’s like a drug. People can fight their addictions.”

“These people don’t want to fight them. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Vampires and their groupies are a lost cause.”

“I can’t believe that.”

Chloe frowned, turning in the chair so she could fully face her friend. “Why?”

“Because vampires were human once! Because if they could change this much, what’s to say all humans aren’t like that? Maybe there’s no use in saving anyone.” Sabrina’s voice broke on the last few words and she looked down at the cracked wood of the table. “I thought once I was on the Council, I could make some kind of difference. Now I’m not so sure it’s worth going through the effort.”

“Just because these people can’t be saved doesn’t mean what we do doesn’t make a difference,” Chloe said gently. “Once I find Alec and end him, I’ll be saving a lot of lives, you know? He’s killed...he’s killed so many already, but if I can stop him,” she shook her head, “when I stop him, I’ll be saving all the people who would be his victims in the future.”

“You’re after him for revenge.”

“That doesn’t change anything,” Chloe huffed.

“It’s just killing on top of killing though,” Sabrina replied, sparing a quick glance around. “I see what you’re saying but it all still feels a little hopeless.”

“It is.”

“How can you live like that?!”

“I’m glad you’re not out here,” Chloe finally replied, meeting Sabrina’s eyes. “I like that you still aren’t cold. Sometimes I think you’re the only one who keeps me feeling human.”

“Chloe...”

Chloe stood. “Come one, I’m taking you somewhere else.”

“Where?” 

“There’s a shifter-run bar not too far away from here. I trust the owner enough to eat and drink there sometimes. It’s a more varied crowd. I don’t want me brining you here to be the reason you lose hope.”

“You have hope too then.”

“No. I lost mine a long time ago.”

Sabrina followed Chloe back out into the cold night, her mind filled with the images she had seen, the happily dying man and the young woman with the sad eyes. Maybe she had been looking at it wrong. Perhaps they were actually reasons to keep hope alive. It was time to break the cycle.


	28. Sabrina, Roger, and Nooroo

_Twelve Years before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina frowned at her reflection, tugging on the ends of her hair. Chloe had made an offhand comment about the color of her hair being radioactive over a week ago but it was still festering, refreshed every time Sabrina was in front of a mirror. Maybe it would be better to color it so she didn’t stand out as much. She had never given her hair color much thought but perhaps it was an obnoxious shade.

“That’s not a happy look,” Roger said, standing in her bedroom door.

Sabrina startled, turning in her vanity chair to look at her father. “I’m thinking of dyeing my hair.” 

“Why is that?”

She shrugged self-consciously. “I don’t know. I just don’t really like the orange.”

Roger lifted his cap and scratched his fingers along the short ginger strands on his head. “Ah, I think I might be the one to blame for that.”

“It looks good on you!”

He smiled. “It looks good on you too, honey.”

Sabrina looked back at her mirror. “Really? It’s not too...I don’t know, bright?”

“What’s wrong with bright?” Roger shrugged. “I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight if you want.”

“Mom’s not coming back?”

“She’s still on a hunt,” he replied, tone guarded.

Sabrina’s shoulders slumped but she quickly straightened, catching her father’s expression in the mirror. “Dinner out sounds great, Dad. I’ll be ready in just a few minutes.”  
____________________________

_Three Months before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina followed the path her feet had grown familiar with as her mind wandered. Chloe had been more closed off than usual lately. Audrey was pushing her too hard about the whole Alec thing. She hardly slept at the compound anymore, always out searching for that damn vampire. It was going to get her killed.

“You’re worried,” a small voice said and Sabrina blinked in surprise to find she had already reached her destination. Nooroo gave her a tentative smile from his perch on a high branch.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “Chloe’s having a hard time. It’s been on my mind a lot.”

The kwami fluttered down, setting on Sabrina’s open palm. “Is there anything I can do?”

Sabrina shook her head. “Thank you though. How have you been?”

“You always ask as if I have somehow changed,” he smiled. “Humans are such lovely creatures, so concerned with current states.”

“It’s polite to ask.”

“Polite,” he repeated, letting the concept roll around in his head. “Perhaps.”

“Did you see the sunset yesterday? It was so different and beautiful. I haven’t seen many like that.”

“Interesting.”

“Why?”

“The colors represented a great change coming. Humans aren’t usually fond of change.”

Sabrina settled down at the base of the old tree, the packed dirt accustomed to her form after her frequent visits. “What kind of great change?”

“The color of your hair reminds me of the sunset. It’s a good omen.” Nooroo flitted up and curled on top of her head, paws spearing in between the strands as he made a nest.

“Don’t tangle it,” Sabrina huffed. “And you aren’t answering my question.”

“Even if I answered it, you would not understand.”

“I see you’re in a cryptic mood today then.”

Nooroo laughed softly, resting his cheek against Sabrina’s hair. “Not cryptic. You don’t have the capacity to understand what I do.” He rubbed his paw against her scalp. “It isn’t a slight. Sometimes I envy it.”

She sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. “Have you given any thought to searching out more of your kind?”

“No. It wouldn’t be safe for us to be together,” he said mournfully. “There are those that would seek to use our power. It is better like this. Not all beings are as kind as you, Sabrina.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“You’re losing hope.”

“Maybe.”

“Most creatures are born and live and die and it has seemed like no more than a moment for me. Most creatures make no significant impact on those around them, but that is not a bad thing, for the most part. The significance would be lost if over diluted.”

“I think you’re losing me, Roo.”

He chuckled softly. “I only mean to say that even though your lifespan is only a moment, it doesn’t mean it can’t be significant. You have the potential to be extraordinary.”

“Says the demigod,” she teased.

“Exactly. I know of what I speak.”

Sabrina frowned. “I’m just me. I’m no one really. A low seat on the Council, a glorified gopher.”

“Don’t you see the power there?”

“Not really.”

“Another good quality.”

“If you say so.”

Nooroo nodded. “Someday soon I believe you will see. You must hold onto your hope until then.”

“It’s hard.”

“I know, little one. I know.”


	29. Sabrina, Chloe, Kagami, and Max

_Ten Years before Just for Tonight_

“I don’t want to get in trouble,” Sabrina whispered, following the group through the small passage.

“What are you afraid of? Max and Barbie are the ones already classified as junior hunters,” Kagami grinned. “They have a lot more to lose than we do.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Max frowned. “I do think it will be beneficial for you all to see this.”

“Your first kill was a wolf, right?” Chloe asked. “It surprised me that you didn’t go for a vampire.”

Sabrina felt her stomach twist. She knew it had been too much to hope that they wouldn’t talk of killing tonight. Chloe had just registered her first kill the month before and she rarely let anyone forget it, suddenly wearing only tank tops to make sure everyone could see the fresh addition to her hunter’s tattoo. Sabrina rubbed her arm unconsciously where her unfinished tattoo resided.

“Yes. The Council sanctioned the wolf hunt my father and brother were already on as a viable test so I made my first kill there.”

“I’ve never gotten to see a werewolf in real life,” Chloe added, looking back at Sabrina. “I’ve always been curious.” 

Sabrina sighed in resignation. “I am too. Lead the way.”

They continued down the path until it opened up into the compound’s large garage. “This way,” Max instructed, leading them to a small door to the outside. They stayed quiet, following Max’s guidance through the forest until they stopped at a large ancient tree. “Judah showed me this old hideaway. Come on.”

The four friends climbed up the disguised footholds until they reached the worn platform right below the canopy of trees. “The pack should be through here within the hour so we have a bit to wait,” Max said, settling down against the trunk.

“Well, this is freaking awesome. Definitely bringing my girlfriend here to make out when I find one worth my time,” Kagami grinned, leaning over the side. She looked back at the others. “Speaking of, what’s going on with you guys?”

Sabrina stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, surely out of the four of us, someone’s getting some action.”

“This isn’t appropriate conversation,” Max chided, adjusting his glasses.

“Safe to say Maximilian isn’t getting any,” Kagami laughed. “What about you, Barbie?”

“That’s none of your business,” Chloe sniffed.

“Another no then.”

Chloe flipped Kagami off and busied herself with rifling through her bag.

“Ri?”

Sabrina flushed. “Uh, no, no one for me either.”

“Except Logan,” Chloe teased.

“Oh! Who is Logan?” Kagami asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“The son of the man the compound buys meat from?” Max gave Sabrina his attention as well.

Sabrina melted into a puddle of burning embarrassment. “It’s not...he isn’t...”

“They’ve never really spoken,” Chloe interjected. “Sabrina just thinks he super cute.”

A wolf howl interrupted any further questioning and Sabrina sighed in relief as the teenagers crept towards the edge of the platform to look down. Within moments, the pack of werewolves was trampling over the forest floor, racing and yipping.

“Wow,” Sabrina breathed. “They’re so much bigger than I thought.”

“Yeah,” Max replied quietly. “They’re massive up close.”

Sabrina caught his eye but he looked away quickly. She wondered if he would be willing to talk about it, his first kill. She still hadn’t been able to do it, her mother becoming frustrated and refusing to take her out again and her father subtly pointing out that a Council position may be a better fit for her. On paper, Max was a better fit for the Council as well, but everyone in his family was a field hunter. Maybe he didn’t get a choice.

“Man, I was set on choosing a vampire for my first kill but going after a wolf seems so freaking cool now,” Kagami sighed, sitting back as the last of the pack disappeared. “I have some thinking to do. I wish we had more big cats around here. Now that would be the best.”

“I think I’d like to take on a shifter next,” Chloe nodded. “I’ve only been on vamp hunts so far. Max, do you think...”

Sabrina let the conversation fade away as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the voices of her friends and the topic of death at their hands.


	30. Sabrina and Kagami

_Five Years before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina stood in front of the small grave marker and felt nothing. No, that wasn’t completely true. She did feel a small amount of guilt for not feeling what she thought she should feel as she looked down at her mother’s name etched in stone.

She registered a presence behind her and expected to feel the heavy, comforting hand of her father on her shoulder but instead felt a slender shoulder bump her own. “You okay, Ri?” Kagami asked, voice low.

“Is it bad to say yes?”

“Not to me,” Kagami assured her, looking at the gravestone. “Just because some dies, it doesn’t make them a saint.”

Sabrina frowned. “She wasn’t a bad person. I just think...I think maybe she never wanted to be a mother and she didn’t quite know what to do with me.”

“Doesn’t make it better in my book really. So it feels like you should be mourning a mother but she’s more stranger than anything,” Kagami nodded. “I understand that.”

Sabrina thought of Kagami’s constantly absent parents and linked their arms. “Thanks for coming to check on me.”

“I figured you needed me to. Chloe’s not here and Max doesn’t really understand,” she shrugged. “I know what it’s like for your parents not to want you. Honestly, I’m not sure how I’ll feel when something happens to mine.”

“When,” Sabrina murmured. “Not if.”

“Everyone has an expiration date, but yeah, ours are a little sooner than most,” Kagami sighed. “Not me though.”

Sabrina glanced up at her. “No?”

“I’m the best and I’m going to keep working to make sure I stay that way.”

Sabrina let out a humorless chuckle. “You’re going to live forever, huh?”

“Probably.”

“You going vamp?”

Kagami scoffed. “That weak shit? No. There’s so much more in the world, Ri. You have no idea.” A small smile played across her lips. “I met someone.”

Sabrina tried to rally some kind of feeling towards the sentiment but only nodded. “Good for you.”

Kagami squeezed her arm. “Sorry, not the right time. Let me walk you back to your apartment. I’m sure your dad needs you.”

“You’re right.” Sabrina allowed Kagami to turn them around, arms still linked. “Do you ever think about having kids?”

“Hell no. Why do you?”

“Sometimes. But then I remember what it’s like to grow up here and I don’t want to do that to someone else.”

“Come on, it wasn’t so bad. At least we had each other.”

“Yeah, the four of us had each other,” Sabrina said quietly. “And now we’re starting to splinter off. Audrey keeps sending Chloe out to other compounds for more training since Andre was killed. Max has been in the field more on hunts with Judah. You’re rarely here. And now it’s just me.”

“You’ve got your dad.”

“I know, and I love him so much, but...” She trailed off and shook her head. “Nevermind. It’s so selfish.”

“Tell me.”

“There has to be more than this, right? I don’t think I want this life anymore.”

They walked in silence until they reached the Raincomprix apartment. Kagami kissed Sabrina’s cheek and finally untangled their arms. “It’s okay to mourn her,” she said carefully. “It’s okay to mourn the mother you should’ve had and the woman she was. It’s okay to mourn this life.” She tipped Sabrina’s chin up. “And it’s okay to look for something more.”

Sabrina gave her half a smile. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound right.”

Kagami grinned and stepped back. “Trust me, Ri. Someday you’re going to look back at all this like it was some kind of bad dream. There’s so much more out there if you just go looking for it.” She nodded towards the door. “Go care for your dad now.”

“Thanks. I think I needed this.”

Sabrina gasped softly as Kagami invaded her space again, pulling her in for a hug. “You’re the only one I would do this for, just so you know,” she whispered and pulled back. “Keep it between us, yeah?”

Sabrina nodded. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”


	31. Sabrina and Max

_One Week before Just for Tonight_

Sabrina offered the box of cookies to Max and he took it with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, leaning back against the trunk and patting the stake-out platform. “Been a while since we were up here.”

“The hideaway has lost its purpose. There are no shifter packs that live close by any longer.”

“Wonder why,” she sighed ruefully. “It’s funny. I know we’re the adults now but it still felt like sneaking out to come here.”

Max chuckled softly. “Well, people would probably ask questions so there is a bit of the forbidden.”

“True.”

The last light of the day died around them, forest nightlife blossoming. “I’d like to speak with you about something.”

Sabrina took the offered cookie box back from Max. “What is it?”

His brows furrowed as he studied the cookie in his gloved hand. He always wore gloves these days. Sabrina suddenly realized she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen the bare skin of his palm. In fact, Max was covered neck to toe at all times. It would have been funny if Sabrina didn’t know the reason. Losing his brother Judah while experimenting with unstable compounds to use against vampires had hit him hard. Sabrina inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. They were all so young to have already lost so many.

“Do you think we deserve forgiveness?” he finally asked, voice quiet.

“No.”

He nodded.

“But no one does, right?” she added. “Every person in the world has done something that doesn’t deserve forgiveness. It isn’t just hunters.”

“Perhaps.”

Sabrina watched him toss the cookie uneaten into the brush below them. “There’s someone you want forgiveness from?”

“I shouldn’t have broached this subject.”

“We don’t have to talk about your situation.”

“Thank you.”

Sabrina nodded, enjoying the peaceful sounds around them. “If you don’t mind though, since you brought it up, could I talk about forgiveness for me?”

“If you would like.”

“I’ve never taken a life and still feel like I have just because of this organization. There’s something wrong with that, isn’t there?”

“You want to leave.”

Sabrina pursed her lips. “I’m thinking about it.”

“You would have to disappear completely,” he said slowly. “There are those that wouldn’t allow your defection. You would become the prey.”

“I know.”

“There is an alternative,” Max offered.

Sabrina glanced at him. “What’s that?”

“Change from the inside.”

“That doesn’t seem effective. Especially when it’s just me.”

Max looked out over the dark trees and adjusted his glasses, gloves making a soft sound as his fingers curled. “And if you weren’t alone?”

“That would be something to consider then,” Sabrina replied.


	32. Nino, Adrien, and Felix

_11 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I missed you so much.” Nino turned in Felix’s arms so he could kiss his neck. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Felix smiled, tightening his arms around him. “I stayed away as long as I could, but you’re all I’ve thought about. I thought I might go mad if I didn’t come back to you.”

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too. Nino, I’m sorry about--”

Nino reached up, placing two fingers over Felix’s lips. “Don’t. It’s the past.”

“Still though. I feel as if I can never apologize enough.”

Nino sighed, snuggling back down against Felix’s chest. “This is all I need.”

Felix chuckled softly. “Are you sure you don’t want some time? It’s been years.”

“Nope. I want all of your stuff moved into my room yesterday.” He looked up with a small frown. “Unless you need some time?”

“I’ve wasted too much time not being with you already.” Felix glanced to the side with a smile. “You kept the music box.”

“Of course I did.” Nino sat up and reached for the ornate box on his nightstand. “I know how important it is to you.”

“You’re the most important thing to me.” Felix halted his progress, gently grabbing his arm and pulling Nino into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Felix gave him a sad smile. “Then why are you all alone?”

Nino startled awake, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of his bedroom. He looked to the other side of the bed but it was a foolish thing to do. Felix hadn’t been in this room in almost four years. Seeing him earlier surrounded by moving boxes had shaken Nino more than he anticipated. He wondered where Felix had chosen to move. Was he sleeping in a room somewhere closeby? Or had he taken up residence in the east wing again, as far away from Nino as was possible on the estate.

He turned on the lamp and picked up the music box on his nightstand. He traced a finger along the delicate design, trying to decide if his heart could handle hearing its haunting tune tonight. He jumped when there was a soft knock at his door. “Nino? Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” he called hoarsely and the door opened, Adrien’s silhouette in the frame. “Bad dream again?”

He nodded. “I was on the couch and saw your light come on. Do you mind if I hang out in here?”

“Come on.” Nino patted the other side of his bed and Adrien shuffled in, crawling into the bed and pulling the blankets over his lap. “What was the dream?”

Adrien sighed, leaning against the headboard. “Just more of the same. Death and destruction and lots of screaming.”

“And you still don’t want to talk to anyone about it?”

Adrien looked over at him with a sheepish smile. “I talk to you.”

“I don’t know that I count.”

“They’re just dreams. Everybody has bad dreams, right?” Adrien shrugged and nodded at the music box. “Are you going to give that back to Felix?”

Nino frowned. “I guess I probably should.”

“I’m glad he’s back. I still don’t understand why he left in the first place.”

“He had his reasons.” Nino glanced over at his charge. “You look exhausted.”

“Still look better than you,” Adrien grinned.

“You wish, shrimp.” Nino set the music box back on the nightstand and turned out the lamp. “You need sleep.”

“You don’t mind if I stay in here?” Adrien asked quietly as he snuggled down on the other side of the bed.

“Maybe we’ll both have better dreams this way.”  
__________________________

Nino told Adrien he would be in the library during his tutoring under the guise of studying up on a new fighting style they would begin training in the following week. Nino knew it was stupid to hang around the library in the hopes of seeing Felix but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from grabbing a book at random and settling in on the familiar couch to wait.

He had almost given up hope when the library door opened and Felix stepped inside, their eyes instantly meeting. “I have to confess,” he began quietly, “I sensed you in here and I’ve been standing in the hallway for the last ten minutes deciding if I should come in.”

Nino stiffened. “I can leave if you want the room to yourself.”

Felix went to the nearest bookshelf and ran his fingers along the spines. “I’ve missed these.”

“I’m sure they’ve missed you too. This room doesn’t get used nearly as much anymore.”

Felix looked back with half a smile. “Yes, I suppose it doesn’t.”

“But now you’re back.” Nino watched Felix’s back stiffen before the other man turned towards him. 

“I think that perhaps it would be best if we keep distance between us,” Felix said carefully, not meeting Nino’s eyes. “I wanted to come home but I’m not sure I’m strong enough to resist you yet.”

Nino felt his words like a physical blow. “Resist me,” he echoed in confusion.

“I don’t want to drag you down again.” Felix turned completely back to the bookshelves. “And if I allow myself your company, that’s exactly what I’ll end up doing.”

“I don’t understand.” Nino stood, dropping his book to the couch. “You didn’t drag me down.” He crossed the room but stopped within a few steps of Felix when he saw a tremor run through the other man.

“Please don’t,” Felix whispered. “It almost undid me to shake your hand yesterday.”

“Felix, I--”

Adrien stepped into the room, looking around for a moment before he found Nino and Felix. “Hey, Fe! Are you coming to train with us?”

Felix pulled three books down from the shelf and moved to the door without glancing back at Nino. “I’m still tired from my trip. Maybe another time.” He left the room and Nino felt part of himself leave with him.


	33. Rose, Marinette, and Juleka

_1 Year before Just for Tonight_

Rose promised herself she wasn’t going to check in on the beautiful woman again. She was a human and a vampire groupie and no good was going to come from it. Sure, her pulse raced and her wings trembled when she could sense the young woman around but that was obviously a fluke. Her soulmate couldn’t possibly be someone so fragile, so mortal.

She wrapped her glamor around her like a warm coat as her wings melted away and her skin grew pale. Perhaps she would just walk the usual path. She would stop when she got close to the vampire club and turn around. There was nothing odd about taking a walk late at night. If she happened to run into someone, it was meant to happen. If not...if not, she wouldn’t try again. 

“One last time,” Rose murmured to herself. “If I see her, I see her. If not...” She shivered. There were old tales about fairies who ignored their soulmates. Their magic lessened and they withered until they finally faded away to nothingness. While Rose was mostly sure her soulmate wasn’t the woman she had become enamored with, giving it one more test surely couldn’t hurt anything. 

She rounded a corner and felt her heart clench suddenly. She doubled over with the pain, a surprised gasp ripping from her throat.

“Please stay with me. I know it hurts but I promise I’m going to help you through it,” a hushed voice murmured.

Rose found the source of a voice, a figure hunched over a person lying on the ground. Something inside her broke as a sluggish echo of the feeling she got from the young woman she was looking for slid through her consciousness. She watched the hunched figure stand, pulling the woman up and cradling her, and taking a step in the opposite direction.

“Stop.” Rose’s voice came out in a ragged whisper. “Stop!” she repeated, closing the distance between them. The figure turned and Rose froze in place, the warning of vampire radiating off the figure. She felt rage rise up until she saw the tears streaking the woman’s face.

“I was walking home and found her. I...I think someone tried to turn her and just...” She looked down at the woman cradled against her chest. “I think they just left her,” she whispered, eyes wide in horror. 

“You’re helping her.”

The woman nodded. “I live just there.” She tried to point to a close building but couldn’t free her arm from her burden. She sniffed the air delicately and her eyes sharpened. “You’re not a vampire.”

Rose shook her head. “No, but maybe I can help. I recognize her.”

“Okay. Come with me then please. I’ve never been with someone when they’re transitioning.” The vampire started walking again and Rose fell into step beside her, eyes worriedly roaming over the woman in her arms. Blood was drying on her lips and chin but the darkness hid anything else.

“I’m Marinette,” the vampire said quietly. 

“Rose.”

Marinette gave her a quick smile. “That’s a lovely name. Do you know hers?”

Rose frowned. “We’ve never spoken.”

“I thought--”

“I said I recognize her. Not that I know her. She frequents the vampire club down a few blocks.”

Marinette shivered. “That place gives me the creeps.”

“I must confess, that eases my mind a bit.”

Marinette looked at her for a moment but didn’t respond as she led the way back to her apartment.  
__________________________

There had been crying and growling and Rose felt emotionally and physically wrung out by the time Juleka had fallen into a fitful sleep after her first feeding. Rose held the identification card Marinette had fished from Juleka’s pocket between her fingers. 

Marinette let out an exhausted chuckle. “I think she might be okay now. I don’t remember a lot from my transition but I feel like things were better after the first time I fed. Hopefully bagged blood will work okay.” She glanced at the card. “Did you find out her name?”

“Juleka,” Rose murmured, looking at the sullen picture on the card. “Juleka Couffaine. Her birthday is in three days.”

“That almost makes it seem worse somehow, though I suppose that’s a little silly. How old is she?”

“She would be turning nineteen.”

Marinette sat back. “That’s so young.”

“How old were you?” Marinette looked surprised at the question and Rose backtracked. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, that’s okay,” she nodded. “I was twenty-three. I was turned almost three years ago now.” Her brows furrowed. “It seems a lot longer than that though.” She shook her head as if banishing bad memories. “I don’t understand how someone could’ve done this to her though. If they wanted to kill her, why feed her blood? And if they wanted to turn her, why abandon her?”

“I don’t know,” Rose answered softly, watching Juleka sleep. She looked up and caught Marinette’s gaze. “Why did you help her?”

Marinette shifted uneasily. “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t even usually take that way home. Something just told me to tonight and that’s when I saw her.” She gave Rose a helpless look. “I’m not exactly sire material, to be honest. I can’t imagine ever wanting to turn someone and I definitely don’t know what to do with a fledgling.”

Rose gave her a gentle smile. “I think you’ve done well so far.”

“What about you? Not that I haven’t appreciated the company and help, but why are you here? You aren’t vampire. I don’t know what you are but I know you aren’t that.”

Rose tilted her head. “What do I smell like?”

“Delicious,” Marinette answered quickly and a light blush painted her cheeks. “You smell better than human.”

“But you haven’t attacked me.”

“I’m not an animal!” Marinette spat angrily. “I can control myself.” She looked back at Juleka’s sleeping form. “Despite what you see about vampires, we aren’t all alike.”

Rose gave her an assessing look. “No, I suppose you aren’t.” She pinched the identification card between her fingers to keep from reaching out and touching Juleka. If she touched her and nothing happened, she could leave, but if she touched her and she felt the spark of two halves of a whole coming together, she was trapped. She honestly wasn’t sure which she hoped for.  
__________________________

Juleka opened her eyes and for the first time in too long, she didn’t feel immeasurable pain. Her throat slightly burned and her teeth ached but those small pangs were nothing to what she had felt earlier. Her mind was sluggish as she tried to process her surroundings. She and Luka had been at the club. They had been invited somewhere and Luka went back for her purse and...the rest was blank and nothing around her looked familiar.

She turned her head slowly and felt her breath catch. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was watching her, blue eyes almost glowing. Juleka licked her lips and swallowed, testing how it felt before she tried to speak.

“Do you need something to drink?” the woman asked and Juleka nodded. “Marinette?”

Juleka frowned. Did she think that was her name? Another woman came into view and something about this one felt appealing but in a different way. She helped Juleka sit up and brought a mug to her lips. The liquid in the cup was warm and delicious and she could feel it bringing her to life as it trailed down her throat. “Where am I?” she finally asked as the woman apparently named Marinette took the mug back.

“I found you in an alley and Rose helped me bring you back here,” Marinette replied carefully. “Things are going to be a little different for you now, but I’ll help as much as I can.”

Realization sunk in as Juleka’s tongue curled against a fang. She swallowed hard. “Vampire...am I a...”

Marinette nodded and was surprised to see Juleka smile, flashing her fangs.

“Where’s Luka?”

Marinette and Rose exchanged looks. “Luka?”

Juleka felt something cold slither into her gut. “My brother. He was with me.”

“He has blue hair,” Rose said softly.

“Yes! Is he here?”

Rose shook her head. “I’m sorry, Juleka. There was no one else around.”

“He wouldn’t leave me.” She frowned. “There was no one there? No one with me?” Her fingers went to the wound at her neck and Marinette winced, turning away to busy herself with straightening up. “He left me...”

“We can go look for your brother,” Rose offered.

Juleka’s eyes sharpened on her. “How do I know you?”

Rose startled. “I don’t think you do.”

“No, I know I’ve seen you. You knew about Luka. How do you know me?”

Rose stood up, stumbling as her foot caught the edge of the chair she had been sitting in. “I should go.”

Juleka sat up more, reaching for her. “Please don’t! Maybe you can help me find--”

Both women gasped when the tips of Juleka’s fingers caught Rose’s arm. Flashes of emotion and knowledge and past lives crackled between them like electricity and then Rose was falling into Juleka and pulling her close. “It’s you,” she sobbed. “I’ve been waiting on you for so long.”


	34. Max

_1 Month before Just for Tonight_

Max hardly bothered with pleasantries as he made his way through the compound, though no one seemed to notice. He was aware he wasn’t seen as the most friendly of people as it was. He could feel his notebook in the pocket at his chest as if it was a warm and living thing. His fingers itched to touch the pages again.

He let himself into his apartment and hurried through his ritual of taking off his gloves and hanging his coat and harnesses. Usually he examined his weapons each night but he was too excited to worry with it tonight. That in itself should have been a red flag but he was still riding a wave of mental intoxication at everything he had just experienced.

He sat down at his desk chair and inhaled deeply before letting his notebook fall open to the most recent entry. In the sharp light from his desk lamp, the hurried sketch he had tried to do of Kim’s wolf form was obviously inaccurate now that he had a moment to look at it. He frowned at the too-short muzzle and ears that stuck out too far. Perhaps he could take more care next time to...

Max frowned, staring at the sketch. He couldn’t plan to see Kim like that again. There had been something intimate about watching the fur and skin turn like a tide. Kim had been so calm with him. Max glanced up at the small shelf above his desk, eyes landing on a particular creased-spine journal in a row of creased-spine journals. He pulled it out, thumbing through the pages on muscle memory until he came to the entry from the night of his first hunt.

He had described the werewolf Judah helped him take down for his field hunter test in great detail from the anger in its eyes to the curvature of its claws when reflecting on the attack. Max tried to imagine Kim like that in his wolf form, seething and dangerous. The picture wouldn’t come together in his mind. Max began to wonder how Kim was even turned. He seemed to enjoy being a shifter but Max theorized that it hadn’t been his choice. He looked down at the old entry. Did any of them get a choice? How many victims had he taken out?

Part of him longed to reach out to Sabrina. If anyone, she might understand. He wouldn’t though. Even as he looked at the time and convinced himself it was too late for a social visit, Max knew he couldn’t divulge his secret. No one could know about Kim because...because...

He huffed and closed the old journal, shoving it back into place. This is why hunters weren’t supposed to have frequent contact with shifters and vampires. It was easier to see them as people that way. The thought made him pause.

“Kim is a person,” he murmured to the empty room.

He turned to a new page in his current notebook. This was just an equation. He was excellent at working equations. He could figure this one out.

_Humans are good._

_Shifters are bad._

He frowned at the sentences. According to the fundamentals he had been studying his entire life, they were correct. They weren’t absolute though.

_Humans kill humans._

_Humans kill shifters._

_Shifters kill humans._

_Shifters kill shifters._

“Then how are we different?” He tapped his fingers against the desk. Perhaps pitting all shifters against all humans was too simplistic.

_Kim_

Max stared at the word for a moment before quickly striking through it until there was nothing but a mess of dark indented lines, the name no longer remotely legible. Perhaps this wasn’t an equation he could solve after all.


	35. Max and Kim

_Takes place during Chapter 8 of Just for Tonight_

Kim’s shivering had finally stopped and for a moment, Max was caught between relief and fear. He slid his arm up, fingers delicately brushing against the skin of Kim’s neck until he found his pulse point and pressed down more firmly. Max held his breath as he counted the beats before finally releasing a sigh of relief.

“You’re going to be okay,” he murmured, keeping his fingers in place. His arm began to ache from the awkward position but he wasn’t ready to bring it back down yet. As far as his memories allowed, he couldn’t recall ever being this intimately close with anyone before. His family was not one of tactile interactions and that had always suited him fine; hugging and touching were not things he felt he required from another being. Sometimes Kagami would hang on him but he had realized long ago that her physical contact was a precursor for requesting a favor. It was nice in a way. He knew what to expect.

Kim inhaled deeply and Max found himself pressing against the shifter’s back even more. The thought of how much more comfortable they could both be without their clothes flashed through his mind and Max’s whole body stiffened, breath catching in his throat. Part of him wanted to be angry. Before the moment he met Kim, he had never been physically attracted to another person. He was finding attraction confusing and troublesome at best.

Trying to distract himself from Kim’s warmth since his traitorous body wasn’t yet willing to move away, Max thought about the strange man whose home they were in. Nathaniel had been quick to call him out on his duplicity where Kim was concerned and it bothered him because he hadn’t been wrong. How long did Max think he could keep this up? 

Kagami was the one who had done this to Kim. Without intervention, Kim would be dead because of her. Max furrowed his brow and brought his arm down to wrap around Kim’s waist protectively. He was angry at Kagami but logically, what right did he have to be angry? He had killed shifters and vampires without thought to those who would be upset by their deaths. It was what hunters did. They protected the world from the monsters. They were heroes in a way.

He remembered what Nathaniel had said about the cuts, that they were cruel and deep. They were meant to make the victim suffer. Nothing about that felt heroic. If anything, it was a villainous act. 

His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and his brain was getting fuzzy, the concepts becoming harder to mentally struggle through. Soft early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains and Max inhaled deeply, taking in Kim’s scent. He had to make a decision soon. He couldn’t keep toeing this line. He would give himself this moment, but he had to say goodbye.


	36. Max, Judah, and David

_12 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Are you nervous?”

Max adjusted his glasses as they peered out over forest. “You ask me that with the intention of diverting my focus. It’s counterintuitive.”

Judah grinned at his younger brother. “I’m going to take that as a yes then. Don’t worry. I’m right here with you.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Then set your gun down for a moment.”

Max’s grip tightened on the rifle but then placed it on the platform in front of him.

“Okay, take a deep breath. You’re too tense.”

“This is important.”

Judah sighed. “I know it’s important, Max, but I don’t want you putting a lot of pressure on yourself. Most trainees don’t make their first kill.”

“You did.”

“Well, I’m special,” he grinned. “I just want you to know that it’s okay if tonight doesn’t work out. You have to think of it like a game. You can’t usually start a video game and immediately be a champion at it.”

“I can.” Max picked his gun back up. “Something’s coming.”

Both men grew serious and quiet, eyes trained on the forest floor below. 

“Wolf,” Judah whispered. “Do you want to try for it or wait for something like a stag?”

Max swallowed hard, jaw clenching. “I can do this. I’ve studied the traits and tendencies of all the known shifters in the area.”

“Reading about it is a whole different thing, believe me.”

Max ignored him, sighting through the rifle. He went through the steps in his head, going to a quiet space in his mind until the only thing that existed was the wolf in his sight. He would wound its hind leg so it would hinder running. He would have to be quick. As soon as he got the shot off, he needed to be down the tree and ready to finish the wolf off. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He would be successful.  
____________________________

Max wiped at his forehead and was surprised to see blood, the red shocking against the paleness of his palm in the moonlight. 

“You okay?” Judah asked as he took another picture of the still wolf on the ground for Max’s proof of task completion.

Max nodded but couldn’t bring himself to speak. He felt the bile in his throat at the mess on the ground at his feet. Judah had praised his first shot for its beauty and Max had moved faster than he ever had before to get down to the wounded wolf. The wolf’s strength had been expected but knowing about it and experiencing it were two very different things. More than once, Max had been tempted to call for Judah but he knew he had to do this on his own.

There was a sickening sound and Max looked over to see the blood-matted fur disappearing as the wolf finally died and reverted to its human form. The first thing Max noticed was that the human form was a girl who couldn’t have been much older than he was. The wounds that had seemed awful on the wolf were even more horrible on the small human body, more of the skin bloodied than not. He could just make out the blonde color of her hair similar to that of Chloe’s beneath all the blood and suddenly Max was on his hands and knees, vomiting.   
____________________________

David glanced up from his work. “How are you, Max?”

“Ready for this to be completed,” Max confessed, jaw clenched.

The resident tattoo artist grinned and wiped away the excess ink. “Just a little bit more. Have to make sure the wolf looks good after all.”

“You should’ve seen him, Dave. He might end up better than all of us.” Judah was perched on the counter across from them. “A hunting machine. To be honest, I was a little concerned because of his size but I think he makes it work to his advantage.”

“Is that right?” David went back to work on the hunter’s tattoo on Max’s upper arm and Max closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“He did puke after though so that was fun.”

David laughed. “I actually puked on my first body. I cried too.” He winked at Max. “All of us big, bad hunters have our little secrets.”

“What did yours turn into?” Max asked quietly.

The older men grew serious. “That doesn’t matter.” David held the tattoo gun suspended above Max’s arm. “They’re monsters now. Whatever they were before is gone. It’s just a mask.”

“You can’t think about it like that,” Judah added, tone gentle. “Shifters kill and destroy. They were humans once but now all they want to do is kill humans, just like vampires. We’ve got to be the ones to stop them. We have to protect everyone.”

Max nodded. “Okay.”

David worked for a few moments longer and then sat back. “Well, Mr. Kante, I think that’s going to do you. You’re officially a hunter now.”

Judah hopped off the counter to admire his younger brother’s tattoo but Max realized he was having a hard time looking down at it. He kept seeing the young girl that he had killed on the forest floor with hair the same color as one of his closest friends.

“So how do you feel?” Judah asked with a big smile.

“Good,” Max lied.


	37. Max, Luka, Chloe, Kagami, and Sabrina

_2 Months before Just for Tonight_

“I don’t really have time for this,” Chloe complained. “I’ve got a lead on where Alec might be. I need to--”

“Shut your mouth and spend time with your friends,” Kagami interjected, pushing past her. “You’re lucky you even have us.”

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but Sabrina linked their arms and smiled. “Fine,” she grumbled.

“Maximilian, where in the world are you leading us anyway?” Kagami asked. “Poor Luka is getting tired from lugging his heavy guitar.”

Luka startled beside her and readjusted the guitar case. “I’m fine, really!”

Max glanced back at them before trudging on. “Just a little further. There’s a clearing up ahead that seemed like an appropriate place for a picnic.”

The group continued until they came to the clearing. Sabrina and Chloe spread out the blanket and Max methodically emptied the picnic basket until there was a small feast spread out in front of them. 

Kagami raised a glass of wine. “I propose a toast to Luka who is now officially a hunter and part of the best organization there is.”

Max exchanged a look with Sabrina as they both raised their glasses while Luka flushed.

Kagami pressed a finger firmly to Luka’s arm and he jumped. “See? So new the tattoo is still fresh,” she grinned. Luka smiled back at her but his eyes were tight around the edges. 

Max stood and made a show of messing with the picnic basket for a few moments before returning to the blanket and settling himself between Luka and Kagami. Kagami quirked an eyebrow but he simply replied with a blanket stare.

Sabrina distracted Kagami with a question and Max relaxed. “How’s your arm?” he asked, voice low. “Mine was sore for days.”

Luka blinked in surprise. “Really? Kagami said it wasn’t supposed to hurt at all. I thought maybe I was just being a baby about it.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to her. She complained about hers for almost a week afterwards.”

Luka gave him a tentative smile. “Thanks for telling me.”

“May I see it?”

“Oh yeah, of course!” Luka quickly pulled on the shoulder of his jacket until it dropped and pushed up the short sleeve of his shirt. “It’s really cool.”

Max looked at the elegant V set above the crest with the crossed stakes. “A vampire?”

Luka nodded. He glanced back at Kagami for a moment before leaning closer. “She helped me a little.”

“We all got help.” Max tilted his head. “Any particular reason you chose vampire? Statistically, most trainees choose a shifter for the first kill. It supposedly helps with the thought process since they appear to be animals.”

Luka’s eyes grew cold. “Vampires are a plague. They need to be wiped out.”

“You have personal experience.”

The other man fidgeted, eyes cutting back to Kagami. “You really don’t know?”

Max shook his head. “I try to rise above unfounded gossip.”

Luka let out a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, that sounds right from what I know about you.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as he pulled his jacket back into place. “I guess I used to be what you might call a vampire groupie?” His eyes flicked to Max’s before he returned his gaze to his lap. “Me and my...a vampire killed my sister. He just left with her one night. She sent me back into the club to get her purse and then they were just gone.” He shook his head as his hand curled into a fist. “I never saw her again. I couldn’t even find her body.”

Max frowned. “Are you sure there was a body?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that perhaps your sister was turned.”

Luka’s expression hardened as he glared at his fists. “Then she may as well be dead.”

Max thought about Judah. He thought about what he would give to see his brother again in any form, any form besides the one he saw burned on a funeral pyre while his parents stood stoically beside him. He was tempted to voice that thought but knew it wouldn’t be wise. Luka was firmly ensconced in the official hunter theology right now. Admitting anything short of that could put attention on Max that he wasn’t keen to have.

“Could you play something for us, Luka?” Chloe asked, voice sickeningly sweet. “If I have to hear Kagami talk anymore, I may kill her.”

“You could try, Barbie,” Kagami snorted.

“I would love to hear something,” Sabrina added kindly.

Within moments, Luka was playing a melodic tune on his guitar. Max listened absently, thinking that Luka’s arm would be useless on the walk back. He was much too eager to please right now. Perhaps Sabrina would take the basket so he could carry the guitar for Luka. He glanced around the circle. Chloe was actually smiling, mouthing something to Sabrina who covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Luka began singing and his voice was soft and mellow, his eyes set on Kagami. Max sighed. Although illogical, some individuals seemed to be a magnet for bad luck and trouble and it was his theory that Luka was one such individual. He was courting failure.

A thought struck him that this could possibly be the last time they were all together. He looked around the circle again. Chloe was on a driven hunt for Alec and Sabrina was working more and more with the Council. Kagami had recently starting running her own squad and taken Luka under her wing. Max thought back to the werewolf he had met earlier in the week. Kim. His name was Kim, he remembered. If other hunters found out he was working with a shifter, things could go bad. This time next year, it was quite possible that some of them would be dead.

Max tried to relieve the tension in his shoulders. The women were laughing and talking quietly as Luka played and sang. The forest around them was peaceful but Max couldn’t shake the irrational feeling that this was the end and there was nothing he could do about it.


	38. Max and Judah

_4 Years before Just for Tonight_

Max bent down to peer into the mouse cage. “I think they’re all dead,” he frowned.

Judah growled and joined him at the work table. “Damn it. That’s the fifth batch this week.”

“It might be wise to scratch this formula and start from the beginning again.”

“No.” Judah shook his head. “This is it. I can feel it.”

Max straightened and glanced around the room, noting the debris piling up around the lab. “You’ve been sleeping in here.”

“I just need the breakthrough, you know? It’s coming.” Judah nodded to himself. “It’s just like that robot thing we built when we were kids, remember? We had to work on the software all night for like a month but then when we got it, it was amazing.”

“The robot malfunctioned after a week and almost sheared Roger’s ear off during the presentation.”

Judah waved a hand. “But it worked for a moment. I bet if we picked up the pieces today, we could make something really outstanding.”

“I think you need to take a break from the lab for a couple of days.”

“I can’t, cant, can’t,” Judah chanted, pushing a stack of notebooks off the edge of one of the work tables. “This is going to save us, Max. I know it.”

“Save us from what?” he asked, bending down to pick up the research notes.

Judah’s eyes lit up. “The vampires! Think about how many people we’ve lost to vamp bites. If I can get this formula right, every hunter could be safe from it. A vampire wouldn’t have the chance to drain their blood because the poison would hurt them faster.”

“Is this about Abigail?” Max’s voice was quiet, tone careful. He saw rage flash across Judah’s face before his expression smoothed out once more.

“This is about saving all of us.”

“Okay,” Max nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

Judah shot his younger brother a grateful look. “Can you run through the formulas for me? See if I’m missing anything glaring on paper at least? I’ve been looking at this stuff for so long, I can’t be sure anymore.”

“Of course.” Max grabbed a stack of research and hunkered down at the cluttered desk. He watched his brother open the mouse cage and pull out one of the small bodies to autopsy and test. It had been two months since Judah’s fiance, Abigail, had been drained and left dead in an alleyway in a small town outside Paris while on a hunt. Judah only made it to the funeral because Max put a deadlock on the lab door and wouldn’t give him the key until after he showered and paid his respects. Max had watched all the joy drain out of his brother in a instant only to be replaced with dogged determination in an impossible task.

He glared down at the formula scratched into the paper. It wasn’t possible. Anything the hunters could safely ingest wouldn’t be enough to poison a vampire. Everything Judah was using now would be too harsh on the human digestive system. It was killing the lab mice almost as soon as they were given the test samples and Max was feeling guilty about those many small deaths because he didn’t seem to have the power to stop his brother from slowly going insane. 

“If you could find something natural,” Max murmured. “These chemicals are the problem. I believe they’re too dangerous. It might be wise to look into some of the old fae works. They are full of natural remedies and I would be very surprised if there wasn’t something to ward off vamp--” An odd sound begged for his attention and his words caught in his throat as he looked up in horror.

Judah was staring at him, eyes bulging in fear as dark pink foam bubbled at his lips. “Run,” he croaked as his fingernails scrabbled at throat.

Max pushed away from the desk quickly and went for the first aid kit in the corner but it was already too late. Judah was collapsed on the ground and convulsing by the time Max fell to his knees beside him. “Help!” he screamed. “Please, someone help! Help!”

There was red on Judah’s fingers. He hadn’t worn gloves. He was always so careful and yet, here he was, hands bare and fingertips painted red. The mouse body had fallen off the table when Judah went down and Max swallowed hard. The same dark pink foam was oozing out of the slice down the mouse’s stomach. Max heard the rushed footfalls in the hallway as he watched the terrified light fade out of Judah’s eyes.   
___________________________

_3 Months before Just for Tonight_

“Now administering sample thirteen to test subject L. Standby for immediate reactions.” Max set the recorder on the work table, the red light still blinking as he pulled the liquified nedrenberry up into a dropper. “Here we go, boy. Lucky number thirteen.” The lab mouse quickly came to the dropper, lapping up the pale red liquid. Max held his breath as the mouse scampered back to his hidey hole on the other side of the cage. He watched the mouse until his eyes burned and checked the time, picking up his recorder again. “Test subject L shows no visible signs of effect from sample thirteen. Human testing to commence in twenty-four hours.”

Max turned off the recorder and read over his notes. He hadn’t lost one lab mouse since he started working with the nedrenberry, something he had picked up in an old elven tome. It wasn’t highly available, the nearest growth of it two days travel from the compound, but it seemed to last longer when kept cold. He had yet to test the effects of nedrenberry-tainted blood on a vampire but he was finding it hard to consider trial studies. The poison affecting an attacking vampire was one thing; holding a vampire hostage to test poison on was a completely other. Max felt it best to stay as vague as possible with the whole thing.

He picked up the small vial of nedrenberry and inhaled deeply. He couldn’t bring Judah back but maybe this could atone for being helpless before. Maybe.


	39. Max and Kim

_3 Weeks before Just for Tonight_

“Would you just wait a minute?”

Max kept his gloved palm pressed firmly to his neck as he stalked out of the bar and down the street. The vampire had been looking for trouble and decided Max was just the right flavor. By now, said vampire should be close to missing the lower half of his jaw.

Kim jogged after him. “Come on, hold up. I can help.”

“I’m fine,” Max replied tersely. He saw two men straighten as he neared. More vampires. He needed to get off the street to tend to his wound before it was made worse.

“Stop being so stubborn. You helped me last week and now I can help you.” Kim grabbed at his elbow and Max growled under his breath but allowed the shifter to lead him into an all-night convenience store on their left. “Just hang on. We need to get some bandages and what, like probably some ointment or something, right?” Kim frowned at the rows of first aid supplies. 

Max grabbed a box of bandages. “This will be fine.”

“Yeah, but what if he had like an infection? We need to clean it all up.” Kim picked up two boxes and began to compare the ingredients. 

Max watched him and tried to fight the warmth he felt spreading in his chest. He could slip away now while Kim was examining boxes but he knew he wouldn’t. He would follow the werewolf wherever he was going to lead him tonight like some helpless victim. The vampire bite at his neck burned. He had seen the effect of the nedrenberry taking hold even as he was rushed out of the bar; the telltale darkened veins as the poison in his blood leeched the life from the vampire who attacked him. The horrifying image of the same thing happening to Kim flashed through his mind.

“Gloves,” he whispered.

“What?”

“You need gloves. Can’t touch my blood.”

Kim picked up a box of gloves and looked back up at Max. “Your glasses.”

“What?” As if his words were some kind of magic spell, Max realized there was a crack running along his vision. Now that he had noticed it, he couldn’t unsee it. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He hadn’t replaced his last pair of glasses yet so he was currently wearing his crushed backups. He would add this incident to the pro side of finally experimenting with contacts.

Kim moved down the aisle, grabbing a couple more items and then heading to the cashier, casting his gaze back to make sure Max was still with him. “We should probably get you like a sports drink or something too, right? Electrolytes, whatever those are. And maybe some chocolate?” He nodded to himself and dropped a few more things on the counter. “Yeah, that should do it.”

Kim paid for the items and they left the store, starting back in the direction they came from.

“I can’t go back in the bar,” Max said, halting their progress.

“Don’t worry. We’re not going in. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” he snapped.

Kim pursed his lips but only nodded, moving forward. He led Max around the back of the bar to a rickety set of wooden stairs. “They go up to the roof. Ivan lets me hang out up there sometimes to howl at the moon.” He waited for a reaction but hung his head when Max didn’t give him one. “It was just a joke,” he sighed. “Come on.”

Max gripped the railing and realized how woozy he was. He flexed his fingers against his neck and the material of his gloves felt sticky and stiff. Not good. He was losing too much blood. He missed a step and stumbled, Kim hurrying to his side and helping him up the rest of the way.

“You’re sweating,” Kim murmured worriedly as he opened up different packages. “That’s probably not good.”

“Losing too much blood,” Max replied, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Uh, okay, okay, uh, here, lay down.” Kim reached for the hand pressed to the wound and Max batted him away weakly with his other hand. 

“Gloves,” he hissed.

Kim popped himself in the forehead and rifled around until he found the package. He ripped it open and pulled on the latex gloves. “Now let me see. I need to clean it.”

Max reluctantly dropped his hand. He could feel his blood pumping, felt it fresh against his throat as it trickled from the vicious bite. He felt Kim’s fingers, probing and cleaning and gentle. The world around him swam and he tried to concentrate on the moon above. It was almost comical, bleeding out on a moonlight rooftop with a werewolf as his nurse. A delirious giggle slipped out and Kim cast an anxious look down at him before returning his attention to the wound.

“It’s clean now. That asshole got you good. I’m going to kill him.” Kim pressed a bandage against the wound. “Do you think you can sit up and drink some?” He helped Max into a sitting position and handed him a plastic bottle sloshing with bright blue liquid. 

Max sipped at it and gingerly tried to move his neck, feeling the wound pull. “Thank you,” he finally said.

Kim broke off a piece of a chocolate bar and handed it to him. “That was kinda scary, you know.”

“Your help is appreciated.”

“You’re always so formal,” Kim sighed, bracing his hands behind him and leaning back. “Aren’t we friends by now, at least? I just saved your life, man.”

“We have a working relationship, that’s all.” Max attempted to push himself up and realized he still felt too woozy. He would never make it down the stairs like this. He needed more time.

Kim frowned. “So it’s been like over a month and you still don’t think I’m your friend?” He looked down at his clawed hands. “Is it because I’m a werewolf?”

“I don’t have friends,” Max lied, forcing himself to stand. He grabbed onto a discarded box to steady himself.

“Please rest for a minute at least. You lost a lot of blood and your glasses are broken and...” Kim reached out and Max stepped away, stumbling backwards.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled. “How many times do I have to tell you?! Damn it.” He clenched his teeth together when he saw the hurt look on Kim’s face. “Just... I don’t want you to get hurt, okay? And I don’t know how much my blood could affect you.”

Kim swallowed and nodded.

“Let me leave.”

Kim stepped out of the way. “I’m going to follow you out of town, at least,” he said quietly. “You’re hurt.”

Max didn’t respond as he began to hobble down the stairs, but he felt Kim’s presence behind him far longer than he had ever hoped before he finally made it home.


	40. Adrien, Nino, and Felix

_10 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You’re choreographing your moves too much,” Nino warned, knocking Adrien’s arm away. “You’re making it easy to predict what you’ll do next.”

“I’m not!” Adrien insisted, attempting to sweep Nino’s leg. Nino blocked him and twisted, knocking the younger man to the mat.

“Except you are,” he grinned. “Again?”

Adrien frowned, rubbing his hip. “I don’t think I like you anymore.”

“Too bad. You’re stuck with me.” Nino walked to the edge of the mat and grabbed Adrien’s water bottle, tossing it to him. “We can be done for today if you want though.”

“I feel like I’m almost there. Maybe it would help if I could see someone else doing it.”

“We can watch more videos,” Nino offered.

“Nah, those aren’t doing it anymore.”

Nino shrugged. “I don’t know. We can wait for shift change and see if one of the guard comes in and is willing to help.”

They both looked towards the door as Felix walked in, clad in fitted shorts and a tight shirt. He looked at them in surprise. “I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

Adrien burst out into laughter. “What in the world are you wearing?!”

Felix looked down at his outfit with a small frown. “This is proper attire to exercise in.”

“It is,” Adrien nodded gleefully, “but it just looks so weird on you!”

Nino laughed softly, meeting Felix’s perplexed gaze for a moment before ducking his head. “We were just finishing up so the room is yours.”

Felix gave him a stiff nod. “Thanks.”

“Wait, Fe, could you help us? Nino says I keep choreographing my moves,” Adrien shot a look at his friend, “which I’m not, but maybe it would help if I could watch him spar with someone else?”

“I’m sure Felix has his own agenda for his time here,” Nino answered quickly. “We’ll work on it some more on Thursday.”

“Yeah, but Father wants to watch on Thursday,” Adrien grimaced. “I need to be able to do better by then.”

“Oh, right.”

Felix sighed. “Let me warm up for a bit and then perhaps I can help.”

“Thanks, Fe!” Adrien beamed. “Nino, wanna run laps so we stay loose?”

“Not particularly.”

“I’ll trade comforters with you if you can beat me in five laps.”

“The nice and warm one with the turtles?” Nino shot him a fierce grin. “You’re on.”

Felix watched them for a moment before he began to stretch. He was sorely out of shape. He had spent most of the years away reading and writing, rarely venturing out into the countryside. In the few months since he had been back at the main estate, he had been attempting to get back into the groove of things physically. 

Gabriel had raised him in the art of fighting from a young age. Felix always found that interesting. He had a lot of time to reflect on his life during his self-inflicted banishment. On paper, Felix was not someone others would perceive as a fighter. He was a scholar, a gentleman, a prince. Gabriel knew what troubles his son would face though, insisting on training at such a young age. Even with the death threats, Gabriel still waited to train Adrien until he was old enough to at least have some idea of normalcy.

Felix watched his younger brother edge a little ahead of Nino, face a mask of delighted determination. Being in his presence again had Felix wondering what he might have been like if his mother had lived and his father hadn’t forced the idea of needing to protect himself on him at such a young age. Would he be kinder like Adrien? Would he be joyful and open and happy? 

Felix frowned as he sat down on the mat and reached for his toes. There was no point in wondering. Nothing would come of it. It wasn’t as if he could go back in time and change the circumstances that led to him being the man he was today. He was broken and a curse to those around him. Nothing was going to change that now. 

He grabbed the tip of his shoe with a grimace. His muscles had gotten tight. He shouldn’t have let so much time pass by.

He caught sight of Nino passing Adrien with an easy grin as they neared the end of their laps. Felix’s heart clenched. His return had been awkward at best, avoiding Nino as much as he could for months and slipping away as quickly as possible when they did happen to cross paths. The hurt expression on Nino’s face that second day back when Felix begged him to stay away still haunted his dreams. So many of Nino’s expressions haunted his dreams now though so it was in good company at least.

“I’ll expect that comforter on my bed tonight, your highness,” Nino teased with a deep bow.

Adrien pushed his shoulder with a breathless laugh. “I almost had you.”

“It was close,” he admitted.

“Are you warmed up, Fe?”

Felix cleared his throat, getting to his feet. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be. I let myself go a bit.”

“You guys don’t actually have to fight or anything. Maybe it would help just to see Nino put you through the moves.” Adrien blinked big, innocent green eyes at his brother.

“We could also just record me doing that to you and you could go back and watch it as many times as you like,” Nino replied, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Adrien waved a hand carelessly. “No, I think this will be much better.”

Nino sighed. “It’s your call, Felix. You two are the bosses, after all.”

“Please,” Adrien begged.

“What exactly is needed of me?”

Adrien grinned. “Pretty much just be a puppet.” He grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled him to stand in front of Nino. “This is how Nino shows me stuff when we start out.” He leaned to the side to meet Nino’s eyes behind Felix. “You’re supposed to grab his wrists now, remember?”

Felix heard Nino inhale sharply before feeling light pressure as Nino’s fingers wrapped around his wrists. He could sense his presence at his back like electric energy crackling against his skin. He was tempted to pull away while at the same time wanting to sink back into it. It was too much and not enough and if that didn’t sum up every feeling Felix had about Nino, he wasn’t sure what could.

For his own sanity, he let his mind wander as Nino gently forced his body through the motions he was showing Adrien. Felix couldn’t let himself concentrate on that. He needed to think of something else. Like how warm Nino’s skin felt against his. He shouldn’t have felt that warm but he did. Nino was always a bit more human than he should’ve been as if Felix rescuing him during his transition changed things somehow. 

He thought of what might happen if he finally worked up the courage to visit Nino’s room in the middle of the night. If he got down on his knees and begged for his forgiveness. It wouldn’t work out between them. Felix had tried to come to grips with that, but he needed to know that Nino didn’t hate him. He needed to know that there was still some kind of love there, even if he couldn’t do anything about it.

Felix blinked up at the ceiling in surprise. He didn’t remember going down but he was currently on his back on the mat with Nino kneeling beside him, warm hand still gripping one of his wrists. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Felix swallowed hard and nodded. “I apologize. I let my mind wander. I did warn you I was out of shape.”

Adrien was looking between them with a pleased expression. “Maybe you should show it to me again.”

Nino offered a hand and pulled Felix up before turning to Adrien. “You need to get washed up. You have dinner with your parents tonight.”

“Felix does too,” Adrien pouted.

“I’m going to go wash up as well,” Felix said, voice a little faint. “I didn’t realize the time.” He stalked past them and out of the room without another word.

“Get your stuff,” Nino said gruffly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Adrien scooped up his towel and water bottle and followed Nino to the door. “You know, I was thinking...”

“A dangerous activity.”

“Hush. What do you think about Felix?”

Nino stiffened as they turned a corner. “What do you mean?”

“He’s good looking, isn’t he?” Adrien prodded.

Nino stopped and Adrien went past him a few steps before half-turning back. “What?”

“Well, I know you like men and women and you and Felix give off, I don’t know, a vibe. I was talking to him the other day and he’s like you, and I was just thinking--”

“No.”

“No, you don’t think he’s good looking or no, you don’t--”

“Just no, Adrien,” Nino growled, pushing the door to their suite open. “Drop it.”

“Okay, but hear me out, what if--”

Nino went into his room, slamming the door on the rest of Adrien’s words.  
__________________________

Nino paced the length of his room just as he had been doing for hours. Adrien had knocked on his door when he got back from dinner but Nino was too agitated to entertain him. He finally left with a soft apology but Nino had still been too worked up to respond. If he paused and concentrated, he could hear Adrien’s steady heartbeat as he slept across the suite. it must be late.

His eyes fell on the music box on his nightstand and instead of the sadness that he usually felt, anger bubbled up. He grabbed the music box and stalked out of his room, locking the suite door behind him and nodding to a guard he passed. He fumed all the way to the east wing and realized he had no idea where Felix’s new room actually was.

Nino paused in the hallway, the music box tucked under his arm. He waited for a few moments and it came to him, Felix’s scent leading him further down the hall. He followed it to a door at the end and inhaled deeply, steeling himself. Suddenly the door was opening and Felix stood on the other side, eyes a little wide.

“This is yours.” Nino shoved the music box against his chest. “And you know what? Fuck you.” He turned on his heel to leave but Felix grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the room.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, carefully setting the music box on his desk and closing the door. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Oh, like you were even sleeping,” Nino sneered. He took in the dim room and rumpled bedding and Felix’s tousled hair, his anger quickly fading into something less. “Oh.”

“I could smell you down the hall.” Felix rubbed at his left eye. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just...I’m done, Felix. I can’t keep waiting.”

“What are you waiting on?”

“You!” Nino ran his hand into his hair in agitation. “You just left. You left and you were gone for years and I tried to move on and then you came back.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be. That’s all I wanted.” Nino shook his head. “But now it’s been months and you act like being in the room with me is torture and it’s killing me so I’ve got to cut everything out now or I’m not going to survive.”

“And that’s why you brought me the music box.”

“Yeah.”

“And told me to fuck myself.”

Nino flushed. “Well, that was more a heat of the moment type thing.”

“I don’t remember you ever being this angry before,” Felix murmured. 

“Yeah, well...” Nino turned away from him, looking around the room so he didn’t have to see Felix’s perplexed expression. His gaze landed on a familiar hand-drawn CD cover set beside a stereo. “That’s mine.”

“I know you’re giving me back the music box but if you wouldn’t mind terribly, I would very much like to keep the CD,” Felix said quietly.

Nino went to the cover, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. “This thing is ancient now,” he grimaced. “I was just starting to work with the recording equipment you got me.”

“It’s rough,” Felix admitted, “but I still enjoy it.”

Nino turned to him. “You listen to it?”

“Everyday since you gave it to me.”

“Why?” Nino’s shoulders sagged. “Why can’t we just stop, Felix?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Nino sat down on the edge of the bed. “I thought I was over you, you know. Gabriel trusts me more now. He lets me take quick visits to the village on my own. I have a few beautiful women there who seem happy enough to see me when I call.”

“That’s good.”

“Except ever since the moment you came back, I can’t remember any of their faces.”

Felix inhaled sharply.

“All I can think about is you and it’s driving me crazy because I’m supposed to be past this.” 

They were in silence for a few moments before Felix finally spoke. “I can leave again, if that would make it easier for you.”

“That would be worse.”

“Just tell me what to do.”

“You haven’t said how you feel about this.” Nino frowned. “Well,” he amended, “I guess you made that clear when you told me to leave you alone as soon as you got back.”

“If I could take that moment back, I would.” Felix sighed, perching on the edge of the bed beside Nino. “I would take back so many things.”

“Like saving me from the basement that night?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “Never that.”

Nino nodded thoughtfully and stood. “I should get back.” He touched the music box. “I was kind of an ass about this but I’d like to take it back with me if that’s okay.”

“It’s yours.” Felix stood with him and walked to the door.

Nino stepped into the hallway. “Uh, Adrien and I are going to the village tomorrow if you want to join us.”

“Really?”

“I think it’d be nice.”

Felix gave him a tentative smile. “I’ll be there then.”


	41. Adrien, Nino, and Felix

_10 Years before Just for Tonight_

Adrien let out an exaggerated yawn. “Wow, I sure am tired.”

“No, you aren’t,” Nino replied, changing the channel.

“I’m a growing boy and all. I think I’m having those, what are they called? Growing pains, right? I should really get some rest.”

“Dinner was literally half an hour ago. The sun just set.”

“Man, I can hardly keep my eyes open.” Adrien made a show of rubbing his eyes. “I guess just tell Felix that I was too tired to hang out with you guys tonight and I’ll see him tomorrow night. You know, unless I’m too tired then too.”

Nino released a heavy sigh and turned off the television. “We’re talking about this.”

“Nothing to talk about. I’m just a sleepy young lad who will have to miss out on festivities between my brother and my best friend in order to get my proper rest in.”

“You talk so weird when you’re trying to be sly.” Nino shook his head. “Nothing is going to happen between me and Felix. You need to drop this. You’ve been trying to get us alone for weeks now. It’s making things weird.”

Adrien frowned. “But why? You guys would be awesome together!”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Give me one reason why.” Nino turned to him with an expectant expression. “And it can’t be because we’re the only two guys you know who happen to like other guys sometimes.”

“Talk about cutting my legs from underneath me,” Adrien grumbled.

“We’re trying to be friends.”

“You make it sound like it takes effort or something.”

Nino readjusted and grabbed the remote. “It does sometimes.”

They watched a movie trailer play through and then Adrien spoke again. “You can make him smile.”

Nino felt his heart skip. “What?”

“Fe never smiles really, but when he’s around you, sometimes he does this little thing that kinda looks like a smile when you’re talking.”

“Why would you notice that?” Nino asked, voice quiet.

“He’s always been so serious. I guess I just notice when he’s not, even if it’s for a second.” Adrien shifted, not meeting Nino’s eyes. “I just want him to be happy. He’s my brother and he always looks sad.”

“I don’t know if I can make him happy.”

“You could try.”

“It’s not that easy. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You can’t be serious with that line.”

Nino shot him half a grin. “Hey, I’m your elder. I can totally use that line.”

There was a soft knock on the door and then Felix was peering into the room. “I know I’m a little early but--”

“Fe, come in!” Adrien patted the couch, making space between him and Nino. “Come sit here. We were thinking of watching a movie.”

“If you yawn, I’ll kill you,” Nino muttered darkly.

“That’ll get you fired,” Adrien replied smugly.

“Among other things,” Nino sighed.  
___________________________

“I think he’s actually asleep this time,” Felix said quietly, eyeing his younger brother’s slumped form.

“I’ll get him to bed.” Nino stood and stretched and pretended he didn’t notice Felix watch him. He did allow himself a split second to revel in the feeling though.

“Yes, I suppose I should be going.”

Nino leaned down to gather Adrien up in the least awkward manner possible. He had gone through another growth spurt and was all lanky arms and legs now. “You could stay if you want.”

Felix froze, turned halfway away from the couch. “Do you want me to?”

“I...only if you want to.” Nino readjusted Adrien. “I’ll be right back.”

Felix anxiously watched him disappear into Adrien’s room. He should go. He should walk out right now. Nino probably expected it honestly. They would have to take a few steps back in their progress but that was okay. It would be safer. He should go. He should go right now.

He looked back towards Nino’s open door, a rush of memories flooding him. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his balance. This was too much. He should’ve known he wasn’t strong enough to be this casual yet. 

“You can go if you need to,” Nino said softly, suddenly behind him. “No hard feelings.”

Felix took in a shaky breath. “I should.”

Nino moved past him without a glance and headed towards his bedroom. “Have a good night then. Maybe we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

Felix stayed rooted in his spot well after Nino had gone into his room, closing the door halfway. He couldn’t just close the door fully, of course. That would have made it much too easy to leave. Felix glared at the sliver of Nino’s room that he could make out. Was that a bare foot hanging off the side of the bed? He grimaced. 

“Move,” he screamed internally. “Get out of here before you ruin everything like you always do.”

The bedroom door was suddenly opening wider once more and Nino leaned against the frame in a worn blue t-shirt and soft plaid pants. “Come on,” he said with a small waving gesture. 

“I can’t,” Felix whispered. “I shouldn’t.”

“Those are two different things.” Nino crossed his arms. “You know you’ve been standing out here for fifteen minutes, right?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“I timed you.”

“That’s rude.”

Nino chuckled, shaking his head. “This is driving me crazy too, just so you’re aware.” 

“We can’t fall into this again.”

“I know.”

“But I want to,” Felix admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“I know,” Nino repeated as quietly. “I do too.”

“After everything I’ve put you through?”

Nino pursed his lips. “Yes. Trust might be a bit of an issue though.”

Felix felt his heart clench but nodded. “That’s deserved.”

“I do still love you,” Nino finally said. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Felix.”

Like a puppet with his strings cut, Felix collapsed to the ground with a silent sob. He covered his face, the carpet rough against the back of his hands. The most he had let himself hope for was that Nino didn’t hate him. He had spent his years away writing apology letters that he never sent, begging for forgiveness he didn’t deserve. This was too much.

“Come on, love,” Nino said gently, helping Felix to his feet. “Stay the night with me.”

Felix allowed Nino to lead him to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed as Nino knelt in front of him and took off his shoes. Neither of them spoke as they fell into a familiar position on the bed, Nino holding Felix tight against him. 

“I’m sorry,” Felix finally whispered.

“I know.” Nino kissed his temple.

“I don’t know what to do now.”

“We sleep.” Nino inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “We’ll figure tomorrow out later.”


	42. Felix, Nino, and Adrien

_10 Years before Just for Tonight_

“This time needs to be different,” Felix stated as they sat on Nino’s bed. They had spent the last three nights together, holding each other as they slept in Nino’s bed and the time had finally come to have the relationship conversation. Again.

“Agreed.”

"We could make rules.” 

“Yeah, we did that last time,” Nino sighed. 

“Maybe we should cut out any physical component in our relationship.”

Nino eyed their joined hands. “Sure, that seems likely.”

Felix huffed. “I meant of a sexual nature.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you because I do. Of course, I do. I think that perhaps I’ll be able to keep a clearer head if sex isn’t part of our relationship.”

“I see.”

“And if you needed companionship, I wouldn’t mind you going to the village like you’ve been doing in my absence.”

Nino blinked. “Um, I don’t think--”

“I’m just saying I don’t mind,” Felix interjected. 

Nino nodded slowly. “Okay. I won’t be doing that though.” An awkward silence fell over them and Nino cleared his throat. “I’m assuming the ‘keep it secret’ condition will still hold.”

Felix took a deep breath. “I think that’s probably for the best.” A small smile graced his lips. “Adrien would combust with self-satisfaction and we can’t have that.”

Nino chuckled. “He would be way too proud of himself, no matter what we told him. He’s so sure he’s the one who discovered we have a ‘vibe’.”

“Someday I expect he’ll find out and be a bit cross.”

“Meh, another problem for the future.”

“Do we really have one of those?” Felix asked softly. “I feel as if we’re fooling ourselves.”

“We’re vampires; we’re supposed to be around forever.”

“Except you’re bonded to the heir to the throne and I’m half-human. I’m thinking we may have an expiration date that doesn’t come with the standard vampire model.”

“You’ve gotten funny,” Nino grinned.

“I have not.”

Amusement sparkled in his eyes. “You have, a little.”

Felix scoffed. “You must have a very low bar set for comedy.”

“Only on my Felix setting,” he winked.

“I can’t believe I missed you so much.”  
_________________________

“Nino?” Adrien called softly after a light knock on the bedroom door.

“Shit, he probably had a nightmare.” Nino rubbed at his eyes and sat up. He looked down at Felix who was still curled against his side, sleeping soundly. Nino slid out of the bed carefully and padded across the room, opening the door enough to see Adrien. “Nightmare?”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, not meeting Nino’s gaze. “Yeah, it was kind of a bad one.”

Nino leaned in the doorframe, keeping most of his room hidden. “You want to watch some TV or something?”

“Do you mind?”

“It’s fine,” Nino yawned, lifting his shirt to scratch his stomach. He pulled the bedroom door closed and followed Adrien to the couch. “Tell me about it.”

“I don’t want to think about it.”

“That’s what you said last time which is when we made the deal that you would tell me about your next nightmare.”

Adrien flopped down on the couch. “Please don’t make me.”

“This is the third time this month.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll stop waking you up if--”

Nino put his hand over Adrien’s. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. You know I’m here for you, no matter what.”

Adrien was quiet and Nino turned on the television with a sigh, keeping the volume low.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Adrien whispered, folding his knees under his chin.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about ghosts honestly. Things that are living are scary enough.”

Adrien nodded, chewing on his lip. Nino realized his fangs were out, the tip of one biting into the pink skin and turning it white. Adrien rarely showed his fangs, one of the perks of being royal born. He was really upset.

“Are you dreaming about ghosts?”

“I’m not sure.” Adrien shot him a helpless look before hunkering back down into a tight hold on himself. “I think so?”

Nino shifted so he could face him. “Anyone you recognize?”

Adrien shrugged. “I haven’t really known anyone who has died.” 

A sharp flash of watching Gabriel murder his brothers ran through Nino’s mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re lucky then.”

“Hmmm.”

They fell into silence as an infomercial for a ladybug-themed plant watering system played on the screen.

“You’ve known me forever.”

Nino shook himself free of the memory of his brothers. “What?”

“You’ve always been around.” Adrien stated it like a revelation, as if before that moment, he hadn’t realized Nino’s presence had been a near constant thing the last twelve years of his life.

“For a while now, yeah.”

“Why?”

Nino felt uneasiness bubble up in his chest. “What do you mean why?”

“You’re my guard,” Adrien said slowly.

“Yeah.”

“But there are lots of guards and none of them share a suite with me. Why do you?”

“I’m your personal guard. Weren’t we talking about ghosts?”

Adrien blinked and the darkness that had been clouding his eyes was suddenly gone and replaced with exhaustion. “I think I might go try to sleep again.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t mind staying up with you.”

“I’m...I’m fine,” Adrien replied, voice a little faint. He stood and swayed slightly before crossing to his room. 

Nino watched him close the door with a frown. He waited until he could hear Adrien’s breathing fall into a steady rhythm with sleep before he finally went back to his room. 

“Is everything okay?” Felix murmured sleepily, immediately curling against Nino once he was back in bed.

“Adrien’s been having nightmares.”

“About what?”

“Ghosts, maybe? He never wants to talk about them. And tonight he got a little weird.”

Felix forced himself to awareness. “Weird how?”

Nino shook his head. “I don’t really know how to explain it. Just weird. It was like he wasn’t all there for a few minutes.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the bond?”

“Wouldn’t I be having nightmares too then?”

Felix frowned, readjusting so he could press his cheek against Nino’s chest. “Maybe. How long has he been having them?”

“For years.”

“Years?”

“He’s always begged me not to say anything. When he was little, I just thought...well, kids have nightmares, right?”

“But now he’s fifteen.”

“And still having them regularly. I really don’t want to talk to Gabriel about it.”

“Maybe talk to Adele,” Felix suggested.

“Really? I didn’t expect that from you.”

“I don’t hate her or anything. We just aren’t...” He trailed off. “She would be your best first option, I think. She may tell Father anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess. Do you think I should tell Adrien about the bond?”

Felix sat up halfway, propping himself on his elbow. “What? Why now?"

“He was asking why I’ve always been around tonight. I think he’s starting to suspect something.”

“I don’t know if he could handle it.”

Nino inhaled deeply. “Yeah, I’m not sure either.”

Felix leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You need rest. Maybe I should go back to my room tonight.”

“I know. Could you stay anyway?”

He nodded and lay back down. “As long as you need me.”


	43. Nino, Adele, Felix, and Adrien

_10 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You think they’re serious?” Adele asked as she and Nino sat in the shade of the cabana. 

Nino frowned, scooting back in his seat so there was plenty of room between him and the line of shadow keeping him from frying. “Adrien’s been having the nightmares for years. I thought he would grow out of them, but I’m starting to worry.”

“And he always comes to you when he wakes up?”

“I think so. I can’t be sure that he does every time, but he comes to my room often enough as it is. This month, he’s had three that I know of and it’s only the fourteenth. He never wants to talk about them.”

Adele mulled that over for a few moments. “I don’t think it’s the bond.”

“I don’t think it is either,” Nino admitted, “but Felix suggested I talk to you first, in case.”

“Did he really?” Adele’s voice gave way to wonder. “So you two are on friendly terms again?”

Nino stiffened instantly and tried to make himself relax. “Adrien’s been very insistent that the three of us spend time together.”

Adele didn’t hide her smile. “And then I’m sure he suddenly has to excuse himself.” She winked at Nino. “He may have let me know of his plan. He thinks the world of both of you. Don’t worry; I didn’t disclose anything about your past.”

“I appreciate that,” he replied, ducking his head sheepishly.

“Would it be too forward to ask how things are going between you and Felix?”

“You’re my queen. I’m pretty sure you can ask anything and I have to tell you.”

Adele turned to look at him. “I’d like to think I’m your family first, Nino.”

Nino gave her a nod without meeting her eyes, trying to box away the feeling her statement gave him so he could take it back out later and examine it. “We’re trying to figure things out,” he said quietly.

“You’re good for him. I think that perhaps he’s good for you too. I do know that there are other issues that can make it difficult though.”

Nino didn’t respond, unsure of what to say.

Adele glanced at him. “Love is worth it, Nino.”

“It’s not easy,” he whispered.

“No, it isn’t,” she agreed. She exhaled softly and tilted her head back to the top of the lounger. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore for now. Thank you for coming out here to talk. The sun does drain me a bit but I find I miss it when I stay locked away in the house for too long. This cabana is Gabriel’s compromise.”

“I miss the sun too.”

Adele looked over at him with a sad smile. “I’m so sorry. It’s hard enough to be weakened by it. It hardly bothered me when I was younger. I can’t imagine not being able to feel it at all.”

Nino shrugged. “There are perks and cons with every job, ma’am.”

“You’ve been a blessing to both of my sons. You deserve better.” Adele saw Nino shift uncomfortably and gestured towards the large umbrella set between. “Go ahead and take that back to the house. I think I’ll stay for a bit longer.”

“Won’t you need it to get back?”

“I have no doubt Nathalie will be after me soon with her own umbrella,” she winked. “She doesn’t like me to be away from her long. I’ll talk to Gabriel about Adrien’s dreams. Perhaps we need to bring someone in to speak with him.”

Nino stood and bowed, hesitantly taking the umbrella. “You’re sure?”

“Positive. Go enjoy some time to yourself before Adrien finishes his lessons,” she smiled, glancing back towards the clear windows at the back of the house. “Or perhaps you’re in the mood for some reading.”

Nino followed her gaze and could make out Felix taking a pile of books to the large table set in the middle of the library. He bowed once more, and opened the umbrella. 

“Oh, and Nino?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Will you make sure one of the guards steps out to watch me? It’s silly but I don’t want Gabriel to think I was left out here alone.”

“Of course.” He bowed once more and held the umbrella tightly as he tried not to make a mad dash back to the house, the sun licking at him like a flame.  
_______________________________

Nino knocked softly on the library door before stepping inside. “Are you opposed to some company?”

Felix glanced up from his stack of books, the shadow of a smile appearing. “Not if it’s you.”

“Do you know if there are any books on dreams?”

“Like interpretations? That’s a bit flowery for this collection,” Felix admitted. “Father removed most of the magic and fae-written books back when…” He trailed off and dropped his eyes.

“Yeah, I remember.” Nino moved to one of the shelves to study a few book spines in an effort to have something to do. “That seems like forever ago now.”

“Sometimes.” Felix watched him. “Is this about Adrien?”

Nino sighed and slumped down in the chair across from Felix. “Maybe I’m blowing this out of proportion. Adele didn’t think it had to do with the bond, by the way. I guess she and Nathalie haven’t had anything like this happen before.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I don’t think anyone is paying enough attention to Adrien.” He held up a finger. “Just as far as the dreams are concerned. He’s still a spoiled brat in every other aspect,” he sniffed.

“And you love him.”

“I tolerate him.”

“Sure,” Nino grinned, but his expression grew serious again. “I feel that way too, though to be fair, no one else really knows about the dreams. Even I don’t know anything other than Adrien thinks he sees ghosts.”

“And they’re bad enough to make a fifteen-year old boy want to get in bed with someone he knows will protect him.”

Nino pondered that for a moment. “Yeah, that’s not great. Even when we’ve been attacked, I’ve rarely seen him as shaken as he is after one of the nightmares.”

“I added quite a few magical books to my personal collection when I was away. There are some I haven’t studied yet so I don’t mind looking to see if I can find anything on dreams. I can check around in some of the chat rooms too.”

“Look at you being so hip,” Nino teased. “Talking with your online friends.”

“It’s much more preferable to real-life situations. I can simply log off if I tire of those interactions.”

“That might be the most Felix sentence ever spoken.”

“Hmmm.”

Nino reached across the table to rest his hand on Felix’s arm. “I really do appreciate it.”

Felix’s expression softened and he ducked his head, eyes set on the book in front of him. “You know I’d do anything for you,” he murmured.

“I know,” Nino replied softly, squeezing his arm before pulling back. He picked up the first book on one of Felix’s piles and opened it. “What are we studying today?”

“Rules and regulations for the vampire king of France.”

“Why?”

Felix shrugged. “It’s always good to know what’s okay and what can get you killed. I may never take the throne, but the knowledge can’t hurt.”

“Of course I fell for you,” Nino sighed. “My life was never supposed to be easy, was it?”  
_______________________________

“You asshole!” Adrien slammed their suite door and glared at Nino. “You told my father about the dreams?!”

“Calm down,” Nino demanded, standing from the couch. “I talked to your mom about it. I was worried.”

“You had no right,” he grumbled, circling the couch and sitting on it with a huff.

Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien crossed his arms and sat down beside him. “I’m supposed to protect you, even if it’s from bad dreams if I can help it.”

“He wants me to talk to a shrink or something. I’m not crazy!”

“No one thinks you’re crazy. I think talking about them could help though.”

“I’m not going to talk about the dreams.” Adrien clenched his jaw and turned his head away.

“You are such a damn teenager,” Nino growled, turning to him. “Look, maybe if you tell me about the dreams, I can keep you from talking to the shrink. Something’s got to give though, Shrimp.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m mad at you.”

“Fine.”

They stared at the television screen, anger and tension radiating between them.

“What the hell are you watching anyway?” Adrien scowled.

“A documentary on vinyls, and watch your fucking language. That’s no way for a prince to talk.”

Adrien let out a surprise chuckle and Nino grinned at him, handing over the remote.   
_______________________________

“Nino?”

Nino blinked groggily. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep. “Hmm?”

Felix shifted against him as they lay in bed. “Do you ever think about biting me?”

Awareness rushed through his body like a shot. “What?”

“I know it’s been years, but I suppose I was wondering if you ever still thought about it?”

Like a tangible memory, Nino could suddenly taste the sweetness of Felix’s blood on his tongue. He could feel the power it gave him, the giddy high it took him on. “Only when I want to torture myself,” he finally answered, his mouth suddenly feeling much too dry. He was tempted to excuse himself so he could go to the kitchen for a drink. It was late but the estate ran at all hours.

“I miss it,” Felix sighed, words slurring together drunkenly.

Nino felt like he was going to choke with sudden need. He looked over at Felix to see his eyes closed, breath evening out. Had he hardly been awake then? It wouldn’t be the first time they had a conversation Felix had no memory of the next morning. The topic of this one had been rather unfortunate though. It was frustrating. No one should be that articulate when mostly asleep. It wasn’t fair.

He forced himself to close his eyes and think of something else but the smell of Felix was all around him. Nino groaned and rolled, giving the sleeping man his back.


	44. Felix, Nino, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble does get a bit heated so this is a warning. There isn’t anything terribly explicit but I still wanted to give a warning. There is also a bit of a time jump as seen in the first sentence. Nino and Felix have been able to keep their relationship for a secret for months now and are the happiest they’ve ever been together.

_9 Years before Just for Tonight_

“We haven’t kept this thing a secret for five months by making out in the library,” Felix hissed even as he tilted his head back so Nino’s lips could reach his neck. He felt Nino pull on the collar of his shirt to reveal more skin and groaned. “Nino, I mean it.”

“Fine,” Nino sighed, pulling away. “I’m sorry.” He turned away from Felix to pull his earbuds out of his pocket. “I think maybe it would be best if you didn’t come by tonight.”

Felix stiffened. “You’re angry with me?”

“No.” Nino shook his head and turned back to his boyfriend. “I’m not...it isn’t anger. These last few months have been amazing, but having you in my bed most nights is starting to take its toll.”

“I didn’t realize I was such a burden.”

“Please don’t be like that. I’m not saying it right,” Nino frowned. “This isn’t about you. Well, it is but it isn’t your fault, okay? I know you don’t want things to get too physical between us again and I just... That’s fine, you know. I just need some time to...” He trailed off again.”

“To what?” Felix prodded.

Nino gave him a helpless look. “I need to a night to take care of things before I explode.”

“Oh, right.” Felix swallowed hard and nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Nino let out a humorless chuckle. “I’m not as strong as you, I don’t think.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Felix grabbed two books from the shelf and dropped them on the table. “I have a lot more free time than you do.” He met Nino’s eyes. “More time to take care of things, you might say.”

“Oh,” Nino breathed.

“So hopefully that tells you that it isn’t as if I don’t want a physical relationship with you.” Felix sat down at the table and opened one of the books.

Nino sat across from him with a dumbstruck expression. “Fe, I’m going to be honest, I don’t really understand.”

Felix inhaled deeply. “I’m trying to protect us the only way I know how without going crazy again.”

“What?”

He met Nino’s eyes reluctantly. “In the past, every time we’ve been sexual, something bad has happened almost immediately after. This is the longest we’ve been able to be happy together and I’m terrified of messing that up.”

“Felix...”

“I know it isn’t logical,” he huffed, “but the evidence is there.”

“Okay,” Nino nodded. “I understand.”

“I do love you.”

“I know you do.”

“And I want you. Badly.”

Nino ducked his head. “I want you too. You know that.”

Felix cleared his throat and straightened, giving the book before him his attention once more. “Glad we’re on the same page then.”

Nino shot him a fond smile before putting his earbuds in place and turning on his music.  
_________________________

“You would tell me if you and Felix started dating, wouldn’t you?” Adrien stretched forward, flexing his foot so he could grab the toe of his sneaker. His voice echoed in the empty gym.

“Absolutely, I would,” Nino replied in the middle of his own stretch, “not.”

“That’s mean.”

“Listen, shrimp, you don’t need to know everything about my life. We spend more than enough time together as it is.”

Adrien gave him a triumphant grin. “So you are dating Felix!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I think you are.”

“You can think whatever you want; it doesn’t mean you’re right.” Nino braced his arms behind him. “How was your therapy session today?”

“Stupid.”

“Adrien, come on.”

“I’m not talking about the dreams and some stuffy guy who smells like sour wine can’t make me.”

Nino laughed. “That bad, huh?”

“I should ask Felix to come with me next time. I bet he would be rude enough that the doctor wouldn’t come back.”

“You really don’t think it would help to talk about the dreams? You’ve been seeing this doctor for a while.”

Adrien clenched his jaw. “No.”

“Fine,” Nino sighed. “I’ll see if I can talk to your father about maybe giving up.”

“You really do like me, don’t you?”

“Only a little because I get paid.”

“That’s not true,” Adrien grinned. “You don’t even get paid. It’s supposed to be an honor.”

“Don’t remind me.” Nino kicked at his shoe. “Now get up. We’re going to do laps.”

“Could I pay you not to make me run?”

“You can’t afford me. You may be a prince but you’re as poor as I am. Go.”  
_________________________

Nino sat against his headboard and took a deep breath. The fact that Felix knew why he requested they sleep separately tonight was both embarrassing and exhilarating. He rubbed his palm along his length through his pajama pants with a long exhale. He wondered if the thought of what he was doing in here had affected his boyfriend at all. Even right now, was Felix in his own room doing the same thing?

Finding out that Felix had been taking care of himself all along was somewhat of a relief if Nino was being honest. It had been beginning to feel like he was a walking disaster, so attuned to Felix’s movements and the way his lips moved when he spoke and the way he smelled after dinner and the way he was so damn warm curled against his side at night. 

Nino groaned, gripping his hardness through his pants. He wanted to take his time but he was afraid he wouldn’t have the patience for it. Everything felt too built up now. It had been a while. Maybe he could do something quick first and then take it slower. He began to ease his pants down when there was a soft knock on his door. He swore, pulling the waistband back up and cursing every bad dream Adrien had ever dreamt.

“It’s me,” Felix said quietly through the door. “May I come in?”

“Yes,” Nino called, his tone strangled. He swallowed hard as Felix slipped into his room, wearing his robe over his pajamas. “What are you doing here?”

Felix took off his robe and draped it over Nino’s desk chair. “We have years to make up for,” he said matter-of-factly as he began to unbutton his pajama top. “And I want to make sure you feel every single missed moment.”

“You said--”

“I know what I said.” Felix added his shirt to the chair and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, finally meeting Nino’s eyes as a blush raced across his cheeks. “You aren’t going to make me do this alone, are you?”

Nino got off the bed and crossed the room, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor as he neared Felix. 

“You could’ve at least folded it,” Felix teased. “So sloppy.” His breath caught when Nino’s hands covered his, easing the pants down. 

“Hush.”  
_________________________

“I can’t move.” Nino blinked heavy eyes. “I really love this feeling.”

Felix chuckled softly as his fingers sifted through Nino’s hair. “I think you broke me.”

“You broke me first, your highness.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe in the morning.” Felix pressed half a kiss to Nino’s temple and felt sleep try to take him. “Nino?”

“Hmm?”

“This was worth it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I only wish you would’ve bitten me too.”

Nino twisted on his side, burying his face in Felix’s neck. He kissed the soft skin there and Felix woke up more, adrenaline pumping at the thought of what was about to happen. He felt his lips move again and then Nino let out a soft snore as his body went limp.

Felix released a huff of air. “Rude.”


	45. Adrien and Nino

_17 Years before Just for Tonight_

"Nino, are you my friend?” Adrien kicked at a soccer ball sullenly, not meeting his guard’s eyes.

“Of course I’m your friend. Why?”

“Jean-Luc said--”

Nino held up a hand. “I’m going to stop you right there, shrimp. If that royal pipsqueak said it, it’s absolutely not true.”

“He said the only reason you stay around is because my father makes you.” Adrien finally kicked the ball across the space to Nino.

Nino winced. “Why was he even talking about me?”

“Because he said I didn’t have friends and when I said you were my friend, he said you were only my friend because the king made you be.”

“Well, that’s just not true.” Nino tapped the ball up and caught it. “Let’s sit down.” He nodded to the row of benches along the gym wall and Adrien followed him over. “Do we have fun together?”

“Yeah,” Adrien muttered, still not looking at Nino.

“Friends have fun,” Nino shrugged. “Friends play video games and kick soccer balls and enjoy each other’s company.” He leaned over, knocking his arm against the young prince’s shoulder. “We do all those things, don’t we?”

“And we talk. Friends talk.” Adrien looked up at him hopefully.

“Personally, I think Jean-Luc is just jealous that he doesn’t have awesome friends like us.” Nino handed him the soccer ball. 

A smile finally broke on Adrien’s face. “Yeah, that’s probably it! We are pretty cool.”

Nino grinned at him. “We definitely are.”  
_________________________

_6 Months before Just for Tonight_

“He’s so ridiculous!” Adrien fumed, draining the rest of his rum. “Did you see that list of requirements?! A list of requirements to date someone!”

“Well, a list of requirements for the future queen,” Nino murmured. “Although I doubt he would allow you to just date someone so I suppose you’re right.”

Adrien had stalked out of his meeting with Gabriel nearly an hour before but his temper tantrum was still in full swing. Nino hoped two pints of spiced rum would have him calming down, but that plan was not successful so far.

“Don’t tell me you agree with him?!”

“Of course not, but come on, man, you can’t be surprised.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Another rum was placed in front of Adrien as his empty glass was taken away by a barmaid hoping to get his attention. Adrien picked up the glass and began to drink without a nod of acknowledgment.

Nino kicked his shin under the table. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Adrien grimaced and then muttered a quick thanks. “You never tell Felix not to be an asshole.”

“That’s because you can’t tell mountains to move,” Nino sighed. “Look at it this way, this gives you a chance to go somewhere you’ve never been before. Maybe we’ll find you someone, maybe we won’t.”

“Yeah, but if I don’t, then Father will chose for me.”

“That might not be the worst thing,” Nino grimaced.

Adrien slumped in his seat. “I want to fall in love.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? Who asks why to that statement?”

Nino chuckled bitterly. “Someone who fell in love and found out what comes along with it.”

“Are you ever going to tell me about him?”

“I don’t know. Probably not,” Nino shrugged, picking up one of the vials of blood on his tray and pouring it into his rum.

“Why not? You said we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything.”

“You don’t tell me about your dreams.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Decades of this.”

Nino grinned. “You keep your secrets and I keep mine.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “But is wanting to fall in love really that bad though?”

Nino’s expression softened and he took a long sip of his drink. “No, it’s not that bad, Adrien.”

“Then you’ll help me find her?”

Feeling his fate seal around him, he nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, dude, I’ll help you find her.”


	46. Adrien, Adele, Nino, and Madeline

_16 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Mama?”

“Adrien?” Adele smiled, setting her magazine in her lap so she could give her son her attention. 

“Can I have a baby sister?”

Nino let out a surprised choking sound behind them and Adele tried not to laugh. “And why do you want a baby sister, sweetheart?”

“Because there are never any girls to play with and I think a sister would be fun. So can you get one for me?” Adrien fluttered his eyelashes and gave her a wide smile, showcasing his missing front teeth.

Adele tried to ignore the instant feeling of fear that ran through her at the thought of having a daughter and what the little girl would go through. “I don’t know that I can do that, little one. It took your father and me a very long time to have you.”

“But if you started now then maybe she could be here soon.”

Adele glanced back at Nino and they shared a moment of understanding. “I’ll talk to your father,” she said gently, running her fingers through her son’s hair. “Maybe for now, you and Nino can go figure out something to do that you don’t need a little sister for, huh?”

“Okay!”  
_____________________________

_9 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Nino?”

“Shrimp?”

“That’s Prince Shrimp to you,” Adrien scowled, kicking at Nino’s shin under the table. 

“Watch it. What’s up?”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that there aren’t ever any girls around here?”

Nino stiffened but continued working on the settings of his mixing program. “What do you mean?”

“Like Mom and Nathalie are the only women in this whole place. That’s not weird to you?”

“There are women in the kitchen and on the cleaning staff,” Nino pointed out. “Do you want to go down to the village later?”

“Maybe.” Adrien worried his bottom lip. “But shouldn’t there be just as many women as men around?”

“We could grab some of those mini cakes you like from that one bakery.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“I’m just hungry,” Nino shrugged, closing his laptop. “Do you want to go or not?”

“Of course I want to go. I’m going to be thinking about those cakes all day now if I don’t get one. The thing I’m trying to say is how in the world am I ever going to date anyone if there are no women around?” he huffed.

“Ah, that’s what you’re worried about,” Nino laughed. “I’m sure there will be plenty of princesses knocking down your door as soon as your father decides it’s time.”

Adrien grinned. “Good.”  
_____________________________

_5 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I fucking hate this dream!” Adrien yelled into the darkness. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

Howls and screams rose up around him and Adrien fell further into the darkness, curling in on himself. He wouldn’t cry this time. This wasn’t real. He knew it wasn’t real. He could endure it and then he would wake up alone in his bed. Maybe he would go turn on the TV in the hopes that Nino would wake up too and come out and keep him company.

“Get up, you pathetic brat. Stand your ground,” a harsh voice demanded. “You’ll never be king if you keep acting like a pussy. Up, up!”

Adrien felt the blows to his spine and curled in tighter. “Not real,” he murmured. “Not real.”

“You will die for your sins,” another voice hissed. “You will all pay.”

Yet another voice spat in his ear. “We will tear out your guts and burn your house to the ground.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Adrien sobbed, arms covering his head. Tears ran down his face as the pressure around him increased. 

“We will break you like you broke us. Drain out everything that was you and replace it with nothing.”

“You will find no relief. You will suffer in agony. You will cry out and no one will listen.”

“Stand up, you pansy! You’re an Agreste! You make me ashamed of my line,” the harsh voice yelled.

“Please help me,” Adrien begged quietly. “Please, Madeline. Please!”

The angry voices around him rose to a crescendo and then there was silence. Adrien sobbed, chest-heaving, breath-stealing sobs as he stayed curled up in the darkness. 

“It’s okay,” a soft voice said. “I’m here now.” There was a soft touch at his shoulder and Adrien rolled towards the sound blindly. “Shhh, it’s okay, little one. They’re gone.”

“They always come back,” he mumbled, wiping at his face.

Madeline sighed. “There’s nothing I can do about that, I’m afraid. I’ll keep you safe until you wake now though.”

Adrien sat up, trying to make out her face in the darkness as he always did but there was nothing to see. He could feel her presence with him but the darkness was too thick. His mind brought up the image of a smiling woman with mussed dark hair as if she had been sleeping soundly and was suddenly awakened. He wasn’t sure why he always thought of that woman when Madeline was near but it was a comforting image. Something about her reminded him of his own mother, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“The angry one said Agreste like he was part of my family.”

“You shouldn’t worry about ghosts, Adrien. They can’t hurt you. Not really.”

“They do though,” he whispered. “They are all so mad at me. I don’t understand why.”

“It isn’t you, little one.”

“Who are they, Madeline? Why do I keep having these dreams?”

“I don’t know,” they said in unison.

Adrien sighed. “I knew you were going to say that.”

“And yet you ask every time.”

He could hear the gentle smile in her words and found himself smiling for a moment as well. “They make me feel like a villain or something. Like I’ve done something terrible, but I don’t think I have.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault, Adrien.”

“I wish that made me feel better.”

“All you can do is continue to live your life as kindly as you can and right any wrongs you have the power to.”

“I can’t really think of any wrongs to right.”

Madeline was quiet before she finally spoke again. “Perhaps the wrongs that need to be fixed aren’t necessarily your own.”

Adrien sucked in a deep breath as his eyes flew open. He blinked at the dark ceiling of his room. “Damn, I hate those dreams,” he murmured, kicking off his covers. He left his bedroom and flopped on the couch, turning up the TV just enough to get Nino’s attention.

“Nightmare?” Nino yawned, stumbling out of his room and scratching at his stomach.

“There’s a Doctor Who marathon on if you’re interested.”

Nino dropped onto the couch beside him. “Yeah, why not. Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.”


	47. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a smidge harder since Adrien and Marinette don’t meet until Just for Tonight but I tried to make it work. :)

_After Chapter 4 of Just for Tonight_

Adrien lifted his shirt to his nose, inhaling deeply. Marinette’s scent lingered on the fabric and he closed his eyes, remembering how it felt to be with her.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” he replied dreamily, eyes sliding shut as she kissed his neck.

“That’s right, sweet Kitty. You’re mine.”

He folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the hotel room ceiling with a dopey grin. He thought back on the checklist his father had given him while looking for a mate.

**Must be vampire.**

Well, Marinette was definitely that. He reached up to touch the healing bite marks at his neck, shivering at the sensation. Nino hadn’t been happy to see them but that was to be expected. Any time Adrien asked about the bite scar on Nino’s neck, he tended to get huffy and tell Adrien to mind his own business. The one time he asked if it felt good to be bitten, Nino turned red and sputtered out an excuse before retreating to his room. Nino could be so weird about stuff like that.

Felix too, now that he thought about it. Felix was weird about everything though so that wasn’t quite as odd. 

**Must be blonde.**

“It’s a dumb rule,” Adrien muttered to the empty room.

Marinette had gorgeous hair anyway. And eyes. And lips. Her nose was adorable. Her hands were tiny and strong and perfect. There was no way anyone could look at her and think she wasn’t perfect simply because her hair wasn’t blonde. Adrien would let his father know that. 

**Must be quiet.**

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, the sheets rustling around him. He didn’t understand the requirement and it unsettled him deep in his bones. He didn’t think of Marinette as quiet in the little time he’d been lucky enough to know her and Nino had already made it very clear he agreed that she didn’t fit the type.

**Must be obedient.**

He should’ve talked with Nino about these rules more. He felt like there was something he was missing.

Marinette wouldn’t be obedient if there was something she didn’t want to do. He watched the fire rise in her eyes when she found out he was a royal. She said he would have to kill her before dragging her back to the courts.

Adrien rolled onto his side with a sigh. The part of him that had been raised on court etiquette and the ways of a prince told him he should forget Marinette. He and Nino should go out in a few hours and try to find someone else. He should do his duty for his kingdom; he should follow the rules.

He’d never cared much for the rules anyway.

He rolled off the bed with a hop and went to his suitcase, rifling through it until he found a fresh shirt to pull on. He would just go back to Marinette. Simple as that. If she didn’t want to come back home with him, he would stay with her. Felix could be king and Nino could take some time off and he could have Marinette. 

Adrien smiled at his reflection as he buttoned up his shirt. He could have Marinette.


	48. Adrien, Nino, and Felix

_6 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Let’s see. I need earbuds and a new tablet and a suitcase and a neck pillow and--”

Nino raised his hand to cut Adrien off. “Maybe let’s just look around and see if something catches your eye, okay? We can order anything else online. And you really don’t need a neck pillow.”

“The travel books recommend a neck pillow,” Adrien sniffed, moving to a rack of phone covers.

“Paris is an hour car ride away. You do not need a neck pillow, Ren.” Felix read over the spec list for the displayed Kindle and grimaced. “Why anyone would want one of these is beyond me.”

“Not everyone is fond of moldy book smell,” Nino grinned, following Adrien as he moved past his brother.

“You never complained,” Felix shot back with a small smile, watching Nino flush.

“I need a tablet for games in case I get bored during the show.” Adrien leaned down to look at the available models in stock. “I don’t care much about clothes and junk.”

“If you think Father is going to let you pull out a tablet in the middle of a show at Fashion Week, you’re delusional,” Felix sighed. “You’re lucky he’s even allowing you to leave the estate.”

“I’m nineteen. It’s silly that I haven’t ever been further than the village as it is,” Adrien grumbled. “I guess I don’t need a tablet then.”

“Seeing as how your current one is only a few months old, I really don’t think you do,” Nino agreed. “Why don’t we go grab some lunch? I’m starving.”

“Can we go to the pasta place? Something with Alfredo sauce sounds really good right now.” Adrien grabbed a pack of earbuds and dropped them on the counter.

Nino grimaced, handing a credit card from his wallet to the shop owner behind the register. “The blood there always tastes stale. What about that cafe next to the dress shop?”

“Felix isn’t allowed there anymore for being a jerk.” Adrien grinned back at his brother.

“I was simply trying to explain why the owner couldn’t call the drivel he was selling espresso. He had no right to ban me.”

The store owner bagged Adrien’s earbuds bowed his head nervously. “I would never ban either of your highnesses.”

“Try to tell Felix why a Kindle is better than a collection of old books and you might want to,” Adrien teased. 

The cashier looked horrified at his suggestion and Nino took pity on him. “Thanks for all your help today. I’m sure the princes will be back for more when needed.”

The man bowed his head low, offering Nino the bag with a shaking hand.

“I hate when people are like that,” he sighed as they walked out of the shop. 

“Well, we are royalty,” Felix pointed out.

“Yeah, royal pains in my ass.” Nino scanned the shops around them. “Are you opposed to pasta of the Asian persuasion, shrimp?” He looked behind him where Adrien should have been. “Adrien?”

Felix swore, turning to see two figures disappearing into the back room of the shop with a limp Adrien as the shop owner watched anxiously. Nino shoved his shoulder roughly. “Guards, go!”

“Nino, I can--”

“Now, Felix!” Nino was already in the shop once more, running past the gibbering store keeper to the back room. “Drop him or die, assholes.”

Adrien shook his head groggily, held up between a man and a woman dressed in all black. “Ni...no...”

“The poison is already in his system. He’ll be dead within the hour,” the man growled. “You can kill us but it’s too late.” 

“Thanks for the permission,” Nino spat, brandishing his dagger and rushing across the room to shove the blade into the woman’s throat. She cried out, dropping Adrien so she could clutch at the weapon and the prince sagged to the ground as the man moved away from him and into a defensive stance. 

“Antidote now,” Nino demanded, advancing on the man. 

“We didn’t create one,” he grinned. “The Agreste line ends.” A shot sounded and red blossomed out from the back of the man’s head in explosive violence. Nino dropped him without looking back and knelt beside Adrien.

“Talk to me, Adrien. Tell me what you feel.” He looked over Adrien’s exposed skin until he found a puncture mark on the back of his right arm.

“Hot, hurts,” Adrien mumbled, curling into him. “Surprised me at door.”

Nino felt fire rush through his veins and he crumbled against Adrien as the bond took effect, magically transferring the danger of the poison to him. He had the faint realization that the guards had come. Felix actually listened to him for once. It made sense. Someone had shot the man but all of that seemed unimportant now. 

“Nino,” Adrien murmured weakly as the pain he was feeling gradually ebbed away. He grabbed at his best friend’s hand. “Nino, are you okay? Nino?”  
_________________________

Adrien sat by Nino’s bedside, nursing the cup of tea Felix brought him. “I can’t believe they poisoned him.”

Felix eyed him warily. “Yeah.”

“The doctor said they just sedated me. If they wanted to kill me, why do that? That doesn’t really make sense, does it?”

“No.”

“Nino always gets hurt because of me.”

Felix’s expression softened. “He’s your guard, Ren.”

“I don’t want him to be my guard if it means he keeps getting hurt. He’s my friend. He’s practically our brother!”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Felix cleared his throat and stood, setting his cup of tea on Nino’s desk. “Nino wants to keep you safe though. I do know that.”

Adrien looked down at his cup, watching the liquid ripple. “I forget that people want me dead sometimes,” he said quietly. “This is a hell of a reminder.”

“Father likes to keep us in a bubble here, I’m afraid. It can make it hard to remember that we aren’t actually safe in the real world.”

“He’s not going to allow me to go to Fashion Week now, is he?”

“I would be surprised if he did. Those hunters were brave coming into the village. There would be more of them in Paris.” Felix held out his hand and Adrien handed him the cooled cup of tea. “You don’t care about fashion anyway.”

“I was just excited to finally get to see somewhere that wasn’t here.” He looked back at Nino. “I guess it isn’t really worth it though.”

“Someday you’ll get the chance and it will be utterly lackluster,” Felix sighed. 

“Sometimes I wish we weren’t princes, you know?”

The brothers looked down at Nino’s still form. “I know exactly what you mean,” Felix murmured.

“I heard one of the guards say the shop owner let the hunters hide in the back. Why do you think he did that?”

“Money, maybe. He’s dead now though so I don’t suppose it matters.”

“We could’ve given him money. How much money is my life worth?” Adrien frowned. “How much money is Nino’s life worth?” he added quietly.

Felix picked up his cup from the desk and adjusted both cups of tea in his grasp. “This isn’t your fault, Ren.”

“That doesn’t really help.”

“I know but it seemed like something I should say,” Felix nodded. “I’m going to take these to the kitchen and I’ll bring back some blood. We’ll see if we can get him to drink again, okay?”

“Sure.” As soon as he heard the door close, Adrien slid into the bed beside Nino, curling on his side. “Just be okay, alright, Nino? I don’t think I can do all this prince stuff without you.”


	49. Adrien

_12 Years before Just for Tonight_

Adrien glared at the blue light filtering in under his door. How could Nino still be watching television? He was always in his room by now. If he stayed in the living area much longer, Adrien was going to miss his window to sneak out for another hour while the guards were patrolling their hall. 

It was probably his own fault. Nino was always suspicious when he wanted to go to bed early. He moved to the edge of his bed and pulled his backpack up, unzipping it quietly to check his supplies again. He grabbed some of the snacks from his personal cabinet earlier and stuck them inside, along with two bottles of soda. He would find a store in Paris to buy more food at, better food. His Nintendo DS had fresh batteries and he threw in one pair of clean underwear just for good measure.

“Come on, Nino,” he muttered. “Go to bed already.”

As if by magic, the light under his door went out and he heard Nino’s bedroom door close. He quickly slid off his bed, pulling his shoes on and tying them. He grabbed his backpack and eased his door open as quietly as he could. 

Adrien had been working on this plan all week. He was tired of being cooped up in the house and he was going to go to Paris. Maybe after he got bored with being there, he would go visit Felix and stay with him for a while. He really wanted Nino to go with him, but he knew that he would end up telling on him. It would be okay. He left him a note on his desk. If Nino decided to be cool about it, Adrien had put his destination in a code he was pretty sure his guard could figure out but no one else could. He was proud of it, if he was being honest with himself.

He slipped out of the suite and down the hall, carefully ducking into one of the guest bedrooms in enough time to hear two guards go past the mostly closed door. That had been too close. His timing must be off by a minute or so.

“Nino,” he grumbled.

He eased the door open and followed the hall to the end, happy to see his research paid off and the guard breakroom was empty. He hurried past the furniture and pushed through the door to the backyard with a triumphant grin.

He did it! He was actually out of the house! Everything else was going to be a piece of cake.

Adrien readjusted the straps of his backpack and started across the backyard, rolling his eyes at the playset that still stood guard by a big tree. He requested that it be torn down and replaced with a skateboard ramp but his mother gave him big watery eyes and his father said no. At least Nino thought it was a cool idea.

He was going to make it down the driveway and then instead of going right towards the village, he would start walking left and hope that maybe a car picked him up. Even if a car didn’t come, he was pretty sure he could just walk to Paris. He was really strong and fast. He also had taken one of the daggers from Nino’s room the day before just in case he ran into trouble. He was definitely prepared.

He kept to the shadows along the driveway, being sure to duck under the guard shacks along the way. The driveway sure didn’t seem this long in a car but that was to be expected. He stopped by a tree and pulled off his backpack, checking his supplies again. It wouldn’t be good to get too far away from the house and not have everything he needed.

Adrien shivered and rubbed at his arms. Maybe he should’ve packed a jacket. It was a little cooler than he thought. Darker too. He looked around, swallowing thickly. Something rustled the leaves of the tree above him and he jumped, cheeks going red. He was glad Nino wasn’t here to see him. He should be braver than this. He was thirteen, practically a man.

He looked towards the house and could see the pinpoint of the lamp at the backdoor he had come out of. He really made it farther down the driveway than he realized then. He turned to look down the driveway but he couldn’t see much of anything in the darkness.

Adrien shifted his weight uneasily. Maybe he could figure out a way to do this during the day. It would be harder but then at least he could see where he was going. And Nino was probably going to be worried. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to decode the message. His parents would be angry too. He worried his bottom lip and turned back towards the house with a sigh, trudging back up the driveway. 

The leaves above him rustled again and Adrien whimpered, clutching the straps of his backpack tighter and running up the drive as fast he could.

Nino watched him from the tree with an amused sigh before jumping down and casually following in the young prince’s wake, nodding at the hidden guards along the way.


	50. Adrien, Felix, Gabriel, Adele, and Nino

_20 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Do you smile?”

Felix rolled his eyes in his brother’s direction. “What?”

“Do you smile?” Adrien repeated slowly, eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared at Felix.

“Everyone smiles.”

Adrien tilted his head. “I’ve never seen you do it.”

“There are many things you’ve never seen me do. That doesn’t mean I don’t do them.”

“Okay,” Adrien nodded, apparently satisfied with his brother’s answer and ready to move on. He grabbed a red marker from a cup and began to color in a fall leaf on his worksheet the tutor left for him. 

Felix tried to return his attention to his book but curiosity got the better of him. “Why?”

Adrien blinked large green eyes at him. “Huh?”

“Why did you ask if I smile?”

“I told you. I’ve never seen it.”

Felix frowned. “I’m sure you’ve seen me smile, Ren.”

“Nu-uh.”

“You must not remember.”

“Nope.” Adrien popped the word as he capped his red marker and reached for the orange one.

“What made you start thinking about that anyway?”

“Nino was reading me a book about teeth and he said one of the pictures looked like you.” Adrien started to hum as he scribbled on the paper.

“You’re supposed to stay in the lines.”

“That’s no fun.”

“It isn’t supposed to be fun; it’s homework,” Felix huffed. “Nino said I looked like teeth?”

“I guess.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Adrien sighed and got out of his chair in a manner suggesting Felix had put him out. He trudged over to his bookshelf and pulled down a book that was titled “Teeth” in large black letters. He flipped through the pages with another loud sigh so Felix knew just how irritating this all was. “Here.” He stabbed his finger at a picture of a smiling man but his attention was quickly grabbed by a folded note stuck in the binding. “Oh, what’s this?!”

Felix snatched the note away and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Hey! That was mine!” Adrien exclaimed.

“How do you know?”

“It was in my book!”

“Actually, that’s my old book,” Felix replied, straightening in his chair and looking down at his studies. “So the note is mine too.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Finish your worksheet, Ren.”

“I’m telling!” Adrien stomped his foot. “I hate having a brother!”

Felix stiffened. “Well, sometimes that feeling is completely reciprocated,” he grumbled.  
__________________________

_1 Year before Just for Tonight_

“I know it is early compared to your peers, but I believe it’s time for you to find your future queen.”

Adrien blinked at his father in surprise. “What?”

“I would like you to be established with your mate and have multiple heirs by the time I’m ready to give up the throne,” Gabriel continued. “So it would be beneficial on all fronts to begin looking now.”

“I...Father, I’ve never even been on a date. You don’t even allow me to go to the village without at least Nino with me.”

“You’ve attended countless parties with other young royals. You’ve had that experience.”

“Those don’t count.”

“Of course, they do.”

Adrien worried his bottom lip, fang descending in his anxiety and pressing dangerously into his skin. “So I’m supposed to pick someone from a party?”

“Adrien, don’t forget yourself,” Gabriel chastised, watching his son flush and quickly cover his mouth. 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“You’ll go to Paris. I’ll give you a guideline to follow for finding a mate and a determined amount of time. Nino will accompany you, as well as a troop of guards of my choosing.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “I’m going to Paris?! Really, Father?!”

Gabriel frowned, brows knitting together. “Yes,” he said slowly, as if unsure of his decision. 

Adrien was too excited to press as to what had changed his father’s mind for fear of him changing it again. The thought that he might not be stuck with one of the quiet royal women who wouldn’t even look him in the eye was definitely an appealing one. 

“If you don’t find an appropriate mate, I will choose one myself, either from the courts or from an allied kingdom.”

“Oh, that sounds....”

“It’s the way things are done,” Gabriel interjected, his expression softening. “But I would like to offer you the choice, while I can.”

Adrien nodded, chewing on his lip again without thought. “Did you choose Mom?”

Gabriel studied him for a moment before nodding once. “We met at a party between kingdoms and I began to court her, yes.”

“Okay.”

“I shouldn’t let you go to Paris,” Gabriel said, brows furrowing again. “It would make the most sense to find you a mate in the courts, someone already of a royal line.”

Adrien froze, afraid to say anything that would hurt his possible adventure.

Gabriel brought his fingers up to brush against a broach on his lapel and then his eyes were clearing and he looked across the desk at his son with a determined expression. “I think Paris would be best.”

“Yes, sir.” Adrien tried to keep his face pleasantly blank. It was odd seeing his father go between decisions so quickly and something about it made him feel uneasy, but he was too set on getting to leave the estate so he smiled. “Will that be all?”

Gabriel looked confused for a moment again and nodded distractedly. “Yes, that’ll be all, Adrien.”  
__________________________

"Nino, come get your feet massaged!” Adrien demanded with a grin, wiggling his toes as a servant held them above a basin of water. “I bet you won’t be so grumpy if you do.”

“I’m not grumpy and I’m not getting a pedicure,” Nino shot back, leaning in the doorway of the home spa.

“Mom, tell Nino he has to get his toenails painted,” Adrien smirked. “You’re the queen, he has to obey you.”

Adele laughed and looked back at the guard. “I’m sure Mimiko would be willing to ready another basin if you would like to join us, Nino, but the choice is yours.”

“Aww, you’re not supposed to give him a choice!”

Nino bowed his head in Adele’s direction. “I appreciate the invitation, your majesty, but I think I should stay where I am.”

“All work and no play makes Nino a dull boy,” Adrien sang. He leaned closer to his mother’s chair. “Personally, I think he needs to date someone. He’s been wound too tight lately.”

Adele gave Nino an understanding look and he ducked his head, glancing away. “Be sweet to Nino. He might decide he doesn’t want to go to Paris and then you’ll be stuck here with me.”

“I’m sorry, Nino. Please forgive me,” Adrien said immediately with a teasing smile. 

“So quick to leave your poor mother,” Adele sighed, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Are you looking forward to your trip?”

“Father said it’ll still be a while before we go but I really am.” He sat back in his chair with a dreamy expression. “I bet I’ll meet the most beautiful girl.”

Adele glanced down at the two women working on their feet. “I want you to remember to be kind, Adrien,” she said quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he frowned. “Am I not usually?”

“No, you are,” she assured him. “But a reminder is never amiss. It’s a very different world out there.”

“I’m looking for a queen,” Adrien replied simply, “so I’ll treat her like a queen should be treated when I find her.” He looked over at his mother. “That’s what you taught me, right?” 

Adele took in his amused grin and knew it would be off-putting to show the relief she felt at his words so she smiled back. “Right.”


	51. Adrien and Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one gets really dark. Still in the Just for Tonight universe; timeline unknown. I broke myself writing this.

Adrien moved down the hall carefully, trying not to disturb the ethereal bodies littering every surface. “Just a dream,” he repeated for the countless time. “Just a dream like all the other dreams.”

He should’ve passed a guard by now. The halls were never this empty.

“They aren’t empty,” his mind reminded him as he stepped over the broken ghostly body of a woman missing half her neck. She stared up at him with glazed eyes and Adrien shivered, hurrying past.

He wanted to find somewhere quiet and empty where he could concentrate and try to find Nino through their bond but every room he tried was filled with ghosts. “A dream,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Gabriel’s office door came into view and Adrien kept himself from weeping in relief. His father would know was going on. He was always in control of everything. It would hopefully be a good thing for once.

“He’s going to be dead just like everyone else,” his mind sighed.

“They aren’t dead,” Adrien argued. 

“Then where is Marinette? Your bond is gone. She’s dead. You know she’s dead. Her blood was on the sheets.”

“She’s not dead!”

“You didn’t follow the blood into the bathroom because you knew you would find her body there. You’re a coward.”

“She’s not dead,” he whispered.

“Nino hasn’t left your side in decades and he’s nowhere. It would be wise to kill him. You’d be defenseless. I wonder how they did it. His body must still be in his room. Do you think he’ll be a ghost like these?”

“Please stop...”

“Felix was--”

Adrien growled at his train of thought, shutting out the sight of his brother spread out on the library table, his body cut open from neck to navel, eyes unseeing and blood drying over his beloved books. Adrien had thrown up beside the table before he pressed Felix’s eyelids down.

“That wasn’t him,” Adrien ground out. “None of this is real.”

He pushed the office door open and froze. A woman who was somewhat familiar sat on the edge of the Gabriel’s desk, balancing a long knife on her finger. She bared her teeth at him in vicious smile. “Baby prince! You’re just in time. Your father is almost ready to plunge this into his own heart.”

Gabriel sat in his office chair with his hands covering his face as his body shook with sobs. A monster of a ghostly man leaned over him, face half clawed away like a gory mask. The man met Adrien’s eyes with a sneer. “Pathetic. I’d rather see the Agreste line end that be carried on by a useless shit like you.”

“Isn’t he a hoot?” the woman laughed. “I hate his guts but sometimes the man honestly makes me laugh. What can you do?”

Adrien stepped back, swallowing hard, and caught sight of blonde hair on the floor by the desk. He leaned to the left to see his mother’s mouth hanging open in a soundless shriek, her neck cut from ear to ear. He fell to his knees, bile rising again to splatter on the plush carpet. “A dream,” he panted. “Madeline, please, please make it all go away.”

He waited for her to come. She always came. Until now.

“She’s gone, you fool,” the half-faced man jeered. “I had the pleasure of ripping her apart myself. She died twice at my hands.”

Gabriel’s sobs grew louder and Adrien felt all his strength leave him as he hunkered over his own sick.

Two pairs of legs moved past him and he gazed up to see the back of a man with long red hair and a woman at his side with a high blonde ponytail.

“This is a dream. This is just a dream,” Adrien whimpered. 

The redheaded man looked back at him with a broken expression. “Is it?”


	52. Nino, Felix, Gabriel, and Adrien

_9 Years before Just for Tonight_

"Adrien saw a letter from Ali and now he’s sure I’m dating him,” Felix chuckled, leaning back against Nino’s chest. “He’s such a nosey menace.”

“He just wants you to be happy and in love.”

“Yes, but why?”

Nino shrugged. “You knows how he is. He’s going to be such a sappy romantic by the time he actually finds someone if Gabriel doesn’t force it out of him first.” He ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, messing up the carefully placed strands.

“You’ve seen his attempts at flirting in the village,” Felix replied dryly.

“Give him a break. He’s sixteen. You weren’t even smooth at twenty-one.”

“I’m dumping you.”

Nino kissed the back of his head. “I dare you.”

Felix groaned. “I should go back to my suite.”

“Why?”

“Because I have breakfast with Father and he tends to request my presence earlier than the original meeting time simply because he can.”

“What’s he wanting to meet about?”

“I’m not sure. He might've received more offers of an alliance by marriage for me.”

Nino felt his heart clench. “Do you think you would ever agree to one?”

“Possibly. I could see under certain stipulations, one could be beneficial to me without being torturous.” 

“I see.”

Felix turned to look at him. “I would never give you up for something like that though if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I didn’t say anything. I know we can’t ever really be...” He frowned. “I don’t know the word I’m looking for.” He shook his head. “Anyway, you shouldn’t make decisions like that based on me. I’m kinda stuck in one spot.”

“With Adrien.”

“Yes.”

Felix reached up to trace along the shell of Nino’s ear. “I could ask for you,” he said softly. “Father gets frequent offers from lower royal houses for your hand in marriage. He can’t tell anyone about the bond so he keeps putting them off but people talk. Guards shouldn’t be treated as well as you are.”

Nino’s swallowed hard, the nerve endings in his skin almost painfully attuned to Felix’s touch.

“It isn’t common but I’m odd anyway,” Felix continued. “And Father would have a reason to keep me here which I think he wants. And you would still be here for Adrien.”

“I’m not sure what to even say to that.”

Doubt filled Felix’s eyes. “It was only a suggestion.”

“Is that something you want?”

“Are you asking if I want you because the answer will always be yes.”

Nino furrowed his brow. “I guess maybe I am. That’s a big deal, Fe. Forever is kinda real for us. And I’m a nobody. I don’t even own any possessions that are solely mine. I don’t have anything to offer as a husband to a prince.”

Felix stared down at his hands. “I don’t care about any of that. I know what it’s like to live without you, Nino; I’d rather never do that again.” He stood and straightened his slacks, turning towards the door. “I’m sorry I made things awkward tonight. We don’t have to talk about this again.”

“I’m sorry I don’t really know how to respond,” Nino winced, watching his boyfriend reach for the doorknob. Anxiety crashed in on him and he stood up on his knees on the bed. “Wait, Felix.”

Felix turned, not meeting his eyes and Nino quickly closed the distance between them, cupping Felix’s face as their lips met. “I love you,” he whispered. “No matter what, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felix promised with a kiss as he let Nino pull him back to the bed.  
____________________________

“Thank you for meeting me early,” Gabriel said in greeting as he watched a servant pour his coffee. 

“I assumed you would request it so I adjusted my schedule,” Felix replied, taking a seat across the table. “Eggs with toast and strawberry jam, Maurice.”

“Yes, your highness,” Maurice bowed, disappearing through the kitchen door.

“Yes, well,” Gabriel sipped his coffee, “I’ve received three new marriage proposals this week and I thought they might be of interest to you. All three royals are willing to relocate here so you wouldn’t need to move and while their rankings aren’t exactly as high as I would like, they’re still suitable if you find one you like.”

Felix took a steadying breath. “I would like to propose an alternative, your majesty.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at the title. “Proceed.”

“If I’m to be wed, I’d like to ask for Nino.”

“Felix--”

“This isn’t some half-baked idea, Father. I know you’ve been receiving proposals on both of our behalves and I also know that you can’t marry Nino off because of the bond just like you could never allow Nathalie to be married off.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw and Felix quickly continued.

“Nothing would change. Nino wants to protect Adrien. I’m willing to move into their suite if that’s what it takes.”

“You’re practically there every night anyway.”

A small smile graced Felix’s lips. “I assumed you knew by now.”

“You two aren’t nearly as stealthy as you think you are.” Gabriel sighed, pushing his coffee away. “Felix, I can’t allow this.”

“I knew you would say that but please humor me and tell me why not.”

“Why can’t what you have now be enough?”

“Because that could change at any moment!” Felix yelled, flushing and sitting back in his chair as Maurice appeared with his breakfast and hastily slid it in front of him with a quick bow. The room was silent for a few moments before Felix finally spoke again. “I promise I won’t ever do anything about the bond, Father. I haven’t contacted anyone about it or studied it or anything since...” He swallowed hard and shook his head. “All I want is Nino.”

“I know,” Gabriel said quietly. “But he isn’t yours.”

Felix took his napkin from his lap and placed it on the table. “I’d like to be excused,” he ground out, refusing to look up from the table.

“We can continue this another time.”

The prince pushed his chair back woodenly and stalked out of the dining room as Gabriel watched with a heavy heart.  
____________________________

Nino entered Gabriel’s office and bowed. “You wanted to see me, sir?” He looked up and was startled to see the king more unkempt than he had ever seen before. Gabriel’s hair was mussed and the knot of his tie was slid down past his collarbone, the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone. His cheeks were red and a tumbler full of dark amber liquid sat by his hand.

“I need your help.” Gabriel vaguely gestured to the chair across from his desk and Nino sat apprehensively. “Felix asked to marry you today.”

“I--”

Gabriel held up a hand and Nino shut his mouth. “It can’t happen. I told him as much. He was very...” He sighed heavily. “He was very upset.” He picked up the tumbler and drained half of its contents in one long pull.

Although he had known it was a bad idea to hope, Nino still felt a piece of him shatter at the king’s words. “I understand, sir.”

Gabriel eyed him. “Do you really?”

“I’m bonded to Adrien,” he replied simply.

“I know you two love each other. I can’t deny that, despite what I’ve said over the years.” He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. “If I could’ve known somehow, I would’ve never... I guess there isn’t anything I can do about that now.”

“Felix never cared about anyone until you,” Gabriel continued. “The Felix you know didn’t exist before I brought you into this house and I don’t know if I should hate you or thank you for that.”

Nino’s chest tightened and he was almost afraid to breathe. In over a decade, he’d never seen Gabriel this emotional. Most conversations involving him and Felix were fueled with anger or frozen by commands and threats. This was an entirely different beast and somehow scarier.

“If I could let you be together, I would,” Gabriel admitted before draining his glass. “But I can’t promise that I’ll always be able to keep Felix here. It’s possible I’ll need alliances at some point and a marriage to a prince would...” Gabriel huffed and filled his glass again. “I never wanted to use my children as pawns and here I am.”

“And I have nothing to offer for Felix,” Nino added softly.

“I’ve already taken everything you had to give, and yet I still need to ask for more.”

Nino bowed his head and blinked against hot tears.

“I hoped what you had now would be enough, but he’s always going to want more of you than we can give him,” Gabriel said. “I was content to let you be for now but perhaps that was unwise. The longer this goes on, the worse it will be when it has to end.”

“What would you have me do, sir?”

“End things, for Felix’s sake. Tell him whatever you have to tell him. Blame me. That won’t surprise him.” Gabriel reached across the desk and grabbed Nino’s arm, shocking him into looking up. “Once Adrien is king, once he is safe, I’ll have the bond broken and if it works out, you and Felix can have whatever life you choose. That’s my promise to you in exchange for this now.”

“Once Adrien is king,” Nino echoed dazedly.

“Please, Nino, I’m trusting you with both of my sons' lives. No one else has that honor.”

Nino finally bowed his head once more. “I’ll see what I can do, sir.”  
____________________________

Felix was waiting on the edge of Nino’s bed when he returned from the meeting with Gabriel. “It’s over, isn’t it?” he murmured, not looking up.

“He’s afraid if we keep going, it’s going to be really bad when it has to end.”

“I don’t want it to ever end.”

“I don’t either,” Nino sighed, sitting down beside him. He took Felix’s hand in his and linked their fingers. “I honestly don’t know what to do here. This isn’t anything like the times before. There were no threats, he didn’t yell, but it was...scary.”

“We could just stay together.”

“We could.”

“But we aren’t going to, are we?” Felix asked, voice cracking. He pressed his face against Nino’s shoulder and Nino turned to hold him close.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Nino chanted as he held him tight.  
____________________________

_7 Years before Just for Tonight_

"I’m going to visit Ali for a few weeks. Is there anything you guys want me to bring back?” Felix asked, taking a seat in the armchair.

“A pretty girl for me,” Adrien grinned without taking his eyes off the television screen. “I’m totally beating you this time.”

“In your dreams, shrimp,” Nino chuckled. “Maybe you could bring back some better gaming skills for your brother, Fe.”

“And better manners for Nino!” Adrien stood up and began to move with his controller. “You can bring him somebody pretty too if he lets me when this game.”

“Charming,” Felix replied dryly.

The kill screen came up and Adrien groaned, tossing his controller on the coffee table. “Fine,” he huffed. “I’m getting a soda. You want one, Fe?”

“I’m good, thanks.” He watched Adrien cross the room and turned his attention to Nino. “Really, is there anything you want? You liked those ties he sent over last year.”

Nino’s eyes darkened at the question and he looked down at the controller in his hands. “I’m good,” he said quietly. “I hope you have a nice trip.”

“I keep thinking that one day I’m going to be able to talk to you and it’s going to be easier,” Felix admitted, voice low, “but that has yet to be the case.”

“I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be. Please.”

Adrien plopped back down on the couch. “Geez, why are you guys so serious? Did I miss something?”

“Nothing at all, Ren,” Felix assured him. “Can I play the next game?”

“Sure,” Adrien grinned. “It’ll be nice to win.”

“Watch it.”

Nino looked between the brothers with the same torn feeling he had been holding onto for years, Gabriel’s promise running through his head.

_“Once Adrien is king, once he is safe, I’ll have the bond broken and if it works out, you and Felix can have whatever life you choose.”_

He had no delusions that Adrien was going to be any safer on the throne than he was as a prince, despite what Gabriel claimed. Nino watched Felix scowl at the controller as Adrien let out a whoop of victory. He never told Felix about Gabriel’s promise. There was really no point. He could never break the bond. Adrien needed him. After all, that’s all he had been made for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is now what leads to the Felix and Nino we have in the current storyline. I never meant for these two to be more than friends and then everything happened and I've loved writing them so much. I'm not saying this is the absolute end of Nino/Felix, but as far as the past is concerned, this is their last story.


	53. Nathalie and Gabriel

_85 Years before Just for Tonight_

“That’s going to be an awful waste of blood.”

Nathalie stiffened, the razor blade set against the skin of her wrist. “Leave me alone,” she hissed without turning away from the fresh gravestone before her. She didn’t recognize the man’s voice but it didn’t really matter anyway. Within moments, nothing was going to matter.

“I would only like to point out that if you aren’t going to have need of your blood anymore, there are those who would happily take it,” the man said. “It would save me from being forced into wooing one of these frivolous debutants anyway. I would owe you a favor.”

“Obviously I don’t have need of favors. Now leave me be.” 

“I think I’ll watch if it’s all the same.”

Nathalie clenched her teeth, securing the razor blade once more. She pressed it into her skin, feeling the sting of the first cut when the man behind her cleared his throat.

“You’re doing it the worst way possible, you know.”

Growling, she spun around, brandishing the blade. “Would you like me to practice on you?”

Gabriel lifted one perfect eyebrow. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” Moving faster than she could track, he spun her around and disarmed her, tossing the blade across the cemetery. “I’m beginning to think wooing would’ve been easier.”

Nathalie gave him a pointed once over. “You’re not my type.”

He tilted his head, studying her. “You aren’t afraid of me.”

“I’m about to kill myself in a graveyard. Do you think I fear anything at this point?”

“I would venture a guess that you fear everything,” he shrugged. “Why else would you be trying to escape?” He leaned against an angel statue. “Go ahead. I won’t try to stop you anymore. I was hoping for some entertainment while I wait on my companion but obviously you’re set on your plan.”

Nathalie glanced down at the gravestone she had been kneeling in front of and then back at him. “You don’t deserve to see this.”

“I’m a prince. I deserve anything I want,” he replied haughtily.

“You aren’t a prince.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Of what?”

“France, of course.”

“There is no prince of France.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I hope Jagged is having better luck with the nuns. You’re beginning to bore me.”

Nathalie looked past him to the church beyond the cemetery gates as a scream rang out for a long second before it was muffled. 

“I’ve told him it’s distasteful but he likes a challenge,” Gabriel continued in a bored tone. “He calls it a ‘fuck and suck nun potluck’ which I think is garish but he rarely listens to my opinion.”

“You’re demons,” she breathed.

“No.” He brushed past her and placed his hand on top of the gravestone. “Michelle Lafayette. Only twenty-eight. How did she die?”

Nathalie shook her head. “I don’t...the doctor didn’t know what was wrong. He gave her medicine but she...” Her voice hitched and she covered her mouth as tears stung her eyes. 

“High fever, loss of appetite, coughing up blood?” Gabriel supplied.

She nodded, not meeting his steady gaze.

“Your dress doesn’t fit you,” he remarked. “Who was she to you?”

“We shared housing.”

“More than that, I’d wager. Nice gravestone. She came from family money. I assume they didn’t approve?”

Nathalie glared up at him then, fire rushing into her eyes. “That’s none of your business.” Then the fire went out just as quickly as it had come. “It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

“I suppose you had to keep it a secret, especially around these parts.” He glanced back toward the church at the sound of raucous laughter but saw nothing that held his interest. “You’re sick too.”

She finally let her shoulders sag under the burden she carried. What was the point of pride now? “I don’t have anyone,” she said quietly. “I would rather take my own life than die slowly.”

“I’ve heard the sickness takes people in weeks. Not so slow,” he corrected.

“Every moment without her is a lifetime now.”

“Love seems like a useless emotion.”

Nathalie knelt down in front of Michelle’s gravestone. “Then you’ve never been in love, sir.”

“I’ll confess that I originally planned to take your life when I saw you out here and I might still, but you make me curious and so few things do.”

“I’m not a thing,” she snapped.

“Aren’t you?”

“I’m a person.”

“You’re a woman.”

She furrowed her brow. “Yes, that’s what I said.”

Gabriel looked up at the sky. “It would be quite the scandal to take you on as my aid. I have no interest in you and you obviously don’t care much for me. I’ve never turned anyone but I know the basics.”

“You’re saying words I understand but they don’t make sense.”

“Do you consider yourself smart for a woman?”

She straightened, tilting her chin defiantly so that the moonlight glinted off her glasses. “I consider myself smart for any occasion.”

Gabriel grinned. “I think I like you.”

“I think I loathe you.”

“I’d like your name.”

“You haven’t earned my name.”

“Do you want to know mine?”

“No. I want you to leave me alone so I can forget this fever dream ever came on.” A cough tore through her throat and she doubled over, one hand pressing against her stomach as another went up to catch the blood that flew from her lips.

“I could make that go away,” he offered. 

“I was going to do that myself, thank you,” Nathalie replied harshly. She pulled on the sleeve of her dress to wipe the blood from her lips. “You’ve ruined what was supposed to be my final moment on this forsaken patch of land and I won’t forget or forgive that.” She stood shakily, holding onto Michelle’s gravestone for support for a moment before she found her balance. “With all due respect, your highness, go to hell.” 

She walked past Gabriel with her chin held high, her exit only slightly dampened by the slow gait that took all of her energy to maintain.  
________________________________

“I’ve been waiting for you. I thought you’d be back last night.”

Nathalie ignored the man leaning against the angel statue as she stumbled closer to Michelle’s grave. Everything in her cried out to join the woman she loved in eternity but there was still enough stubborn humanity holding onto self-preservation that Nathalie felt as if she might go mad. She wanted to die. Michelle had been the only person who gave her purpose and without her, she felt so lost, but... 

But.

“You don’t look well.”

She bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue as she collapsed to the wet grass. It had rained. She hadn’t even realized it rained. That probably wasn’t a good sign. She reached into her pocket with a shaking hand and pulled out a fresh razor blade. A coughing fit cropped up and the blade tumbled from her trembling fingers and was lost in the dark grass. 

Nathalie fell forward with a sob, pressing her forehead against the rough stone.

“Do you really want to die?” Gabriel asked softly.

“I have no reason to live,” she whispered.

“Neither do I,” he admitted, folding down to the ground beside her. “I’m too proud not to live though and I have a feeling you are too.”

Nathalie had a fleeting thought that his very expensive suit would be ruined but she couldn’t bring herself to voice it.

“I’m growing weary of my current lifestyle,” Gabriel said. “I think perhaps I need someone who can keep me steady and help me attain certain goals.”

“You aren’t going to let me die in peace, are you?”

“I don’t think you want to die; you simply don’t see your other options.”

Nathalie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could smell wet grass and expensive cologne. “Options, sir?”

“I rather like it when you call me that.”

She gritted her teeth but didn’t respond.

“I didn’t mean that in any way other than...” He trailed off. “I suppose I don’t know what way I meant it in actually. Perhaps it’s just nice to be called sir by someone I don’t want to punt across a room.”

He reached over, gently grabbing her chin so she was forced to look at him. “I think we could be friends, or something like friends anyway. Tell me your name.”

“Nathalie,” she said softly.

“I’m Gabriel.”

“Like the angel.”

“Not quite.” He bared his teeth, fangs sliding down past the natural line.

Nathalie knew she should feel fear but she didn’t. She twisted around so she could rest against Michelle’s gravestone, the rough surface scraping against her skin as Gabriel closed in on her. He pressed his lips to her throat and then she felt pain but this time nothing inside her screamed out or fought. She welcomed this new sensation with a fresh sense of preservation set firmly in place. This wasn’t an end, but a beginning.


	54. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Jagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have asked about what the conditioning Marinette would've gone through in the main story entails. This drabble contains Nathalie's experiences with it. Reader beware.

_85 Years before Just for Tonight_

Having her blood drained by a handsome stranger late at night in a cemetery wasn’t what Nathalie expected to be the gateway to a whole new world, but it was a month later and here she was, decidedly not dead but not the same woman who lived and wore her face before.

Gabriel took great care in explaining all the rules of her new existence and even gifted Nathalie with a leather bound notebook when she asked for something to help keep track of everything she needed to know. He seemed genuinely impressed with her thirst for knowledge and she used that to push for more information even when he became reluctant to share on some subjects. 

As far as companions went, Gabriel was vain but Nathalie could deal with vain. She’d been raised up as the third daughter in a line of five, each of her sisters more polished and beautiful that she. It hadn’t bothered Nathalie though. At least, she never wanted to admit that it bothered her anyway. She was content in her appearance and Gabriel seemed set on draping her in this nicest things he could afford when they would be seen out together. Fashion wasn’t something she had ever concerned herself with before but she couldn’t deny it felt good to look important. It was also nice to know all the years of managing her preening delicate flowers of sisters would come in handy when it came to being at Gabriel’s side.

Nathalie wasn’t sure how to feel about Gabriel’s sometimes companion though. He was a handsome man who oozed charm but something about him set off alarm bells in her head. She had no desire to find herself alone with him and Gabriel made a point of never letting the situation arise even though she’d never expressed her feelings openly.

“I have to admit, mate,” Jagged grinned, setting his boots on the table, “the old bastard may not hate her as much as you think. She’s a pretty one, obedient too.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes but kept her gaze on the book before her. Too many of her questions about the supernatural world left Gabriel with a bored look in his eyes so he started providing her with texts before she could ask for more.

“He’ll hate my intentions for her,” Gabriel replied slyly. “Nathalie, do you have any interest in being my mate?”

“I’d rather slit my throat, sir,” she murmured, turning the page of her book pointedly.

Gabriel beamed at her. “See? She’s perfect.”

Jagged looked between them. “You’ve never been one to enjoy the fight, Gabe. I don’t think you’ll win her easily.”

“It isn’t like that,” he said simply. “Nathalie is going to be my right hand.”

“She’s a woman.”

“Yes, she is.”

“Ah, I think I’m beginning to see.”

“I’ve decided that perhaps I do want to be king after all,” Gabriel continued, stretching his legs across the couch and studying his nails. “It will be helpful to begin building my staff and I’ve decided to start with Nathalie.”

“Kings don’t put their shoes on the furniture,” Nathalie said churlishly before making a note in the margins of her journal.

Gabriel sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. “She’s already so helpful.”

“I can’t say surrounding yourself with pretty things sounds like a bad idea,” Jagged replied, giving Nathalie’s back an appreciative look, “but it doesn’t seem like the smartest plan. Since when do you give a fuck about being king anyway? I thought you were fine with the throne passing to another house.”

“I was but then I thought about how boring that would be. There isn’t much point of existing if I’m not working towards something.”

Jagged leaned back in his chair with an easy smile. “Must be nice to be an Agreste and have that choice to make.”

Nathalie saw Gabriel grin in response but something about Jagged’s words didn’t sit well with her. She looked down at her journal in surprise to see the words “don’t trust him” written in her script, the tip of her pen still set on the last letter. 

“No,” she thought as she struck through the text. “I don’t think I will.”  
____________________________

“Tell me about Michelle.”

Nathalie stiffened, setting her glass of blood on the table. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“It’s been months,” Gabriel prodded. 

“It could be years and the answer will be the same. Why does it matter? You said love is a useless emotion.”

“You remember that?”

“It’s hard to forget.”

“I was in a sour mood that night. I’m sure love is fine for some people.”

“But not you?” she asked.

“I just don’t see myself ever finding someone whose company I enjoy enough, I suppose.” Gabriel stretched out on the couch. “Jagged and I have been close since we were children but I tire of him after a while.”

“Will he be returning?” Nathalie asked, hoping her voice sounded as even as she wanted it to. The small house Gabriel was renting felt much bigger and safer without Jagged in it.

“No, he’s gone back home for now. He was hoping to steal you away with him but I told him no.” He gave her an assessing look. “Was that the right answer?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He rolled on his side to watch her. “How did you know you were in love?”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, turning in the chair to half look back at him. “I’m not sure. We were friends for years. My family was lower class but my parents served in her family’s house. I think perhaps we had always loved each other and simply didn’t realize it until much, much later. She was set to marry a wealthy man her father had chosen and decided to run away with me instead. Our families were furious.”

“Her family still paid for a nice grave.”

“I don’t think that had anything to do with her,” Nathalie sighed, resting her chin on her hands. “What kind of parents would they be not to forgive her transgressions after death?”

“You’re going to hate my father.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I do,” he shrugged.  
____________________________

“New,” a deep voice grunted.

Nathalie looked up from her book to see a giant of a man filling the doorframe of the parlor. “Large,” she said in calm reply.

The man scowled and stepped to the side so Gabriel could brush past him. “You can tell him I’ll come home when I’m ready to, Pierce.”

“Come home now,” Pierce rumbled.

Gabriel frowned. “Did he say why he wants me home now?” When the large man simply stared back at him, Gabriel scoffed. “Of course not. Why provide a reason when he can just order you to collect me like the laundry.” He glanced at Nathalie. “Looks like it’s time to go home.”

“Oh.” She straightened, closing her book. “Well, I...I’ll look into finding other housing arrangements as soon as possible.”

“What?”

“I knew this wouldn’t last forever, of course. I’ve been reading about sire-fledgling relationships so I would know what to expect, though I’m afraid I’m not as prepared as I could be,” she continued. “If you’re leaving tonight, I can rent a room somewhere.”

Gabriel turned to Nathalie completely. “What are you blabbering on about? You’re coming with me.”

She blinked in surprise. “I am?”

“Did you think I would just abandon you?”

She bowed her head, feeling her cheeks warm and hating the reaction with a vehemence. “I suppose I misunderstood.”

“Obviously.”

She glared up at him. “You haven’t been exactly forthcoming with details about what to expect.”

“You only need to know what I tell you,” he said haughtily.

“Then perhaps you should use your mouth for more than nonsense every once in the while,” she shot back.

Gabriel looked at Pierce, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Have you met my assistant, Nathalie?”

“Mate,” he corrected.

“No,” Gabriel and Nathalie answered in unison.

Pierce pursed his lips but didn’t reply.  
____________________________

“My father’s an asshole but there’s nothing to be nervous about,” Gabriel said confidently. “You’re mine. He can’t do anything about that.”

Nathalie smoothed the satin skirt Gabriel had told her to wear to meet the king as they sat outside his study waiting. “Yes, sir.”

“Did you like your room?”

“It’s very nice, thank you.”

“I think I’ll acquire one of the offices later so we can set up. There are so many damn rooms in this place that go unused. I’m sure Father will be thrilled I’ve decided to be a proper prince after all this time.” He rolled his eyes but Nathalie caught the set of determination in them.

“Has he spoken of stepping down from the throne?”

“No, but he will.”  
____________________________

Nathalie shook, curling in on herself as another pitiful cry rose up from the darkness beyond her cell. She wanted Gabriel. She kept imagining he would come sweeping in and take her out of this hell like when he’d appeared in the cemetery but he never came.

She thought about the satin skirt he had carefully picked out, commenting on how well the color went with her skin tone. The same skirt that had been ripped from her body along with every other stitch of clothing and set on fire before her as a man with cold eyes told her that she had no possessions and no rights. Another woman had been in the same room with her and cried and screamed when a gold necklace was taken away and given the same treatment. She was beaten and yelled at until she was an unmoving lump on the ground and Nathalie let herself be roughly guided to another room without making a sound, unsure if the other woman was still living.

She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking back on her meeting with Gabriel and his father. She immediately knew that Christian was not a man to be trifled with, despite Gabriel’s casual dismal whenever he discussed the king. Her reading had given her enough indications that women were better seen than heard in the royal courts and she had tried to be a shining example of that as Gabriel rubbed her presence and existence in Christian’s face with the smug addition that she was not his mate and he had no desire to find one, tradition be damned.

Christian had a guard escort Nathalie out so he could speak with his son in private and she followed the order without question, even to the point of being taken off the estate. She had been tempted to try to run but Gabriel seemed so sure of himself. She knew know it was foolish to have believed in him but that wasn’t going to save her now.

_“You’re mine. He can’t do anything about that.”_

She had attempted exactly once to let the men holding her captive know who she was, the fledgling of Prince Gabriel, but she was mocked and hit and wasn’t sure how long it had been since she’d been given blood but her stomach turned and her head pounded worse than it had in those first days of Gabriel bringing her over. At least he had been kind and sympathetic, albeit amused.

Her mind filled in the blanks of the noises she heard in what she assumed were more cells surrounding her’s. Grunts and moans and soft crying, interspersed with taunts and jeers. She had been left alone for the most part, thankful for the blessing of no late night visitors coming into her cell. 

She obeyed every command given, never speaking back, never stepping forward, never doing anything to incite their trigger-hair anger. But she did see their faces. She catalogued every eye color, every nose shape, every cruel smile. She noticed birthmarks and moles and wrinkles and reminded herself to never forget these faces so that one day when she had the power, she would make them regret their actions.

Time lost all meaning. There was no routine, just sudden barks of orders, impatient for her to comply. She was never given clothes or bedding. Her skin was grimy and her hair hung in greasy clumps. She knew she was supposed to break but her anger kept her mind clear. It was a never-ending loop where the only thing she knew to expect was cruelty until suddenly it wasn’t.

“Shit, open the door!” a voice yelled and Nathalie sensed men outside her cell.

“I’m trying!”

There were screams of pain and gruesome sounds as the key scraped against the lock. She wanted to cry but she was just so tired. They had finally come for her. It seemed so ridiculous that this would be her end. What was the point of extending her existence past the graveyard for this?

The door wrenched open and a blood-splattered Gabriel stood in the opening, eyes hard and chest heaving as he dropped a detached arm to the ground. He knelt down in front of her and growled when he saw the manacles on her wrists and feet. “Keys!” he barked.

One of the guards appeared, kneeling down low and unlocking Nathalie’s restraints with trembling hands. Gabriel calmly reached over with both hands and snapped the man’s neck, pushing the limp body so it fell away from them. He pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped her up in it, murmuring apologies as he lifted her in his arms.  
____________________________

“I didn’t know.”

Nathalie didn’t respond as Gabriel ran the bath. She watched his brow furrow as he messed with the nozzles and vaguely wondered if he had ever run a bath on his own before. He’d hired servants at their rented house in the country to do the smallest things and Nathalie had thought it ridiculous decadence but now she saw the truth. He honestly didn’t know how to take care of himself.

“Father kept me in his office for hours and once I realized you weren’t in your room, I...” He stuck his hand under the running water and snatched it back with a hiss, quickly turning the knob the other way. “He refused to tell me where you were, only that you were being conditioned. Once I found out what that meant, I..Fuck, I’m so sorry. Pierce finally gave in and drove me there after a few days.”

Days. So she had been there a while. Confirmation was nice but she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“I never knew. I never....” He trailed off again, shoulders shaking. The blood had dried a rusty brown on his skin and white shirt. There would be no saving the fabric now.

“I don’t know how many I killed but it wasn’t enough. I’ll go back tomorrow.” He cut the water but kept his back to her. “I’m...did anyone do anything to you?”

Nathalie knew what he was asking but she didn’t have an answer. Had anyone physically raped her? No, but she had been violated in so many other ways that she couldn’t see how one distinction rose above the others.

He glanced back at her before completely turning and offering his hand. She took it, standing on shaking legs and allowed him to help her lower herself into the warm water.

“I’ll bring you blood,” he said quietly, stepping away from the tub. “Just relax. I’m going to have Pierce guard the door. You can trust him.”

Nathalie didn’t acknowledge his words or his departure. She didn’t care if Gabriel approved of trusting Pierce. She didn’t plan on trusting anyone ever again. She let the faces of the men who had mistreated her play through her mind once more, keeping them fresh. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and sunk lower in the water and for the first time since the night she met Gabriel, she cried.


	55. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing a background story, this is going to pick up where Chloe was last seen with Nathaniel in Chapter 19 of Just for Tonight

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and cleared her throat. “Well, finish your drink,” she demanded, quickly turning away before Nathaniel could see her red cheeks. “I want this mark gone as soon as possible.”

“You kissed me.”

“I was curious,” she shrugged, keeping her back to him and hoping he bought her forced nonchalance. “It was fine, I guess. I’ve had better.”

Nathaniel frowned, leaning down to pick up the bottle she had set down on the floor at the edge of the bed. He took a cautious sip, the liquid turning golden and glowing once more as it touched his lips. 

Chloe saw reflections of light hit the wall and she turned curiously. “Why does it do that?”

He swallowed. “Do what?”

“Glow like that.” She cautiously sat down beside him, making a point to leave space between them.

“It’s drinkable magic, essentially, but I don’t really know what else to tell you.”

“Would it glow if I drink it?”

He gave her a flat look. “You can’t drink it.”

“Why, because I’m human?”

“Because I’m selfish,” he muttered. “But yeah, I don’t know how it would affect you so you aren’t getting any of it.”

“Your hands are shaking.”

Nathaniel ignored her and took another long drag, almost emptying the bottle. His skin was glowing like it had been infused with moonlight and Chloe caught another hint of bright blue light from his eyes before he quickly closed them.

“I would think you were one of the fae if I didn’t know you were a vampire,” she noted.

“I’m both,” he admitted tiredly.

“That’s not possible.”

“Okay.”

Chloe stood and moved in front of him, crossing her arms. “Tell me the truth.”

Nathaniel raised his face to her but kept his eyes closed. “What truth do you want?”

“The real truth!” she huffed, one of her hands unconsciously slipping to the holster at her hip. “And all of it! I want to know exactly what you are and why you glow. I want to know why I’ve had dreams about you. I want to know why my mark was different from the wolf’s. I want to know how you saved me from Alec, why you saved me from him! I want to know why you...” She trailed off, taking in a much needed breath and saw Nathaniel watching her, his eyes swirling in blues and reds and greens. 

“Are you going to shoot me if I don’t tell you?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

Chloe blinked in confusion before she realized she was gripping the gun on her right side. She hadn’t slid it completely from the holster but it wouldn’t take much. She stared at her hand as if it wasn’t connected to her body before slowly easing it away. Part of her hated that her immediate reaction was to reach for her gun while the other part of her prided herself on it. “No,” she finally answered. “I’m not going to shoot you.”

“I’m not sure what would happen if you did anyway.” Nathaniel’s words trailed off in a hysterical giggle and he fell back on the bed, eyes wide as the light from them was refracted to the ceiling, creating a kaleidoscope design. He still held the bottle loosely in his hand and Chloe took it from him again.

“I’ve lost you now, haven’t I?” she murmured. “This is how you were the last time.”

He smiled up at her dazedly. “You’re so pretty. All golden and glowing and strong.” He reached out to touch her face and Chloe was tempted to smack his hand away but instead she froze as his hand came nearer, her eyes sliding closed as his palm caressed her cheek. “I want to keep you,” he whispered. “Can I keep you?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“I really shouldn’t though. You’re scared of me.” His voice was light and when Chloe looked at him again, he still had the same happy expression on his glowing face.

“Yes,” she breathed even as she moved closer, stretching out beside him on the bed.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be scared.” He blinked lazily and another soft chuckle fell from his lips. “I’m not good.”

“I’m not either.”

His brow furrowed for just a moment before it relaxed again. “You’re good,” he countered as he closed his eyes. “You’re perfect.”

Chloe held her breath for a few moments and watched the glow dwindle from his skin as he finally fell asleep. Her harnesses dug into her side and she had the fleeting thought of taking them off and curling in closer to the strange man she couldn’t seem to shake.

She got up and paced the room, eyes straying back to Nathaniel every few seconds. She spotted the bottle, a thin ring of liquid still in the bottom of it. She picked it up carefully, tilting the bottle back and forth and watching the few sips follow her motions.

Despite her words, she hadn’t come here because of the dreams. That was part of it, of course, but if she was being honest, she had come because she was lonely. She was so entirely lonely and something in Nathaniel cried out to her in the same way.

She reached up with her free hand to hold onto to her father’s necklace that she had gotten from Alec. She curled her fist around it, feeling the metal ring press against her palm. Her mother hadn’t been at the compound when she returned and Chloe only received an emotionless text about meeting the next day for a debriefing in reply to her news. Sabrina had locked herself away in the archives on a mission and Kagami and Luka were fine enough but Chloe had never particularly enjoyed their company. Max was a suitable companion but he slipped out before she had, to go check on the werewolf again, she assumed. He couldn’t seem to let go.

“You’re one to talk,” her mind shot back. “What are you even doing here? Go home.”

She let go of the necklace and brought the bottle to her lips. “No,” she thought as she let the cool liquid slide down her throat.


	56. Chloe

Chloe dropped the bottle with a gasp as the small apartment fell away and she found herself standing at the end of a long, bright hallway. 

“Okay,” she said, hand going to her gun, “I already know I don’t like this.” She braced herself for the next thing to happen but nothing did. The long hallway lined with doors on each side simply stretched on.

“Nathaniel?” Her voice echoed softly down the corridor and she shivered. “Right. I didn’t need him anyway. I can deal with this.” She held her gun at her side and began to walk down the hall, pausing at the third door on the left. She pressed her ear to the cool wood.

“There’s my princess!”

Chloe felt her heart stop. “Daddy!” She wrenched open the door and stepped into the room, full of confusion. A projector was set up near the door and the image of her father picking up a small Chloe and spinning her played along the far wall.

“She’s not a princess, Andre,” Audrey sighed as Andre placed a plastic crown on Chloe’s head. “You said you weren’t going to get her any more of these stupid trinkets. There are more important things she should be learning now.” 

Chloe grimaced and stepped back out of the room, pulling the door closed. She walked a little further and opened a door on the right. The room contained the same set up as the one before and a younger version of herself was sitting on Sabrina’s bedroom floor as the other girl braided her hair.

“If you could be anything in the world,” Sabrina asked, “what would you be?”

“I’d still be a hunter,” young Chloe shrugged.

Chloe watched Sabrina frown but continue braiding. She realized that she never asked Sabrina what she would be. She had a feeling the answer wouldn’t be Audrey’s minion and one of the members of the Hunters Council.

She pulled the door shut and continued down the hall, occasionally opening doors and peeking in on past scenes of her life.

“So, I may be dead,” she reasoned aloud as she closed another door. “This could be a whole ‘This is Your Life’ thing. I could keep looking in these rooms or I could just hurry up and get to the end.” With a decided nod, she set down the hall at a quicker pace, intent on getting to the end until a change caught her eye.

The doors had turned black in color. She looked down the direction she had come and realized that the first doors were white and had gradually darkened until now. She walked back to the first truly black door and opened it. The screen showed a grinning Kagami holding back a struggling vampire so Chloe could stab him in the heart. She watched herself pull the knife back with a shaking hand. She remembered what it felt like to see the light go out of his eyes. 

“We have to take his head to be sure. You wanna do the honors?” Kagami asked, holding out a thick blade.

Chloe backed out of the room quickly, glancing at all of the black doors ahead of her. Surely they weren’t all her kills. There were so many.

She made herself open every black door, despite the sick feeling growing in her gut. She was looking for one particular memory. She needed to know if it was really her fault. She needed to know if she killed him.

At the end of a long line of black doors, there was a dark gray one. Chloe swallowed hard and opened it, peering inside. She’d replayed the scene so many times in her head that she knew exactly what was being said without needing to hear it. She watched Alec dive for her and Andre throw himself in the way. She saw Alec wrench her father’s head to the side and bite as the younger version of herself stood frozen, her gun shaking in her hand as she held it towards the two men.

“Take that gun and put it in that pretty little mouth of yours, and I’ll let your daddy go,” Alec grinned, blood coating his lips and chin.

Andre gasped. “No, Chloe, don’t listen--”

Alec ripped into his throat again for a moment before grinning up at younger Chloe once more, red staining his teeth as Andre went limp in his arms.

“Tick tock, baby hunter. What’s it going to be?”

Chloe fell to her knees in the room, gun dropping to the carpet. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” she cried as she watched her father die on the screen and the younger version of her run off. “I’m so sorry. My fault, my fault.” She rocked back and forth, crying and apologizing until her head ached and her throat felt raw. The scene continued to loop before her over and over again. 

“The door isn’t black,” a voice prodded. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“It isn’t white either,” she whimpered, covering her face.

“People have so few white doors,” the voice sighed. “That’s life. Get up. You aren’t done yet.”

“Just go ahead and kill me.” Chloe hung her head but found herself glancing at the gun near her hand.

The voice laughed. “Even now you want to fight despite your words. Rise, Chloe Bourgeois, there’s still more to see and decide.”

Chloe grabbed her gun and spun on her heels, rising to meet the voice but suddenly found herself back in the hall, the gray door firmly closed. More black doors lined the hall beyond but a shining red one caught her eye. She hurried to it but the knob wouldn’t turn.

“That isn’t your door.”

She turned around but there was no one to be seen. “What do you mean, this isn’t my door?!” she huffed. “These are all my doors.”

“Not that one.”

“Not that one,” she mocked with a sneer. “What’s behind it?”

There was a pointed pause. “You’re the one who went to it. What do you think is behind it?”

Nathaniel’s face flashed in her mind and she frowned. “I don’t know.”

“You’re lying,” the voice replied, but there was amusement in the tone. “Beyond this door is what could be.”

“What, like my future?”

“Possibilities,” the voice corrected. “There is no one set future.”

“What a bunch of mumbo jumbo,” Chloe sniffed. “Am I allowed to open any of these other ones?”

“If you wish.”

“And then I get to leave?” she pressed.

“You mean go back to him?”

Chloe didn’t respond and continued down the hall. All of the doors were a uniform sky blue color now. She opened one on her left and stepped inside. 

The Chloe on the screen was at Nathaniel’s side as they walked through a doorway. She couldn’t make sense of the room at first. There was a sobbing man at a desk and a smirking woman perched beside him. A younger man was on his knees on the floor, vomit on the carpet in front of him and a woman stared at them with unseeing dead eyes from a bit further, her throat sliced open.

“This is a dream,” the young man on the floor whimpered. “This is just a dream.”

Nathaniel looked at Chloe and his face was haunted. “Is it?”

She backed out of the room.

“Not a pleasant one?” the voice asked.

Chloe ignored it and went to the door across the hall. The scene was set up as if she was watching it through a mirror. Nathaniel was sitting in front of it, laughing while Chloe brushed his hair back from his face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and he flushed, smiling at her reflection as she began to braid his hair back. The room beyond them was lavish and beautiful but Chloe kept watching their expressions.

“I’ve never felt that happy,” she murmured.

“Not yet,” the voice replied gently.

“Is he behind every door?”

“No.”

“I don’t know what all of this means,” she admitted.

“You will.”

She blinked and found herself on the floor of Nathaniel’s apartment. Her head was spinning and the bottle lay beside her. She swallowed hard and carefully pulled herself up, holding onto the bed for support. Nathaniel was still passed out, his legs hanging over the edge. Chloe circled the bed and pulled on his shoulders until he was completely lying on the bed, his head on the pillow. She went back around and curled up beside him.

She didn’t know what had just happened but she couldn’t shake the warmth she had felt in that last room where they were both smiling and happy. She wasn’t willing to part with that possibility just yet.


	57. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I drank some of that stuff.”

Nathaniel blinked a few times, forcing himself to awareness, only to realize Chloe was curled against him with her cheek resting on his chest. “You what?”

“There were a few sips left in the bottle when you went all glowing and giggly and I drank the rest,” she replied simply. “I guess it tastes a little sweet.”

He gently grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back enough so he could see her face. “Are you okay?”

Chloe looked back at him calmly. “I’m not sure. Maybe. Do you see a hallway when you drink it?”

“A hallway?”

“I’m guessing not then,” she sighed, pushing against his hands until he loosened his grip and she was resting against his chest once more. She assumed her actions must be confusing to him, but she couldn’t seem to pull herself away. He felt so warm and the vision of them happy and laughing together was too fresh in her mind. She wanted that now; she needed it.

They lay in silence for a while before Nathaniel spoke. “Will you tell me what you saw?”

Chloe roused herself, realizing she had fallen into a shallow sleep at some point. “I saw my life, I think. There were lots of doors and the rooms had memories.”

“Were they all memories?” he prodded.

“Some were the future, or possible futures, I guess,” she said softly, wrapping her arm around his middle. She felt him stiffen beneath her but she pressed on. “You were in them.”

_“I’ve never felt that happy.”_

__

__

_“Not yet.”_

“Was I...was I bad?”

She tilted her chin up to see his face. “Bad?”

Nathaniel’s cheeks went red and he looked to the side, breaking eye contact. “I didn’t know if you saw me doing bad things, I guess, if I was in your future somehow.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Do you plan on doing bad things in my future?”

“I didn’t know I was going to get to be a part of your future,” he admitted, “but I don’t think I get a choice about the bad things. It’s not looking that way, anyhow.”

“Why?”

He shrugged as well as one could while flat on his back and his necklace slipped from the collar of his shirt to rest at the hollow of his throat. He swallowed against it, reaching up to move the group of crystals back below his collar when Chloe touched her fingers to the cool stones.

“These aren’t just for decoration, are they?” she asked, running the pad of her finger down one of the smooth white crystals.

“No,” he answered softly.

“Are they weapons?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Not quite. Protection more than anything.”

“From what?” Chloe looked up at him. “Or should I ask who?”

“Little Column A, little Column B.”

“You’re strange.”

“You aren’t the first person to tell me that.”

Chloe rested her ear on his chest as she still studied the crystals. “Your heart is beating really fast. It wasn’t doing that the first time I heard it.”

“My body’s weird. Sometimes it’s more vampiric, sometimes it’s more elven. I think it depends on how I’ve been eating.”

“So it doesn’t have anything to do with me?” she teased, hearing Nathaniel inhale sharply and reveling in the reaction.

“Maybe,” he whispered.

“Will you tell me why my mark is different?”

“You’ll hate me.”

“You might have to take that chance.”

Nathaniel sighed and put a cautious arm around her. “It’s a protection mark, a rather serious one.”

“A protection mark wouldn’t hurt me, would it?”

“I may have let you believe it would so I could see you again,” he winced.

“Ass.”

“Yeah.”

“It protected me from Alec. What else does it do?”

“I...okay, this is going to sound weird and I don’t know how you’re going to take it and you might freak out--”

“Red, just tell me what it does,” Chloe huffed, pushing up on her elbow to look down at him.

He gave her an embarrassed look. “The mark was my way of offering my life for yours. If you’re in danger and I can help, I’m bound to in any way possible.”

“So you’re like my slave now?”

“No,” he answered flatly. “I can break the connection at anytime.”

“Then why...”

“Because it links us. Without it, I wouldn’t have known you were in trouble and you would’ve...”

“Died,” she supplied. “I would be dead or turned.”

“Yeah.”

“Why me?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Do you want to take the mark back? You have the power to now, right?”

Nathaniel pushed himself up on his elbows too and Chloe pulled back so their faces still had enough distance between to be safe. “I can if you really want me to,” he finally said.

“You don’t want to though.”

“I won’t force you to keep it. It was wrong to give it to you in the first place.”

“Without asking, you mean,” she added. “So ask me.”

“What?”

“Ask me if I want to keep the mark.”

“Chloe, you don’t need to be tangled up with me. It was a mistake to even bring you back here in the first place. I’m not safe.”

“Neither am I. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“No, you can’t,” he rebutted. “Not around the people I interact with.”

“Listen, I was just reminded of how many creatures I’ve killed in the last decade so you’re going to have to trust me that I can hold my own.”

“I’m a mess,” he finally said.

“Yeah, you are,” she agreed, pulling on the threadbare collar of his shirt. “But sometimes I am too.”

“Why?” He looked at her with such intensity in his eyes that Chloe had to swallow thickly before she could answer.

“Because I saw a future where we were together and happy and...and free, and I want that so bad it hurts.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Chloe closed the gap between them and kissed him for the second time.


	58. Chloe, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, and Kim

“You’re still here.”

Chloe blinked sleepily beside him. “Am I not supposed to be?”

Nathaniel flushed, turning on his side to look at her. “I thought maybe I was hallucinating everything before.”

“Not that lucky, Red,” she grinned and booped his nose.

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

Chloe playfully tugged on a lock of hair. “It fits, doesn’t it?” She frowned at his confused expression, the lost look in his eyes almost haunting. “I can come up with something else.”

“No. It’s not...how is this real?”

“What?”

“You, being here. This can’t...if this is a dream, I just need to know, okay? It’s fine, but just tell me.”

Chloe sat up and he followed her. “Why wouldn’t this be real?”

“Because there’s no way you would be like this with me that easily,” he shrugged, not meeting her eyes. “That’s not how it works for me.”

“I see.”

“I’m thankful to have the dreams,” he continued, “but I just like to know that’s what they are. It makes reality harder when I don’t realize soon enough.”

“So you’ve had other dreams that didn’t end up being real? Ones other than with me, I mean.”

“Yeah,” he said softly.

“Can I tell you how I feel?” Chloe asked, tucking the loose hairs that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears.

“Please.”

She nodded, taking in a deep breath. “Dream or crazy magic trip or whatever, the memories I saw were real. I walked through my entire life and saw the things that have led me here and I know it may sound dumb, but one of the possible futures I saw with you felt so right that I could feel it in my bones. I know the future isn’t written in stone. I know something might happen and we’ll hate each tomorrow. I get that, but I’ve never hoped for something like that for myself before.”

“Like what?”

“A life that doesn’t end in me on the wrong end of someone faster and stronger,” she shrugged. “A lot of hunters don’t make it out of their twenties. There are some families at the compound who just have kids to make sure that there are more hunters coming up in the ranks.” She shook her head. “My own mother talked to me about settling down with someone to make sure our family name was carried on because it’s that big a deal. She was ready to pimp me out to the next available male hunter. It’s a bunch of shit.”

“A life with me isn’t going to be safe,” he warned. “I’m not sure you’d be trading up.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed. “I know that, but...but I wouldn’t be alone, right?”

Nathaniel smiled, cheeks flushing as he reached for her hand. “No, you wouldn’t be alone.  
___________________________

“I’m pretty sure this guy is not going to be happy to see me,” Chloe said as they walked up the driveway. “He wasn’t my biggest fan before.”

“He just gets protective. It’ll be fine,” Nathaniel assured her but his tone was uncertain. 

“How can you have survived this long and be so bad at lying?”

He laughed and knocked on the bright yellow door. “I have other skills.”

“Apparently.”

The door opened and Ivan filled the frame, looking at Chloe pointedly.

“She’s with me,” Nathaniel said in greeting. “We can trust her.”

“No offense to your judgement, buddy, but I’m not letting a hunter into my house,” Ivan replied.

“A hunter?” Kim’s face suddenly appeared over Ivan’s shoulder, lips spreading into a grin. “You’re Max’s friend, right? The one that was hurt before, when I was.”

Chloe gave him a confused wave. “You live here too?”

“Just until I figure something else out,” he nodded.

Ivan glared over his shoulder and Kim blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Oh, get out of the way, the both of you,” a voice called from behind the men.

Kim laughed and moved away and Ivan turned to the side enough for Mylene to look out. Her face brightened. “Nathaniel! It’s been too long. Come on in. Ivan, move please.”

“She’s a hunter.”

“And you’re a bear,” she shrugged. “If you two really need to work it out in the backyard, you can, I suppose, but Nathaniel and I are going to have coffee and catch up.”

“I would love a cup of coffee as well,” Chloe said pointedly with a sweet smile.

“I’m watching you,” Ivan grumbled as Chloe moved past him.

“So you’ve said,” she shot back breezily.  
___________________________

Chloe stared in awe as Nathaniel formed a glowing orb around Mylene’s stomach, his eyes closed in concentration. Ivan sat on his wife’s side, hand tight in hers and expression anxious. Mylene looked calm but Chloe caught the directed look in her eye, keeping her attention on any indication from Nathaniel that something wasn’t right.

After a few tense moments, Nathaniel blinked and the glow died away. “The heartbeat sounds great to me and there isn’t anything that feels off. I’m not an expert though. There are a few supernatural doctors I think would probably be safe to go to.”

“She sounds healthy though?” Mylene asked, rubbing her stomach.

Nathaniel smiled. “She?”

“My’s been sure we’re having a girl since she got pregnant,” Ivan beamed, kissing his wife’s temple.

“Is that something you could tell?” she asked.

Nathaniel winked and stood. “We should be going.” He looked to Chloe for confirmation and she stood with him.

“You two should stay for dinner. I’ve had a pot roast cooking all day and we always have more food than we can finish,” Mylene offered. 

“That’s because you make too much,” Ivan replied, pulling her close.

“Kim’s still a growing boy.”

“He’s twenty-one.”

“Alix will be here too.”

“We can’t keep adopting strays, My.”

Mylene went up on her toes and Ivan leaned down so his wife could kiss him and then pat his cheek patronizingly.  
___________________________

“So those are your friends.” Chloe felt warm and full and more satisfied than she remembered ever feeling. 

“That’s them,” Nathaniel replied as they stepped out onto the street. “Did you have a nice time?”

“I really did.” She reached out and took his hand, noting the surprised look on his face. “Thank you.”

“Thanks for coming along. It was nice to have the company.” He squeezed her hand in his. 

“I haven’t had many dinners like that, just a group of people enjoying each other’s company. Hunter meals always have some planning or some other agenda to complete.” Chloe frowned as they walked down the street. “Not all of them, I guess. Sometimes a group of us would sneak out and eat together just to get away.”

“Are you going back?”

“To the compound?”

Nathaniel nodded.

“Yeah, but not tonight. If that’s okay,” she added.

He tightened his hold on her hand. “That’s okay with me. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. I know my place isn’t much, but--”

“I think it’s great,” she interjected. “I just need to go back and talk to some people, you know? My friends and mother.” She pulled at the collar of her shirt. “And I’d like some fresh clothes. These aren’t going to be nice soon.”

“You could always borrow some of mine,” he blushed.

“Don’t think I still don’t have your sweatpants, Red. And believe me, you aren’t getting them back.”


	59. Chloe, Nathaniel, and Audrey

Chloe grimaced as she smoothed her hair back into the most presentable ponytail she could manage. She needed to wash it but she didn’t want to put her dirty clothes back on after a shower and returning to the compound in clothes she borrowed from a vampire-elf hybrid probably wouldn’t do her any favors. 

She saw Nathaniel watching her in the mirror and caught his eyes with a small smile. “Can I help you with something, Red?” She delighted to see his cheeks go pink as he ducked his head.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be,” she preened. “I was over here feeling gross so you leering helped a little, I suppose.”

“I wasn’t leering,” he frowned, “but you don’t look gross.”

“I feel gross. I’m going to shower as soon as I get home though.” She turned around, bracing her hands against the counter. “You aren’t going to disappear on me, are you?”

He shook his head. “I promise I won’t go anywhere.” He stood, awkwardly shifting his weight. “Uh, I wanted to give you something.” He reached up, undoing the necklace of crystals around his neck. “I know you still have my mark, but it would make me feel better if you had these too.”

Chloe took the offered necklace, rubbing her thumb along one of the crystals. “What’s going to keep you safe then?”

“I’ll work on making another one.” He flushed again. “Or making you a better one and I can take that one back.”

“You’re going to spoil me, Red,” she teased. “Help me put it on?” She gave him her back and felt goosebump prickle her skin as he moved closer behind her. She held the necklace up so he could take the ends, securing the clasp and gently pressing it against the back of her neck. Chloe watched him pause for a moment in the mirror before setting his lips against the clasp in a kiss that sent warmth shooting down her spine.  
____________________________

“Where have you been?!” Audrey barked as soon as Chloe entered the large office, not bothering to keep her attention on her daughter long before she was back to furiously keying something into her computer.

“I went out,” Chloe answered coolly. “You weren’t here when I came back before.”

“Because the damn vampire king had me and my whole platoon held hostage while you were out doing who knows what,” Audrey snapped. “I’m calling in reinforcements from other brigades. We’re mounting an attack.”

Chloe took the chair across from the desk, perching on the edge of the seat. “Can you take a moment to explain what happened please?”

Audrey glared at her but pushed her keyboard away with a sigh. “I went to propose a compromise with Gabriel about culling his turned vampire population since they are running humans out of more cities. In turn, he imprisoned us and killed eight of the hunters I brought with me.”

“Who did you take with you?”

She waved a hand. “No one of large importance, young trainees and a couple of brand new transfers, but the eight who were taken were the best of them. I barely made it back alive and two of the weak ones I was left with were injured on the journey back.”

Chloe felt sick. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

“You’re never here to help,” Audrey shot back. “Not that you’re much help when you are around. Your father found that out the hard way, didn’t he?”

Chloe’s hand shot up to Andre’s necklace strung around her neck and the memory she’d watched on loop in the room sprang to mind. Her fingers trailed over the cool metal ring before falling to rest on the outline of crystals right beneath the collar of her shirt. “I couldn’t have saved Daddy,” she said quietly. “I would’ve died right there beside him.”

Audrey was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. “That might’ve been for the best.”

Chloe blinked back tears and felt the crystals warm through the fabric. She nodded quickly and stood. “Okay then.”

“Don’t go far. I expect you to be a part of the siege on the Agreste estate.”

“I’ll be where I need to be,” Chloe answered before stepping out of the office.  
____________________________

Chloe pulled out two of the tactical duffel bags she used when on a long hunt. She realized that she didn’t own any actual luggage. She’d never had use of it before. Hunters didn’t get vacations. 

She surveyed her personal arsenal and parceled it down to one of the bags. Just because she was leaving this life behind didn’t mean there wouldn’t be danger; Nathaniel had warned her enough about that.

“What the hell are you doing?” she muttered to herself, looking at the stacks of clothes she’d put on the bed to choose from. She turned around and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror over her bathroom counter. Her hair was still damp from her shower and the two hunter necklaces and clump of crystals hung below her throat. “You can’t leave.”

She touched the crystals. It was crazy that in such a short time, the smooth feel of them had become a calming presence. She stared at her reflection. “I’ll die if I stay here. I can feel it.”

She shook her head. “I’m talking to myself. I really am losing it.”

She thought back about the future she’d seen and imagined Nathaniel with her here and now. She would sit him in front of the counter so he could watch her braid his hair. “Except that could never happen in this place. He would be killed here.”

Chloe glared at her reflection but her anger was fleeting. She’d tried not to question why she’d so readily accepted his presence in her life but now that she was alone, she had to make herself look at the truth of it. Nathaniel was the first flicker of hope she’d been given and she was terrified of losing that. He was a way out.

“And he wants you just as much,” she reminded herself. She touched the crystals again and could almost feel him there with her. “Okay,” she swallowed. “I’m coming.”

She set back to work, deciding what to bring with her to her new life. She would pack now and then say her goodbyes. The last conversation she’d had with her mother was probably the best she would get but she had other family here, even if they weren’t blood related. She would say goodbye and then she would move on.


	60. Chloe, Sabrina, and Max

“How long have you been in here?” Chloe asked, closing the door to the Archives Room behind her.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes, her glasses bouncing with the movement. “I don’t know. What day is it?”

“Come on, you’re going back to your room.”

“No, I’m fine,” Sabrina yawned. “I’m glad you’re back actually. I have so much to tell you.”

Chloe winced. “I’m not back for long.”

“But you killed Alec.”

“I know.”

Sabrina’s eyes sharpened. “Something else happened.”

Chloe sat down beside her oldest friend. “I can trust you with anything, right?”

“Absolutely,” she answered quickly.

“I’m leaving.”

Sabrina was silent for a moment. “You mean for good, don’t you?”

“I think so. You could come with me.”

Sabrina looked at the stack of books and quickly scrawled notes around her. “Not right now, I can’t.” She closed the nearest book, resting her elbow on the cover. “Where will you go?”

Chloe flushed. “I met someone in Paris. I’m not sure if we’ll stay there, but that’s where he’s waiting for me right now.”

“You’ll need to go somewhere else. Your mom will send people to look for you when she finds out.”

“Not likely,” Chloe muttered.

Sabrina reached over to squeeze her hand. “You know they don’t just let people leave.”

“I know,” she frowned. “Are you sure you won’t come with me?”

“I can’t. Not now, but maybe someday.”

Chloe looked out over the covered desk. “This is something important then. Do you want to talk about it?”

Sabrina shook her head. “You’re getting out. You deserve to get out. I don’t want to burden you with this.”

“You wouldn’t be burdening me.”

“Even so.” Sabrina gave her a small smile. “What’s he like?”

“Nothing I’ve ever experience before,” Chloe replied after a pause. “I don’t even know how to describe him.”

“You’re blushing.”

Chloe touched her cheek in surprise and Sabrina laughed, pulling her into a hug. “I’m happy for you, Chlo,” she murmured. “I’m going to miss you like crazy but I’m glad you’re getting out of here.”

Chloe squeezed her tight. “Please come with me.”

“I’m not done yet.” Sabrina pulled back. “I want to change things around here. Maybe someday it will even be a place you want to come back to. I have to do this.”

“I’ll miss you,” she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. “Please be careful.”

“I can take care of myself,” Sabrina nodded, wiping her own tears. “I learned from the best. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe murmured, pulling her back into a hug.  
________________________________

“I saw your boyfriend yesterday,” Chloe drawled, leaning in the doorway of the lab.

Max spun, eyes hard. His expression relaxed fractionally when he saw Chloe but his position was still stiff. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

She nodded to the suitcase he was filling. “You’re heading out on a hunt?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying?”

He paused, a vial of liquified nedrenberry held suspended between a shelf and the suitcase. “Kim told me you ate dinner at the bear’s house last night,” he said quietly.

“He talked about you a lot, just so you know. I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re the best thing ever.”

Max ducked his head, trying to hide his smile as he busied himself with straightening the supplies in the suitcase. “You were with the vampire.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a look and Max nodded. “You’re going then.”

“So are you.”

“I’m not sure for how long,” Max admitted, “but it doesn’t seem wise to be around here while I figure things out. I don’t want to lead anyone to him, to them.”

“Have you met the others?” 

“Yes.”

“They’re nice,” Chloe said. “They never told us that here, that they could be nice, did they? We grew up seeing them as monsters and they’re just people.”

“Some of them are still monsters out there.”

“I know, but not all them.”

“No, not all of them.” Max closed the suitcase with a final click.

“I feel like we should hug goodbye but that’s not really our thing, is it?” Chloe smiled.

“Not really.” Max offered her his gloved hand. “Please be careful, Chloe.”

“You too, Max. I hope I see you again someday.”

“Agreed.”  
________________________________

Chloe roamed the rest of the compound. She saw plenty of people she’d known most of her life but there was no feeling there, not like with Sabrina and Max. She passed her mother’s closed office door and expected to feel regret but there was only relief.

Kagami and Luka were in the gym, sitting together on one of the benches with their heads close together as they spoke. Chloe watched them from the window for a moment before moving on. Her relationship with Kagami varied from day to day and she didn’t trust her to keep her secret. Luka was nice enough but Chloe had never bothered getting to know him well. It was unfortunate that they were the only two Sabrina would be left with but there was nothing to be done about it. Sabrina got along with both of them fine anyway.

She slipped back into her room and looked over things one more time. There was plenty she was leaving behind but she could live without it. She was more excited about was what ahead now.


	61. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I just realized that I left home to be with you and I don’t even know your last name,” Chloe said as soon as Nathaniel opened his door.

He paused, taking in the two large bags at her feet. “It’s Kurtzberg. Did you say you left home to be with me?”

“Kurtzberg,” she grimaced, picking up her bags and moving past him. “Yikes.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really tactful?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“You have to admit it’s kind of an awful name.”

“It’s my father’s family name. It’s easier to use than my mother’s. Her family name was Pouvoiroyal and there tend to be Fae listening when you don’t realize. It makes it easier to hide if I use Kurtzberg.” He took one of her bags and set it against the wall. “I’ll have to clean out some of the drawers for you. I didn’t realize...”

“Oh.” Chloe flushed. “Wow, I...we didn’t even really talk about this, did we? I kinda just decided I was living here and--”

“No, no! I said you could stay here!” he interjected quickly. “I don’t think I realized it was going to be so soon or maybe I did, but I just didn’t do--”

“I could go somewhere else or--”

Nathaniel reached out to take her hand. “Please don’t.”

“Now that I’m here, it really feels like I didn’t think things through,” she admitted. “I shouldn’t stay here.”

He looked around the cramped apartment. “Yeah, it’s not great.”

“No, it’s not that. I...hunters don’t get to quit,” Chloe sighed.

“You mean someone will come after you.”

“Most likely. My mother is the head of the nearest group.”

He gave her a shy grin. “Man, I sure know how to pick ‘em.” He looked around the small space. “Do we need to leave tonight?”

“I think we’re fine for the night. It’s late anyway. I wasn’t even sure you would be up.” Chloe put one of her bags on the nearest bed and unzipped it, pulling out a bag of toiletries.

Nathaniel shifted, watching her move things around. “I, uh, I could feel you coming back so I wanted to wait up.”

“You could feel me?” Chloe unconsciously touched the invisible mark at her collarbone and saw Nathaniel flush.

“It isn’t really a tangible thing,” he explained. “I didn’t know exactly where you were, but the closer you got, the better I felt.”

“I’m not sure how to take that.”

“I can lift the mark if you want me to.”

Chloe watched him duck his head, not quite meeting her eyes. “No, I’ll keep it for a while longer I think.” She pursed her lips, looking at the beds. “Are we sleeping in that one?” she asked, pointing to the one against the far wall. “Or should I move my bag?”

“We can sleep wherever you want,” he answered quickly. 

She laughed. “You look like you’re nervous to have me here.”

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. “The only other time I’ve ever had someone in my bed here was when you were injured.”

“And we had company,” she teased.

“Also you kinda hated me.”

Chloe’s smile fell. “That seems like so long ago but it was only a couple of weeks now.”

"Time doesn’t really mean anything,” Nathaniel shrugged. “That’s what I’ve found anyway.”

“Sometimes you say things that make you sound older than you look.” Chloe frowned suddenly. “You probably are older than you look, aren’t you?”

“Maybe?” he winced. “Is that a big deal?”

“Are you old enough to be my grandfather?”

Nathaniel bit his lip. “Uh, how old are you again?”

“Holy shit.”

“Wait! I’m really not sure!” he panicked. “I don’t think so! Maybe?”

“Are you like eighty?!”

“No! Of course not.”

“Seventy?”

“No,” he answered slowly.

“Sixty?” Chloe stared at him. “You’re sixty?!”

“Sixty-one,” he replied, shrinking in on himself.

“Gross.” She picked up her toiletries bag once more. 

“Are you leaving?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Red. I’m going to brush my teeth.” Chloe sauntered over to the small counter and sink and unpacked the things she needed, feeling Nathaniel’s eyes on her. She caught his gaze in the mirror and he quickly looked away, cheeks going pink. “There’s no way you’re sixty-one. Either you’re lying or vampire-elf whatevers age ridiculously slow.”

“I’m the only one there is,” he shrugged. “That I know of anyway. I’ve been like this for the last forty or so years though. I guess maybe I’ve aged a little in that time. I don’t really keep track with photos or anything.”

“We should start keeping track for science or something. Oh man, I bet Max would have a field day studying you.”

Nathaniel frowned. “Do you trust him?”

“Max? Absolutely.” Chloe applied toothpaste to her brush and began to scrub her teeth. She watched his reflection in the mirror and caught a hint of black peeking out from the edge of his collar. She spit into the sink. “Do you have a tattoo? How did I not notice that before?” 

He startled, meeting her gaze in the mirror before his eyes found what she had spotted. He touched his collarbone, covering the mark. “Uh, yeah.”

“Can I see it? Hang on.” She ducked down, rinsing her mouth with the water flowing from the faucet. 

Nathaniel shifted uneasily as Chloe joined him on the bed, smelling of fresh mint. “They aren’t really tattoos like what you’re thinking.”

“I still want to see,” she prodded.

He inhaled deeply, unzipping his ratty hoodie and shaking the sleeves off. He didn’t look at her as his lifted his threadbare shirt over his head but heard her gasp softly.

Chloe reached out, fingertips hovering over the swirling dark lines that covered his skin. “What do they mean?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.”

She pressed her finger against one over his heart. “You were born with them?”

“I don’t think so, but I honestly can’t remember a time without them.”

She moved around to his back. “These aren’t as dark.”

“They aren’t?”

Chloe ran her fingers along the lines and Nathaniel shivered. “They almost look like they’re faded.”

“They shouldn’t. They were dark the last time I looked at them in a mirror.”

“When was that?” 

“I don’t know. A few years ago, at most.”

“You haven’t looked at your back in a few years?”

“Do you look at your back often?” he challenged. 

“You’ve seen my butt,” Chloe smirked. “You think I don’t check it out every chance I get?”

He let out a bark of surprised laughter. “I think you might end up being the death of me.”

“I am a hunter,” she reminded him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. She felt him shiver again and decided she wanted to make him do that more often. “Let’s get some sleep,” she whispered, sliding back to lay down on the bed.

He half-turned to her. “Don’t you want to take off your guns and stuff?”

“No.”

He studied her for a moment before lying down beside her, keeping space between them. He whispered a few words and the light in the room died around them. It was only then that Chloe realized she had never seen a lamp of any kind and wondered if Nathaniel had been using actual fairy light. They lay in heavy silence for a few moments before she closed the distance between them, resting her cheek against his bare chest.

“They’re not because of you, the guns, that is.”

“Okay,” he breathed.

“I do trust you, it just might be a while before I can show it.”

“I can wait.” Nathaniel put his arm around her, pulling her close. “We’ve got time.”

Chloe thought of their possible future and closed her eyes, sleep suddenly rushing in around her and threatening to pull her under. “Yeah,” she sighed contentedly, “we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the current storyline drabble set for Chloe and Nathaniel! :) They will show up back in the main story soon.


	62. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds with the events of Chapter 3 of this background series :)

_61 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I don’t think you should meet her alone, Sir,” Nathalie frowned. “This whole situation is rife with possible trouble.”

Gabriel straightened his tie and examined his appearance in the mirror one last time. “It will be fine. I’ll meet with Lila and find out what I need to know. I vaguely remember her from my childhood. My father trusts her and that will be enough to do what needs to be done.”

“You mean kill a mother and her child?” she asked pointedly.

“You think I’m wrong to do it.”

“You know I’ve killed in the past,” she replied carefully, her mind flashing back to the evening that Gabriel escorted her back to the conditioning facility and watched as she took out her vengeance on the remaining men that had tortured her. Gabriel had paid dearly for her actions when he took the blame with his father but he never mentioned a word of it to her, and she never audibly thanked him for letting her do it and taking the fall. It was how they worked...most of the time.

“Yes, I know that well.”

“But I had a reason. Unless you’ve been with Jagged too long, you usually have a reason for murder as well. It isn’t necessary.”

“This child could become too powerful if left unchecked. My father mentioned something of an elven prophecy which I don’t buy into but I think it would be wise to follow his orders now.”

“So that someday he’ll pass the throne to you.”

Gabriel turned with a frustrated huff. “What would you have me do, Nathalie? Is that not what we’ve been working towards for over a decade?”

“Something about this doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Well, you’re free to stay here then.” Gabriel pulled on his jacket and left the hotel room without another word.

Nathalie fumed for a few minutes, going over the words she should’ve said to him. She paced the room and glared at the dress he had waiting for her to put on. She went to the minibar with the intent of pouring the contents of every bottle into the sink out of sheer pettiness but stopped herself. Maybe when Gabriel returned, she would simply refuse to accompany him to the fashion show. She was sure he would still go without her but her absence would irritate him and that would be enough.

The hour grew late and there was still no sign of Gabriel. He had the tickets to the fashion show so it was possible that he’d been frustrated enough to go without her, but that didn’t seem likely. It was possible he’d run into trouble with the elf. Nathalie’s irritation gave way to worry. Would she feel it if something bad happened to him? There were many accounts of sire-fledgling bonds that allowed for that but she knew some of them were rare cases. She found herself standing by the window, watching for any trace of him. 

The sun was just beginning to peek above the clouds when an exhausted Nathalie spotted her sire stumbling along the street in front of their hotel. She threw on a heavy cloak and went down to him, the sun thankfully still too weak to do her much damage. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” she spat, roughly yanking him inside the hotel and quickly transferring her cloak to him to cover his blood soaked suit. She could feel the eyes of the staff watching them as she pushed him towards the elevator.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Nath-a-lie?” he grinned, eyes glazed over as he attempted to stroke her cheek. “So pretty.”

“Stop that,” she hissed, wrangling him inside. “He had too much to drink and got into a fight,” she explained to the elevator attendant, reaching into Gabriel’s suit jacket and fishing out what little money she found for a tip.

The attendant nodded discreetly, not saying anything in return. Nathalie was sure Gabriel would be the subject of gossip for the next few days among the staff. They would need to change hotels if they planned to stay in town.

“I wonder if I love you,” he murmured, pressing his nose to her hair. 

Nathalie held back a growl as the elevator reached their floor. She ignored the attendant and pulled Gabriel into the hallway, herding him to their room as quickly as possible. “You’re an asshole,” she said through clenched teeth, watching him stumble to the couch. “Where the hell have you been?!”

He laid his head back and Nathalie walked over, knocking his shin with the toe of her shoe. “Don’t you dare go to sleep. Are you hurt?”

Gabriel blinked, lifting his head. “I wish you could taste it. You would be happy too, my Nathalie.”

Nathalie clenched her jaw. “Taste what?” she ground out.

“The elf woman. She was exquisite.”

“You’re high.”

“Mmmm, perhaps.”

Nathalie shifted her weight, crossing her arms. “And the baby?”

Gabriel squinted. “Dead, maybe? Disappeared. Poof!”

“I hope that comes back to bite you in the ass then, Sir,” she said coldly, going to the closet. “I’m going to pack our things and then sleep for a few hours. We should leave as soon as dark falls. I suggest you take a bath. You reek of death.”

“Don’t be mad, Nath-a-lie.”

“Stop saying my name like that.”

“It’s a gorgeous name,” Gabriel grinned, stretching out on the couch. “Come here.”

“No.”

“Be with me tonight.”

“Absolutely not,” she huffed, closing one of the suitcases.

“Will you ever?”

She turned her back to him because she couldn’t stand the thought of seeing his face. She doubted he would remember any of this after a good sleep which was a blessing and a curse. Even if he somehow did remember, he wouldn’t say anything. Sober Gabriel would be mortified at his inebriated actions.

“No,” she replied firmly. “Never.”


	63. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Madeline

_45 Years before Just for Tonight_

“That was your fifth trip to the book shop this month,” Nathalie remarked, making a note in an accounting ledger. 

“Are you keeping track of me, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked.

“Always, Sir. You asked me to, if you’ll remember.”

He gave her a wry look. “That’s not exactly what I meant by watching my back.”

She smiled to herself. “What book did you buy as an excuse tonight?”

“I’ll read this one.”

“If you say so.”

Gabriel frowned at her and crossed the study to stretch across the couch. They sat in silence as he read and Nathalie worked until he put down the book with a huff. “I’m not to blame if the content is too dry to hold my attention.”

“It would lead one to wonder what keeps taking you back to the store then.” Nathalie kept her tone light. She was far too curious for her own good but knew pressing Gabriel wouldn’t give her answers.

“If you must know, I’ve met someone,” he said stiffly, sitting up. “A human woman who runs the store.”

“I see.”

“Nothing will come of it, of course. It can’t. She’s just refreshing change, that’s all.”

“Of course.” Nathalie closed the ledger. “If that’s all then, I’ll take my leave for the night, Sir.”

Gabriel nodded and Nathalie straightened her desk and stood. 

“Nathalie?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be the worst if something were to happen?”

“With the human?”

“Yes.”

Nathalie pursed her lips. “No, Sir. I don’t think that would be the worst at all.”

“My father would disapprove.”

“Yes, he would.” Nathalie stood by the door expectantly, watching Gabriel lose himself in thought again. She slipped out before he could engage her in any further conversation. She went down the hall to her bedroom and locked herself inside. 

She couldn’t pinpoint the feeling she was experiencing. It wasn’t quite jealousy. She had no illusions of something happening between herself and Gabriel. Most days she was certain she never wanted anything of the such to happen. They had a good relationship in their current state. It was comfortable and she was content in that. 

She had seen other women offer themselves to him at gatherings and events after being presented by their male guardians and Gabriel was polite but unreceptive. Nathalie wondered what he looked like interacting with someone he had romantic feelings for.

“You know what he looks like,” her traitorous mind whispered and she banished the thought away.

This could be an opportunity for Gabriel to escape the throne he felt he had to inherit. As far as Nathalie could see, Christian had no plans to step down anytime soon, and Gabriel would just as likely drive himself mad trying to seek the old man’s approval while attempting to rebel at the same time. He was a fool.

But he was her fool and he needed looking after.  
_______________________

“I’m in love with her.”

Nathalie held out Gabriel’s tie to him. “Yes, I gathered that.”

“I told her I’m a vampire last night.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“She wanted to touch my fangs,” he grinned, letting them slide into view. “That was it. I’ve been terrified to tell her because I wasn’t sure how she would take it and that was more than I could’ve ever hoped for.”

“The king has been asking about your whereabouts recently. You were at the shop a good bit this week.”

“I told her I love her,” Gabriel sighed contentedly, finally taking the tie and working it around his neck. “She loves me too.”

And there it was. Nathalie watched Gabriel’s happy face in the mirror and she felt the twinge of jealousy. It wasn’t overbearing. Her satisfaction at him finding happiness with someone outweighed it, but it was still there. She had to admit that much to herself at least. “Have you considered your options?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Well,” she began slowly, “it wouldn’t be safe to bring her here. Perhaps you could move to the city with her.”

Gabriel frowned, turning away from his reflection. “Leave?”

“Possibly.”

“But we’ve been working towards the throne.”

“You have all the time in the world, Sir.”

“I’m the prince. There’s no one she would be safer with.”

“Of course.”

“I’m going to marry her, Nathalie. I’d like you to meet her, if you will.”

Nathalie looked up at him. “As my sire, you could require me to.”

“You know I won’t do that.”

She nodded. “I’ll meet her then.”  
_______________________

“Will you please run to the market before it closes? I was hoping to make dinner for us.” Madeline held out a thin sheet of paper with a hopeful smile.

Gabriel took the grocery list and Nathalie tried to stifle a smile at the almost incredulous expression on his face. He half-turned to her as if to give her the list and Madeline touched his arm.

“I promise Nathalie will be perfectly comfortable here. This will give us a chance to chat without you hovering over our shoulders.” She went up on the tips of her toes to kiss Gabriel’s cheek.

He glanced at Nathalie once more and she stared back at him blankly. He then cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I won’t be long. Nathalie, please be nice.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Madeline locked the door behind him and turned to Nathalie with a smile.

A nervous smile, Nathalie noted with a small note of humor. No one had been nervous around her in years. It was almost satisfying.

“Gabriel’s told me a lot about you,” Madeline began, taking a seat in an overstuffed armchair across from the couch. “He said you’ve been together for forty years. I’m still having a hard time wrapping my mind around it honestly. You don’t look a day over thirty.”

“I was thirty-three when he turned me,” Nathalie answered automatically. “So I suppose I should say thank you.”

Madeline startled for a moment, mouth opening and then shutting again as if she was at a loss for words.

Nathalie inhaled deeply, taking in the different scents of Madeline’s home intermingled with that of Madeline herself. “You can ask what you really want to ask,” she finally said.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“The bond Gabriel and I have isn’t romantic. He’s my sire, my prince. You wouldn’t be stepping into anything,” Nathalie explained, watching relief instantly flood Madeline’s face.

“Sorry,” she apologized with a blush.

“He is complicated though and that world wouldn’t be kind to you.” Nathalie straightened, not fond of the plushness of Madeline’s couch. “You seem nice enough and everything I’ve gathered about you is clean. It would be unfortunate to see something bad befall you without proper warning.”

Madeline’s brow furrowed. “I don’t really know how to take that.”

“I wouldn’t have either,” Nathalie said simply. 

The human woman spread her hands out along her thighs, looking at them for a moment before she met Nathalie’s gaze across the room. “I love him. I know it isn’t rational but I’ve fallen for him and I can’t bring myself to care what he is. He’s the person I’ve been waiting my whole life for.”

“He said as much about you.”

“He did, really?” Madeline’s blush was back and Nathalie inwardly sighed.   
_______________________

_44 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You’ve been crying.” Nathalie closed the bedroom door. “I was only gone a few minutes.”

Madeline wiped at her eyes carefully, trying to preserve what make-up she could. The material of her wedding gown rustled with her movements. “I’m fine.”

Nathalie glanced back towards the door. “Who came to talk to you?”

The bride gave her a helpless look. “I’m not sure of his name. He said he was sent here by the king. He said Christian was offering me money to leave the country.”

“That sounds much too polite for Christian,” Nathalie murmured. “I would’ve thought an outright death threat would be more his way.”

Madeline blinked wet eyes at her, bottom lip beginning to tremble.

“Stop that,” she said gently, pulling a handkerchief from her dress sleeve and carefully patting Madeline’s face dry. “Do you want to marry Gabriel today?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then that’s all you need to worry yourself with. I shouldn’t have left. I won’t do it again until you’ve walked down the aisle.”

Madeline grabbed her hand, squeezing it thankfully. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve become my best friend here.”

“I’m at your service.”

“No, Nathalie, I mean it.” Madeline squeezed her hand again. “I don’t see you as Gabriel’s assistant. You really are my friend. I hope that’s all right.”

Nathalie felt the thin layer of resistance she’d been keeping between herself and the woman before her crack and she covered their joined hands with her other one. “You’re my friend too, Madeline. I’m really glad you’re here.”  
_______________________

“I need an heir,” Gabriel murmured and Nathalie looked up from the accounting ledger in surprise. 

“Sir?”

The look in his eyes made her anxious. There was too much desperation for his casual tone.

“An heir,” he repeated. “Madeline can’t seem to get pregnant.”

“With all due respect, Sir, it takes two.”

He grimaced. “Be that as it may, I can feel my father getting antsy. I’m afraid of what he might do. If I could produce a healthy male heir, I think he would be closer to stepping down.”

“I’m not sure what I can do about that.”

“The Fae have fertility magic.”

“No,” Nathalie answered flatly. “I don’t think that’s wise. Besides, Madeline is human. Her body might not be able to handle magic.”

“We have to try.”

“Have you spoken to her about this?” 

“Of course, I have,” he huffed. “She wants a baby as much as I do.”

“I doubt for the same reasons.”

“Nathalie,” he warned.

She took a deep breath. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	64. Nathalie, Madeline, Gabriel, and Lila

_44 Years before Just for Tonight_

“My, my, that Gabriel is just trouble, isn’t he?” Lila reclined on the couch. “He’s been causing quite the stir in the courts. First, bringing you on as his right hand and then marrying a human.” She smiled and Nathalie knew it was absolutely predatory. “He should be more careful. Although I must say, the drama is delicious. That air around him always tastes electric.”

Nathalie shifted uneasily, making a show of straightening her blazer. “If you’re unable to do what he needs, I will excuse myself so I can find someone else.”

“Not so fast.” Lila stretched languidly. “Are you hungry? I have someone delightful with me. Ginger Snap, come in here.”

A young man with bright red hair appeared in the doorway and Nathalie frowned at what she sensed from him.

“Confusing, isn’t he?” Lila smiled, holding out her hand. The young man took it, settling down beside her. He didn’t meet Nathalie’s eyes as Lila draped herself over his shoulders. “He’s gorgeous though so he’s got that going for him. They just don’t make hair this color anymore.” She pressed a kiss to his temple. “Go be a good boy and offer yourself to her, Ginger Snap.”

He nodded, standing once more and crossing to Nathalie’s couch. He sat down beside her, stiffly moving his hair back and offering his neck. 

“No need to worry, lovely,” Lila crooned. “Things aren’t so backwards here. No one is going to be angry that you fed from a male. Women have the power within the Fae.”

Nathalie saw the young man’s shoulders sag slightly and she clenched her jaw. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“You don’t approve?”

“I know what it’s like to be the one offered,” Nathalie said simply.

A smile played along Lila’s lips and she crooked a finger. The male got up and went back to her, sitting on the floor in front of her so she could run her fingers into his hair as he stared down at the ground. “Nathaniel is my favorite toy,” she mused. “Tell Gabriel I’ll do as he asks for a price.”

“What price?”

“That will be between Gabriel and I,” Lila answered, tone casual. “Don’t worry. As pretty as you are, I won’t be asking for you, lovely.”

Nathalie swallowed thickly and stood. “Can I tell him when to expect you?”

“Oh, sweetheart, he’s never going to expect me,” Lila replied with a fierce grin Nathalie couldn’t decipher. She grabbed her briefcase and quickly left, sparing one last glance for the ginger man crouched on the floor.

___________________________

“Do you trust her?” Madeline asked quietly as they waited in the parlor while Gabriel and Lila spoke in his office.

“Not at all,” Nathalie murmured. “And I don’t like that he didn’t want me in there, as if I’m not the one who found her.”

“I knew you would be honest with me.” She wrung her hands in her lap. “I do want to give Gabriel an heir though and he seems to think that Christian will be more understanding if we can have a baby.”

“As long as you’re human, Christian will continue his tirades,” Nathalie mused but caught Madeline’s eye. “You chose to stay human for yourself and I respect that.”

“You don’t think it’s wise though.”

“No, I don’t. You also chose to marry Gabriel, a vampire prince.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Do you think I should?” Madeline asked, voice soft. “Is it awful?”

“Turning?” Nathalie pursed her lips. “It’s like death and birth.” She frowned. “That sounded a bit more poetic than I intended.”

“Are you the same person you were before Gabriel turned you?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“But I doubt you are the same person you were a year ago, five years ago, a decade ago. I’ve been like this for forty years now. Anyone is bound to change in that time,” Nathalie replied gently. “If you’re asking if I woke up and was suddenly a different person because I became a vampire, then no.”

Madeline opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as the office door opened. Lila sauntered over to Madeline and brushed her fingers into her hair with a sly smile. Madeline blinked in shock.

“Don’t worry, young one. You’ll give Gabriel his only viable heir.” Lila pressed a kiss to Madeline’s forehead and stepped back. “Do as I said and everything will be fine.” She went back to Gabriel and adjusted a deep purple broach on his lapel. “Remember to keep this on, dear heart. It’s crucial for the spell.”

Nathalie frowned as she watched Gabriel’s eyes follow Lila as she left. There was an almost glazed look in them and then he was shaking his head and straightening. 

“Very well, my love. Why don’t we retire early tonight? I have plenty of things to tell you.”

Madeline shot Nathalie a nervous glance before nodding and allowing her husband to lead her out of the room.

___________________________

_43 Years before Just for Tonight_

Nathalie hadn’t realized how odd it would feel to hold a newborn after so many decades without the experience. She never realized she missed it. Felix was a healthy-looking baby, long and almost plump. There was still a layer of fine hair along his skin and the little hair he had was as light as Gabriel’s. That would please Christian at least. 

Madeline shifted uneasily in her sleep and Nathalie went to sit by her side, reaching out to touch her with her free hand. 

The bedroom door opened and Gabriel stepped inside, face drawn. “I didn’t realize you were back already,” he said tiredly.

“Sorry I didn’t check in. I thought you would be here with them,” Nathalie replied, keeping her voice low.

Gabriel’s shoulders sagged. “I was telling my father of the good news.”

Nathalie felt herself tighten her hold on Felix. “And?”

“I won’t repeat his suggestion.”

“Well, you have an heir now. That’s what you hoped for. And he’s strong and vampire.”

Gabriel’s voice softened. “Yes, he is.”

Nathalie stood and offered Felix to her sire. “I’ll leave you with them. Madeline seems to be in pain so I’ll send in one of the nurses with something to help.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Gabriel was gazing down into his sleeping’s son’s face with a look of adoration that melted something deep in her core.

“Of course, Sir.”


	65. Alix and Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Alix Appreciation Week so here come some stories about my favorite weresnake :)

_5 Years before Just for Tonight_

Alix stuck her tongue out, watching the forked end flick unnaturally in the mirror’s reflection. Her brow furrowed, pupils becoming more slitted with agitation.

“Alix? You home?”

She quickly stepped away from the mirror and hurried out of the tiny bathroom, meeting Ivan in the kitchen. “What’s up, brother bear?”

He gave her a tired grin. “I can only stay for an hour or so before I need to get back to the bar but I wanted to make sure you had dinner tonight.” He set a brown paper bag on the rickety dining table, grease spots already forming around the bottom.

“Ooo, the good stuff.” Alix offered a high five and Ivan took it before turning to grab two glasses from the cabinet. 

“I decided to splurge on fries instead of soda this time.”

“Once the bar is done, we’re going to order the largest sodas and fries they offer. It’ll be kickass,” Alix nodded confidently, taking one cheeseburger and pushing the other across the table as Ivan set down their glasses of tap water. “How did the inspection go today?”

“It went,” Ivan sighed, tearing off a chunk of his cheeseburger. “There were some things not up to snuff so I’m going to have to figure out how to pay to get them fixed.”

“That’s the third thing this week!”

“Yeah, I know.”

Alix scowled, biting off the tip of a fry. “I’m beginning to think you’re being discriminated against.”

“It’s just an old building, Alix.”

“Yeah, but we’ve worked really hard on it! We got it cleaned up and you had experts come in and it should be good.” She saw his expression and slumped in her seat, appetite gone. “I know, I know.”

“It’ll all work out.”

“Your optimism is super annoying sometimes, just so you know.”

Ivan tried to hide his smile behind his burger. “Noted.”

Alix picked up a fry and poked at the bun of her cheeseburger. “Not exactly the birthday news I was hoping for,” she murmured.

“It’s your birthday?!”

“It’s not a big deal,” she scowled.

“Of course it’s a big deal! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m just turning thirteen.”

Ivan frowned. “You told me you were thirteen when you moved in.”

“I lied,” she shrugged. “It’s not like it matters.”

He shook his head. “You and I are going to have a talk about lying soon so just go ahead and be prepared for that.”

“I can hardly wait.”

He shook his head and stood. “Let me call Carter. He can finish up stuff at the bar tonight on his own and you and I will figure out something to do to celebrate tonight.”

Alix wrapped up her remaining fries and what was left of her burger. “That’s really okay. I’m probably just going to watch TV or something or play a game. You go to work. The bar needs you.” She dumped her leftovers in the fridge.

“Alix.”

“Seriously, I so don’t care about birthdays. They were never a big deal in my family. It’s totally cool.” She patted his arm as she passed him. “Don’t stay out too late, brother bear. You’re grumpy when you don’t get enough sleep.”  
_________________________

The first time Alix had woken up with a snake wrapped around her arm, she’d been obviously freaked out. Now it was a comforting thing, feeling sliding scales moving along her skin. She blinked drowsily, looking down at the small green snake that had made its way through her window. “Hello,” she murmured.

The snake flicked out its tongue and she gave it a sleepy smile. “Yeah, I think it’s nice here too.” She stretched with a content murmur and rolled on her side as the snake slithered to a patch of light on the top of her blanket.

“You awake, Alix?” There was a soft knock on her door and she rolled her eyes fondly. Ivan did everything so gently as if each action was an apology for what he was.

“Yeah, be out in a minute.”

She stretched again and rolled out of bed, scratching at the wild nest of bright pink hair at the top of her head before running a finger along the curled snake’s back. “All right,” she muttered, “let’s kick Tuesday in the ass.”

She made her way into the kitchen and blinked at the small table. A modest cake sat in the middle of it, thick green frosting covering the cake’s side in uneven lumps and a group of candles stuck haphazardly in the top, flames burning brightly. There was a box wrapped in Christmas paper beside the cake and Ivan stood on the other side of the table with a sheepish grin.

“I, uh, I only had Christmas paper in the attic and I’ve never made a cake before so it might not be very good but...” He shrugged, cheeks going pink as he dropped his eyes. “But you deserve a proper birthday. I’m sorry it’s a day late.”

Alix stared at the cake and the present and the large man ducking his head and felt a lump form in her throat. Tainted memories of birthday meals and treasured gifts with her father and brother filled her mind and she was tempted to run back into her tiny bedroom and lock the door but she couldn’t do that to Ivan.

“Thank you,” she said, voice strained as she sat down.

“I, uh, I thought you might like eating cake for breakfast but if not, I can make us some toast or--”

“Cake sounds awesome,” she nodded, pasting on a smile.

He gave her a relieved nod and brought two plates over. He cut into the cake and gave her a massive slice she would never be able to finish. “Do you want to open your gift? It isn’t much or anything. I’ll get you something better when I can.”

Alix took the box down, feeling a decent weight as she pulled it into her lap. She caught Ivan watching anxiously out of the corner of her eye and she tore into the paper with exaggerated excitement, catching a smile from the big man. She opened the box and peered inside.

“Uh, I think they should fit. I checked your shoes for the size before I went out last night.”

She lifted the secondhand rollerblades out of the box. They were scratched along the edges but a bright shade of green that Alix instantly loved. She messed with the latches, enjoying the sound of the click. “Ivan, these are...”

“I know they’re used, but I’m hoping maybe in a month or two I can get you better ones. You can think of these as training rollerblades maybe.”

Alix hugged them to her chest, blinking away tears so he wouldn’t see them. “I love them,” she promised.


	66. Alix, Jalil, Jeremiah, and Ivan

_5 Years before Just for Tonight_

“With all due respect, Dr. Tyran, I will not be sending my twelve-year old daughter to one of those alleged clinics,” Jeremiah Kubdel said, voice tight. “I’ve researched what really goes on there and they could hardly be considered more than concentration camps for the infected.”

“Mr. Kubdel, please. I understand this is a highly delicate situation but your daughter is very ill. She needs to be treated. If she was at our facility, we would be able to take blood and tissue samples and work towards isolating the disease and reversing it.”

“You shouldn’t be listening,” Jalil said stiffly, taking a seat beside his younger sister on the top step of the stairs.

“It’s about me. I have a right to listen,” she scowled, hugging herself. Her father was speaking again but there wasn’t as much indignation in his voice. That was troubling.

“Dr. Tyran may be able to help you,” Jalil offered.

Alix noticed that he left enough space between them so they weren’t touching. It was tempting to reach out and grab his knee to surprise him but the thought that he might recoil from her touch was enough to keep her hands in her lap. A week ago, she wouldn’t have thought twice about messing with her brother. Now she was analyzing every action to make sure she didn’t do anything too alien. The way she caught him looking at her was bad enough.

“You heard Papa. Those places are pretty much shifter jails. You really think I belong in a jail, like I’m some kind of criminal now?” she shot back, slit pupils narrowing. “This isn’t my fault.”

She watched Jalil swallow thickly and try to subtly add more space between them. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the conversation in the living room below.

Her father sounded tired. “I need some time to think about it.”

“Don’t take too long, Jeremiah. I can only offer it while the disease is fresh in her system. Once it takes hold too deeply, I can’t do anything for her.”

Alix wanted to scoff. How much deeper could it get? Her eyes were weird now and her tongue was forked. She turned into a snake whether she wanted to or not at odd times. Was he trying to say it got worse?

She and Jalil watched their father walk the doctor to the door. He looked up the stairs as he closed it, face resigned. “I told you both to wait in your rooms.”

“You can’t send me with him.” Alix stood but could feel her knees shaking. “Papa, you can’t. I can try to stop shifting. I...I don’t know what I can do about my tongue but maybe I can get contacts for my eyes or something.” She could hear her voice getting shrill and couldn’t seem to regulate it. “Please don’t send me away! I don’t want to go! I didn’t want this!”

Jeremiah took the steps two at a time to make it up to his daughter. He pulled her against his chest, holding her tight. “I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“I was just running around the neighborhood,” she cried, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her face into his stomach. “It bit me before I knew it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please don’t send me away.”

“Shhh, don’t worry about anything right now.” He gently pushed her back by the shoulders. “You need to get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Alix looked at the snotty, teary mess she had made on her father’s shirt and nodded miserably, letting him turn her around toward her room.  
___________________________

She wasn’t sure what woke her up but suddenly she was alert and felt her tongue flick against the air. She grimaced, sitting up in her bed. She blinked at the bright red numbers of the alarm clock. It was past three in the morning. What could possibly have woken her? 

Alix got out of bed and crossed the room with the intention of sneaking down to the kitchen for a drink. She eased her door open and paused when she heard voices.

“You think they can help her?” Jalil asked.

“I checked around with a few colleagues. They seem to believe Dr. Tyran can do it,” Jeremiah answered. “It would mean her going to stay at his clinic full time though until he can reverse the infection.”

“She isn’t going to go willingly.”

“I wish I could get her to understand,” Jeremiah sighed. “I only want what’s best for her. What kind of life can she possibly have like this?”

“What kind of life can we have?” Jalil added. “You know I love her but I’ve heard of this kind of thing taking down a whole family. I’m about to start applying to university. And what about your promotion at work?!”

Alix carefully closed the door even as her hand shook. Her heart leapt into her throat and her skin went cold. “He’s going to send me away,” she whispered, blinking away tears. It made sense. Jalil could hardly stand to be in her presence for very long and it wasn’t as if she could go to school anymore like this. Her father had already missed a week of work at the museum. Did she really think he was going to stay home with her forever?

Of course not, but...

What had she thought would happen now? She’d been so determined not to be sent away, she hadn’t given any thought of what happened if she stayed. She had already seen it taking a toll on her father and brother. She knew people would talk. She wouldn’t be allowed to see any of her friends again. If her father sent her away then at least he and Jalil could have a somewhat normal life.

“Or you could leave,” a little voice said.

Alix glanced towards her closet and was pulling a backpack out before she realized she had moved. She would have to pack light. She wasn’t sure how far she would need to go before they gave up looking for her.

“Maybe they won’t look for you at all,” the voice said. “Maybe they’ll be relieved.”

Jalil’s disgusted face the first time he’d seen her since she’d been infected flashed in her mind and Alix quickly filled the backpack with as many things as she could. She carefully pulled her piggy bank from her shelf and emptied it into the front pocket of the pack. She’d been saving for a new bike but that would have to wait for now.

She dressed in warm clothes and went for the window. Alix had always considered herself brave but looking out into the night, now knowing what was out there, made her skin crawl. She steeled herself, hefted her backpack, and climbed out the window with practiced ease. She shimmied down the large tree in their backyard and ran all the way to the edge of the yard before she looked back. The house loomed in the darkness and sent a shiver down her spine. There was nothing left for her now.  
_______________________________

“Would you be interested in buying candy to support children in need?” Alix kept her eyes down enough so hopefully the large man filling the doorway before her wouldn’t notice them.

“What kind of candy?” he asked.

Alix tried not to sigh. “Chocolate.” This was the fifth house she had tried and he was the first person home. She assumed he must be a loser if he was at home in the middle of a workday and losers love chocolate. It was a safe bet. She’d done pretty well in another neighborhood of losers the week before.

“Do you have it now?”

“No. You order it and pay today and then I’ll deliver it in two or so weeks.” There was a long silence and she dared a quick peek up to see the man studying her. She took one step back, ready to make a run for it if he called her out.

“When was the last time you showered and ate?” he finally asked, a small frown tugging on his lips.

Alix bristled. “That’s none of your business.” She glared up at him and realized her mistake when his eyes filled with realization.

“Snake?” he guessed.

She took another step back, one hand on the strap of her backpack. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, mister.”

He sighed and nodded. “My mistake.” He glanced back towards the rest of his house. “I just put in a frozen pizza. I could spare a slice or two if you want.”

As if on cue, Alix’s stomach rumbled and she took another step back. “I’m fine. I should be getting back home anyway.” She quickly turned way from the man and started down the driveway. The sooner she could get to the main road and put some distance between them, the better.

“The offer stands whenever,” he called before closing the door.

She looked back at the house for a moment before continuing on her way. After a few more minutes, however, her stomach rumbled again and she found herself turning around. She had eaten her last granola bar yesterday. Worst case scenario, she would shift and slither into a vent or something. At least she’d gotten to a point of being able to control that for the most part.

Alix reached the door again and knocked loudly. The man opened it with an expectant expression. “How’d you know what I am?” she demanded.

“Your eyes look reptile. There are only a few different types around here. I took a guess.”

“How do you know about that stuff?”

“I’m a bear.” He answered casually but Alix saw his shoulders tense up. She had never seen a more relatable action.

“Are you going to eat me?” she asked, pursing her lips.

“Not planning on it. More of a pizza guy myself.”

“Good,” she sniffed. “Is there any left?”

He gave her a tentative smile and stepped back. “I was about to sit down. You hungry?”

“Obviously.” She stepped past him, looking around. It was a small place but tidy. 

The man closed the door behind her and pointed to the left. “Bathroom’s that way if you want to freshen up or anything. Kitchen is right there.” He pointed to the open kitchen. “I’ll get you a plate ready.”

Alix nodded wordlessly and let herself in the bathroom. She blinked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was matted in places and there were smudges of dirt on her face from sleeping on the ground the night before. It was a miracle no one had called the cops on her. She splashed water on her face and attempted to tame her hair into a better ponytail. She washed her hands and took a deep breath. She looked down at the bottom of the door and figured there was enough space for her to squeeze into in her snake form if she needed to get away. She would leave her backpack in the bathroom for now for easy access.

“I’ve only got water and beer and you’re definitely not old enough for beer,” the man said, offering her a plate with three slices of pizza. “How old are you anyway?”

“Thirteen,” she lied before biting into the pizza. She felt herself relax as the warm cheese hit her tongue. Thirteen was close enough, her birthday was in a few months and it sounded better than twelve. It wasn’t going to matter what she told this guy. After tonight, she was never going to see him again anyway.

“You got a name?”

“Alix,” she mumbled around another bite.

He nodded and sat down with his own plate. “Nice to meet you, Alix. I’m Ivan.”


	67. Alix and Ivan

_4 Years before Just for Tonight_

“You’re like a different person now.”

Ivan looked up from the engagement ring listings filling his computer screen. “What?”

Alix nodded to the screen. “You were this lone wolf, sorry, bear, and now you’re going to get married. It’s weird.”

His brow furrowed in worry. “I thought you liked Mylene.”

“I do. She’s awesome, but I guess...I think maybe I thought we were the same for a while and now I really get that we aren’t.”

Ivan set the laptop on the coffee table and turned to her. “What do you mean?”

“You said yourself you never planned on being romantic with anyone,” Alix pointed out.

“I didn’t,” he shrugged. “No one’s ever made me feel the way Lene does though. It took me by surprise.”

“I can’t see myself ever being like that with someone.”

“That’s okay.”

“Is it?” She gestured to the computer. “Or in a few years am I going to change too?”

“I can’t really answer that,” he admitted. “I think sometimes we might think we’re something and then realize we’re something else, like me. Or maybe it’s that we are the first thing and after a little while, we become another thing and that’s okay too.” 

“What if I don’t want to change?”

"Then maybe you’re one of the ones who knows exactly who and what you are. Nothing at all wrong with that.”

Alix nodded, mulling it over. “Mylene was talking about setting me up with her apparently ‘super cute and sporty’ next door neighbor. That sounds awful.”

Ivan chuckled. “I’ll talk to her. I think she’s trying to be your friend and isn’t quite sure how yet.” He shifted uneasily. “How are you about all this though? Me and Lene getting married.” He flushed. “If she says yes anyway.”

“She’s going to say yes,” Alix rolled her eyes. “You two are sickening together.” She caught Ivan’s expression and quickly added, “In a good way, I guess.”

“I really love her.”

“I know. I can tell.”

Ivan nodded and picked up the laptop again. “I really love you too, you know.”

“Gross.”

He laughed. “Deal with it.”

“If I have to,” she grinned and bumped his arm. “I love you too.”


	68. Alix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short drabble is an aside after Chapter 10 of the main story :)

It wasn’t anything personal really. Alix actually enjoyed Kim’s company for the most part but the thought of him taking up precious real estate on her couch was a bit much.

“Hey, guys. I’m home.” She emptied her pockets into the dish she kept by the door. It was such a silly ritual but it was one she had gotten into the habit of from living with Ivan. When he moved in with Mylene, she simply never moved the dish from its original spot. And she had to admit that it was actually nice to always know where her keys and money were. 

A long brown snake slithered from beneath her secondhand couch to greet her. She bent down to run a fingertip along its scaly head. “Hey, Treebeard, how’s it been today? Keep everyone in line?” 

The snake flicked a long tongue in answer and she nodded. “Come on out, guys. I picked up some fresh, well, frozen grub on the way home.” 

She made her way to the small kitchen and dumped the contents of her bag on a big plate. “Okay, there are enough mice here for everybody so I don’t want to have to break up any fights, got it?” She set the plate on the floor and heard the dry slither of her roommates coming for dinner.

Alix washed her hands at the kitchen sink and set to working on her own dinner. It had been tempting to bring home take out from the bar but she had done that twice this week already and she was really trying to do better. Besides, the fried food did hell to her shifting sometimes.

She heard a low warning hiss but didn’t bother to turn around. “Anabelle, I swear I will tie you in a knot if you pull that shit tonight.” No response sounded so Alix continued working on her food. 

She thought about what Kim had said, that it was weird that she kept snakes when she was one. She glanced back at the empty plate in satisfaction. It wasn’t like she kept them. There were no cages or terrariums. They could leave whenever they wanted but it was nice that they didn’t. Snakes were usually solitary creatures but everyone needed a little company every once in the while. Sometimes she would even shift and just hang out curled up under the couch with them. It was nice and comfortable.

“I guess you guys are kinda like my pack,” she shrugged. “Maybe I shouldn’t give Kim such a hard time. I mean, I probably still will though.” She grinned to herself as she stirred her soup. “He totally deserves it. It’s the price for being my friend.”


	69. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Felix

_40 Years before Just for Tonight_

“And then the rocket ship flew high, high, high into--”

“Wocket,” Felix interrupted, pointing to the drawing of the bright blue rocket in his book.

Nathalie couldn’t hold back a smile. “Yes, that’s the rocket. It went high, high, high into the--”

“Sky!”

“Felix, sweetheart, you can’t interrupt Nathalie every time you want to read that book,” Madeline said gently as she sat down beside them on the couch. “Why don’t you let me finish so Nathalie can go do her important things?”

Madeline smiled at Nathalie in a way that told her she thought she was helping out and Nathalie reluctantly handed the book over as Felix crawled into his mother’s lap. “He really wasn’t being a bother,” Nathalie assured her.

“I know you and Gabriel have a lot you’re working on with the village.”

“Mama, wead book pwease.” Felix tugged on Madeline’s hair and she laughed, looking down at the book.

“Of course, sweetheart, now where were you?”

Nathalie gathered the papers she’d abandoned on the coffee table and made her way down to the hall to her desk outside of Gabriel’s office. She heard raised voices behind the door and sighed. Christian had come by for a visit on their side of the estate apparently.

She tried to tune them out as she organized the royal village permits Gabriel had given her that morning. There was no use in listening anyway. Christian would be rambling on about how Gabriel needed to find a proper wife and heir and Gabriel’s face would be turning a deep shade of red as he told the king to fuck himself in so many words. 

The door swung open and Christian stormed out, not acknowledging her presence in the slightest. Nathalie counted to ten and stood, pushing the office door open. Gabriel sat slumped at his desk, hands curled into fists. 

Nathalie quietly closed the door. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he muttered darkly. “I’m entertaining patricide.”

“So a normal Thursday then, Sir?”

He glared up at her and but his anger slowly gave way. “Did you hear anything?”

“I try not to listen in on private conversations.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question and you know it.”

She shrugged. “I assume it was a lot of the same?”

“He wants to host a gala here and invite a bunch of royal females as if I don’t already had a wife and son,” Gabriel fumed. “As if his own grandson isn’t just down the hall. Do you know they haven’t been in the same room since Felix was a week old?! That was three years ago!” He thumped the desk with his fist. “If he would get his head out of his ass long enough to...” He trailed off with a sigh.

“It’s only my opinion, Sir, but I don’t think it’s the worst thing that the king hasn’t been around Felix much,” Nathalie said, attempting to keep her voice neutral. “I know I avoid him as much as possible.”

Gabriel stiffened slightly before nodding. “I know you’re probably right, but it still stings and it angers me that it stings.”

“Perhaps the only thing you can do is make sure your relationship with your son is a better one,” she offered.

“I suppose,” he said, voice distant. “Did you finish those permits?”

“Almost. There are a few with items I need to research tomorrow.”

“I’d like everything finalized this week. I think the village could be a lucrative addition to our kingdom.”

“Agreed, Sir.”

“That’ll be all.”  
_______________________________

_39 Years before Just for Tonight_

It was Felix’s crying that woke her first. Nathalie had moved into the room on the other side of his after the prince had been born so the he was sandwiched between her room and his parents. It felt like a good safety measure and Gabriel had been proud of her wise thinking.

Felix didn’t cry often anymore. He would occasionally have a nightmare but Madeline was always quick to be in his room to comfort him. He was crying now though and Nathalie could tell no one was with him. She quickly got out of bed and threw a robe around her pajamas before going out into the hall.

Gabriel’s voice cut through the cries before Nathalie could open Felix’s door. He was yelling and she deliberated for only a moment before she moved to the next door and wrenched it open. Her sire was holding his wife’s body close to his chest, rocking her. His eyes were wild as he caught hers. “Help! Go get the doctor! Something’s wrong with Madi.” Nathalie watched him tighten his hold on her and the smell of death reached her nose.

“Gabriel...”

“Go get help!” he demanded.

She nodded and exited the room, passing Felix’s door where the toddler still cried. She woke the estate doctor and sent him to Gabriel’s room before letting herself into Felix’s and shutting the door.

He was beyond calming down, eyes puffy and red and his nose running. Nathalie knew there was no way he could know what was happening in the next room, but he kept crying out for his mama even as Nathalie tried to rock him. Felix finally wore himself out enough to fall asleep in her arms. His small body was too warm against hers and she wanted to set him in his bed and go in the next room but she was scared. She’d never seen Gabriel look so desperate but it was too late.

Madeline was dead.  
_______________________________

Nathalie could feel her exhaustion deep in her bones as she carried the tray down the hall, her high heels sinking into plush carpet. It had been nine days since Madeline’s death and Nathalie had probably slept as many hours in that time. Felix’s bedroom door was still open and she saw one of the house servants trying to persuade the stubborn toddler to change into his pajamas. 

“Felix, do as Miriam says,” Nathalie called. “I’ll be in to read you a story in a few minutes.”

“I want Mama,” he pouted, crossing his arms.

Nathalie opened her mouth to respond but no words would come. She glanced at Miriam. “Please stay with him until I’m done with Prince Gabriel.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the young girl nodded meekly.

She moved onto Gabriel’s room and pushed the door open. The room was as dark as it had been earlier, though Gabriel hadn’t bothered to turn off the lamp she’d turned on when she had been by at lunch to try to get him to eat.

“Get up.”

“No,” he mumbled, burying deeper into the covers. “Go away.”

“No,” she echoed, setting the tray on his nightstand. “Gabriel, please. You need to eat something. It’s been days.” She pulled the covers away and tried not to react to how awful he looked. Dark bags welled under his eyes and his skin was sickly pale. His hair was greasy and his lips were cracked.

“I want to die,” he whispered.

“You don’t have that convenience, Sir.” Nathalie adjusted her position and reached for the bowl of blood and broth she’d brought from the kitchen. “You have a son to think about.”

“Madeline,” Gabriel cried, voice breaking. No tears fell from his eyes but Nathalie suspected that was more from dehydration than lack of emotion.

“I know,” she said softly. “Can you sit up for me?”

“I...can’t.”

“You can. You have to, Gabriel. I need you to sit up. You have to eat.” She sighed and set the bowl back on the tray. “Let me help you.” To Gabriel’s credit, he didn’t fight her as she pushed and pulled his body into a sitting position against the headboard. 

He watched her with weak eyes as she picked up the bowl once again. “It’s probably cooled,” she warned, “but you need it all the same. Open up.” Nathalie took a careful spoonful of liquid and brought it to her sire’s lips. He opened them slowly, allowing her to pour the broth in. She watched his throat work as he swallowed and she nodded approvingly.

Nathalie wasn’t sure how long it took for him to finish the whole bowl by her slow spoonfuls but there was already color returning to his face by the time she set the spoon in the empty bowl. She helped him lay back down and couldn’t stop herself from brushing lank hair away from his forehead. “In the morning, you’re going to bathe.”

He closed his eyes. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked softly. “Please.”

“I don’t know if--”

“Please, Nathalie,” he begged as he looked up at her.

“I have to take care of Felix first.”

A pained look crossed Gabriel’s face but he nodded and closed his eyes again.

Nathalie picked up the tray and carried it back out, leaving the bedroom door lightly ajar. She walked into Felix’s room to see the young boy glare at Miriam before knocking down a tall tower of blocks. 

“That’s enough, Felix,” Nathalie snapped. “Get in bed.”

His bottom lip trembled and instant regret shot through her. She offered the tray to the servant. “Please take this to the kitchen. I will care for the princes the rest of the night.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Miriam nodded respectfully and took the tray without a backwards glance at Felix.

“I don’t like you anymore,” Felix whispered, eyes wet.

Nathalie felt her entire body sag. “I’m sorry I snapped. Do you want to read about rockets?”

He gave her a wary look.

“Come on, let’s read.” She grabbed his favorite book from the nightstand and got on his bed, scooting to one side. Felix frowned at her, shifting his weight before grabbing a stuffed bunny by the ears and dragging it into bed with him.

By the time Felix was curled against her and sleeping, Nathalie wasn’t sure she could bring herself to get out of the bed. She wondered if Gabriel was asleep again. Maybe he wouldn’t realize she never came back until morning. It was so tempting to let her eyes slide closed and catch what little sleep she could.

With most of the energy she had left, Nathalie gently disentangled herself from Felix’s small limbs and forced herself to stand. Her knees felt wobbly and her head was swimming. She needed sleep badly.

She stumbled to the door and pulled it closed, locking it and slipping the key into her pocket. It may have been overkill but something hadn’t been sitting right with her since Madeline’s death and she didn’t want to take a chance. Gabriel certainly wasn’t in any condition to protect his son. 

Nathalie made it into Gabriel’s room and collapsed on the bed. There was a rustle of blankets and she felt Gabriel pulling her to him, her back pressing against his chest. He murmured something she couldn’t make out and then sleep was taking her under.


	70. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Felix

_39 Years before Just for Tonight_

“What are you doing here?” Nathalie demanded before she could stop herself.

Jagged didn’t turn away from Madeline’s gravestone. “Came to pay my respects if that’s all the same to you, love.”

“You didn’t even know her.”

He half-glanced over her shoulder. “We spoke once. She left an impression. How’s Gabe?”

“Getting better.”

Jagged nodded and finally turned to face her. Nathalie was surprised by his somber expression. It looked out of place on his usually amused face. “I won’t bother him with a visit. I know he’s dealing with a lot. Nice to see you as always, my Nathalie.”

“I’m not your Nathalie,” she snapped. “Why are you really here?”

The shadow of a smile played along his mouth. “Is it really that hard to believe I actually liked Madeline? She was a hell of a woman to put up with all this. Love’s a funny thing.”

Nathalie held back her retort. It wouldn’t do to antagonize Jagged too much without Gabriel with her. She was never quite sure where she stood with the other royal or how quickly his easy temperance could change. “She was quite amazing,” she agreed quietly.

He nodded. “I’ll be off then. Be seeing you very soon, love.”

She watched him cross the cemetery and get into a town car. She wondered why he had really come and why he had waited till after sunset to visit. Royals usually prided themselves on being able to go about in the sun even if it did drain them. 

Nathalie set her fingertips against the polished marble of the gravestone. She’d left Felix in Gabriel’s care, ordering the man to read a book to his son before bedtime. He was trying at least. She knew it pained him to see Felix but that would ease with time. It had to.

She glanced around the cemetery and finding herself alone, folded down to the ground, bowing over as she finally let herself take a moment. Madeline had been gone for close to a month now and Nathalie hadn’t allowed herself to grieve the loss of her friend, keeping busy taking care of Gabriel and Felix. Sobs wracked her body as she hunched down over the grave. The night air grew colder around her and she knew she’d been out too long but couldn’t bring herself to leave yet. The memory of mourning Michelle so many years ago fell on her like a fresh burden as she cried over yet another grave.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, fingernails digging into the dirt. “I should’ve convinced you to...to...”

“To what?”

Nathalie froze at the sound of the king’s voice, fear sending a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

“I suppose it would have been slightly more acceptable if Gabriel had turned her but the child would still need to be dealt with,” Christian said, tone void of any emotion. “What do you think happened to her, Nathalie?”

She swallowed thickly and stood, wiping her face and slowly turning to face him. “I’m not sure, your majesty.”

“Would you like to know?”

Absolute certainty settled around her shoulders like a heavy iron cloak. She couldn’t bring herself to answer and saw amusement in Christian’s eyes.

“Did you know Gabriel’s mother died of poisoning? Someone had been doing it little by little over months through her meals. It was quite unfortunate. She was a beautiful obedient woman. We were together for centuries.” He stepped closer, looking down at Madeline’s gravestone. “I had everyone on the staff killed, of course. It was a huge sign of disrespect and quite the loss.” He touched the top of the gravestone and then pulled his hand away, wiping his fingers as if they’d been made dirty on contact. “It was an effective strategy though, one I haven’t forgotten.”

“I did warn Gabriel that humans are fragile creatures.” He met Nathalie’s eyes. “You will convince my son to remarry. This brief dalliance will be a forgotten bout of rebellion.” 

Nathalie concentrated on keeping her spine straight to keep from shaking. 

“You may wonder why I would tell you this when you could run off and tell my son,” Christian continued. “What do you think he would do, hmm? He was irrational when it came to that woman. He would end up getting himself killed, I think, and that’s not something you want to see happen.” He gave her an assessing look. “I think we understand one another. You’re dismissed.”

She gave him a sharp nod and hurried back to the estate, her heart pounding faster than it had in decades.  
__________________________

_38 Years before Just for Tonight_

“What did you think of her?” Gabriel asked, loosening his tie.

“Who, sir?”

“Adele, the woman I spent most of the night speaking with.”

“She was very beautiful.”

He grinned at her in the mirror. “A bit of trouble too, perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” Nathalie agreed with a small nod. “Will you need anything else from me before I retire to my room?”

“Will you stay for a bit? I’d like to talk more.”

“I really should call in and check on Felix again, sir.”

“Use the phone in the parlor then. Tell him I...” He trailed off with a frown.

“He shouldn’t be awake at this hour. I would like to check in with Miriam and make sure he’s,” she paused, searching for a better word than ‘safe’, “still doing well.”

Gabriel nodded. “Come back in here when you finish your call.”

Nathalie wanted to argue. She was tired and they had another night of diplomatic duty beginning at sunset. She remembered Christian’s cloaked threat on Felix’s life before they embarked on the trip if Gabriel didn’t come back with a prospect for a wife. 

She let herself sink down on the stiff hotel couch and dialed the number. Miriam answered after two long rings. “Yes, ma’am?”

“I wanted to make sure Felix was down for the night and in his room.”

There was a pause on the other end and Nathalie could sense the house servant mentally choosing her words. “He’s sleeping well, ma’am.”

“In the library again then?”

“Yes ma’am. Charles is guarding him just as you instructed.”

Nathalie let herself relax fractionally. “Thank you, Miriam. Very well.” She hung up and let the temptation of walking out of Gabriel’s suite without a word linger for a moment before standing and going back into his room.

“Felix is asleep and well, sir.”

“Very good.” Gabriel shrugged his shirt off and Nathalie immediately took it, transferring it to a hanger to be sent for dry cleaning. “I know it’s too soon,” he said softly.

Nathalie wasn’t sure how to respond so she didn’t.

“If I remarry, what would happen to Felix?”

She stiffened. “You’re his father, Gabriel. Why are you asking me that question?”

“Because I can tell there’s something you’re keeping from me regarding him.”

“Then perhaps you should ask yourself what happens to him if you don’t remarry.” Nathalie looked at him and could tell her expression was hard from his reaction. “I won’t say anymore than that.”

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed. “He’s my heir.”

“I agree.”

“But perhaps my father is right. Felix will never truly be accepted for what he is and that’s my fault. Producing another heir would keep him safe.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please put a call in to King Alfred’s right hand. I would like to request a meeting with him tomorrow to negotiate the price for Adele’s hand.”

“Just like that then.” Nathalie shut her lips tightly before any other words could come out.

Gabriel glared at her. “What would you have me do, Nathalie? You’re the one who made me keep living. You’re the one who pushed me to talk to the women at the party. You’re the one implying my son will be killed if I don’t take action against it in the best way I can. Perhaps I should marry you and call it a day,” he growled.

Nathalie lifted her chin. “If that’s a proposal, sir, I don’t accept.”

“Yes, I didn’t think you would.”

“Will that be all?”

“Make the call, Nathalie,” he replied tiredly. “I’ll see you at dusk.”  
__________________________

_37 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I don’t like her,” Felix said sullenly, taking the jacket Nathalie offered him. “She’s loud and laughs too much and she called me cute.”

Nathalie forced her smile to stay hidden. “She just doesn’t know you well enough yet then.”

The six-year old frowned. “What?”

“You’re going to dinner tonight and you’ll behave like the fine prince you are.”

“Do you have to go to dinner?”

“I’m not part of the royal family, Felix.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re like my aunt or something.”

“Your father requested the chef make creme brûlée for dessert since it’s your favorite.”

“He think if he lets me eat my favorite dessert I’ll forget that he’s trying to replace Mom,” he glared. “I hate him.”

“You don’t hate him.”

“I do. I hate everyone here.” He crossed his arms. “Fine, I don’t hate you.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Nathalie sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Come here.” She patted to spot beside her and Felix reluctantly joined her. “I know it doesn’t make sense now but one day, you might understand that this is something your father has to do. He wants you to have a family. Adele isn’t ever going to replace your mother. You know that and I know that.”

“Does he know that?” he spat.

“Yes.”

“She called the library boring.”

“Well, some people aren’t smart enough to know a wonderful thing when they see it.” 

Felix grinned. “You’re saying she’s dumb!”

“I’m not saying that,” Nathalie said with a small smile.

“Yes, you are. I’m not stupid.” His eyes lit up. “But Adele is!” He laughed and Nathalie had to keep herself from joining him.

“That’s enough, Felix. There’s no reason to be mean.”

“I hate her.”

“You don’t know her. And you can’t keep saying you hate people. It isn’t becoming.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“You should. You sound like a brat.”

Felix scowled but Nathalie saw the anger turn to hurt.

“You don’t have to like her, Felix, but be polite. It’s just one dinner.”

“What if it becomes more than one dinner?” he asked and his voice sounded more like the child he actually was.

“Then we’ll handle it together.”


	71. Lila, Marynn, Nathaniel, and Gabriel

_61 Years before Just for Tonight_

“They’ll come for him, won’t they?” Marynn looked down at her infant son sleeping in her arms. “Reginald said he would keep us safe but he doesn’t understand.”

“He’s a fool,” Lila sighed, eyeing the baby in the bundle. “Men always think they have power they don’t. It was bold of you to fulfill the prophecy.”

Marynn glared at her. “This wasn’t about some prophecy, Lila. It was about love.” She gently ran the tip of her finger along the baby’s cheek. “We created Nathaniel out of love. I don’t want him to be some pawn because of a dusty old prophecy.”

“It say he will wield immense power over all the Fae.”

“If that is something he wants when he’s older, he can decide his own path,” Marynn said softly. “I won’t have anything forced on him.”

“Your soulmate will call to have him killed,” Lila warned. “Being with the vampire was an incomparable offense. Most will see the child as an abomination.”

The mother held Nathaniel closer. “Don’t speak like that. He’s a gift.”

“I’m simply telling you the truth. Some will see him as a new beginning for the Fae and others will see him as an ending. Male shouldn’t have such power. His existence will cause a civil war.”

“What can I do?”

Lila pursed her lips. “You could run.”

“To Paris maybe? I can pass for human well enough. Perhaps I could get a job somewhere.”

“That sounds dreadfully boring. What about your pompous vampire?”

“Reginald plans to join us. He’s going to take the name Kurtzberg so he can’t be linked back to his family line.”

“How progressive.”

Marynn sighed and moved Nathaniel to the wooden bassinet. “I know you don’t approve but you’re my oldest friend. I need to know I can rely on you to help me keep Nathaniel safe.”

“I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep him from fulfilling the prophecy.”

“And keep him alive,” Marynn added sternly. “Give me your word.”

Lila clenched her teeth as she already began to formulate a new plan. “And keep him alive,” she promised.  
_______________________

Lila watched the vampire prince glance around before spotting her outside the small cafe. It had been years since she’d last seen him and those years had been plenty kind. 

“You grew up nice,” she smirked, offering her hand. “I haven’t seen you since you were a little baby vamp.”

“Yes, well, thank you, I suppose.”

“And aren’t you going to tell me how nice I look, your highness? I dressed special just for you.” She ran her finger along the plunging neckline of her dress and smiled fiercely as the prince looked away.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“No, it wasn’t. Do you have my payment?”

He shifted uneasily, producing a thick envelope and handing it to her. “I’m on a tight schedule, elf. Tell me what I need to know.”

Lila grinned. “An extended lifespan and vampires are always still in such a hurry.” She reached into her clutch and pulled out a photo, placing it on the table. “Her name is Marynn but she is currently going by Kathryn, posing as a seamstress for the event. I will warn you, she is quite skilled in disappearing. You’ll need to move fast if you want to catch her.” She thumbed through the money in the envelope. “Or don’t. I won’t mind your father paying me to find her again if you mess up tonight.”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“Certain words for an uncertain tongue.”

He turned on her. “I don’t want your riddles.”

“No riddle here,” she smiled. “I’m curious to see the man you are, Gabriel of the royal Agreste line. It will be entertaining to watch either way.”

It amused her to see him try to figure her out in those few moments before he nodded and walked away. Untapped potential oozed off of him and the air he’d vacated tasted of electricity. Yes, she would definitely be seeing him again.  
_______________________

Lila heard Marynn’s voice raise in a chant and could feel the other woman’s magic seeking her out for a safe place to send the child. It hadn’t been an easy decision to sell her oldest friend out to the vampire prince but at least it had been a profitable one. Getting another look at Gabriel had been nice as well. Perhaps if she decided to have her own dalliance with a vampire, she would choose him. She could always drain him of energy if he wasn’t enough fun.

The magic swirled around her and she held her arms ready as Nathaniel formed in them. The baby let out a soft cry and Lila smiled, bouncing him gently. “Hush now, Nathaniel. Everything will be just fine.”

She saw Gabriel exit the small apartment, blood soaking his designer suit. He would be on a high for hours after consuming Marynn’s blood. That gave her plenty of time to get whatever she wanted.

Lila shifted Nathaniel and made her way down to the apartment. The stench of death wrapped around her as soon as she shut them inside but it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. She put the baby in his crib and began to move around the tiny apartment, plucking up crystals and talismans. It wasn’t as if Marynn was going to have any more need of them. 

She realized she had been steadfastly ignoring the body on the floor and she forced herself to look down at it. “It had to be done,” she said. “I really am sorry. I’m going to miss you. No one else has come close to being as pleasant a companion as you were for all these years.” There was a stirring of power and Lila nodded. “So you’re still here then. Not willing to let go?”

“You must understand that I didn’t lie. I said I would do everything in my power to keep Nathaniel from fulfilling the prophecy. Because he has to stay alive, you had to die. It wasn’t my first choice. I would much rather have kept you around but your interactions with the vampire decided this path.”

She knelt down and began to systematically remove Marynn’s blessed jewelry, wiping blood away with unstained bits of her clothes. “I’ll take care of Fairen. He’s an idiot anyway. You deserved better in a soulmate. I won’t let him besmirch your name.”

Lila blinked in surprise when she realized tears were tracking down her cheeks. She reached up to touch the wetness on her face and sagged. “I’m so sorry, Marynn,” she whispered. “I never wanted to lose you.” She wiped angrily at her eyes and stood, thrusting the jewelry and miscellaneous items into her bag. “Why did you have to go with a fucking vampire? This is your fault.” Gabriel’s face flashed in her mind and Lila had the sudden and intense urge to destroy him. She pushed it back to a dark corner for future musing.

“I suppose I need things to keep you alive,” she sighed, glancing toward the crib. “Maybe I can find some dumb fairy to nanny you for a few years until you at least get interesting. Because let me tell you, Ginger Snap, a mother I am not.”


	72. Lila and Nathaniel

_55 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Stay behind me,” Lila growled, gripping Nathaniel’s small wrist tightly. His pulse pounded too fast against her hold but he didn’t try to pull away. Nathaniel was nothing if not obedient at least.

“Did you really think you could keep a little vampire pet, Lilliana?” The lead guard asked, eyes set in a hard stare. “The taking of blood is a serious matter here. The creature must be destroyed.”

Lila inhaled deeply and made herself relax, feeling her body fall into a comfortable lie of casualty. “Come now, it was an accident. He’s hardly more than a baby. Besides, it isn’t as if Glindian died; he’s just a little sleepy currently.” Her eyes quickly flicked to the still body of the elf she’d found Nathaniel feeding on minutes before. She wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t drained him but she wasn’t about to admit that. “And who here hasn’t enjoyed a sip or two of blood every now and then?”

“The bloodsucker will be put down.”

Nathaniel whimpered behind her and Lila had to keep herself from snapping at him. She readied a spell at the back of her mind. “I’m sure we can reach some kind of arrangement. The Queen’s Royal Guard is known for being such a caring group after all. Besides, that old bag of bones is sure to give up the throne soon, isn’t she? Why start worrying about the rules now? They’ll just change with the next one.”

The guard on the left made a lunge for the child and Lila pushed Nathaniel back and away as she advanced on the guard to cut him off in his pursuit, power flowing to her fingertips. “Leave him be,” she demanded, pressing her hand to the guards head and watching him drop heavily to the ground as pink foam began to sputter from his lips. She spun in time to deflect a blow from the second guard. Her eyes caught the lead guard closing in on Nathaniel with his sword raised and a helpless surge of panic filled her entire being. She fought against the second guard haphazardly, trying to keep her eyes on her ward. 

Bright searing light blinded them all and Lila fell to her knees with a grunt. She blinked several times and inhaled sharply when her vision was finally cleared of glaring spots. Nathaniel stood in the same place, eyes too wide and his left hand still pushed outward. A large pile of ash was just in front of him and Lila spotted two similar sized piles just beyond. At her side, there was one final pile of ash; nothing left of the guards and Glindian that couldn’t be blown away by a light breeze.

“Did...did I do okay?” Nathaniel asked, voice small. “They were bad.”

“Hush for a minute,” Lila demanded and her own voice was low and scratchy.

“I’m sorry I got thirsty,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around his middle. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I was just so thirsty.”

“Shut up,” she growled. “Let me think.” She saw him flinch but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. The missing guards would definitely be noticed. They would have to run and hide, at least until someone new came into power. The current queen would have they beheaded in an instant. She eyed the young boy. “How did you do that?”

He swallowed loudly. “The light?”

“Yes.”

Nathaniel shrugged and tried to make himself smaller. “I don’t know. I wanted them to stop and they did.”

He had too much power. As a rule, males of the Fae weren’t extraordinarily powerful. They had some magic, of course, but nothing compared to females. That meant the prophecy was true and it was about the quivering child before her. If he could end the existence of four Fae in an instant but still have the power to spare her during the attack, he would be unstoppable once his magic matured. Lila couldn’t allow that to happen.

She held out her hand. “Come, Ginger Snap. We must pack and then we’re going.”

He took her hand, falling into a stumbling step beside her. “Where, Mistress?”

“Somewhere very old. It’s time for you to get your first marks.”  
______________________________

_50 Years before Just for Tonight_

Nathaniel scratched at the fading black swirls on his shoulder. “I don’t want to get them again. They hurt.”

“Stop being such a baby,” Lila replied, rolling her eyes. “It isn’t like you’re going to remember the pain in a few minutes.”

“I don’t want you wiping my memories again either. I don’t mind remembering the pain. It’s easier than when the memories come back after a while.”

“You don’t know what you want, Ginger Snap. Now, step into the hot spring.”

Nathaniel crossed his arms. “No. I don’t want to do this.”

“Now.”

“No. I hate these stupid tattoos. I just want them to fade already. I think I can make them go away if I concentrate hard enough.”

His words sent a thrill of trepidation through her. “They aren’t going to fade because we’re going to refresh them right now. Get in the spring. Believe me, you don’t want me to make you.” Lila quirked an eyebrow in a challenging look and Nathaniel’s shoulders slumped.

“I hate you,” he muttered, stepping down into the warm water.

“Take a number, baby boy.” Lila called up her magic around her like a cloak as Nathaniel drew closer. It had almost been too long since the last time they’d come to this place and the blocks and damper she’d put on him were straining to keep his potential contained. She could feel his magic building too strong. She’d need to do something more serious this time around, something more permanent. Lila had promised she would keep Nathaniel alive. She would keep that promise for Marynn, but it didn’t have to be a particularly fruitful life. The devil was in the details.

As soon as the sullen young man was in reach, Lila pushed her power into him, catching his body as it went limp in the water and his eyes rolled back. She would go for broke this time. The tattoos would come first, searing the magical dampeners into his skin to cut him off from his natural abilities. Next, she would delve into his mind. She would erase what he didn’t need to remember and block the things she wasn’t strong enough to blank out. It was the equivalent of placing a sign over his magic that said “Nothing to see here; move along” but it would do what it needed to do. As long as she could keep Nathaniel compliant and believing he was weak, the easier her life would be. She would bring him back to this spring more often. She would refresh the tattoos and blocks even if they were still strong. She would keep them perfect until they stopped deteriorating and he stopped fighting.

It wasn’t that Lila necessarily wanted to turn him into a slave, but it was easier than the alternative. And much better for her.


	73. Lila and Kagami

_5 Years before Just for Tonight_

“A coat stand,” Lila muttered to herself, destroying a tree trunk with a mere touch of her fingertips as she passed. “I’ll turn that brat into a coat stand so he has no choice but to stay in one place.”

Her latest Nathaniel hunt was proving to be more difficult than the last. He’d gotten wiser in his time away it seemed, finding ways to evade her detection temporarily. She would find him, of course, and he was only making it worse on himself by hiding. She’d need to make a fresh charm with his hair once she found him. The current one hanging around her neck was barely giving off any signal at al, just the lightest pulse in his general direction.

“If you want to keep breathing, I suggest you stop right there,” a voice from the left demanded.

The thought of sending immediate death to the being who dared impede her progress was banished when the scent of something wild hit her senses. Lila turned slowly with a wicked smile. “Well, what little creature is following me now?”

The girl was young by Lila’s standards, barely out of her teens if that but something old and dangerous lurked behind deep set eyes. “What are you?”

Lila tilted her head. “You can feel it, can’t you? The power. Hmm, that’s very intriguing.” She took a step forward and watched the woman’s grip tighten on a blade at her hip. “Ah, a hunter then. That would explain the black and weaponry. You’re all so typical.” Without warning, she sent a surge of power in the hunter’s direction and watched her buckle to her knees. Impressively, the hunter’s hand never left the handle of her blade even as she fell.

“You taste of something more,” Lila drawled, moving closer. “Something not human.” She knelt down beside the magically paralyzed woman. “It’s not vampire either, thought that’s there. It’s…” She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the almost overwhelming scent. “Fae.” She looked down at the hunter. “How were you reborn into this?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the woman growled.

“You shouldn’t be in this weak form. You’re meant to be Fae.”

“I’m meant to kill you.”

“This will hurt.” Lila pressed her fingertips to the woman’s head, ignoring her pitiful scream as she rifled through locked away thoughts and memories of past lives. This she knew how to do. Lila prided herself on finding lost soulmates in the Fae, it was practically her bread and butter and her gullible kin were definitely willing to pay for her services.

“You poor child,” she said, voice gentle as the hunter’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Your mate is gone from this plane for now, not reborn yet. No wonder you’re lost. Let me open your mind. You might still be useful yet.”

The memories were mostly happy. The hunter’s soul and its mate had found each other relatively quickly in most lives and experienced joy together. Lila felt a faint sting of jealousy as that. She remembered being young and expecting to find her soulmate but no one ever appeared. She was left alone and neglected.

There was a sudden shift and Lila knew she was seeing the hunter’s soulmate’s most recent last moments. Desperate blue eyes stared down into hers. They were accompanied by sharp teeth and a mouth and chin covered in blood. A vampire then. Not all the surprising, though the tears running down his face did seem unusual. She knew him then, Lila discovered, as betrayal leaked into the vision.

It was a violent death. Those were always hard to come back from. The fairy’s soul would need time to heal and be reborn. The young hunter in Lila’s arms could be gone and dead before her soul’s mate reappeared.

And Lila had been lonely for so very long.  
_______________________________

Kagami flexed her hands as she tried to orient herself again after waking up against the trunk of a tree. “What did you do to me?”

“I simply unlocked your potential,” Lila shrugged. 

“Explain.”

“Your soul is Fae. It shouldn’t be trapped in this mortal vessel. I lifted the restraints of humanity. I made you better.”

“You made me more dangerous, a foolish mistake.” The hunter slid a blade from behind her back and lunged at the elf but Lila sidestepped the attack before Kagami could register her movement.

“You were always dangerous, love, you just didn’t realize how dangerous.” 

“How did you do that?”

“What?”

“Move so quickly.”

“Magic,” Lila winked, “and experience. I’ve had a lot of experience. More than a handful of years training as a hunter will give you.”

“I’ve done more than train,” Kagami shot back, straightening proudly.

“No doubt. I can smell death on you. It’s intoxicating.”

Kagami frowned. “You aren’t scared of me.”

“Not even a little, love. It’s cute though, the whole death by blades thing.”

“If you’re going to kill me, at least have the decency not to draw it out.” Kagami fell back into a defensive stance. “I’ll fight back though, know that.”

“You’re a dramatic one, aren’t you? I like that,” Lila grinned. “I knew my soulmate would be entertaining.”

“Your what?”

“Surely even a hunter knows of the soulmates of the Fae.” The elf quirked an eyebrow. “We’re reborn over and over to live our lives together. Do you really not remember me?”

“Stop stalling,” Kagami demanded, steadying her blade.

“I’m not. I’ll admit it hurts but I suppose it’s to be expected. Something must have gone wrong when you came back. I’m so sorry I lost you before.”

“Stop talking.”

Lila rolled her eyes. “Stop stalling. Stop talking. You could at least say ‘thank you’ if you aren’t going to say ‘I love you’. If you would take a moment to pause and think, you might remember me. I can help, if you’d like.”

Kagami gave her a wary look. “I think I’ve had enough of your brand of help, thanks.”

“Ellinsane regute imminade,” Lila chanted and watched as a bright light filled Kagami’s eyes. 

The hunter fell to her knees once more but instead of pain, her expression was one of pure joy. With eyes still burning with golden light, she held out her hands, her blade dropping to the forest floor. “My sweetheart,” she sighed happily. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Lila knelt down before her, taking her hands and holding them tightly. “I’m so glad you’ve come back to me.”

Kagami’s eyes dimmed and tears leaked down her cheeks. “I remember everything now. Every life I lost you in.”

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore. This one will be forever,” Lila promised, leaning forward to kiss away a tear.  
_______________________________

_1 Year before Just for Tonight_

“I have to get back soon,” Kagami murmured, letting her head fall back on Lila’s bare shoulder. “There are too many questions when I go out alone for too long.”

Lila wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s middle and the water of the hot spring rippled gently around them. “Stay one more night. Surely no one will mind that.”

“I can’t.”

“You should.”

Kagami smiled and turned in Lila’s arms. “You’re a temptress of the cruelest powers but I’m strong.” She carefully pushed away and stood, stepping over the stones that lined the spring. “I’ll be back later this week. I just need to make an appearance and pick up an assignment.”

Lila pouted and rested her elbows on the stones. “How will I ever survive that long?”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to keep you occupied,” Kagami grinned slyly. “Certainly you haven’t run out of people to torture yet.”

“And you call me cruel.”

Kagami crouched down for a goodbye kiss. “You’ve survived centuries. I think you’ll be okay a few days.”

“You were by my side then. This will be awful.”

The hunter laughed and Lila felt the sound in the tips of her fingers and pads of her feet. Kagami’s smile and laughter filled a void inside Lila she hadn’t realized was even there.

“Until next time, sweetheart,” Kagami promised. 

“Fine, be that way,” Lila huffed, pushing back into the water and crossing her arms. “At least take a charm or two with you. I made a new batch in the fridge in the garage.”

“You spoil me.”

“Yes, I do.”

Kagami smiled once more and then padded off towards the garage, leaving wet footprints in her wake. Lila watched her go and chewed on her lip. She could feel the distance between the growing like a physical thing. She’d made a mistake and she wasn’t sure how she was going to fix it.

When she’d come across Kagami in the woods those years ago, she saw her soul attached to a fairy. The fairy’s last form had been much too blue for Lila’s tastes but fairies tended to be more flamboyant than necessary. Her death had been a violent one with the tinge of betrayal. It had tasted like Marynn’s and something about that made Lila sloppy and desperate. She’d tied herself to Kagami, shoehorned her essence in place of the lost fairy, and usurped the beautiful hunter for herself in some mad attempt to make things right. She hadn’t expected the repercussions though.

Lila had truly fell in love with Kagami. The woman consumed her thoughts and actions. She hid it as well as she could bring herself to behind casual words and mindless flirting with anyone else in sight but she’d done something irrevocable that day in the woods and she couldn’t even make herself want to get out of it. There would come a day, however, when Kagami’s true soulmate would be reborn and Lila was beginning to think it would tear her in two.


	74. Nathalie, Gabriel, Lila, Felix, and Adele

_37 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I don’t know if I can do this, Nathalie.” Gabriel loosened his tie and Nathalie stepped closer and tightened it again.

“It isn’t difficult, sir. You’re going to go stand in front of people you don’t really know or particularly care about and parrot some words and then it’s over.”

“No, not the ceremony,” he huffed, pushing her hands away and loosening the knot once again. “Marriage. I can’t go through this again.”

Nathalie stepped back with a sigh. “You’re deciding this a bit late.”

“I’ve been able to keep myself distant through our courtship but once Adele is here, what if I grow fond of her?”

“I would hope you do, sir. Eternity seems like a long time to be tied to someone you have no love for.”

He studied her for a moment. “Do you ever resent that I turned you?”

Nathalie pursed her lips. “Sometimes,” she nodded.

“I see.”

“But other times, not at all.” She met his eyes and something silent but sincere passed between them.

“Very well then.” Gabriel turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. “I suppose my biggest fear is losing her.”

“You aren’t sure you even care about her,” Nathalie pointed out.

“Yes, but she will be the mother of my child. I’ve seen how Felix has changed since Madeline’s death. I don’t want to see that happen again with my new heir.”

“I believe that is just a part of life.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” a voice drawled from behind them. They both turned in surprise to see Lila standing in the doorway. Her mouth stretched into a lazy smile. “I hope you don’t mind, your highness. I told your guards I wanted to offer my wedding gift in person and they let me through.”

Nathalie’s eyes narrowed. “Then they will need to be replaced since that isn’t a strong security stance.”

“What do you want?” Gabriel demanded.

Lila sauntered into the room, eyes catching the purple brooch on his lapel. She reached for it, pressing the pad of her index finger against it and Gabriel visibly relaxed. “I’m glad to see you’re still wearing this, Gabriel.”

“You said it was important.”

“I did,” she grinned fiercely. “It’s nice to see a man such as yourself so obedient.”

Nathalie stiffened, waiting for Gabriel’s angry reply but it never came. He looked back at Lila with a placid expression as if still waiting for her to speak. It left Nathalie feeling cold.

“Now, as for your wedding gift. I understand you’re afraid of losing your new bride in the manner you lost your previous one. The Fae use bonds to keep our loved ones safe. I would be willing to do that for you as a gift if you would like.”

“What does that mean, a bond?” Nathalie interjected before Gabriel could reply.

Lila looked back at her in irritation. “That’s none of your concern.” She then turned to fully face Nathalie. “Although...”

Gabriel followed Lila’s gaze but Nathalie felt as if he was looking straight through her. His blue eyes were clear but there was nothing behind them.

“A man such as yourself shouldn’t be bonded to your wife through magic. Romantic but not rational. You’re to be king. No, you would need to bond your new bride to someone else, someone you trust completely,” Lila continued, eyes on Nathalie.

Nathalie felt the sudden intense desire to run but she held her ground.

“I trust Nathalie more than anyone else,” Gabriel replied, his voice emotionless.

“Yes, I thought you might,” Lila smiled. “Nathalie, do you accept your sire’s request to be bonded to his new wife for her safety?”

“You haven’t explained what bonding is. I would like to know the details if--”

“Nathalie, you once told me you would do whatever it took to keep Felix safe,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, but--”

“And you have said that I need to remarry to keep Felix safe.”

“I did, sir, but--”

“I am marrying Adele and if you can keep her safe through a bond, you would be keeping Felix safe.”

Nathalie swallowed hard. “Sir, if we could talk alone--”

“Your highness, the ceremony is about to begin.” A servant bowed in the doorway and then disappeared. 

“I can do the bonding ritual between the ceremony and the reception,” Lila offered, voice sickly sweet. “They both may feel a little drained afterwards though. Perhaps it would be better to wait until after the reception.” She turned to Gabriel, reaching up to the brooch once more. “This isn’t something anyone else needs to know about.”

“I understand. Nathalie, please go assure that Adele is ready.”

Nathalie looked between her sire and the elf a moment longer before reluctantly leaving the room.  
________________________

The ceremony had been a stuffy affair and the reception was filled with fake smiles and even faker sentiments. Adele seemed truly happy which baffled Nathalie but it made sense with the vapid facade she seemed to show the world.

Felix was as sullen as ever during the whole event. Arms crossed with plenty of glares for any haphazard member of court who attempted to talk to him. Although Nathalie was still warring with herself over the thought of slipping out and never looking back, she settled down beside the young boy with a slice of cake and a glass of blood.

“I’m not eating that,” he muttered. 

“Of course you aren’t,” Nathalie sniffed. “It’s mine. Don’t be a spoiled prince.” She saw the corner of his mouth lift slightly before it dropped again.

“You can’t eat cake.”

“I can still smell it. Now hush.” Nathalie lifted the expensive crystal glass to her lips and took a sip of blood.

“No one dares talk to me like that. Everyone here is all ‘Oh, Prince Felix, you’ve grown so much!’ and ‘Oh, your highness, you’re so handsome!’ and I want to punch them in the throat.”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Felix. I don’t find you the least bit scary.” Nathalie gathered a bite of cake onto her fork. She felt his eyes follow the cake as she held it to her nose and made a show of inhaling deeply. “Are you sure you don’t want cake?”

“Yes.” He crossed his arms. “I’m sure she picked out the flavor.” He glared in Adele’s direction as she and Gabriel stiffly danced amid a gathered crowd.

“I’m going to talk sincerely with you. Can I do that?”

He eyed her warily and straightened in his chair, folding his small hands in his lap. “Yes. I’m very smart. I can handle it.”

“I know you are.” Her expression softened and she set down her plate. “I know you’re hurting. I am too. But this is done. Adele is here to stay. I’m not saying you have to like her, but you do need to try to let go of this bitterness because it’s not going to end up hurting her as much as it hurts you.”

He balled his hands into fists, crinkling the expensive fabric of his suit pants. “I’m just so angry,” he whispered. “Father is forgetting all about Mama.”

“I promise you he isn’t,” Nathalie said softly. “He’s trying to do what he thinks is best.”

“She’s not going to be my new mom. I don’t care what anybody says.”

“She could never replace your mother. We both know that.”

Felix glanced up at her. “You know, you’re the only one who talks to me like I’m not some dumb kid.” He yanked at the sleeves of his jacket. “Hey, Nat?”

“Yes?”

“Will you promise not to like Adele either?”

“Felix.”

“Please? It can be our little secret.”

Nathalie sighed and watched Adele laugh and kiss Gabriel’s cheek. “Sure, I promise.”  
________________________

“I don’t understand,” Adele whispered, her smile beginning to crack around the edges. “What just happened?”

Lila made a low sweeping bow that bordered too close to mocking. “You’ll be safe now, your highness. Nathalie will see to that.” She turned to Gabriel. “We’ll leave them here to rest. Sometimes the bonding can be a bit much. Let’s return to the reception, shall we?” She hooked her arm through his and both left without a backward glance, Gabriel back in his robotic state.

Nathalie felt her knees give out, the couch the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor.

“What just happened?” Adele repeated, her voice higher. The large skirt of her wedding dress crinkled as she moved, the stiff material brushing against Nathalie’s arm.

It had been an instantaneous thing. As soon as the door closed, Lila was cutting them both and chanting under her breath. With quick movements, she’d smeared their blood in each other’s cuts and Nathalie watched Adele’s heal within seconds while hers continued to ooze. 

She felt completely drained as if she hadn’t fed in days even though she’d finished off a glass of rich blood not an hour before in the ballroom. She looked down to see the blood beginning to run down her arm. A path of it splintered to the side to run toward Adele’s white dress that was pressed against her skin. With numb fascination, Nathalie watched the red soak into the bright fabric.

Adele began to shake and crumpled down to the couch beside Nathalie, her dress billowing up around her. “Gabriel?” she whispered.

“Gone,” Nathalie said quietly. “Just us.” Her voice sounded tinny in her head as if her words were coming from an old speaker. What was happening to her?

The princess was breathing too rapidly, her chest heaving against the tight bodice of her dress. “I don’t...what...”

Forcing herself to concentrate, Nathalie reached over and used all the energy she had to grasp Adele’s hand. “It’s okay.” She felt compelled to comfort this ridiculous woman and it irritated her on a level she was too tired to contemplate. “Everything will be okay.”


	75. Kim and Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kim Appreciation Week so I'm taking this opportunity to catch up on what Kim and Max are up to during the main storyline. :)

Kim stepped out of the bar and grinned up at the building across the street, a familiar scent tingling in his nose. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and quickly climbed up the brick facade as he had before, landing on the roof with a smirk. “Did you miss me?”

Max straightened, smoothing the lapels of his long coat as he did. “How are you?”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Kim grinned, stalking forward. “Did you miss me?”

Max frowned slightly and took a step back. Kim paused in his movements and caught sight of the two large duffel bags behind the other man. “What are those?”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the compound,” Max replied stiffly. “I...” He pursed his lips. “It seemed wise to step away while I figure things out.”

“What kind of things?” Kim asked, tilting his head. “Me things?” He pointed to his chest in question and was glad to see a small smile tug at Max’s lips.

“Yes, I suppose in less eloquent words, they could be considered ‘you things’.”

“So you did miss me,” Kim nodded, satisfied.

The smile finally completely formed on Max’s face. “You’re persistent.”

“Sometimes. Where are you going to stay?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll need to keep out of general sight for the most part in case someone comes looking for me.”

Kim’s face lit up. “You should come stay with me at Ivan and Mylene’s, I have my own room.”

“I doubt that arrangement would work well. The bear and I haven’t been compatible as of late. I doubt he would invite someone like me into his home.”

“He had a hunter over for dinner just the other night,” Kim said, waving a hand. “I mean, he was a little grumpy about it but he didn’t kick her out or anything. It was that blonde that Nathaniel was taking care of when I got hurt too. Chloe, right?”

“You had dinner with Chloe?”

“Me, Ivan, Mylene, Alix, and well, Nathaniel since that’s who she came with. It was fun. You need to come the next time. I texted you but never heard back.”

“I was trying to figure some things out,” he answered distractedly. “Do you know where Chloe is staying?”

Kim shook his head. “Probably with Nathaniel. They seemed like a couple at dinner. We could go check.”

“No, that’s fine. I saw her recently. I was simply curious.”

“It’s late. Were you planning on sleeping on the roof?” Kim teased. He was pleased to see Max’s cheeks darken as the other man cleared his throat, ducking his head slightly.

“I’m going to rent a room for tonight. I only wanted to wait here until you got off work to let you know.”

“You could’ve texted me,” Kim grinned.

Max’s brow furrowed. “Yes, that would’ve been a wiser thing to do.”

“I think maybe you wanted to see me.” He moved closer until he was towering over the other man. “Are you going to admit it or not?”

“You’ve grown quite arrogant since that kiss,” Max accused.

“It was a really good kiss,” he murmured, tilting his face down to brush his lips against Max’s. 

Max relaxed into the kiss, stepping closer and resting his hands awkwardly on Kim’s hips. The other man chuckled and pulled away slightly. “Were you hoping I would come to your room with you?”

“Kim,” Max frowned. 

“You should ask me to.”

“I...that’s not...” Max stepped back in a fluster. 

“There’s a hotel right outside town that’s nice and cheap. I stayed there a few nights after I first changed. I could take you,” Kim offered, linking their hands.

“It could be dangerous for you to be seen with me.”

“Isn’t it the same for you?” Kim asked.

“Well, yes, but...”

“But nothing,” he shrugged. “Do you want to ride on my back? It’s a little bit of a trip and it’ll take us forever walking.”

Max blinked. “Your back?”

Kim beamed at him and kicked off his shoes. “Did you forget how big I am?” He winked and saw Max blush again. “Do you think you could put my clothes and stuff in one of your bags?”

“Sure,” Max nodded, swallowing thickly as Kim stepped out of his jeans. He gathered up his things and stuffed them into one of the duffels.

“You should time me with your phone too. Alix and I have been racing around different places in town so it would be good to know what my time is on this route so I know if I should challenge her to it,” he grinned. “She’s way too fast. It’s not good to let her win too often.”

Max watched as fur began to flow over skin and Kim went down on all fours, turning his massive head and dropping his bottom jaw open in a wolfy grin, fangs glistening in the moonlight. He laid down and made a chuffing sound in the hunter’s direction. 

“Is this going to be too much weight with the bags?” Max asked uncertainly.

Kim let out a sharp bark and stood again, brushing against Max as he passed by him. He pushed at the duffel bags with his nose and then laid down again. Max went to the bags and carefully balanced them on his back before he slung a leg over the large wolf’s side. He leaned over the bags to keep them in place as Kim rose. Kim let out another bark and then they were leaping over the side of the building, Max’s fingers digging into his fur.


	76. Kim and Max

Kim felt Max shift against him in his sleep and smiled tiredly. He kissed Max’s temple and pulled him closer with a content sigh. For months, this was what he’d wanted and now he had it and his heart felt...

Hopeful.

Hopeful for the future, hopeful for the possibilities...

Hopeful.

It was something he’d been working on since he’d be turned into a werewolf, being hopeful. Alix liked to tease him about what being hopeful got him but she didn’t know his life before he was infected. She didn’t realize how hopeless he’d felt.

He rolled onto his back and Max let out an irritated huff, following to curl against him without waking. Kim kept an arm around him as he gazed up at the ceiling. He wasn’t stupid, despite what some people thought. He knew being with a hunter was a bad idea on paper. And it wasn’t as if Max was the easiest guy to talk to sometimes. And while Kim knew he was more intelligent than he let on, he was nowhere near Max’s level so that was something to think about.

He wasn’t sure what it was about the hunter that he couldn’t shake so he decided not to fight it. Something drew him to Max just like something had drawn him out of his house and into the woods that night he was attacked. 

He couldn’t help but think about that night sometimes. He would play through scenarios in his head. What if he’d fought the urge he felt and hadn’t gone outside, hadn’t walked into the dark woods that lined his childhood home? What if he’d been killed instead of changed? What if he’d tried to stay at home as a werewolf with his parents and his siblings? He wondered if his family missed him or if it was a bit of a relief that there was one less mouth to feed and keep track of. His father had already told him he would need to leave soon anyway. Maybe they thought he had and were glad for it.

His thoughts wandered to the wolf pack that had adopted him. He hadn’t ever felt close to anyone there, not really. It always felt like he was tolerated more than accepted, almost as if he bore a stain that warned the pack members to stay away, that he was “other”. That’s what his Alpha had called him once. Other. He still didn’t know what it meant.

Ivan and Alix didn’t seem to mind if he was different though and they were shifters. Mylene either. Maybe Nathaniel and Chloe wouldn’t. And Max...

The hunter had been quiet as they got ready for bed, almost awkward. He’d left on some of his weapons and Kim didn’t say anything. He didn’t fear Max and there was no reason to let something like that come between them. Maybe Max feared him still. He would just have to show him there was no reason to.

Kim wasn’t bothered enough to dress again after transforming back from his wolf form and instead waited outside the motel lobby in the shadows for Max to come out with a room key. Being nude had become a part of his normal being when outside but Max had insisted he at least put on pants when they got into the room. It wasn’t such an unusual request. Kim had noticed it was really only other shifters that didn’t mind nudity so much, and even then, not all variations. Alix didn’t care as much but Ivan was much more reserved and left a bag of clothes for himself hidden in a tree when he went out, according to Alix. Kim still hadn’t gotten a chance to run with Ivan in his bear form but maybe someday.

Alix was going to be mad at him. She didn’t trust Max. She didn’t trust any of the hunters. They were the bad guys, the villains.

Kim frowned into the darkness. Was it possible for Max to not be a bad guy though? He’d never attacked Kim or any of his friends, although he’d seen him take down vampires in the bar. While some would see it at a disadvantage, Kim could tell Max had learned to use his smaller stature as a tool and his body was pure muscle. Kim could feel that as the other man was pressed against him. His long coat hid more than tools and weapons from the outside world.

The coat was draped over a chair in the corner along with some of Max’s weapons. Kim took that for the sign it was and appreciated it. He kissed Max’s head again and heard the other man sigh. Maybe he’d been overthinking this. Maybe real life wasn’t heroes and villains and wars between hunters and shifters and vampires. Maybe real life was moments like these when you could hold the person you cared for close.


	77. Kim and Max

“I want to know everything about you.”

Max paused in buckling the ammunition harness at his chest. “There isn’t much to know.”

“I don’t believe that,” Kim grinned. “What’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Okay, your favorite food then.”

“I eat when I need to,” the hunter shrugged. “Food has never held much interest for me.”

Kim frowned. “Do you have a favorite anything?” He watched Max grasp his left ring finger, covered with his ever present glove, before he quickly dropped his hold.

“No.”

“Oh.” 

Max sat down on the edge of the bed to lace up his boots. He glanced to the side to see Kim. “Perhaps you could tell me some of your favorite things though.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

Kim’s eyes brightened. “Okay, let’s see. I think red is probably my favorite color but I really like yellow too. And my favorite food used to be tacos but Mylene’s meatloaf has that beat now, I think.”

Max smiled down at this boots. “What else?”

“I really like being a wolf,” Kim continued. “I can run faster as a wolf and I’m stronger, but it’s nice getting to be some of that like this too.” He flexed his fingers, showing off his claws.

“Some shifters don’t carry animalistic traits when not transformed,” Max noted. “But you have the claws and eyes.”

“And tail,” Kim grinned.

Max’s eyes darted down to where Kim sat on the bed beside him and the other man laughed.

“Okay, I was lying about the tail.”

The hunter flushed. “I see. Why do you show signs of being a wolf though when others don’t?”

“Only stronger shifters don’t show if they choose not to. I’m not very strong though. I can’t really make them go away.”

“It almost seems like a flawed evolution. I would think being without claws would leave the others in a weaker state, not stronger. And surely the animal eyes give you an advantage.”

“They can pass for human,” Kim admitted, voice soft. “That’s what makes them stronger. The rest of us have to hide or only stay in the acceptable places. They can usually shift quicker too and feel less drained from it.”

Realization settled in Max’s eyes and he cleared his throat. “Ah, well, yes. I suppose that does make sense.” He hesitantly reached over and took Kim’s hand in his. “Does it bother you?”

“That I can’t pass?”

“Yes.”

Kim thought about it for a moment, his fingers sliding between Max’s. “Sometimes. I think maybe it’s been good too though. I don’t have to explain it to anyone. They look at me and know what I am, or at least know I’m a shifter, even if they aren’t sure of the flavor.”

“But it can be dangerous too.”

“Like if a hunter sat down beside me at a bar?” Kim teased.

Max couldn’t hold back his smile. “Something like that.”

“I don’t know. I kinda see that incident as a perk.”

“I’m not sure how we make this work.”

“This as in you and me?” Kim asked, gesturing between them with his free hand.

“Yes.”

“Do you not think it’s working now? I thought last night was really nice, getting to sleep beside you. And now we’re talking about our lives, well, my life. I think that’s what a relationship is, just doing little things together.”

Max’s brow furrowed. “It isn’t that simple.”

“Because of what I am?”

“Because of what we both are. We can’t stay in this room forever. The real world is out there.”

“And we won’t be accepted in it. That’s what you mean.”

“You can’t think I’m wrong.”

Kim shook his head. “I don’t. I know what you’re saying and I’m not arguing against it. But...”

“But?” Max prodded after an extended pause.

“But don’t you think it’s worth it? Doesn’t it feel worth it to try?”

Max studied the man beside him. Most people tired of his company sooner rather than later. He knew he lacked certain social skills that seemed to come easily to those around him. Being alone didn’t bother him though. It was quiet and calm and necessary for analytical thinking. But now there was this man who had bound into his life and turned things upside down and Max didn’t like imagining his world without him. Being alone after Kim seemed cold and empty and sad. 

Colorless.

Max blinked as the thought came to him. 

_What’s your favorite color?_

Kim. Kim was his favorite color. He was his favorite everything.

“Yes,” Max whispered, leaning in and sealing his fate with a kiss. “It’s worth it.”


	78. Kim, Max, Alix, Ivan, and Mylene

“This,” Kim began proudly, holding Max close to his side, “is my boyfriend, Max. Max, this is everybody.”

“I wasn’t impressed the first time I met you and I’m not impressed now,” Alix replied, not looking away from the television.

Mylene knocked her feet off of the coffee table. “You said you would be nice.”

“I lied.”

“Max,” Ivan nodded.

“Ivan.”

Mylene joined her husband’s side and offered her hand. “Welcome to our home, Max.”

Max eyed her hand for a moment before offering his own. He saw Mylene pause at the glove before shaking his hand. “Thank you for having me.”

“Is it just us tonight?” Kim asked, leading him further into the house.

“Nathaniel and Chloe are stopping by for dessert, they said,” Mylene called as she went to the kitchen. “Just us for dinner though.”

“Just us,” Ivan mumbled. “As if that still isn’t five adults.”

“Grumpy bear,” Alix crooned from her spot on the couch.

Ivan shot her a stern look before following Mylene into the kitchen.

“So boyfriend, huh?” Alix asked, looking over at them as Kim and Max joined her on the couch. “Got yourself a little hunter trophy, did ya? Apparently that’s the hot new thing to do.”

“Jealous?” Kim grinned, linking his fingers with Max’s.

Alix scoffed. “Not even slightly.”

“You’re going to love Mylene’s cooking. It’s so good. I’m pretty sure she has some kind of cooking magic,” Kim said, turning to Max. “Everything she makes is awesome.”

“That sounds nice,” Max replied stiffly.

Kim frowned and leaned closer. “You can relax, you know.”

“I’m not sure that I can.” Max looked toward the kitchen.

“Come on.”

“What?”

Kim stood and pulled on his hand. “You can see the room I’ve been staying in.”

“Gross,” Alix said.

“Shut up,” Kim shot back, lobbing one of the throw pillows at her. He led Max down the hall and opened the second door on the right. “Everything belongs to Ivan and Mylene pretty much, but they’ve been letting me stay in here.” He closed the door behind them and watched Max examine the room.

“That’s very nice of them.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. The room next door is going to be the nursery when the baby comes.”

“Baby?”

“Mylene’s pregnant,” Kim nodded happily. “I think they’re really nervous because human-shifter pregnancies can be a little dangerous but I think it’ll be okay.”

Max frowned, brow furrowing. “What would the baby be?”

“What do you mean?”

“It wouldn’t be human.”

“I don’t know,” Kim shrugged. “I guess it could be human or shifter. Ivan told me most born shifters don’t show signs until puberty anyway so it’ll be a while before anyone knows.” He tilted his head, assessing. “Does that bother you?”

Max shifted uneasily. “Yes, I think it does.”

“Why?”

“It’s not...natural.”

Kim pursed his lips in thought. “Neither am I. Seems like a baby being born to two parents who are going to love it very much is more natural than a guy who can turn into a wolf just because he got bitten by another person who can turn into a wolf.”

Max sat down on the edge of the bed and Kim could see his mind working. “You make a valid point.” He stayed silent for a few moments longer, the same uncertain expression on his face. “I think...I think I need to request patience.”

Kim straightened. “Patience?”

“Yes. I’ve been trained under a certain kind of thinking my whole life and it might take time for me to undo some of that,” Max replied, eyes set on an invisible spot on the carpet. 

“But you’re willing to be open to thinking a different way?”

The hunter looked up at him then, eyes no longer guarded. “Being open is what brought you to me. Logic dictates that I should repeat that process to form the best conclusion.”

Kim grinned. “You’re pretty smart, huh?”

Max flushed and dropped his eyes again. “I do have a higher than average level of intelligence, yes.”

“Alix was right. You really are my trophy boyfriend.”


	79. Kim and Max

“Not much further,” Kim said, holding a branch over his head so Max could walk beneath it. 

“This seems like quite the trek simply for a place to swim,” Max commented as they journeyed further into the woods.

“Says the guy who made me meet him in the middle of the woods late at night instead of texting,” Kim grinned.

“It was the best way to pay you.”

“You know, we’re dating now. You can just admit you wanted to see my hot bod,” he teased.

“I’ll admit nothing of the such,” Max flushed. “So this is somewhere you came with your pack? Do you expect to see anyone?”

“Don’t worry. They all left the area after...after...” Kim trailed off with a frown.

They continued on in silence for a while before Max spoke. “I am sorry. I know I wasn’t there but--”

“It’s fine.”

“Kim--”

“It’s fine,” he repeated. “I’m happier now than I was living there so it all worked out. Even though...” His voice grew softer. “Even though some really good people died.” He stopped walking and Max had to catch himself so he didn’t run into Kim’s back. “Do you know why she did it?” he asked, staring ahead.

Max inhaled slowly. “I believe she said it would be fun.”

“Fun.” Kim began to walk again and Max fell cautiously into step behind him. “She killed them for fun. Have you ever done that?”

“I’ve killed.”

“I know that. I mean...I mean I guess I knew that. I haven’t really thought about it much, maybe.” He glanced to the side for a moment before returning his attention forward. “I’ve never killed anyone.”

“You might be the first person I know who hasn’t.”

“That’s sad.”

Max pursed his lips. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“We’re here.” The woods opened up to a small clearing with a pond set in it. “It’s deeper than it looks.”

Max surveyed the close grouping of trees surrounding them, eyes assessing. 

“No one ever really comes out here. I think it’ll be safe.” Kim pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. 

“I think I’ll stay out here.”

“Come on, get in the water with me.”

“It would be easy for someone to sneak up on us if we’re both in the water.”

Kim dropped his pants and saw his boyfriend turn away. “I’m going to start getting self-conscious if you keep looking away every time I undress.”

“I doubt you would know how to be self-conscious,” Max shot back, still looking around. He startled when he felt Kim grasp his wrist, fingers sneaking up into the sleeve of his coat to toy with the edge of his glove. 

“Please, Max.”

“I think my assessment of the situation was incorrect.”

“What do you mean?”

Max looked up at the werewolf, brow furrowed. “You are most definitely the most dangerous thing in this clearing.”  
________________________

“Do you still want to be a hunter?” Kim asked, holding Max against his chest as they floated in the water.

“I’m not sure.”

“You like killing people?”

“That is simplifying it far too much.”

“Then explain it to me,” he prodded.

“I’m not sure you’ll understand.”

Kim sighed and loosened his grip on the other man. “I need you to talk to me, Max. I’m not as dumb as people think I am.”

“I’m aware of your intelligence. That isn’t in question.”

“Then what?”

“This is the world I grew up in. I was raised learning why shifters and vampires need to be killed,” Max said, voice quiet. “They were dehumanized for us. Monsters. Feral Animals.”

“Is that how you see me?”

“You know I don’t.”

“What about Ivan and Alix?”

Max frowned, water rippling as he turned so he could see his partner. “That’s what I’m beginning to have trouble with. You could’ve been an outlier, an exception. It’s natural that in such a large group, there’s going to be a few individuals that don’t fit the mold.”

Kim watched him patiently, waiting.

“But now I’ve also met a bear and a snake who aren’t mindless monsters. They’ve formed familial relations and hold jobs. That’s too much to be a coincidence. It’s a pattern. You’ve told me some about your pack and they sound similar.”

“You’re a really smart guy. You couldn’t have possibly thought we were all bad.”

“I suppose I didn’t. Or possibly it was more that I saw that the organization I come from couldn’t hold themselves any higher after the things we do.”

“Then how can you still want to be a part of it?” Kim asked. “One of your people massacred my pack. If one of us did that, we’d be put down on the spot.”

“I know. It’s why I wonder if change is possible. A colleague posed the theory to change the organization from within to be better.”

“Change hunters?”

“It might not be a possibility,” Max warned.

Kim shrugged, a soft smile playing along his lips. “If anyone can do it, you can.”

“You have a terrifying amount of faith in me.”

“Yeah, I’m crazy like that,” Kim murmured, bringing Max to him again.


	80. Ivan and Mylene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble falls in the main story timeline.

“I’ll never understand how you can concentrate with this on,” Mylene laughed, turning down the volume on the stereo. She draped herself over her husband’s hunched shoulders. “How are the books looking?”

“Not as good as I’d like,” he grunted.

“They never do,” she teased, kissing his cheek and straightening with a hand to her stomach. “Alix said the bar has been busier lately.”

“Yeah, I think the supernatural population in the area is growing.”

“That’s a good thing for us then.”

Ivan frowned and pushed his chair away from his desk to turn and look at his wife. “I’m not so sure about that.”

A smile quirked along her lips. “Uh-oh, you have Papa Bear face.”

He scowled even harder, cheeks going pink. “I’m serious, Lene.”

“Talk me through it.”

“What if our daughter is human? Completely human? I don’t want her to have this life.”

“She could just as well be like you.”

“I know that, but…”

“But what?” Mylene prodded.

“But it’s dangerous and I don’t want to raise her around all of this and for her to think this kind of life is normal.”

“But it could be normal for her, sweetheart. We just aren’t going to know for a while. Do you really think it would be better for her to not know about the supernatural side of things and then just have it sprung on her when she’s already going through other life changes?”

Ivan slumped. “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about it too then.”

Mylene settled on his lap and he instantly locked his arms around her for security. “You’ve told me what it was like growing up surrounded by all the shifter political crap but it doesn’t have to be like that for her. You’re the only bear around here and she can learn about the world without becoming a part of it yet.”

“It scares me.”

“I know. You worry by nature.” She kissed his nose and squeezed his arm gently so he would release her. “We still have time to think about it.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to get started on dinner. Try not to stress.” She turned the volume back up on the stereo and heavy metal poured into the room. She shook her head and then shot him a teasing smile before leaving the small office nook.

Ivan stared at his computer screen, trying to make sense of the bar’s monthly budget but his thoughts kept straying to his unborn daughter. He took in a deep breath and sat back in his chair, the springs crying out in protest. He closed his eyes and listened to the loud music blaring from the speaker, praying for peace.


	81. Nathalie and Gabriel

_61 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I know how you love to play games, Sir.” Nathalie slid a sheet of expensive paper in front of her sire. “This was delivered today, along with other information regarding your trip to London.”

“Games?” He asked distractedly, moving the page aside so he could continue looking at the ledger spread open before him. 

“Apparently King Michael of Great Britain has decided he will host a number of games that all lower royals are required to participate in instead of the usual parties and galas at summits.”

“And I’m a lower royal?” Gabriel huffed, finally looking up at her.

“No crown,” she answered simply. “You’re being paired with a prince from Taiwan and a duke from The Netherlands according to this.”

“That sounds atrocious. Is this something we can miss?”

“You can ask the king.”

Gabriel frowned. “After last week, I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Then you’ll be leaving again.”

“You’re coming with me, of course.”

Nathalie straightened. “There is mention of women being invited later in the week. Apparently this is a royal male-exclusive event to begin with.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’ll come with me as you always do.”

“And be stuck in the room? If it’s all the same to you--”

“I’m not leaving you here without me.”

Nathalie stiffened. “Of course, Sir.”

The unspoken truth that a certain king wouldn’t allow her to survive on the estate without Gabriel there lingered in the air and Gabriel cleared his throat. “Very well. It will be miserable but we’ll muddle through, I suppose. Please see to the packing.”  
_______________________

Nathalie paced the hotel room restlessly. Gabriel had been given a suite at one of King Michael’s homes so he’d made arrangements for her to stay safely out of view at a nearby hotel. She had everything she needed but the four walls were beginning to feel confining. She was in the heart of royal vampire territory and going out on her own would’ve probably ended in more trouble than it was worth, if not something worse.

She dropped to the fainting couch with a sigh and reached for one of the books she’d brought along when there was a loud knock at the door. It took only a second for Gabriel’s scent to hit her nose, mixed with a heady aroma of expensive alcohol.

“Last week again already?” she commented pointedly, opening the door just enough to see her sire slumped against the hallway wall, his tie undone and the first few buttons of his his wrinkled shirt released.

“I lost my games,” he slurred. “I’m a shame to France.”

“Yes, I imagine you did in this state.”

He smiled lazily and pushed himself off the wall, shouldering past her into the room. “I’ve missed you. I don’t like staying alone.”

“Go soak and get yourself sobered up,” she instructed as she went back to the fainting couch. “I packed a few fresh outfits for you along with my things so you can change here. You shouldn’t have left the summit. It’s in bad taste.”

“Nath-a-lie, I missed you,” he repeated, kneeling down beside her and resting his head against her thigh.

She wanted to be irritated. She wanted to chastise him and push him into leaving but if she was being honest with herself, she’d missed him too. “You’re a pathetic drunk, Sir,” she sighed, reluctantly winding her fingers into his mussed hair.

He hummed happily. “There was fairy blood there too. Not as strong as elf but still a nice buzz.”

Nathalie took her hand away from his head with an agitated huff, the events of the week before coming back in uncomfortable rush. “Go take a bath, Gabriel.”

“Will you join me?”

“Absolutely not.”

He turned so he could look up at her. His eyes were slightly glazed and Nathalie considered it quite a feat that he’d even made it all the way to her room in his condition. King Michael was certainly throwing quite the party apparently, games or no games. 

“I love you.”

Nathalie looked away in frustration. “Not in that way, you don’t. You only think you do when you’re like this.”

“I’m lonely,” he pouted.

“Everyone’s lonely. That’s not special.”

“Why are you so mean to me, Nath-a-lie?”

“You know I hate it when you say my name like that.”

Gabriel gathered himself up on his knees in front of her and wedged himself between her legs, looking up at her. “You could be queen.”

“I have no desire to be a queen.”

“Then why do you stay with me?”

She blinked. “Because I...because you’re my sire.”

“So if I renounced my sire bond, you would leave me?”

The mention of him renouncing his bond sent a spear of something harsh and terrifying through her heart. “No,” she whispered, “I wouldn’t leave you.”

He was so close to her now. They’d been close before, of course, but it had never become a habit. Sober Gabriel was very concerned about how things appeared between them. He wanted it known that Nathalie was his right hand, not some female to be treated like the others. Most days she appreciated that but there were a few times she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in everything Gabriel and hide away from their world.

The way he was looking at her was dangerous and today was suddenly feeling like a weak day. She leaned away from him. “You need to bathe and get back, Sir.”

“Have a drink with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to.”

“You want me to be as drunk as you, you mean.” She gently pushed against his shoulder and he fell back to the carpet with a soft thump. Nathalie stepped around him and went to the closet. “I’ll lay your clothes on the bed.”

Gabriel sighed and got to his feet. “As you wish, Nathalie.”

She realized with a start that he had said her name correctly. She watched him disappear into the bathroom, only pulling the door slightly closed behind him. The thought of going down to the bar in the lobby for a drink was more than tempting now but she went back to the couch and her book, listening too hard as Gabriel moved around her bathroom. She could hear the water moving around him as he settled into the bathtub. She knew the whole room would be full of steam. It always was when he ran his own bath. 

She held out as long as she could. 

Taking a deep breath, she stood once more and moved across the room to the bathroom. She pushed open the door and Gabriel looked up at her with only mildly surprised eyes. He was settled in the large bathtub, steam rising up from the water and a damp washcloth resting on his head. “I should apologize,” he began.

“Don’t.” Nathalie knelt by the bathtub and leaned over the side, lifting his chin with two fingers. She closed the distance, kissing him gently before pulling back and standing. She smoothed her pants and turned away from him. “That didn’t happen.”

There was movement in the water and she walked to the door. 

“It never happened,” she repeated without looking back. She closed the door firmly behind her and quickly changed into her sleepwear. She turned out all of the lights except for a lamp across the room near the clothes she laid out for Gabriel and willed herself to fall asleep before he finished his bath. 

It was a weak day.

That was all.


	82. Nathalie, Adele, and Felix

_35 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Does it embarrass you that a child is so much smarter than you?” Felix asked haughtily. “It should.”

Nathalie rounded the corner, ready to admonish the eight-year old for talking down to the servants again when she found him alone in one of the guest rooms. She eyed the room warily. “Who are you talking to?”

He jumped a little and turned to see her. “No one.”

“No one?”

“Well, someone, but you don’t know him.”

“Uh huh.” She went around the bed to make sure there wasn’t someone hiding behind it. “Do you have an imaginary friend?”

He gave her a serious look. “Please don’t make me talk about this, Nat. I know the difference between reality and imagination. I read a book from the library.”

She worked to keep her expression neutral. “Of course, your highness. I’ll leave you to it. Make sure you’re ready for dinner in an hour.”

“I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.” They’d had the same argument nightly for the two years Gabriel and Adele had been married and the words hardly held any meaning anymore but it had become a tradition between them.

“Fine, but I’m going to be miserable.”

“No reason to change things up now,” Nathalie sighed. “Call for me if you need me.”

He gave her the shadow of a smile and turned his back to her to look out the window again. Nathalie was tempted to wait outside the door to see if she could hear him talk to his imaginary friend but Felix was smarter than that at least. He would wait until he was sure she was gone. 

She should talk to Gabriel about bringing in other children to play with him more often. He obviously wasn’t getting enough interaction during his schooling.

Nathalie was a few steps from Gabriel’s office when she felt it. Her heart was suddenly heavy and her eyes felt sore as if she’d been crying too hard. She reached out for the wall to steady herself for a moment. 

Adele.

For the most part, Nathalie had been able to ignore whatever magical bond had been created between herself and her sire’s wife. She could sense Adele’s emotions but she was usually able to block them out unless they were strong. Thankfully, Adele was a rather even person most of the time it seemed and Nathalie could go about her existence pretending that she wasn’t eternally tied to someone she hadn’t chosen. 

She’d felt this mimic of sorrow a few times over the two years since their bond was created and had politely kept the feelings to herself. Adele never mentioned it and while she had warmed to the other woman, she doubted she would ever be her favorite person. Something about this time felt different though and Nathalie found herself bypassing Gabriel’s office completely and following the invisible string that tied her to Adele.

She paused outside Adele’s personal suite and knocked hesitantly. “Adele, it’s Nathalie. May I come in?” She heard a sharp intake of breath and then a sniffle.

“Now isn’t a good time.”

The intense sorrow hit her in another wave and Nathalie fished her key out of her pocket and used it to open the door. She closed the door behind her before turning to look at Adele.

Gabriel’s wife was huddled under a blanket in the middle of her sitting room floor. Used tissues surrounded her and ruined mascara decorated her cheeks. “I said it wasn’t a good time,” she huffed, quickly wiping at her face.

“What’s happened?”

There was a flash of anger on Adele’s face and then she was dissolving into tears. “Nothing,” she sobbed. “That’s the problem!” She attempted to gather her composure again, reaching for a fresh tissue to clean her face.

Nathalie frowned and took a seat on the edge of the couch. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I can’t tell you,” Adele spat petulantly. “You’ll tell him and then I’ll...I’ll...” Tears leaked down her cheeks again. She buried her face in her hands, words coming out muffled. “I’m already so embarrassed.”

“There’s something you don’t want me to tell Gabriel.”

“It isn’t like he doesn’t know,” she replied miserably, dropping her hands.

“Well, perhaps you could enlighten me on what has you so upset. I could feel you...” Nathalie trailed off in uncertainty. She didn’t like thinking about the bond, much less talking about it. In fact, she avoided Adele as much as she could. Neither of them left the estate though so it wasn’t as successful as Nathalie hoped sometimes.

Adele worried her bottom lip. “You could feel that I was upset? Is that new or...” Her unspoken question hung in the air between them.

Was that new or had Nathalie simply ignored all the other times she’d felt Adele upset?

“It felt stronger this time,” Nathalie finally answered, not meeting her eyes. “I wasn’t sure if something was wrong.”

Adele was quiet as if trying to decide her next words carefully. “I want to talk about something but I also know it isn’t something I should talk about.”

Nathalie shifted uncomfortably. “And it involves Gabriel?”

“Yes.”

“And it’s a bad thing?”

“I...yes, I think so, but maybe I’m wrong.”

Curiosity gnawed at her. “What is it?”

Adele fiddled with the tissue, tearing it into pieces that fell to her lap. “Is Gabriel...does he not enjoy sex with women?”

Nathalie blinked. “Um...”

“I know he was married to a human woman before and I know he has a son through her but...”

“What makes you ask that?” Nathalie watched Adele’s cheeks flush darkly as the other woman dropped her eyes. 

“He doesn’t...he never touches me.” Her voice broke but she pushed on. “He rarely kisses me and never when we’re alone. He gave me this suite because he said I needed a space for myself but he never...he never comes here.” She blinked up at Nathalie with watery eyes. “I feel like I’m in a pretty prison.”

Nathalie knew Gabriel spent most nights in his own suite since she wound up checking in with him sometimes before she turned in for the night but she’d assumed he spent some nights with his wife. Madeline had slept by his side every night until...

But Adele wasn’t Madeline.

She furiously began to work things through in her head. “Have you ever spent the night together?”

“We’ve never been together,” Adele whispered. She shivered and wrapped her blanket closer around herself.

Nathalie gritted her teeth. “Never?”

“No.” Adele wiped at her eyes. “And I’m scared that he’s unhappy with me and if he’s unhappy with me then I might get sent...” A violent shudder wracked her body and she hunched in on herself. Nathalie swore under her breath angrily and Adele looked up in surprise. “You’re mad.”

“I am.”

Adele’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

Nathalie tried to reign in her anger. She attempted to not think on the confrontation she’d overheard between Gabriel and Christian only days before. The king had been demanding to know why there wasn’t a new heir yet, once again threatening Felix’s life. Her sire had married this woman to have another heir, to keep his first son safe, and now he wasn’t even trying?! She was tempted to march down the hall and smack him.  
“Because it isn’t right,” she finally answered.

“I knew he didn’t love me.” Adele’s voice was soft. “I’m not as foolish as some people think I am. But I thought he was a good man, as good as one can hope for anyway, in my position.” She picked up another tissue and began to tear it up too. “You must think I’m awful. I really don’t have it bad here at all. My father assured me this was better than I could’ve ever hoped for.” She sniffled again and ran her fingers into the pile of torn tissues in her lap. “I’m just so lonely,” she whispered.

Nathalie felt that loneliness like a wide gaping hole opening up inside her. She realized she’d always known it was there but she’d been able to cover it up and pretend. She wouldn’t be able to do that now. Something had shifted between them. She’d cracked the door to the bond just to peek inside and it had gotten thrown wide open. 

She was folding down to the floor before she realized she was doing it and wrapping her arms around the other woman. Adele stiffened in surprise for a split second and then she was sobbing, throwing the blanket back so she could hug her tightly in return. They stayed like that long enough for Nathalie’s muscles to begin to ache. Adele had surely missed dinner but no one had come to the suite to bother them. Nathalie began to wonder if she didn’t keep track of the other woman if anyone else would bother to.

“Would you like me to go get you dinner?” Nathalie asked after a while.

Adele burrowed in closer to her and shook her head. “Please don’t leave me.”

Although she ached from being in the same position too long, Nathalie couldn’t deny how satisfying it felt to be held so tightly. It was something she hadn’t realized she wanted and now she felt starved for it. She tried to shift them to a more comfortable position and Adele whimpered against her, tightening her hold.

“Please stay,” Adele whispered. “Please.”

There was a part of her that wanted to run. She wanted to escape to her own suite and lock the door and huddle on her own bed alone because this felt like too much and she could handle being alone. She wasn’t sure if she could physically force herself away from Adele though and the thought terrified her, but there was a very small part of her that found comfort in that. Had she really not realized how lonely she was? She was starved for affection and comfort and now she wouldn’t be able to ignore it. Now she was carrying those feelings for two.

“I’ll stay,” Nathalie promised. “But can we move somewhere more comfortable?”

“Yes.” Adele’s ruined makeup was dried to her face, her hair matted on the side she been resting against Nathalie’s chest. 

“Go clean yourself up. I’ll ready your bed for you,” Nathalie instructed gently, untangling her limbs so she could stand. 

“For us, right?” Adele froze in place, eyes a little too wide as she held onto Nathalie’s arm too tightly.

Nathalie swallowed and nodded. “For us,” she promised.


	83. Nathalie, Adele, Gabriel, and Felix

_34 Years before Just for Tonight_

“The new bedding you requested was delivered today. It’s being washed now and will be ready by the time you retire for the night.” Nathalie made a note on her clipboard.

Adele giggled. “I’m sorry, the new bedding I requested?” 

Nathalie attempted to keep her expression neutral. “Your name is on the order form and it was rather expensive. Having it shipped from Milan was a luxury only afforded you because of your position.”

“Good thing my husband is the prince of France then, I suppose. Is it pretty?”

“Would I order anything ugly for you?” Nathalie lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, I doubt you would think it was ugly.”

“I’m going to pretend you aren’t insinuating I have bad taste simply because I’m not a fan of floral prints.”

“I’m not insinuating anything of the sort.” Adele tugged on her arm in a familiar gesture and Nathalie folded down to the couch with a sigh of fond exasperation. 

“I have work to do, you know.”

“You always have work to do. Can’t we cuddle for a few minutes?” Adele was already curling herself around the other woman with a happy hum. 

“I told you I can’t do this during the day,” Nathalie said softly but the warmth radiating off the princess was enough to keep her from fighting too hard. 

If she was being honest with herself, she’d begun to crave Adele’s company as much as the other woman seemed to crave hers. Nathalie wasn’t sure if it was the bond or if it was the fact that they were the only two women stuck in their situation, but she’d grown very fond of Adele over the past year. More often than not, she was slipping into her suite after she’d finished for the day and Adele was always awake and waiting. They talked about their days and Adele always asked about Gabriel and Felix. Nathalie found it profoundly sad that she was the one relaying information about her husband and stepson but Adele seemed thankful to learn whatever she could.

The older Felix got, the more he refused to have anything to do with Adele and her contact with Gabriel was limited to quick glimpses during the day and dinner every night. Nathalie would feel her sadness like a heavy blanket some days and it was all she could do to get through her tasks.

An unexpected side effect she’d noticed was the closer she got to Adele, the more distance she was putting between herself and Gabriel. She hadn’t meant to do it...at first. Though the more time she spent with her bond mate stoked her irritation for her sire. He was supposed to be the one comforting his wife, making her smile, keeping her warm. She was beginning to resent him and running out of the energy to fight the feeling. That couldn’t happen. He was her sire. It was the bond creating these feelings. It had to be.

She needed space. 

Distance.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Adele murmured, raising her face to look up at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t stay here tonight,” Nathalie answered carefully, not sure she liked the taste of the words on her tongue.

“What? Why not? The bedding!” Adele pulled back to a sitting position. “You have to stay tonight.”

“I stay in here too often,” she frowned, standing. “It’s...” She swallowed thickly as she watched Adele’s polite mask slide into place.

“Of course, I understand.”

Nathalie felt her resolve faltering so she gave her a quick nod and gathered her clipboard, fleeing the suite as quickly as she could without being too obvious.  
_______________________________

“You should pay more attention to your wife.”

Gabriel looked up from the requests from other royals that he’d been pouring over. “Has something happened to Adele?”

“She’s not my responsibility, sir.” Nathalie straightened her spine. “You need to put in more time with her than simply eating dinner at the same table every night. You should be sharing her bed.”

He clenched his jaw. “I hardly think that’s any of your business.”

“It became my business when you had her magically bound to me. I feel things I shouldn’t be feeling.”

They glared at each other from across the desk until Gabriel finally glanced away. Nathalie felt a small thrill of victory. 

“You can’t understand,” he began.

“How it feels to lose someone?” she finished pointedly. “Is that what you were going to say?”

“Nathalie--”

“Have you really forgotten how you found me, sir? Crying and ready to die on Michelle’s grave? Don’t you dare assume I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone I loved. And while our relationship wasn’t the same as yours, I adored Madeline too. You aren’t the only one who lost her.” Her skin felt too hot but she held her ground, watching Gabriel go pale.

There was a charged silence and then he was speaking, voice even and devoid of emotion. “How can you tell me to move on when you never have?”

Nathalie stepped back as if he’d dealt her a physical blow. “Excuse me?”

“Fifty-plus years, Nathalie. Who have you been with since Michelle?” He returned his attention to the papers on his desk. “So you’ll pardon me if I’m still mourning the love of my life a mere five years later. You’re dismissed.”

A cold rage formed in her gut. “Someone has to take care of Adele, sir. She’s sad and lonely and craving love and attention. You married her and abandoned her and now--”

“That’s what you’re for,” he answered cooly. “Now, go, Nathalie. I have work to do.”

She left his office on shaky legs. Angry tears stung her eyes as she made her way towards her room. She found herself passing Felix’s in habit and realized the guard usually posted outside his door was nowhere to be found. Her heart dropped as she pushed open the door and found the guilty nine-year old looking back over his shoulder at her, one leg out his open window.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she growled, stalking into the room.

“Running away?”

“Bed, now.”

He grumbled, dropping a bulging bag to the carpeted floor. It fell with a large thud, no doubt filled with books he deemed important for his escape. “I would’ve come back someday to visit.”

Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose. “You have no idea how much I did not need this today, Felix.”

“See? I’m a burden. If you let me run away--”

“Stop talking. So help me, if you aren’t in this room tomorrow morning, I will hunt you down and make you watch while I rip the pages out of your favorite books.”

Felix’s bottom lip quivered for a second before he lifted his chin defiantly. “You finally hate me just as much as everyone else then, I guess.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’m angry because I love you and it would kill me if you were suddenly gone and I didn’t know if you were safe.” She closed her eyes and tried to find her calm. “You can’t run away. Please understand that.”

“Nat, I hate it here,” he whispered. 

She had the split second urge to audibly agree with him but held back. “It will get better.”

“You don’t know that.” He yawned suddenly and Nathalie pointed to the bed. Felix swore under his breath and climbed in. 

“What did you do to the guard?” she asked, busying herself with the edge of his blanket. “Kensington was assigned here tonight, wasn’t he?”

The guilty look was back but mingled with a bit of pride. “I demanded he get me fresh blood from the kitchen or I would tell Father I was being neglected.”

“Brat. I’ll make sure he knows better.”

“Are you going to tell Father?”

“Do you promise me not to try something so reckless again without talking to me first?” she wagered.

Felix thought on it for a minute and nodded, the blanket brushing against his chin. “I promise if you promise.”

“I promise.”  
_______________________________

Nathalie made it three hours into the night before she was wrapping her robe around her and slinking down the hall. She passed by Pierce outside Gabriel’s room and he gave her a knowing nod. Perhaps one day she would try to explain things to him, or perhaps she wouldn’t. She’d come to learn that Pierce picked up on much more than he was given credit for. 

Garner stood at attention in front of Adele’s suite door but stepped aside without a word as Nathalie moved to let herself inside. She’d helped Gabriel choose every guard who watched over the members of his family and found herself still happy with those choices.

The suite was dark as she slipped inside. She heard the rustling of cloth and then Adele was calling her name very softly.

“It’s me,” Nathalie affirmed, moving into the bedroom. “I’m sorry I--”

“Just come to bed,” Adele whispered.

Nathalie moved through the dark with familiar ease and took off her robe, laying it over the armchair in the corner of the room. She slid into the bed and Adele immediately curled against her.

“I couldn’t sleep without you here.”

“I was having the same trouble,” Nathalie admitted. “About earlier--”

“I like the new sheets,” Adele interrupted. “They really are pretty.”

“And comfortable.” Nathalie turned on her side. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could make out Adele’s face. “I need to talk.”

Adele gave a small nod, hair rustling against her pillowcase.

Nathalie took in a deep breath. “I got scared earlier. This, between us, scares me. I don’t know what’s real or what’s the bond and you’re Gabriel’s wife--”

“Who he doesn’t seem to have any time or affection for,” Adele interjected wryly. 

_“That’s what you’re for.”_

Gabriel’s words rang in her head. She knew he’d been hurt by her accusations; she’d seen it in his eyes before he shut himself off. Surely he hadn’t really meant...

“You’re the only one who cares about me. You don’t know how much having you here means to me.” Adele snuggled closer, burying her face against Nathalie’s throat. This position wasn’t exactly new between them but something about it felt different tonight. Nathalie was torn between pulling away and hugging her closer.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Nathalie,” Adele breathed and pressed a kiss against the soft skin of her throat.


	84. Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adele

_34 Years before Just for Tonight_

“I think we need to talk.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose in a manner Nathalie was all too familiar with. “If this is about last night, I should be the one to apologize to you.”

Nathalie tried not to let her surprise show. “Oh?”

“You were right when you said I need to spend more time with Adele. I know that; I simply haven’t had the energy to force myself into it.”

“Her company isn’t really a chore.”

The shadow of a smile flitted across his lips. “No, I don’t suppose it is.”

“Well, then.” Nathalie nodded and tugged on her suit jacket, smoothing it into place. “That sounds good. I’m glad.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, it’s in the same area.”

Gabriel gave her an expectant look and Nathalie felt a rush of embarrassment.

“Sir, it’s not...if you’re going to be taking a more active role in Adele’s life then what I came to talk about should be a non-issue.”

“Perhaps it would still be wise for you to tell me what you came to talk about though so all the bases are covered.” He set his pen on the ledger and crossed his hands. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Nathalie looked at the chair across from his desk with a frown. “I’d rather not.”

“You’re anxious.”

“That’s not it.”

“Actually, that is it.” He gave her a steady look and Nathalie felt her irritation rise. “I can sense it.”

“Well, stop doing that,” she huffed, dropping into the chair but quickly recovering her cool and sitting up straight. “Although I suppose it does help prove my point.”

“Nathalie, I would rather you speak plainly with me than dance around the subject,” Gabriel said with a slight air of annoyance.

She bit back the immediate retort on the tip of her tongue and took a second to recover her calm. “Very well. With my bond with Adele, I can feel what she feels.”

“I see.”

“And what she feels is lonely and scared.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed but he didn’t speak.

Nathalie continued with determined persistence. “You’ve left her alone too long, sir, and she’s craving physical affection...any kind of physical affection.”

“You,” he inferred.

“I believe so, yes, but only because you haven’t been with her.”

“I see.”

“Nothing’s happened,” she said quickly. “As you know, we’ve shared a bed for a while now but we only sleep.”

“But you expect that is changing.”

Nathalie nodded. “And to be quite honest with you, I’m not sure I would have any power if it did.” She hated the words as soon as they came out. It had nothing to do with Adele and everything to do with the bond Gabriel had forced on them but she wasn’t sure how to express that in a coherent way that didn’t make her sound like a victim to Adele’s whims. “So I wanted to come to you so that you would know and could rectify the situation.”

“Do you dislike Adele?”

She blinked in confusion. “No, sir. I’ve grown quite fond of her in the last year.”

“Since you’ve been spending nights in her bed,” he clarified. 

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel sat back in his chair in thought. “What do you mean by ‘rectify the situation’?”

“I...Gabriel, you know what I mean,” she huffed. “You need to sleep with your wife.”

“Or you could.”

“What?!” Nathalie felt her chest tighten as her voice rose an octave.

“You just said you’re fond of Adele and I know you’re a lover of women--”

“One woman, half a century ago,” she interrupted.

“Be that as it may.”

“You can’t be serious.”

His shoulders dropped in an action that could only be accompanied by exhaustion. “I’m not ready, Nathalie. I know I should be and I know I need to be, but I’m not.”

“You need an heir, Gabriel. I can’t give you that through Adele.” She felt a seed of panic beginning to bloom. “Felix! You have to protect him. He’s having such a hard time right now, sir. I caught him trying to run away and--”

“You what?!” Gabriel’s eyes went wide, his hand already reaching for his phone.

“I took care of it. We talked, but he needs his father to be more present.”

“I’m a failure,” he sighed, sinking into his chair.

Nathalie stayed silent, not trusting herself to reply. He eyed her skeptically and she rallied. “I’m keeping an eye on Felix for the time being. Please, at least try to be with Adele and then--”

“I need more time.”

“You don’t have it!” She stood and paced in front of his desk, feeling too much nervous energy building up. 

“You’re afraid.”

“Of course, I’m afraid. If the king found out that I was even talking about this--”

“You know I would never tell him.”

She paused to look down at him. “And you know that’s not the point.”

“Do you want to be with Adele?”

“Please don’t ask me that,” she begged. “This isn’t even about that. Do you know how many nights I’ve held her while she cries herself to sleep because she’s sure she’s going to be killed for not pleasing you? Replaced with a new wife who would do a better job?”

“I would never--”

“Your father would,” Nathalie interrupted. “You know he would. She never thought she would be with someone so important and now she’s here and she’s terrified and...” Nathalie trailed off with a helpless shrug.

“And so are you.”

“She’s your wife, Gabriel.”

“I’m well aware of that, but...perhaps, as long as you two are completely discreet--”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

Gabriel exhaled slowly. “You shouldn’t feel pressured into anything. I realize I’ve been putting too much on you as far as Adele has been concerned. Just know that there would be no,” he paused as if searching for the correct word, “penalties if anything developed between you two.”

“As long as no one finds out,” she clarified stiffly.

He gave her a slight nod.

“And in the meantime, you will work on being a better husband.” She saw him bristle at that but he replied with another nod, one much stiffer than before.  
__________________________

Maybe it was the bond or maybe it was the fact that neither woman had experienced intimate physical affection in so long but falling into a sexual relationship with Adele felt more natural than Nathalie ever expected. 

“Does this make you happy?” Adele whispered, curling against Nathalie even as sweat still cooled on her skin. She nuzzled her nose against her throat and pressed a kiss over a reddening bite from their earlier activities. 

Nathalie shivered in exhausted pleasure. “You being happy makes me happy.” She yawned and pulled the other woman closer still.

“This wouldn’t have happened without our bond.” Adele’s voice was soft. “I’d still be alone.”

“Probably.”

“Does that bother you?”

Nathalie rolled onto her side and Adele moved back enough to look at her. “Yes and no,” she admitted. “I wish things hadn’t happened the way they did and sometimes I don’t know what feelings are mine and what are yours, but I don’t regret being with you like this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

Adele reached between them to rub the ends of Nathalie’s hair between her fingers for something to do. Nathalie reframed from chiding her though she wasn’t fond of the gesture; she knew if comforted the other woman. “I know you didn’t grow up in this life and you’ve been with Gabriel for so long, but this really isn’t all that uncommon between royal and turned women in the courts.”

“I would imagine that being the case with most of the men I’ve met,” Nathalie conceded.

“Not usually once we’re married off,” Adele said with a small blush, “but that’s because we aren’t grouped together anymore. You have no idea what a relief it was to find a woman in a high-ranking position here. My friends were all so jealous when Gabriel began negotiations for my hand.” Her voice was wistful and gaze distant.

“Things haven’t worked out how you hoped.”

“I’m sure you could say that same.” Adele finally released Nathalie’s hair and cuddled closer to her once more. “You know, it’s quite the scandal around royals that Gabriel turned a woman to be his closest aid, keeps his sire bond with you, and then married a human woman and had a child.”

“I’m aware of his reputation,” she replied dryly. “He’s proud of his standing.”

“I only mean I was shocked to find out that you and he didn’t have a closer relationship.”

“You mean a sexual one.”

“Yes.”

“We’ve never been like that with each other, but I’m closer to Gabriel than I’ve ever been to anyone else.” Nathalie tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her gut. “Or I was, anyway.”

“I’ve come between you.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“That’s the second time you’ve told me that tonight.” Adele rolled over, giving her back to Nathalie but staying close. “At some point, it loses its meaning.”


	85. Nathalie, Felix, Adele, and Gabriel

_29 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Who did this to you?” Nathalie demanded, leaning in closer to inspect the swelling around Felix’s left eye.

“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered sullenly.

“It sure as hell does.”

“Just drop it, Nat.” He winced at her angry expression. “Please?”

She studied him for a moment before replying with a nod. “Let’s go get something cold on it to take down the swelling at least.”

“I really just want to go to my room.”

“Now, your highness.”

Felix huffed but followed her lead down the hall to the infirmary. “Can you make everyone leave?” he asked quietly, catching the knowing looks from the two staff members waiting in the room.

Nathalie ordered them to go on break and went about finding a cold compress. “It was one of the boys at the school then?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated.

“What family is he from?”

Felix gave her a blank stare, his lips clamped shut.

“And not the first time this has happened from the way Denton and Olivia looked when they saw you. How many black eyes have you been hiding, Felix?”

“There were busted lips too. Would you like those lumped into the final count or will an itemized list be better?” he shot back petulantly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having trouble at school?” Nathalie offered him the compress and crossed her arms.

“You’ve been really busy doing any little thing Adele wants so I figured I shouldn’t bother you.” 

The coolness in his voice sent a jolt of trepidation straight to her gut. “She’s the princess,” she replied, trying to keep her voice even. “It’s my job to cater to her.”

“I never realized your job carried so much of a burden,” he sneered. “It must be hard to spend so many nights in her room.” There was a hateful light to his eyes that Nathalie had seen appearing more and more often; although to be fair, she hadn’t been paying Felix as much attention as of late. He was fourteen and if she’d thought he was a moody child, he was creating a new definition for the term in this phase of life. 

“Felix–”

“Just leave me alone, Nathalie.” He tossed the compress to the table. “You’ve gotten really good at that. No reason to change things up now.”

She was surprised by the lump that formed in her throat as she watched him storm out. She really had been letting her attention for him slip over the years, and he was in such a rough time of life as well, not even considering his standing among his peers. Nathalie promised herself she would do better by Felix. She had to.  
________________________________

Nathalie slowed when she saw Pierce standing in front of the door to Adele’s suite instead of Gabriel’s. She glanced at his usual spot down the hall that was currently empty of a replacement guard and felt an emotion she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Is he in there with her?” she asked quietly.

Pierce nodded. “Hour or so.”

“I see.” She faltered for a moment before turning to return to her room. It wasn’t the first time Gabriel had spent the night with Adele. He’d been trying to be a better husband through the years and almost once a month he would let Nathalie know that he would be staying the night and she wouldn’t be needed.

Hadn’t he already spent his night in her suite only a week ago? Not that he couldn’t spend more time with her, but…

No one had let her know.

She’d spent almost every night with Adele for the past five years; was the other woman really not wondering where Nathalie was, why she hadn’t come? Or did it suddenly not matter anymore?

Nathalie realized with a start that she’d made it back to her room and was already in the process of undressing. Her favorite robe was in Adele’s suite, along with her preferred sleepwear. She rummaged through her wardrobe until she found an old nightgown she wasn’t exactly fond of but would work well enough.

Over the years, she’d trained herself to block out Adele’s emotions forced over their bond. She’d built up a wall she was very happy to have. It kept her sane, let her feel like she had some semblance of herself despite their closeness. The sudden itch to tear the mental wall down so she could sense the other woman hit her like a physical blow, bowing her over in front of her bathroom mirror. She forced herself to her bed, curling around a pillow and trying to think of anything else.  
________________________________

“Don’t leave.” Adele wrapped her fingers around Gabriel’s arm as he began to move away from her. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Nathalie will be coming. We didn’t tell her.”

Adele tightened her hold, letting her fingernails press against his skin. “Gabriel, please stay with me. I need you.” She was pleased to hear his breath go out in an almost inaudible gasp and then he was rolling back towards her.

“You’re dangerous,” he murmured, brushing loose hair behind her ear.

“Isn’t that why you like me?” she preened. “Because I wasn’t like all the other vapid options?” She saw his eyes cloud for a moment but it passed and he was looking at her fondly.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to come to you. You’ve been more than patient.”

“I understand you needed to heal.”

“Even so.”

“The more often we’re together, the more likely it is that I can give you an heir,” she prodded.

“Yes, I know.”

“Although I must admit it does surprise me that Felix won’t be considered for the throne once you’re ready to step down.”

“I don’t even have the throne myself yet,” Gabriel frowned. “Things would be complicated with Felix. It’s best not to plan for that.”

“That’s what Nathalie said as well.”

“Yes, well, Nathalie is very wise.”

Adele felt him pulling away again and she pressed herself against him. His skin felt clammy from drying sweat but she ignored it and ran her arm along his middle. “She is, isn’t she? She’s the one who told me how best to talk to you while we’re like this, you know.”

Gabriel stiffened. “What do you mean?”

She circled her fingers along his belly button and then walked them up towards his chest. “Only that she said you would prefer me more confident when we were alone. More…” She paused and curled her tongue behind her teeth, letting her fangs fall. “What was it you said, dangerous?”

“Well, I…”

“You enjoy a different kind of woman than the courts usually offer.”

He pursed his lips. “I suppose that’s true.”

She pressed a kiss to his skin in satisfaction and rested her cheek against his chest. “To be honest, I had hoped Nathalie would join us tonight, but I suppose at this point she has retired in her own suite.”

“Perhaps I should go so she can–

“It’s only because she means so much to both us,” she continued as if she hadn’t felt him stiffen beneath her, hadn’t heard his words. “I think it could be wonderful, don’t you?”

“Nathalie and I don’t–”

“Have that kind of relationship, I know.” Adele pushed herself up and let her hair trail across Gabriel’s bare chest. “But you could. Perhaps we could even both give you heirs.” She reached up to run her palm along his cheek. “We could make sure you never feel lonely again, my love. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Gabriel disentangled himself from her grasp and slid away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. “I need to go,” he said stiffly as he reached for his robe. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

Adele pulled the blankets up around her and watched him cross the room. “You won’t stay?”

“Not tonight.”

“Will you come back sooner than usual?” she asked hopefully. 

His expression softened as he turned back to her. “I will. Get some rest. I’ll send for Nathalie for you.”  
________________________________

Nathalie had almost given into the temptation of tearing down her self-imposed block between herself and Adele when there was a knock at the door. She dragged herself out of bed, half-wondering if she would be informed of the prince trying to sneak out of his room again. That was usually the only interruption she had when she’d retired for the night. Her brain took a moment to process Gabriel standing in front of her in a plush plum robe. “Is something the matter, sir?”

“Did you advise Adele on how to act with me when we’re alone?” he asked, expression unreadable.

Nathalie felt her throat go dry. “She was worried when you said you were going to begin visiting her. I simply told her what you said attracted you to her in the first place.” She glanced back at her rumpled bed. “Did you want me to dress so we can talk about something?”

Gabriel only then seemed to notice the thin gown she wore. “I bought you a very nice robe. Where is it?”

“It’s in Adele’s suite.”

“Ah, of course.”

Nathalie crossed her arms. beginning to feel self-conscious which was not an emotion she was used to when it came to the man before her. “Was there anything else?”

“She would like you to come spend the rest of the night with her if you haven’t already settled in here.”

“I assumed you were spending the night with her, your majesty.”

He eyed her warily. “She gave me a lot to think about. It would be best for me to go back to my own suite tonight, I believe.”

“I’ll gather my things.” Nathalie expected Gabriel to leave but he continued to stand in front of her open door. “Was there anything else?”

“I may as well walk with you down there. It’s late. Be sure to cover yourself.”

Understanding blossomed and Nathalie turned away to get one of her traveling cloaks to use in place of her robe. Her schedule had been thrown off tonight and while there was staff that was aware of her nightly trek to the princess’s suite, those roaming the halls at this hour might not be so willing to turn a blind eye. Gabriel wanted to make sure she arrived at Adele’s without incident. She felt a warm appreciation for her sire fill her chest as she closed her suite door and followed him down the hall.


	86. Nathalie and Adele

_29 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Tell me you aren’t serious.” Nathalie stood and paced to the other end of the room.

“You can’t deny it’s a good idea,” Adele argued, sitting up in the bed and pulling her plush robe around her. “We could get pregnant at the same time.”

“It’s a terrible idea,” she shot back. “And that doesn’t even touch the fact that you’ve given no thought to how I feel about all of this.”

“You love Gabriel. I know you do.”

“Yes, but this is…” Nathalie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm down. “Besides, it’s very difficult for turned women to get pregnant. This would be an exercise in futility.”

“Not if you start drinking royal blood! It’s happened before, with newly turned women but I still think it’s possible.”

“Adele.”

“Not mine, of course.” She tugged the fur lapels of her robe tighter around her throat. “But we could get donations from the women in the some of the lesser houses.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?”

“If we give him two heirs, we’ll both be safe. Our whole family will be safe,” Adele pleaded softly. “Don’t you want that?”

Nathalie sat down on the fainting couch and stayed quiet for a few minutes while she gathered her thoughts. “You’re trying to manipulate me and I don’t appreciate it, Adele.”

“I’m not!”

“I can feel it,” she ground out and mentally reinforced the wall in her mind.

“I don’t mean to be, I promise.”

Nathalie begrudgingly believed her once she looked up to see the stricken expression on her face. It wasn’t Adele’s fault everything she felt was funneled towards Nathalie, but it wasn’t Nathalie’s fault either and she was beginning to feel exhausted by the whole ordeal.

“I’m not a royal. Even if I agreed to this madness, a son born by me isn’t going to be a prince.”

“He would still be Gabriel’s child and a full vampire and that’s what matters.” Adele crossed her arms. “I don’t understand how you can say things like that.”

“Things like what?”

“If I agree,” she repeated with a huff. “Why do you pretend you get any say in it?”

Nathalie gaped at her. “What?”

“We belong to Gabriel and if he wants to come in here and have us both, he can.”

“Did he say that?”

Adele blinked. “Well, no.”

“Good.” Nathalie tried to suppress a shiver. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“But that’s the way things are, Natty. It’s his right.”

“It’s barbaric and he knows it,” she muttered. “And since when do you talk like this? You’re not some mindless doll. This stuff makes you as angry as it makes me.” Her frustration lessened when she looked up to see tears shining in Adele’s eyes. “What is it?”

“The king spoke with me today while you were fetching our afternoon tea,” she whispered.

Nathalie felt ice seep into her veins. “What did he say?”

Adele began to shake and Nathalie was out of the chair and crossing the room as quickly as she could manage. She wound her arms around the other woman and pulled her close. “It’s okay.”

“It isn’t,” she sobbed. “He said if I hadn’t given Gabriel multiple heirs within the next three years, he would have me killed like the last one!”

A flash of a sobbing Gabriel holding Madeline’s still body against his overtook Nathalie’s mind for a moment. There was more than one reason Gabriel had been trying to keep his current wife at arm’s reach.

“He…he said…” Adele hiccuped as the tears streamed faster down her cheeks. “He said that I needed to give Gabriel heirs, plural. I can’t…what if it’s not fast enough?! I need you to do this with me!”

“Calm down. It’s going to be okay,” Nathalie soothed. “Why three years?”

She sniffled and wiped at her nose. “He said I come from good breeding and it would be a shame to waste my coloring.”

Nathalie ground her teeth together and offered Adele a tissue from the nightstand. Adele wiped at her eyes with a whimper. “Please, Natty, please do this for me, for us. I just want to keep us safe.”

“And if she dies, you die,” a small voice added in her mind. Nathalie tried to ignore it. “I’m rather old, Adele. I don’t think–”

“Please try.” She gripped Nathalie’s hand tight. “Please. This might be the only way we survive here.” Her expression softened. “It’s not a fate worse than death. That’s one of the first things we learn as little girls.”

"That might be the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You have to help me.”

Nathalie tightened her hold on Adele. “Let’s give it some time, okay? Gabriel has been staying with you more and I think even one heir is going to appease the king for a bit.”

They were both quiet for a few moments as Adele cleaned her face.

“One year,” she finally sniffed.

“What?”

“If I’m not pregnant in one year, you have to start helping.”

“Adele.”

“I mean it, Natty. I’m terrified but I’m trying to be rational.” 

Nathalie could feel Adele’s fear beating against her mental block like a battering ram. She swallowed hard and attempted a small smile. “I don’t think I have the right coloring.”

Adele ignored her quip. “I’ll talk to Gabriel about it unless you would like to. We should get you started on royal blood as soon as possible.” She wiped at her nose once more and threw the used tissue down with a huff. “What a mess. I should’ve married that balding duke my father introduced me to at the party, but no, I just had to test the waters with Gabriel. He was so handsome and scandalous.” Her shoulders slumped. “I do love him.”

“I know you do.”

“It’s been nice seeing him more.”

“I’m sure it has been.”

Adele looked at Nathalie with wide eyes, shiny with fresh tears. “Tell me everything’s going to be okay.”

Nathalie ignored the screaming in her head as she replied, “Everything going to be fine.”


	87. Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an explicit scene.

_27 Years before Just for Tonight_

“Does anyone need a fresh drink?” Adele smiled brightly as she made her way back to the small bar in the corner of Gabriel’s sitting room. 

“I think we’ve had plenty already, Adele.” Gabriel eyed the amber liquid in his glass dubiously.

“You and Nathalie are still sitting across the room from each other so I say more drinks until that changes!” Adele cheerfully took the lid from one of the crystal decanters and let the contents breathe for a moment.

“No pressure,” Nathalie murmured, taking another sip of spiced brandy. It burned pleasantly as it slid down her throat, the aftertaste of the royal blood Adele had mixed in leaving a nice finish. She tried to concentrate on that, the feeling and taste and most certainly not on the fact that she hadn’t been able to look Gabriel in the eyes since she entered his suite. It was all too forced but it’d been over a year and Adele had been pestering her to try and if Nathalie was being honest with herself, she was getting just as nervous about Adele’s standing in Christian’s eyes. The king had begun making more and more comments about the lack of fresh heirs and even alluded to finding himself a new young wife to bear him heirs since his current only son couldn’t seem to do the job.

She blinked in surprise as her glass was whisked away and immediately replaced with a fresh one, accompanied by a wink from Adele. “Go sit by him,” she whispered.

“Adele, perhaps we should let things happen organically,” Gabriel advised, leaning back against the couch. “You’re making it feel forced.”

“You two are impossible. You have no idea how much negotiating it took for me to get her to wear her nightgown in here.” Adele tugged on Nathalie’s hand until she stood and followed her to the couch. “Now sit.”

Nathalie sat down but made sure to leave space between herself and her sire. Her skin felt warm from the brandy and her mind felt fuzzy but not quite fuzzy enough to ignore the thick awkwardness on the air. In almost sixty years, she and Gabriel had never been intimate. They’d shared a bed, they’d held each other during bad times, they’d traveled together and eaten together and lived together but this...

She thought about the kiss, their only kiss. He’d been a drunk mess and she’d run him a bath to try to sober him up and even now she could feel familiar embarrassment settling into place. She’d been so angry at herself for allowing that weakness. It wasn’t supposed to be like that between them and now she was sitting beside him while his wife-- her lover-- was eagerly pushing them together. It was all too much.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Gabriel said, voice quiet as his hand covered hers in the space between them on the couch. “I would never force this on you.”

“I know, sir.”

He blanched. “And perhaps you don’t call me that tonight.”

The corner of her lips quirked. “Apologies, your highness.”

“Now you’re just being rude.”

“This is so wonderful,” Adele sighed, draping herself across their laps. “My two favorite people together with me at last.”

Nathalie could see through the fake cheerfulness easily. Adele was equally uncomfortable with the situation but determined to see it through. She watched the other woman hook her hand around Gabriel’s neck and pull him down in a kiss. Nathalie awkwardly held onto Adele’s legs to keep her balanced. She let her hand wander down to the other woman’s ankle and slowly dragged her palm up the smooth leg, taking up the soft material of the long nightgown with the action. She heard Adele murmur appreciatively against Gabriel’s lips so she kept going. This she knew; this she was familiar with.

Her position wouldn’t allow her to lean down to kiss Adele’s skin so she settled into massaging up and down her legs. She felt the muscles relax beneath her fingers and the skin became warm and pliant. Adele squirmed after a while and pulled her legs away only to leave Gabriel and straddle Nathalie’s hips. She smiled sweetly before leaning down for a kiss.

“You’ve always been much too good at that,” she purred, running her hands into Nathalie’s hair. “You know just how to turn me into putty.”

“I’ve had a bit of practice.” Nathalie felt herself slipping out of the moment once more, very aware that Gabriel was now sitting beside them and no longer distracted by kissing his wife.

“Gabriel, you have to let Nathalie give you a massage,” Adele preened, leaning forward to rest her cheek against the top of Nathalie’s head and managing to press her breasts against the side of her face. 

“She is rather gifted at it,” he conceded.

“So you’ve had one before?”

“I’ve been lucky enough, yes.” He nodded stiffly and Nathalie found a bit of comfort in the fact that he seemed to be at as much of a loss as she was. There was a look in his eyes though, one she hadn’t seen before. For lack of a better description, he looked starved as he watched them and she wasn’t sure what to do with that observation.

“Then perhaps if I’m ever willing to give her up, you can have a turn,” Adele teased, tilting Nathalie’s chin up for another kiss. She was playing a part, Nathalie realized. Adele was silly and teasing when they were together but this had a different energy to it. She was putting on a show for her husband, one that included Nathalie as a pretty prop. She packed the thought away for later dissection.

“And here I thought the point of tonight was that I did have a turn,” Gabriel replied dryly but his eyes betrayed him. Nathalie felt them pin her in place.

Adele giggled and it was high and fake. Nathalie hadn’t been watching how much she drank but she was acting drunk and Nathalie had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn’t even tipsy. She wondered how many full glasses she would find still waiting by the bar where Adele had left them. 

“We should trade places,” she announced, standing up and pulling Nathalie with her.

“I think I’m much too tall to straddle her in that fashion, my dear.” Gabriel seemed to sink back into the couch as if he could make himself smaller.

“Although that would be fun to see, that’s not what I meant.” Adele leaned over for another kiss and Gabriel happily obliged. As they parted, Adele pulled Nathalie forward to all but dump her in her sire’s lap.

Gabriel steadied her with his hands on her hips and Nathalie felt him go very still as she pressed her palms against his chest to hold herself up. Neither one looked at each other, both keeping their eyes on Adele, but Nathalie could feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric of her nightgown. The nightgown that had now ridden up and was puddled just below Gabriel’s hands. 

Adele folded down onto the other side of them, kissing them each in turn. She hummed in thought and then stood once more, only to immediately straddle the bit of free leg space above Gabriel’s knees, pushing Nathalie firmly against his chest.

“You mean to cripple me then?” Gabriel gasped in surprise, his fingertips digging into Nathalie’s hips. 

Adele simply smiled and kissed along the side of Nathalie’s neck, being sure to find the points she was familiar with. Nathalie felt herself relaxing once more, letting her eyes close as Adele’s hands began to roam. There was less pressure on her left side and then she felt one of Gabriel’s fingers gently tracing the strap of her nightgown, easing it down after a few moments.

“Kiss him,” Adele prodded, using her body to push Nathalie against Gabriel’s chest further. 

Nathalie wanted to keep her eyes closed. It was easier that way. She didn’t have to remember everything clearly that way, but as she felt Gabriel’s breath warm against her lips, she broke and opened her eyes. He was looking back at her and time seemed to pause for a moment. She was tempted to try escape somewhere in her mind, somewhere that wasn’t here, somewhere that wasn’t on the edge of this thing she wasn’t sure she could come back from, but the sound of her name tumbling off his lips in a breathless rush brought her crashing back to reality as they finally kissed.

She felt Adele reaching around to unbutton the top of her nightgown as she kissed Gabriel. He still kept one hand near her shoulder, his thumb rubbing along her skin in a soothing manner, while his other hand stayed firmly at her hip, fingertips digging in. She was feeling too warm, her body reacting naturally to their soft touches. She could feel Gabriel’s hardness beneath her and was torn between grinding herself against it and pushing herself away and across the room.

She needed to know for sure that this was going to be okay. She wanted to be certain she wasn’t making a huge mistake. She pulled away from Gabriel enough to rest her forehead against his and let out a heavy breath. She felt them both still on either side of her and she let her mental shields drop. 

The first thing she was hit with was anxiety and fear from Adele but there was the familiar sensation of her arousal and so much love that it was staggering. No matter what, Nathalie had no doubts that Adele truly loved her. Their ideals didn’t always match up and they were both stuck in an unfortunate situation but that part was at least true.

A new warmth surrounded her and she realized Gabriel had lifted his own shields between them. He pulled her back into another kiss but he was more hesitant this time, allowing her to take the lead once their lips met. He’d always taken care of her the best he could, and she knew with an unquestioning certainty that he wasn’t going to stop taking care of her.  
_______________________________

Nathalie felt her climax building as Adele moaned against her, tongue sliding along her sex in a practiced motion. She felt Adele’s weight shift and there was a grunt from beyond the two women. Nathalie opened heavy eyes to watch Gabriel thrusting into Adele from behind. He met her gaze and held it, the action setting her already warm skin aflame with desire.

Adele seemed to double her efforts as Gabriel did and Nathalie felt herself falling over the edge with a wordless cry. Her fingers tore along the expensive sheets of the bed as her back arched off the pillows. She’d never put her bond wall back up and she mentally felt Adele’s orgasm hit her only seconds after and then Gabriel’s followed, leaving Nathalie a writhing, whimpering, aching mess as the other two collapsed at her side. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, every molecule of her body still vibrating with pleasure.

“Language,” Adele laughed breathlessly, kissing the outside of her thigh. “Not ladylike.”

“Nothing that just happened was ladylike,” Nathalie shot back with an exhausted but pleased smile.

“You two will be the death of me,” Gabriel sighed, snuggling against Adele’s back and reaching over to rest his hand on Nathalie’s calf. 

“That’s what we’re trying to prevent, sir.” Nathalie meant her words to be light but a heavy knowledge filled the air.

Adele pushed herself up. “Does anyone need another drink? Gabriel, you’ll need some blood again, I’m sure.”

His brow furrowed. “Adele...”

“Let’s not waste time if we can help it; Nathalie’s all warmed up.” She paused, staying on the bed. “Perhaps I shouldn’t walk yet, just to be sure everything stays put.” She worried her bottom lip, a delicate fang dropping down to indent it slightly.

“I can get my drink.” Gabriel slid away from both of them and Nathalie suddenly felt very exposed on the bed with Adele sitting up and facing away from her and Gabriel leaving the room to get to the small bar in the outer suite. She shifted until she could slide her legs under the sheet and blanket, tugging it up around her.

Adele glanced back over her shoulder. “Are you cold?”

“A bit.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “I hope this was it.”

“Just try not to think about it.”

Adele laughed softly. “Sure, easy.”

“I know.”

“Would it bother you terribly if I went back to my suite?”

Nathalie tried not to freeze in place. “Are you okay?”

“I think I just need some time to myself.” Adele scooted to the edge of the bed and stood carefully, keeping her legs squeezed together. She reached for Gabriel’s robe and pulled it on. “You’ll be okay, won’t you?”

Nathalie wanted to say no. She wanted to beg Adele to stay because without her there, things would definitely fall apart, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She felt Adele’s anxiety radiating off her in waves. All the other woman could think about now was if this time she’d finally gotten pregnant; if this time, she’d finally saved them all.

“I’ll be fine,” she lied. “I’ll be there soon.”

Adele gave her a small smile. “You can stay in here tonight if you’d like. It’s already late.” Her lips turned downward. “I was going to lean over to kiss you but I’m scared of it running out.” She visibly squeezed her thighs tighter.

“I think at this point, that’s okay,” Nathalie said gently. 

“I know.” She shook her head. “I know I’m being ridiculous but--”

“You’re fine.”

Adele’s expression softened with relief. “Thank you for doing this, for everything. I love you so much.” She took ginger steps to the door. “I’ll let him know.”

Nathalie watched her go and then sank deeper into the bed, pulling the blanket tighter. Maybe she should go. Things were bound to be awkward without Adele and--

“You don’t want to stay.” Gabriel was in the doorway, his silhouette backlit from the soft light of the other room.

“I’m not sure how to do this without her. It feels...”

“Strange,” he finished.

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to.”

She knew he meant it. He wouldn’t stop her from leaving. He wouldn’t even bring it up in conversation later. It would be something they both didn’t talk about and that would be okay.

“I can stay,” she whispered.  
_______________________________

Nathalie felt warm and content and sated as sleep edged up on her. Gabriel was already softly snoring behind her, his breath hitting the bare skin of her neck in warm puffs of air. She’d forgotten he snored. Or maybe she hadn’t forgotten but it had been so long since they’d shared a bed that it was one of those facts that was packed away into the back of her mind.

She shifted slightly and his arm around her tightened. That wasn’t new. Gabriel was a cuddler and anyone in his bed was forced to be one too. The being completely nude was rather new though.

He’d made love to her. There was no other thing to call it. He’d kissed her so gently and whispered her name like it was something precious and the bond between them had been more open than Nathalie ever remembered. She felt what he felt and he felt what she felt. They were locked in a loop of pleasure until they’d both exhausted themselves and curled together as the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains.

It was different from when she was Adele but perhaps that was her own fault. She kept herself shielded as much as could, terrified of being taken over by someone else’s whims. It hadn’t been like that with Gabriel though. Maybe because their bond was a sire bond and not a magical blood bond or maybe it was something else. It definitely gave her something to think about though.

“Sleep,” Gabriel murmured, voice gravelly. “I can almost hear you thinking.”

“Sorry, sir.”

He hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. “Like when you call me that.”

“I know.”


	88. Nathalie, Adele, Gabriel, and Lila

_27 Years before Just for Tonight_

"Neither one of us,” Adele whispered. “How is that possible?”

Nathalie squeezed her hand and watched the house doctor cleaning up the pregnancy testing supplies from the tests they’d both been required to endure in front of two witnesses. “It’ll be okay.”

“The king’s going to kill me,” she breathed, voice barely audible.

“That’s not going to happen.”

Adele turned wide, tear-filled eyes to her. “We have to run away.”

"Keep your voice down,” she warned, eyeing the doctor’s stiffened back. “We aren’t running away.”

“I can’t stay here. We have to go.” Adele’s voice rose in a panic. “Tell Gabriel we have to go. Maybe he’ll come with us.” She stood and tugged on Nathalie’s hand. “Please, we have to go!”

“A sedative, please,” Nathalie requested calmly while keeping an ironclad grip on the other woman’s wrist.

“Don’t do this to me,” Adele cried, the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. 

Nathalie took the offered capped syringe and nodded her thanks before pocketing it. “Come on, let’s go to your suite, your highness.”

Adele let out a sob and Nathalie hurried them along the corridor, attempting a few soothing words before she gave up and got them closer to her destination. She spotted Pierce standing guard outside Gabriel’s office and gave him a pointed nod with the hope that he got her message. He studied the crumbling woman at her side and nodded back. Good. Gabriel would know to expect her soon then.

“Nathalie, please, please let me go!”

Clenching her teeth, Nathalie forced them further down the hall until they were finally in the living quarters and she got the sobbing princess behind closed doors. Adele collapsed in puddle of tears as soon as Nathalie released her wrist.

“You need to calm down.”

“We’re going to die!”

“Adele, please take a deep breath. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Gabriel is not going to let anything happen to you. But we both need you to keep it together.” Nathalie reminded herself not to clench her teeth. She was tired and hungry from fasting for the test and her patience was waning. 

Taking a halting breath, Adele nodded miserably. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Nathalie’s expression softened. “It’s okay.” She offered her hand and Adele took it, not bothering to smooth her wrinkled dress as she stood. “Let’s get you in something comfortable and I’ll give you the sedative to help you sleep.”

Adele halted, causing Nathalie to miss a step. “You aren’t staying with me?”

“I need to talk to Gabriel about all of this.”

“Please don’t leave me, Nathalie,” she begged. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Now go wash your face. I’ll lay out your nightgown.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Adele sighed. “I can’t--”

“You can and you will. I’ll have Bernard put on your door as guard and I’ll be back soon. No one will bother you until then.”  
______________________________

“She’s terrified.” Nathalie hugged herself and tried to ignore the muted emotions she could still feel echoing through the bond. 

Gabriel took a careful sip from the heavy glass tumbler and set it back on the coaster on his desk. “I’m not sure what to do,” he said quietly.

Things between them had been different since their night together. Nathalie still handled business requests for him and performed all the same tasks she always had but they were more careful around each other, more aware of the other’s presence. Nathalie found it all thoroughly exhausting.

“I’m not sure what can be done,” she finally said in reply.

“We used magic for Felix.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea to do again.” She watched Gabriel’s brow furrow as he brought the glass to his lips once more. “Do you think it’s possible the elf cursed you? I remember her saying something about Felix being your only heir. I didn’t but much stock in it at the time but something is off. Is it possible that she...” Nathalie trailed off with a frown as she saw him reach up to touch the deep purple brooch on his lapel. She hated it. She’d been tempted to steal it away while he slept but there was something that always prevented her from touching it, some kind of magic that made her insides squirm and her courage falter.

“No, that’s not possible,” Gabriel replied simply, eyes taking on the same blank look they got whenever she broached the subject of Lila.

Nathalie knew better than to argue when he looked like that. “Very well.”

“I will request Pierce choose an extra guard for Adele’s suite until a solution can be found to be on the safe side of things and I’ll be spending my nights there as I can.”

“Of course, sir.”

“You’re obviously welcome to join us.”

His words hung heavy on the air and Nathalie wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. The three of them had only been together that one night and while she was still drinking the royal blood she’d been provided with to nurture a possible pregnancy, she had decided it was probably best not to put herself in that situation again if she had any say in the matter. 

“I...thank you, sir.”

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. “And I’ll need you to call on Lila once more. She helped Madeline and I conceive, perhaps she can help Adele and...” He trailed off and finished the contents of his glass. “Let me know when you can go to her.”  
______________________________

“Well, well,” Lila purred, lounging back against the plush pillows. “I must say that I’m surprised to see you. I wouldn’t think you could stand to leave that precious princess of yours for too long.” She gave Nathalie a knowing smile. “How many hours have you been away?”

“Almost thirteen. I was left waiting longer than I anticipated.” Nathalie tilted her chin up defiantly. “And as time is of the essence, I would appreciate if we could get started.”

“I can see it, you know.”

Nathalie swallowed hard and hoped the sound hadn’t been as loud as she felt. “See what?”

“The bond.” Lila curled her tongue behind her teeth. “It’s pulling on you. You can feel it; I can tell. You’re beginning to get sick.” Her eyes focused on something Nathalie couldn’t see just behind her right shoulder. “It’s stretched so tight. Would be such an easy tie to simply,” she looked at Nathalie and snapped her teeth together teasingly, “cut.”

“The prince would like to broker more fertility magic,” Nathalie ground out, ignoring the pain beginning to blossom behind her left eye.

“I’m sure he would, but he has his heir. What more does he need?” Lila gave her a sweet smile. “Are you thirsty? I just got in the cutest little half-breed. She tastes almost as sweet as my Nathaniel, but not quite. There’s too much wolf in her and I’ve never enjoyed that wet dog smell much. She’s still a delicious feed though. I’m only a casual blood drinker but I do have my favorites. I’ve started a lovely collection if you would like to sample some.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “Is the half-human not working out? I could take him off your hands in exchange for a new baby, I suppose.”

“No,” Nathalie growled. “You won’t be going anywhere near him.”

“It was simply an offer.”

“What would it cost us for another fertility spell?”

Lila studied her with an amused expression. “Your wording is curious.”

Nathalie paled. “I’m speaking for my sire.”

“No doubt.” She leaned forward and plucked a round red fruit Nathalie didn’t recognize from a platter between them. “Would you like to be the one to carry his child?”

“That isn’t my place.”

“And that’s not a no.” Lila bit into the fruit and chewed thoughtfully. “You’re very pale, even for a vampire. You must be feeling absolutely dreadful, poor thing.” She wiped a stray drip of juice from the corner of her lips. “Would you like a taste?” LIla offered the fruit to her, more juice running from the bite indent down to her fingers.

Nathalie ignored the steady pounding in her head. The sweet smell on the air was making her stomach roil. “I don’t eat.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose not,” she shrugged and brought it back up for another bite. “I forget there’s a difference between vampires sometimes. You turned lot sure get the short end of the stick.” She took one more bite and then let the fruit roll off her hand. It dropped heavily to the floor and bounced once before rolling across the rug. “My price,” she mused, pursing her lips in humor.

“You know the Agreste family is very wealthy,” Nathalie reminded her as a thin tendril of hope worked its way into her system.

Lila quirked an eyebrow. “So am I, gorgeous, but I do always have need of more pretty things.” She studied her nails. “What do you think would happen to the princess if you’re the one who carries his child, hmm?”

Nathalie felt her chest tighten. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh, I know. You’re very duty-bound and it’s all quite honorable but honestly a bit boring. And I don’t do boring,” she pouted.

Nathalie opened her mouth to speak and then she was coughing, blood splattering her hand as she brought it up to cover her mouth. 

“That’s not a good sign. You’ll start convulsing soon and I rather like the upholstery on that couch,” Lila sighed. “It is nice to see that my bonds hold up well though.”

Nathalie felt warm tears stinging her eyes as she hacked up more blood. She wiped at her eyes and the wetness on her fingers was a deep red. 

Lila gave her a taunting pitiful look as she rose from the couch and closed the distance between them. Nathalie tried to pull away as the elf reached two fingers towards her forehead and then her world was nothing but darkness.  
______________________________

Nathalie blinked slowly and her eyelids felt heavy. She was too warm on her left side but when she tried to move, she found herself being held in place. The room was mostly dark except for a familiar lamp she could just make out on the dresser across the room. Madeline had found it in a shop when she was pregnant and insisted she needed it even though the display wasn’t for sale. Nathalie had written far too large a check for it and Madeline had happily taken it home to put in her bedroom. 

Madeline...that couldn’t be right. Madeline was dead, wasn’t she? Was she dead now too?

“You’re okay,” Gabriel whispered. “You’re home.” 

Nathalie realized it was an arm holding her in place and she turned her head enough to the right to see her sire watching her with a blank expression.

“She’s awake?” The warm presence on her left stirred and she felt Adele press a kiss to the back of her head. “We’ve been so worried.” She kept her voice soft and Nathalie appreciated the gesture. Her head felt three sizes too big.

She tried to lick her lips and realized she was thirstier than she could ever remember being. Gabriel pulled away from her and reached for the phone on the nightstand. She heard him ordering fresh blood from the kitchen and felt herself sink lower into the bed to wait. “What...” Her voice was thready and weak and she couldn’t bring herself to finish her question.

“Oh, Nathalie, we were so scared,” Adele murmured, kissing her temple. “When Lila brought you here, I thought you were dead. I’ve been beside myself and--”

“Adele,” Gabriel chided gently. “Let’s not excite her just yet.”

Nathalie met his eyes in question and he gave her a short nod. “Lila provided us with two fertility potions that can be taken within a year of each other.”

“Or we can each take one at the same time,” Adele interjected hopefully. “She did say we could both take one, Gabriel.”

“I know that, Adele.” His expression smoothed out into something unreadable.

“Cost?” Nathalie rasped, feeling worry gnaw at her.

“She said to consider them a gift.”

Nathalie didn’t have the energy to point out that the Fae never gave gifts without poisoned strings attached.


	89. Nathalie, Adele, and Gabriel

_26 Years before Just for Tonight_

"I really wish you would take the other potion, Nathalie.” Adele rubbed her swollen belly and let out a content hum. “Our pregnancies wouldn’t exactly match up but we could still raise the babies together. They’d only be a few months apart.”

“You might want another one. I want you to keep it, in case.” Nathalie brushed her hair back and let it fall like a shiny curtain before gathering it to brush up again. 

“I think Gabriel would like to have a child with you.” Adele’s voice was quiet but almost toneless as if she was trying to hide her own feelings on the statement.

“Gabriel is quite happy with having one with you and I don’t want to hear another word about it.” Nathalie finally set down the brush and began to divide Adele’s hair in to sections. 

“You haven’t been spending your nights in here since I got pregnant.”

“Gabriel stays with you.” Nathalie concentrated on the hair. She laid one section over another and reached for the third to start a braid.

“Yes, but you could stay with us.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“But...” Adele trailed off and Nathalie let out a silent sigh of relief. They’d had the same conversation over and over again since Adele had gotten pregnant. Nathalie found reasons to not make it to Gabriel’s suites on the nights they invited her in. The one night had been more than enough for her. She’d crossed a line that she was desperately trying to step back over but Adele wasn’t making it easy, though Gabriel seemed content with letting her set the new boundaries for the time being. Perhaps he was as unsettled as she was about the whole thing.

Nathalie continued to braid Adele’s long blonde hair until she got to the very end and tied it off. She was about to take her leave for the night when the other woman’s shoulders shook with a silent sob. She’d been shielding way too hard if she hadn’t realized how upset she was as she sat right in front of her. She rounded the chair and knelt in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

Adele wiped at her tears. “I’m scared,” she whispered. “I’m trying to be brave but I’m scared.”

“Pregnancy is scary.”

“Not just that,” she replied miserably. She rubbed the small baby bump with a solemn expression. “Nat, what if it’s a girl?”

“You said the doctor was doing the ultrasound today.”

“He did.”

“And?”

Fresh tears welled in Adele’s eyes. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

They sat in a heavy silence, both lost in thought. Nathalie finally spoke, carefully choosing her words. “If the baby is a girl, what would you do?”

“We’d run, wouldn’t we?” She grasped Nathalie’s hands in hers. “Wouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know.”

“Christian would kill her,” Adele breathed, voice catching on the last words. “Felix is treated badly enough but at least he’s male. Think how bad it would be for my daughter. She’d be sent out to marry someone as soon as she was old enough.” She hugged her stomach protectively and Nathalie felt a hot stab of fear. 

“Would you still give birth even if you find out you’re having a girl?” Nathalie watched Adele’s emotions war across her face before she gave a defeated nod.

“It took magic to get me pregnant,” she sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll get another chance and I can’t...” She trailed off and let out a soft breath. “It’s my baby, mine and Gabriel’s. I couldn’t.”

Nathalie nodded. “I understand.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Nathalie admitted, “but I’ll support you and the baby.”

“Do you think we could go see another doctor?”

“You mean find a doctor who specializes in supernatural pregnancies and would be willing to do an ultrasound and keep it quiet?” Nathalie saw Adele flinch at her skeptical tone and immediately regretted her words. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
___________________________________

“A boy.” Adele took a long pull of chocolate milkshake from the cup in her hands. “I’m having a boy.”

“A healthy boy,” Nathalie added. “The doctor said he looks long already too. Maybe he’ll be tall like Gabriel and Felix.”

“I hope so.”

Nathalie concentrated on the road. She hated driving but she had to admit she was very grateful for the lessons Pierce had taken it upon himself to give her under the guise of emergency situations to keep Prince Gabriel safe. She didn’t feel comfortable behind the wheel but she could get from Point A to Point B with few problems and that counted for something.

The doctor she’d taken Adele to had been almost two hours away. She feared what they would be walking back into but she’d left Gabriel a note she hoped he would take the time to decipher before setting off the alarm. If she’d told him outright, he would’ve tried to stop them. She knew it. 

“I know I should be happy, but...” Adele closer her mouth and stared out the window. 

“But what?” Nathalie prodded. 

“I think there was a part of me that hoped for a girl. Maybe Gabriel would’ve come away with us. We could’ve brought Felix too. Found a nice house in the countryside and lived happy, quiet lives.”

Nathalie thought Adele’s wish sounded naive but she kept that to herself and simply nodded. 

“A boy is nice too though. Gabriel will finally get to be king and have everything he’s ever wanted. It’ll be perfect for us all.”

And in that moment, Nathalie realized that Adele’s wish wasn’t the only naive one in their basket.  
___________________________________

Nathalie was on the verge of sleep when she thought she heard a knock on her door. When she didn’t respond, the lock turned and the door creaked open. Nathalie stiffened, mind fully aware and racing with her options. The relief she felt when Gabriel whispered her name couldn’t be measured.

“You scared me,” she hissed, sitting up in her bed and reaching for the lamp on her nightstand.

The door closed the rest of the way and Gabriel had the decency to look sheepish. “I did knock.”

“And I didn’t answer.” She crossed her arms pointedly. “What is it?”

He frowned and sat on the end of her bed, not meeting her glare. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I just spent four hours with you going through lower rank royal family request.”

“You know what I mean, Nathalie,” he growled and she felt her usually languid pulse jump into her throat. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, sir.”

“Was it...is it because of the night we were together?”

“You and Adele sleep fine together. I’m not needed anymore and that’s fine. You have another heir coming soon. It’s best this way.”

“You know we enjoy having you with us,” he prodded.

“Thank you.”

He scowled. “Thank you?”

“What would you have me say?” Nathalie asked, feeling her anger rise. “Do you want me to tell you that I can’t decide if I wish it had never happened or that it would happen every night? Do you want to know how seriously I considered the offer to have your child? How I’m still considering it and depending on the hour you asked me, I would do it? Do you want me to tell you that I thought about driving away with Adele earlier this week when we went to the doctor and never coming back? Choose a number, sir.”

Gabriel gaped at her and Nathalie felt a traitorous tear slip down her cheek.

“It’s too much,” she whispered. “I can’t do it. Please don’t make me.”

“Make you...”

“I need things to go back to the way they were before. Please,” she begged and realized her anger had faded into heartache. “You need to take care of Adele. I know I’m still bonded to her and I’ll still be by her side, but you need to make sure she doesn’t need me in that way anymore.”

He hung his head. “And what if I need you in that way?”

“You don’t.”

“I can’t stop thinking about what it was like with you,” he admitted, voice low.

“You’re going to have to start thinking about something else,” she said, but her tone came off more pleading than demanding. “I just can’t do it, Gabriel. I can’t. I’m losing myself to the both of you and I think that’s only going to get me killed.”

His head shot up, eyes wide. “Why would you say that?!”

She shivered and hugged herself. “It’s a feeling I have. Please let me protect myself in the only way I can.” She saw the argument forming on his lips and continued on before he could speak. “You promised me you wouldn’t let anything happen to me after...” It had been decades and she still couldn’t bring herself to say the words aloud. “And if your father found out about everything, he would try to send me again. I know he would.”

“I would never let that happen,” Gabriel growled.

“That’s what you said last time.” She saw her words hit him like a physical blow. She’d been holding onto one last card in case she had to use it, one thing she knew Gabriel wasn’t aware of. “Christian told me he’s received offers for my hand in marriage.”

Gabriel was reeling. She watched him try to process the information, mouth ajar in surprise.

“Obviously he doesn’t know about my bond with Adele and that I would literally bleed to death if I was away from her too long.” Nathalie heard her words as if someone else was speaking them. She felt far away from her body in that moment. “Apparently there are lower-ranking dukes that want to bring me into their house for a small alliance. There is even an offer from one of the highest houses below yours.”

“That’s...you aren’t...”

“He showed me the paperwork that’s been submitted,” she continued numbly. “I didn’t see any names but there were at least seven requests. He’s waiting on final bids to make a decision.”

Gabriel’s hands curled into fists. “When did he tell you this?” he ground out.

“Two weeks ago, a few days more maybe.” She looked down at the blanket covering her lap. “I don’t know if he will go through with it but he wanted me scared and I’m terrified, sir. He enjoys it when I’m scared. So if it’s all the same to you, I don’t want to do anything that is going to make him think I’m a suitable partner for anyone, even you.”

Gabriel stood stiffly. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow and let him know in no uncertain terms that you are not leaving my side.”

“You aren’t the king yet, Gabriel.”

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. “That’s never stopped me before, Nathalie.”


	90. Nathalie, Gabriel, Adele, Christian, and Pierce

_25 Years before Just for Tonight_

"Be fine,” Pierce grunted, keeping a wary eye on Nathalie as she gouged her fingernails into the arms of the chair she was strapped to.

“I know,” she growled. “But I can’t help it. I...fuck!” She threw her head back with a sob. The sob turned into a long wailing scream until she finally sagged in her restraints. “It hurts so bad,” she whimpered. 

She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t expected the pain. She’d felt the contractions when they started, but they were a vague muted thing compared to her worry for Adele. The bond between them began to work harder as Adele’s labor ramped up and Nathalie had collapsed after one strong contraction took her by surprise. The doctor ordered her to be taken out of the room and Nathalie blacked out only to come back to awareness with one of the guards who had been wrangling her to the door on the floor and bleeding out from a large gash in his neck. Adele was crying and screaming her name but Nathalie had been so shocked that Pierce easily got her down to the basement without much more of a fight.

Her legs were spread as much as she could get them while being tied to the chair as her body tried to give birth to a baby she didn’t have inside her. She wanted to break the chair into splinters and stab each one of them into Pierce’s skin as he stoically watched her struggle.

A cold sweat broke out along the back of her neck. No. She didn’t want to do that. He was only trying to keep her and others safe. The bond was messing with her mind.

If she killed him, she could get to Adele quicker. 

“I need something to drink,” she muttered.

“Don’t want you strong.”

She let out a humorless laugh. “Probably smart.” She hung her head in exhaustion. “This is so screwed up.”

“Magic?”

“Mmhmm.”

Pierce made a sound somewhere between a growl and a grunt and Nathalie couldn’t agree more.  
_______________________________

Nathalie roused to something cool pressed against her face. She blinked up through blurry eyes to see Felix pressing a wet cloth to her forehead. 

“It’s a boy,” he said, tone devoid of any emotion.

“I know.”

He nodded and didn’t speak again.  
_______________________________

“His name is Adrien,” Adele whispered, holding a bundle close to her chest. “Isn’t he perfect?”

Nathalie looked down at the pink newborn wrapped in expensive blankets and felt absolutely nothing.   
_______________________________

Nathalie slept for days. Maybe weeks. She lost all sense of time. She would wake and there would be blood on her nightstand. She drank it and let herself drift off again. Even when she tried to get out of bed to move around her room, her limbs felt too heavy for her body. She couldn’t keep her eyes open and parts of her body hurt that had never hurt before. Being conscious wasn’t worth the effort.

If this was what it felt like to have a child, she was certainly never going to do it.  
_______________________________

_23 Years before Just for Tonight_

“There will be no discussion, Gabriel. This marriage has been put on hold quite long enough. Felix will be sent to Italy by the end of the week.”

Nathalie tried not to flinch when the office door she’d been waiting by was violently yanked open and Gabriel stepped out into the outer parlor. “He’s not going anywhere and that’s final.”

“Your words mean nothing, Gabriel.” Christian sat behind his large desk and Nathalie felt his eyes settle on her without needing to look up to confirm it. “There is too much dead weight in this house and I will use it to our advantage.”

“My son is not going to be one of your pawns. I won’t allow it.”

“The paperwork has already been drawn up. Once he is there, documents will be signed and France and Italy will have an official alliance, one we will benefit from.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “And when does Felix get to come back home? He’s an Agreste prince. Surely you don’t expect him to live there.”

Christian met Nathalie’s eyes with a pleasantly cold stare. “No, I don’t.”

Terrifying realization filled her and she saw the exact moment Christian knew that she knew what awaited Felix in Italy. Death. Christian was sending him to his death. The marriage and alliance was just a pretty cover for certain assassination. 

She felt frozen in place. She wanted to yell and throw things and punch the smug expression off the ancient man’s face but she just shook where she stood as Gabriel began in on a tirade. Words. All he had were words. Words were useless.

She didn’t realize she’d zoned out until she heard her name roll off Christian’s lips. Reality snapped back into place as her hearing came back in a muffled roar.

“...and Nathalie will be sent to the Stone house at the beginning of April. They’ve offered more than she’s worth to us here for her hand so I’ve set things in motion.”

Gabriel slammed his fist down so hard on the desk that the wood creaked under his action. “Like hell she is! Felix and Nathalie will be remain here with me. These aren’t your decisions to make, Father. These are my people.”

“I own all of you,” Christian reminded him, standing to his full height. “And you will obey every order I give you, Gabriel, or so help me, I will end your life here and now.”

“And die heirless? You’re too proud for that,” Gabriel shot back. “I’m all you’ve got. I’m all you’ve ever had.”

Christian smiled placatingly. “No. Now I have Adrien.” He rounded the large desk. “Speaking of, I’ve arranged for the mother to be taken into conditioning this afternoon. She’s always been too insubordinate but it has gotten noticeably worse as of late. If she doesn’t survive, I’ve already had the families send in applications for your third wife.”

Nathalie dropped her mental shield so hard she fell to the floor as Adele’s fear hit her. The familiar, sickening feeling of being locked in a tiny cell, naked and shivering and terrified, filled her entire being and then everything went dark.  
_______________________________

Nathalie slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She expected the room to be sideways but it wasn’t. She wasn’t even on the ground. A chair? When did she sit down in a chair?

She blinked blurry eyes. Red. There was so much red on her hands. She couldn’t make sense of it.

“What happened?” she asked, not sure if there was even anyone there to answer. She turned her head slowly and a large figure was by the door. She concentrated and enough detail came into view to label the figure as Pierce. He wasn’t looking at her though. She followed his gaze but she couldn’t make sense of what he was looking at.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to awareness. It was like trying to swim upstream against something thick and unyielding. She opened her eyes again to find her sight a little clearer. 

Was someone calling her name? It felt like that but she couldn’t hear anything.

Adele. Adele was calling her. She looked around the room again but couldn’t see her. Where was she?

“He was my sire.”

Nathalie blinked and felt a little more consciousness slide into place. “What?”

Pierce finally looked at her. “He was my sire, but I feel nothing.”

“Who?” Nothing was making sense. She was missing something. She ground her teeth together and forced her mind to work.

The door opened and Nathalie felt such relief at seeing Gabriel, she let herself sag back in the chair. He looked at her with an expression she couldn’t read and then he was kneeling in front of her. “Nathalie?”

“Yes, sir.” She concentrated on his face, his eyes. It seemed to help as things came back in hazy snippets.

“Do you remember what you did?”

She frowned. “The king...”

“Yes.”

“He was going to kill Felix.” Her eyes widened. “Adele!” She pushed herself out of the chair and Gabriel forced her back down. 

“She’s safe. She’s in her room, I promise.”

“Felix.” His name fell from her lips like a plea.

“He’s safe too. I’ve made sure both of them are with guards we trust. Adrien’s with him for now while Adele composes herself.”

A rush of memories flooded her mind then. Her rage and fear and the feel of her fingers tearing into flesh. A body struggling underneath her as she ripped it apart with strength she didn’t know she had. Her eyes involuntarily strayed to the mess she couldn’t make sense of before and she could now see it clearly.

Christian’s body was a pile of blood and meat. Long claw marks tore down his face and across his throat. Bone showed through the wounds and they continued down his chest, one large hole where his heart should’ve been.

Nathalie began to shake violently. “I...I...”

“I killed my father,” Gabriel said evenly. “You and Pierce saw it happen. He threatened my family and I killed him and I will now take his place on the throne.” He looked at her, eyes suddenly soft. “I killed him. Do you understand?”

She shook her head miserably, dropping her gaze. Gabriel squeezed her arms until the pain brought her attention back to him with a gasp. 

“Pierce witnessed it, didn’t you, Pierce? You saw me kill King Christian.”

“That’s what I saw, your Majesty,” Pierce said gruffly.

Nathalie looked down at the drying blood coating her hands and upper arms. Her shirt was heavy with a sticky layer of blood and thicker things. “Lying,” she whispered. “Pierce wasn’t here. I--”

“I killed him,” Gabriel repeated. “Say it.”

“I--”

“No.”

“You killed him,” she whispered. 

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction and kissed the top of her head as he rose. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	91. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the current story timeline while Chloe and Nathaniel are waiting for Rose and Juleka to return for their journey to the Fae Realm.

“Where’d you go?” Chloe watched Nathaniel blink, the dazed look draining from his face. They were stretched out on the bed and enjoying the breeze the blew in from open window.

“Rose was talking to me in my mind.” He frowned. “It was disconcerting.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Another new fairy power?”

“I’m an elf.”

“Is that not the same thing?”

Nathaniel blew out a puff of air. “A fine queen of the Fae you’ll make.”

She laughed and rolled over on her side so she could face him. “I know the difference. Kinda.”

“Mmhmm.”

“So she can just start talking in your head? That’s...creepy.”

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I had to allow it. Kinda like taking a call? I felt this...I don’t know, nagging sensation? And I knew it was Rose somehow.”

“What’d she say?”

“She and Juleka are on their way here. Apparently she picked up a gift for me? I’m not sure what to expect. The Fae are weird with gifts.” He sat up and ran his hands into his hair. “I don’t know if I can do this, Chlo.”

“I must like you.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like being called Chlo but for some reason it works with you.”

“I can stop if you want,” he offered.

She sat up and leaned against the headboard. “Nah. I like the way it sounds when you say it.” She rolled her head to the side to look at him. “What’s got you worried?”

“This whole king thing. I can’t rule anybody. I can hardly take care of myself.”

“Rose said she would help you, didn’t she?”

He nodded but his brow furrowed. “I don’t know how familiar you are with Fae culture--”

“Assume I know nothing and go from there,” Chloe offered, stretching her legs out so she could hook the edge of the blanket with her toes and pull it up over her legs.

Nathaniel laughed softly. “Okay. So it is mostly a matriarchal society, with all the high positions held by females.”

“So I’ll fit in perfectly.”

“No doubt.” He fiddled with the drawstring on his lounge pants anxiously. “Males of any flavor of Fae have only low levels of magic. Most of them are closer to humans with extra talents in some cases.”

“And you’re a man who is going to roll up into this female-run society with more power than you know what to do with,” Chloe deduced. “Which is probably going to ruffle some feathers. But I thought there was some big prophecy about you. Shouldn’t they be expecting you at some point?”

“I guess there is but that doesn’t mean people will believe it. I’m the guy and I didn’t even believe it.”

“Did Lila tell you about it?”

He chuckled and there was a bitter edge to it. “Definitely not. She always made sure I knew I was nothing. I picked up things here and there though.”

Chloe reached over and took his hand without comment and he squeezed it gratefully.

“I killed some guards once,” he murmured. “I was young and just coming into my power. I can’t remember what happened exactly. I think I bit one of them and they wanted to kill me and Lila. Vampires aren’t welcome in the Fae Realm most of the time so I think most saw me as an abomination instead of some prophecy-bringer. That’s probably what they’ll still see me as.”

“Isn’t Juleka coming with Rose? They aren’t going to try to stake her on sight, are they?”

“I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He worried his bottom lip, a delicate fang dropping down to indent the pink flesh.

“What happened?” Chloe prodded.

“Hmm?”

“With the guards.”

“It was a long time ago so it’s a little fuzzy. I remember Lila fighting them off and one came for me and I just wanted it all to stop and then...and then it did.”

“You froze time or something?”

“I turned them to dust.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “That’s...something.”

“That’s when Lila started binding my power, I guess. Being in the spring has brought everything back.” He held up his hand and turned it over. “I can feel all of the magic. I think I could do anything I wanted.” He rubbed his thumb along the pads of his other fingers and his voice sounded far away. “And it feels limitless.” A soft glow began at the tips of his fingers and flowed up his arm. Swirling patterns appeared along his skin and the smell of flowers filled the room.

Chloe swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure how to pinpoint the emotion she was feeling. It wasn’t fear. Or maybe it was, but not fear of Nathaniel, not exactly. She watched him press the pads of his pointer fingers together and the glow reversed and began to go up the other arm.

No, she wasn’t afraid of Nathaniel; she was afraid of his power and what it would do to him.

He’d already begun to change since his first time in the spring. He was more sure of himself, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it was all happening so fast. Only a few weeks ago, it had left him unable to stand after he used his magic and now he was playing with it as if there was no consequence. And if Chloe had learned anything in her life as a hunter, it was that power corrupts.

“I can smell your fear,” he whispered and the glow was gone and he was just Nathaniel again, stretched out on the bed in a pair of threadbare pants. “Please don’t be afraid of me. Not you.”

“It’s a lot of power,” she said carefully.

“That’s why I need you to promise something to me.”

She glared at him. “If you’re going to try to make me promise to kill you if you go bad, so help me, you fanged freak, I’ll...”

“Kill me?” he offered with half a smile. “And fanged freak? Come on, you can do better than that.”

She snorted. “You’re right; I can.”

“It might come to that,” he said softly. “If it feels like this here, just being near the spring, I have no idea what to expect when we get to the heart of all Fae magic. It might be too much for me. And I trust you more than anyone else.”

“And I’m the only one good enough to take you down.”

“That too.” He squeezed her hand. “I need you to keep me...sane.”

“You wanted to say human.”

“I’m not human,” he sighed. “I’ve never been human, even when I tried.”

Chloe shifted up to her knees and moved to straddle his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips to steady her and she smiled down at him. “You might not look human,” she said and tucked a lock of vibrant red hair behind his pointed ear. She ran her finger along the shell of his ear and gently pressed against the point. 

He sighed contently, eyes sliding closed and her finger traced back down his ear and along his jaw until she reached his mouth. Chloe pressed on his bottom lip with her thumb and he dropped it open obediently, letting his fangs slide into view. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, careful of his fangs. She pulled back with a satisfied hum and was glad to see the relaxed expression on Nathaniel’s face. She pressed her palm firmly against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. “You’re human where it counts, Red, and that’s the part that’s important to you anyway.”

“I don’t know how I survived this long without you,” he admitted. “You make everything right.”

“Your life was obviously sad and pathetic,” she teased but leaned in for another kiss to take the sting out of what she was realizing was the truth.

“I need you to promise,” he whispered after a few minutes. His breath was warm against her lips as she rested her forehead against his. 

“Please don’t ask me to,” she breathed back. She tilted her head so she could look into his eyes. “It’s too much to ask.” She pushed on his chest so that he fell back against the headboard and she curled against him. “I don’t know if I could kill you. I don’t...I don’t think I could.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that you wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed without your weapons.”

Chloe froze in surprise. “You’re right.” She rose up enough to look across the room at her harnesses and holsters carefully laid over an armchair. “That’s...when did I stop doing that?”

“The first night in the spring.”

She shivered and he pulled her back down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “You aren’t the only one the magic is changing,” she said quietly.

“You’re scared.”

“Shouldn’t I be?”

Nathaniel nodded and kissed the top of her head. Shadows in the room grew long as the sun set outside their window. Neither stirred or spoke until the room was plunged into a hazy gray.

“I’ll keep you human if you make sure I don’t lose myself too much,” Chloe finally said, tugging on the end of a lock of his hair.

Nathaniel tightened his hold on her. “It’s a deal.”


	92. Nino, Felix, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place after Chapter 30 of the main story.

“Are you nervous?” Adrien asked, holding Nino’s tie out for him.

“About what?” Nino grabbed the tie and looped it around his neck.

“The wedding.”

Nino grinned at his reflection as he finished the knot. “The wedding? Hell yes. Marrying Felix? Not at all.”

“Are you sure? He’s pretty grumpy in the mornings,” Adrien teased. “The afternoons too. And if you were hoping he’s in a good mood in the evenings, well, I’ve got some bad news for you.”

“Yeah, but I get to be blind to all that because of the whole love thing.” He grabbed his jacket off the armchair and pulled it on.

“Lucky.”

Nino laughed and turned to face his best man. “How do I look?”

“Like the most beautiful soon-to-be queen in the world,” Adrien cooed.

“I hate you so much.”

“You love me so much. I’m your brother now, you know.”

Nino smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You’ve always been my brother.”

“Hey, this is supposed to be teasing only right now,” he grumbled, tightening his hold. “Because I feel like I’m going to cry and if I do, my eyes will be all puffy for pictures.”

“No one’s going to be looking at you anyway.” Nino pulled away after one last squeeze. “I get to be the pretty one today, Shrimp.”

“I know you didn’t just bring that awful nickname back.”

Nino tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I think I’ll use it in my speech at the reception. You were such a small child for your age.”

“Do you really want to start a war over who has the more embarrassing stories to tell because I’m not afraid to bring it,” Adrien warned. “We shared a suite for a very long time and I walked into some really scarring scenes more than once.”

“No more scarring than what I’ve caught you and Marinette up to in your room,” Nino shot back with the quirk of an eyebrow. “But let’s call it a truce and get me married to your brother before he changes his mind.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, like that’s going to happen. You’re the most important thing in the world to him.”

Nino felt his insides go warm from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. “I know the feeling.”

Adrien’s expression softened. “I’m really happy for you guys. Like over the top happy.”

“And I’m sure a little of the happy has to do with not having to take the throne?”

“Just overjoyed for my best friend and brother,” the prince winked. “Now hang out here for a minute, I’m supposed to check with Nathalie before I take you to the next place before the ceremony so you and Fe don’t run into each other.”

Nino nodded and went back to the mirror, tugging on the hem of his jacket. Everything was perfectly tailored, of course, and beautiful embroidery made the piece a thing of art more than clothing. He wasn’t necessarily in love with his hair slicked back but he had to admit it gave him a more refined look. As long as he didn’t have to keep it like this all the time, he could survive the day.

“You think it’s too late to elope?”

He turned in surprise to see Felix standing in the doorway and realized the world had been slightly off axis before and was finally settling back into place. The ornate ceremonial crown was already resting on his head, blonde hair woven around the sides and back of it to give the illusion that the crown had simply grown up from his hair naturally. His suit was a dark charcoal that bordered on black but the royal blue tie is what grabbed Nino’s attention. “I like the blue.”

“I was hoping you would,” Felix smiled. He slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. “Please tell me you have an escape plan.”

“Getting cold feet already?”

“I want you to escape with me so I don’t think that counts as cold feet.” Felix reached up and tugged at the corner of Nino’s hair until a curl popped free. “That’s better.”

“Oh man, Marinette is going to kill you for that,” Nino grinned. “She made the hair stylist leave so she could fix it herself.”

“I think I can handle her wrath. I’m the king after all.” He leaned in for a kiss and Nino happily obliged. They parted after a few minutes and Felix sighed. “And as king, can’t I decide I don’t want to share my wedding day with a bunch of people I don’t know or like?”

“I think this is one of those things you just have grin and bear, your Majesty.”

Felix slipped his hand inside Nino’s jacket so he could pull him closer again with one hand on his hip. “You know, in just a few minutes, you’re going to be a Your Majesty too.”

“That’s going to be so weird,” Nino groaned. “I don’t think I’m going to like it.”

“You get used to it.”

“No, you get used to it,” he corrected. “You just went from Your Highness to Your Majesty. I’m going from ‘Hey you with the prince’ to Your Majesty.”

“Nothing’s going to change,” Felix argued as he slipped his other hand into Nino’s jacket and caressed his palm along his side.

“Everything’s going to change but that’s okay. After everything else we’ve been through, this will be easy street, right?” Nino glanced down his body and the two arms that seemed to disappear beneath the sides of his jacket. “You know, for a stuffy and stoic king, you’re pretty handsy.”

“It’s my wedding day and my soon-to-be husband is the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. I’m not sure what you were expecting.” Felix smiled at him and it was the smile that only Nino got to see, the one that was bright and happy and had weathered terrible things and was still there. There were very few people who got to see Felix smile and fewer even still who got to see him genuinely smile and Nino knew he was the luckiest of them all. He felt Felix’s arms reach all the way around his middle to pull their bodies flush and Nino let out a content sigh.

“I love you,” Felix whispered. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. You saved my life.”

“You saved my life,” Nino echoed. “Over and over again.”

“This almost doesn’t feel real, does it? There’s this part of me that’s scared I’m going to wake up and find out it was all a dream.”

Something cold tickled at the back of Nino’s mind but he ignored it. “After everything we’ve been through, we deserve a little happiness.”

“A lot of happiness,” Felix said with another kiss. He sighed dramatically and stepped back. “I better go back to my room. I’m sure Pierce is scowling down every hallway looking for me.”

Nino frowned. That couldn’t be right. “Pierce...”

“It doesn’t seem to even matter that I’m king now,” he laughed. “He still treats me like a child who needs to be watched at all times.” A long gash opened along Felix’s neck as he laughed and all the breath was knocked out of Nino’s body. “It’s ridiculous but I suppose I should be thankful.”

“Fe...Felix?!”

The blood ran down his chest, staining the blue tie Felix had chosen because it was Nino’s favorite color. “Oh,” he said, voice dreamy. “That’s right. I don’t know how I forgot...” He slowly looked down as he brought a finger up to touch the blood soaking into his shirt and tie. “I’m dead.”

Nino sat up with a jerking gasp. His skin was cold and clammy and the room was pitch dark. A gut-wrenching sob tore its way out of his throat and he doubled over in pain. Someone was screaming Felix’s name and he wanted them to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried and ignored the hands and arms and bodies that surrounded him. Once his throat felt raw, he realized he’d been the one screaming. That made sense then. Someone was holding him.

Felix...

“It’s okay,” a voice soothed shakily and the hold around him tightened. “We’re here, Nino. It’s okay.”

Not Felix.

Adrien. 

That was Adrien. It had to be. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes but he let his stiffened body relax fractionally. Of course it had to be Adrien. It couldn’t be Felix. Felix was...

“We’ll make him pay,” another voice promised, low and hard and full of truth.

Nino took in a shallow breath and knew it was Marinette and with the tiny flicker of hope he had left, he believed her.  
____________________________________

Felix stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the guest bedroom and ignored Xander’s snoring on the other side of the bed. He kept seeing Nathaniel’s surprised expression when the Fae magic hadn’t miraculously cured him. As if a dip in a warm pool was going to give back everything he’d lost.

He closed his eyes and thought of Nino. He felt the folded paper he held in his palm like a heavy thing. He’d gotten to leave with one item of importance and that was only because he always kept it on him, tucked in his vest pocket. He realized his original clothes had been left at Bridgette’s but that seemed of little importance now. He had the only thing that mattered anyway. 

The note was old, the folded edges worn smooth with age. The ink had faded but that didn’t matter. Felix was still able to read the words well enough and even if he couldn’t, he had them memorized. 

“Someday is what keeps me going.”

Felix wasn’t sure what it was about that note that had made him keep it on his person all these years. It was from their earliest times together when Gabriel had attempted to force them apart and they used Adrien’s books to send messages. There had been more notes and letters with professions of love that seemed better suited as keepsakes but he’d never been able to let this one go.

“Someday is what keeps me going.”

He remembered what it felt like to read it for the first time and realize that there was finally someone who understood him, finally someone who made sense. In a world of people who wanted to use him or kill him, there was someone else who hoped for the someday that would make things different.

“Someday is what keeps me going.”

If he’d had any more tears, he felt certain they would’ve come but he had nothing left to give.

Someday...

What was the point of holding on now? Nino was gone. His family was gone. His home was gone. There was nothing left.

The small flicker of hope inside him refused to die though and with an exhausted sigh, Felix rolled onto his side, bringing his hand up to his chest as the paper crinkled softly with the motion. 

He would keep going because someday was still out there. And maybe somehow, he would actually get to it, if not for himself, then for Nino.


	93. Marc and Ondine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Fae Realm after Chapter 30 of the main storyline

"Have you heard the rumors?” Ondine pulled herself out of the water to rest on the ledge of the seeing pond.

“You aren’t supposed to swim in there,” Marc murmured, scribbling something down on a notepad before reaching for another book. 

“You won’t tell on me,” the water sprite replied confidently as her legs transitioned from liquid to solid. “So have you?”

Marc worried his lip, not meeting her gaze. “That the king is coming.”

“I wouldn’t call him that around anyone else.” She stood with a stretch and padded over to his table, water rolling down her skin and hitting the floor in muted splats. 

“Not too close to the books,” he warned hesitantly. 

“I know, I know.” She peered over his shoulder. “You think it’s really him?”

“I guess we’ll see. The council has taken care of fakes in the past.”

“Yeah, but do you think it’s him?” she pushed. “You know more about this stuff than anyone else. When was the last time you actually went outside anyway?”

Marc flushed and picked up his notebook. “That’s not important.”

“Are you sure you’re Fae?”

“No.”

Ondine laughed and watched his blush darken. “Does it say anything about what kind of ruler he’ll be? There’s never been a king here. Isn’t the highest ranking male the fourth in command of the council guard?”

“That’s right.” Marc pulled another book closer and used his finger as a guide down the page. 

“Unless you count.”

“I’m just the librarian.”

“You keep the records for our entire existence.”

He allowed himself a small smile. “I’m a very good librarian.”

“There’s already a faction being formed against him. And some of the rumors say he’s bringing an army of vampires with him.”

Marc considered that. “So there are others who believe he could be real then.”

“I think it has a good bit to do with the possibility of a man being in charge. Things work fine the way they are. They always have.”

“I don’t believe this has anything to do with gender,” he replied quietly. “Perhaps the only reason the prophecy heralds a male is because it would be seen as a change coming. They should be focusing on the rest of the prophecy.”

“Which is?”

Marc let himself have a moment of pride and then he was opening the book containing the prophecy in question without a second thought. He had it memorized word for word, had dissected every possible meaning, but it was nice to get to put on a show for someone else every once in the while. He was by himself so often. “So there is all the wording that the new ruler of the Fae will be a male born of Fae and Vampire royalty.”

“And there have been hybrid kids like that, right? But the council had them killed or something.”

“I don’t know that they are all dead,” he frowned. “And even then, they were always daughters.”

“Then why kill some of them?”

“Sins of the parents, I think.”

“That’s screwed up.”

“I agree.”

She leaned over his shoulder and he felt water drip from the ends of her hair and soak into his clothes. “But the one coming with the fairy is a male?”

“There was a very powerful elf from the royal family, Marynn, who was killed by a royal vampire family decades ago for sleeping with one of their kind. There were rumors of a baby but nothing I can find could ever be confirmed. Anyone who was close to her was killed or vanished.”

“Maybe the vampire killed the baby too.”

“Maybe.”

“You said there is more to the prophecy than some guy just showing up and trying to take over,” Ondine prodded.

“He’ll have hair of fire.”

“Big deal, I can name three Fae without even thinking about it that can cover their whole bodies in flames.”

Marc nodded. “I think it might not mean actual fire anyway.” He glanced back at her with nod. “He may just be a redhead. Prophecies can be a little poetic sometimes.”

“Maybe I’m the new king,” she preened, touching the short red waves at her crown.

“May the moon save us.”

“Rude.”

He laughed softly. “There’s more too. It says he will restore the balance of power. Have you felt it? Things are off.”

“They’ve been getting worse over the years,” she agreed. “Some beings have lost almost all magic they once possessed.” She looked down her body. “Even I have to concentrate to keep this form and it used to be as easy as a thought.”

Marc looked down at his hands. “I don’t even have magic.”

“That’s not so odd for a male though.”

His brow furrowed but he didn’t respond.

“The seers predict he will be here within days. Is that what all this is for?” Ondine gestured to the stacks of books and loose notes strewn across the table.

He nodded distractedly. “I wanted to go over everything I knew once more, to try to be prepared.”

“Because we could be waiting on a hero or a villain,” Ondine murmured. “What an odd time for our people. This man could be our savior or our tyrant.”

“We’ll see, I suppose.”

There was the telltale splatter of water against the tiled floor and Ondine let out a tired sigh. “I guess that’s all the time I have for today.” She crossed the space quickly as her body began to turn liquid again, barely making it back into the pond before she dissolved with a quiet goodbye.

Marc grimaced at the puddles now covering the library floor but he decided to ignore them for now. He had plenty to go through still. And he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. This prophecy had been his favorite to study since he was small and there were volumes upon volumes of prophecies filling the history of the Fae. There was something about this one that had always felt special though and despite his people’s growing fear, he couldn’t help feeling excited.


	94. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place after Chapter 92 of this set :)

"What was your favorite food before you were turned?” Adrien twirled a lock of Marinette’s hair around his finger and then let it uncurl.

She hummed thoughtfully. “Probably my mom’s lamb hot pot.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had that.” He frowned. “Actually, I’m not sure I even know what hot pot is.”

“It’s a pretty simple dish but her’s was always so good. And she’d add extra mushrooms because she knew that was my favorite part.” Her voice turned sad. “I tried to eat it once...after.”

Adrien winced. “I’m guessing it didn’t go well. I saw Nino after he tried to eat a steak.”

“I was sick for days,” Marinette answered miserably. “And of course my parents felt bad. I had just started visiting them again then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“I feel like it kind of is, in a way.” He lifted one shoulder in a small shrugging motion. “Jagged turned you and did the magic stuff on you in some weird attempt to get at my dad.”

“We’re both just pawns. It isn’t your fault,” she assured him, settling in closer. “And they’re going to regret using us, at any rate.” 

He tentatively kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up around them. They’d just gotten Nino settled back down after his nightmare and finally retired back to Adrien’s bedroom.

“And now we’re getting married.” His words hung heavy in the air for a few moments of silence. There were too many things left unsaid, too much time that had been rushed forward, too many relationship experiences they’d missed before this big step. He regretted the words but wasn’t sure what to do about them so he waited with held breath.

Finally, Marinette tapped her lips thoughtfully. “Do we get to plan it?”

“What?”

“The wedding.”

Adrien frowned. “I’m actually not sure. He never said.”

“I mean, probably not since it’s just a show for him to declare his intent to marry Nathalie in front of a bunch of royal families but I think it’d be nice if we got some say in it.”

“Have you thought about it a lot?” he prodded. “What your wedding would be like?”

“Not a lot, but I guess I did have some things I thought would be nice,” she admitted.

“Like what?”

Marinette turned in his arms so she could look up at him. “I really like daisies. I know they’re simple but they make me happy.”

“Daisies are nice.”

“I have this sketch I did a few years ago. It wasn’t great but I liked the idea of having a wedding dress that looked like daisies coming up the skirt, all done in lace or something.” She shook her head. “It’s a little silly.”

“I think it sounds beautiful.”

She smiled up at him. “What about you? I’m guessing you’ve thought about it, being in line for the throne and all.”

“Does it sound bad to say not really?” he winced. “I try not to think about that too much.”

“You don’t want to be king.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know. When I was younger, it sounded great, right? Get to do whatever you want, make all the rules.” He laughed but there was no humor in the sound. “Then I grew up a little and realized that wasn’t it at all. And lately I’ve been finding out about a bunch of things I was completely blind to and I don’t know. I want to help people but...” He shook his head. “I’m not sure any of it even matters now, but if things go back to the way they were, I don’t know.”

“It is a lot of responsibility,” she offered.

“I guess. I just think Felix would be better...” He trailed off, eyes widening as he realized what he’d said, what he’d forgotten. He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat and Marinette huddled in against him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

“It’s really not,” he replied miserably, “but thank you for being here with me.”

Marinette didn’t feel the need to argue that she didn’t have the choice to be anywhere else because she was beginning to realize, bonded or not, she wasn’t sure she would be able to leave his side and she was almost certain she didn’t want to.


	95. Jagged and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely @gabriel-fucking-agreste commissioned a reverse look at Just for Tonight with Nathalie being the one pursuing Jagged and convincing him to be king so here’s a quick glimpse into how an alternate universe could’ve gone down.

“I could have you turned in for this, you know,” Jagged warned Nathalie even as he reached out to stroke her cheek gently. “A woman should know her place.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me though,” she replied, tone confident. “You want this too much.”

“You or the crown?”

“Why have to chose?”

He considered that for a moment. “Your sire won’t be happy with you.”

Nathalie nodded thoughtfully. “I know, but I’m doing this for him.”

“And here I thought it was just because you were sweet on me.” Jagged leaned back on the couch and put a hand to his chest. “You wound me, my Nathalie.”

She curled up closer to him but left enough space between them so she could still watch his reactions. She wasn’t out of the woods yet. “You seem to be under the assumption that I can’t have multiple goals in this pursuit.”

“I suppose. Say ole Gabe is fine with me taking over. How do you plan I get the title from Christian?”

Nathalie steeled herself. The planning and flirting had been child’s play. The next step was treason. “He should die,” she answered simply, keeping her voice low. “He’ll never leave the throne of his own will and he has no plans of giving it to Gabriel, despite his words.”

“I see.” Jagged went still beneath her. “That’s a heavy burden you’re saddling me with, love.”

“I’ve seen you kill before.”

“Ah, but this is something entirely different, innit?” He eyed her warily. “What happens to your precious Agrestes in all of this? Even if Gabe submits, I’ve been watching that oldest boy for years. He won’t go down without a fight.” He grinned then. “Scrappy, that one.”

“I’ll make sure everyone understands how things will be under your rule, Gabriel and Felix included.”

“I see.”

“And you’ll need a queen, of course.”

A lazy grin spread across his lips. “You gonna put in your application, pet?”

“Are you saying I need to apply?” she countered, raising one delicate eyebrow.

He stretched and pulled her closer to him so her cheek rested against his chest. His gentle touch edged on threatening as he kept a strong hand against the base of her neck. “This is a serious plan you’ve come up with. How am I supposed to know this isn’t some elaborate ruse to incriminate me and have me killed?”

Nathalie schooled her expression to hide the fear the spiked through her veins. “If this were some trick on you, I’d still lose. Gabriel would never trust me again.”

“Unless he’s the one who put you up to this.”

“Do you really think he’s so calculating?”

“Absolutely.” Jagged’s grip loosened and he stroked his hand along her hair. “You’re dangerous for me.”

“I’ll admit I was hoping that would be the case.” She pushed away from him enough to meet his eyes. “But I mean what I’ve said. I think you would make a fine king. Gabriel thinks he wants the crown but it worries me for him.”

“He’s not strong enough.”

Nathalie didn’t agree but kept that thought to herself. Her fear wasn’t an issue of strength but rather the little signs she’d already begun to see of Gabriel turning into his father. Becoming king would only make that worse. 

“Do you love him?” Jagged asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Nathalie considered his question for a moment. “Enough to do this, yes.”

“He’ll break his sire bond with you after this. He doesn’t take betrayal lightly. I would know.” He ran his knuckles along her jaw. “And I don’t want to be a consolation prize.”

“You aren’t.” She met his gaze. “You should’ve been the one to find me that night.”

He smiled softly. “Yes, I should’ve.” He sighed. “Give me a few days to think things over and I’ll let you know my answer.”

“I would appreciate that.” She disentangled herself from his grasp but he snagged her hand as she tried to stand. 

“Do you love me, Nathalie?”

“No,” she admitted, “but I could, with time.”

He nodded. “I appreciate the honesty. I’ll get back to you soon, love.” He released her hand and Nathalie left the parlor as quickly as she could, unsure if she’d just made the best or worst decision of her existence.


	96. Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 93 in this series

Marc moved around the library in a flurry of nervous energy. His notes had been neatly organized into books and lined up along the shelf on his worktable. He’d reshelved all the seers’ old prophecy journals he’d been pouring over the last few weeks and even swept and dusted and reorganized the historical fiction section.

Feeling at a loss for anything else he could do, he went to the hidden shelf of notebooks he kept safe behind a set of extinct creature reference encyclopedias and pulled out the stories he’d written about the heralded king.

His writing was nothing more than a guilty pleasure, something he let himself indulge in when all his other chores had been completed. At a young age, he’d been given the duty of keeping the records of the Fae Realm safe and he took his job very seriously, but he often got lonely locked away in the library by himself most of the time. 

His mind had always been filled with so many characters and ideas until one night when he was sure no one would walk in on him, he began to put them to paper. He wrote of vampires and werewolves and fairies and hunters. He wrote love stories and tragedies and happy times. He made characters fall in and out of love with each other and sometimes with others. Sometimes he enjoyed his characters so much, he would create timeline after timeline for them, tweaking details here and there that changed their entire existence. 

His favorite stories, however, were the ones he made up about the half-Fae king who would come to save them all. 

Ondine had asked him why he was excited and Marc didn’t have the heart to be honest with her. No one knew about his stories and he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to share them. 

Besides, all his stories about the king hadn’t been good. 

There was one that he rarely went back to. He remembered writing it all out as if in a fever dream and then feeling sick when he’d read back through it the next night. In that one, the man who would be king was taken in by the royal vampires who slaughtered his Fae mother. They raised him as one of their own and when the time was right, the man was sent into the Fae Realms with all their power at his fingertips and an army of vampires at his back. Marc himself hadn’t even survived the massacre. It had unnerved him so much that he’d set a flame to the bottom corner of the paper it was written on but put the fire out before it could eat away at the story. Something told him to keep it in case it would be needed as record. 

His favorite story of the king was one where he came into the Realm and restored balance to their magic. Marc liked to imagine what kind of skills he might gain in that scenario. For as long as their time had been recorded, male-born Fae had little magic in their blood and were often cast out to live among the humans due to the imbalance in power. Marc was reminded often that he should feel privileged to be in his position, and he did, but there was a hidden part of his heart that longed for something more. He felt like something inside him was missing and perhaps this king was the key to that.

He’d given him so many different names over the years but none ever felt right. That happened with so many of his characters. It was always as if he couldn’t quite get the full picture on any of them. There was a fuzzy barrier in his mind that he had to work around. It was infuriating at the best of times but he did what he could.

Moonlight shown through the windows and Marc realized that he’d forgotten to eat since breakfast as his stomach gave an angry rumble. With a tired sigh, he took his notebook of stories about the king and slid it back into its hiding place. He was going to find out the truth soon and all he hoped for was a good story.


	97. Nathaniel, Marc, and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is explicit so fair warning.
> 
> It needs to be known that it is also entirely @auroralynne‘s fault because she draws beautiful and amazing art and it’s way too inspiring so please enjoy this smutty piece that directly follows Chapter 32 of the main story.

“Who are you?” Nathaniel managed to gasp as a shiver of pleasure raced down his spine. Although on some level, he knew he was dreaming, he was also experiencing every sensation with vivid clarity and that alerted him to the fact this was no regular dream. The only time he’d felt this before in a dream was with Chloe. He saw a hand reaching down to run fingers into the dark hair of the man kneeling at his feet and it took him a second to realize it was his own hand.

“I’m yours, my king,” the other man answered simply. His green eyes seemed to shine with an inner light and Nathaniel could taste magic heavy on the air around them. He felt a hand teasingly caressing along his hip and he looked down to find the beautiful man looking back up at him with a hopeful expression. He held Nathaniel’s gaze as he wrapped a hand around the king’s hardened shaft. “May I please continue?”

Before he could answer, the man was already leaning forward with parted lips. He took Nathaniel’s length into his mouth with practiced ease and Nathaniel reached back to brace his arms against the bed as he felt his knees begin to shake. He moaned and his fingers dug into soft fur and he knew without needing to look that it was the golden fur blanket from his and Chloe’s bed...the bed he knew they had to be still sleeping in even as the dream man brought him closer to orgasm. He was making soft sounds in the back of his throat as he worked Nathaniel over and his cheeks were growing red as his eyelids slid down to hide the growing light from his eyes.

The stray thought that Chloe would love his glowing eyes slid across his mind and as if thinking of her was a summon, Chloe was suddenly standing behind the kneeling man. She was nude except for her hunter necklaces and the crystal protection charm around her neck and her eyes were wide with surprise. She watched the man at Nathaniel’s feet and Nathaniel watched the rise and fall of her chest and the deep pink that began to blush along her skin. The mark of protection he’d given her glowed along her collarbone and seeing it in this situation left him feeling breathless. His fingers tightened in the kneeling man’s hair and he moaned around Nathaniel, eliciting another shiver. 

“This isn’t real,” Chloe said but her voice didn’t hold the confidence her words demanded. “We’re asleep in that bed right now.” She spared a quick look past the men at the bed but her gaze promptly returned to the kneeling man pressing himself to Nathaniel’s legs as he made love to him with his mouth. “Who is that? Who are you?” She tried to rally a feeling of righteous indignation but her mind was becoming delightfully fuzzy with arousal at the sight.

“I don’t...” Nathaniel’s knees buckled as his climax hit him hard and fast. Too real. It all felt too real as the man swallowed every ounce of him down with a content moan. The scent of magic grew thicker on the air and he saw Chloe begin to tremble as it wrapped around her body like an almost tangible thing.

“I need you,” she whispered, voice strained.

Everything around them shifted in a blur of colors and sensations and then they were on the bed with the thick fur blanket spread out beneath them. Chloe swore as Nathaniel was suddenly filling her, his body trapped beneath hers as they writhed together. Her back pressed against his chest and then she was being sandwiched between the men as the one with the glowing green eyes draped himself across her body.

He kissed and bit along her skin as skilled fingers slid down to tease her while Nathaniel thrust into her. “You’re beautiful, my queen,” he cooed, pressing his lips to her breast in a reverent kiss. “I’ve waited for you both for so long.” He moved his mouth up to take in her nipple and Chloe cried out.

“Too much,” she panted as she tried to reach back behind her for Nathaniel even as her other arm slid around the man above her. 

Nathaniel’s arm slid between Chloe and their guest and locked around her middle to hold her in place as his began to lose his rhythm. His fangs slid down and he groaned, trying to hold onto some semblance of control as the magic pressed down on them.

“Please,” the man whimpered as he moved higher up Chloe’s body to reach Nathaniel. “Bite me, my king...please...please...” Even as he begged, he never let up his attention to Chloe’s clit and she dug her nails into his back as the pleasure took her.

This wasn’t right. Nathaniel tried to clear his head. The Fae detested the swapping of blood. This was a trap. It had to be. It was a...

Chloe moaned and shook as she fell over the edge of her climax and the other man swallowed her sounds with a kiss. Nathaniel quickened his thrusts as she fluttered around him, squeezing him and urging him to reach his own end. 

“Please, my king...” The man was staring at him again and the look in his eyes was nothing less than pleading. They glowed with power even as he lifted his chin to bare his neck. “Please take me...please...please...I’m yours....please...anything I have is yours.”

The thin string of self-control he had left snapped when Chloe raised up enough to lick along the man’s neck and then Nathaniel was pulling his head down in a swift, strong movement so his fangs could slice into sweet-smelling skin as he released himself inside his mate. The blood was thick and like honey and his head was spinning as darkness closed in.  
____________________________

Chloe bolted upright with a gasp, the thick fur blanket falling in a puddle at her waist. “What the everloving hell was that, Red?!” she demanded, voice thready with breathlessness. Her face was red with exertion and her neck and chest were covered in darkening bite imprints.

Nathaniel felt his heart racing. It was only a dream. A dream he and Chloe shared but...

A sweet metallic aftertaste filled his mouth and he reached up with a shaking hand touch his lips. 

His fingers came away red.  
____________________________

Marc cried out as his orgasm rocked him. His head felt fuzzy and thick and he worked on trying to regulate his breathing. He’d always had vivid dreams but there was something about this one that rocked him to his core. They’d never been quite so clear before, his king and queen. 

He knew they weren’t real, obviously. He’d created them long ago, written them into love stories and adventures and when he was feeling rather self-indulgent, including his own character in their journeys. They were stories he kept hidden away in one of his secret journals. They were just for him. His indulgence for a life he would never had.

He gingerly stood on shaking legs and carefully made his way to the vanity in the hope that a bit of water on his face would clear his mind so he would be able to sleep before the sun rose. His eyes went wide and the pain began to blossom when he spotted a large gash of a bite on the right side of his neck. 

A dream. It had only been a dream. There was no way...

He trembled as he touched the wound and then brought the finger to his lips.


End file.
